


Little Women - Les 4 filles March

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Les quatre filles du Docteur March, Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Gen, TRADUCTION, help ?, j'ai pas d'idée pour les tags, traduction d'un classique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-06 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 93,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Ma traduction française du classiqueLittle Women, parce que j'en ai assez de ne pas trouver d'éditioncomplèteTexte intégral.





	1. Jouer aux pèlerins

**Author's Note:**

> Non, vous ne rêvez pas, oui, j'ai bien décidé de traduire l'intégralité de _Little Women_ \- en fait, de _Little Women_ et _Good Wives_, le second volet de la série.
> 
> Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne tombe que sur des versions abrégées pour la jeunesse, ou auxquelles manque la deuxième partie, et que même mon édition "texte intégral" de 1995 zappe - entre autres choses - les références au _Voyage du Pèlerin_ de Paul Bunyan. Autant lire du Jules Verne sans les apartés scientifiques ! Et que si j'ai autant de mal à dénicher une édition française qui me convienne, je ne suis probablement pas la seule.
> 
> Également à cause de cet article : [De_ Little Women_ de Louisa May Alcott aux _Quatre filles du docteur March_, Les traductions françaises d’un roman de formation au féminin](https://www.erudit.org/fr/revues/meta/2003-v48-n1-2-meta550/006957ar/), dont je ne peux que vous recommander la lecture. En particulier si, comme moi, Jo est votre héroïne !
> 
> Pour le challenge, aussi. Je traduis depuis un peu plus de trois ans maintenant, que ce soit des fics ou pour ma team de fansub, et vous savez quoi ? Ce ne sera probablement même pas la traduction la plus difficile que j'aurais faite. Mais sans doute la plus longue !
> 
> Pour mes sœurs enfin, qui m'encouragent et me soutiennent, et m'attendent au tournant !
> 
> Quelques précisions maintenant :
> 
> \- Je travaille à partir de deux éditions anglaises annotées, celles de John Matteson et de Daniel Shealy, et je m'appuie également sur deux traductions françaises, celle de Pierre-Jules Hetzel, aka PJ Stahl, de 1880, et celle d'Anna Joba et de France-Marie Watkins, de 1995. Je bénéficie également de l'aide d'une amie américaine - bisous Abby !
> 
> \- Je compte sortir un chapitre par mois, histoire de me laisser le temps de travailler sur d'autres traductions, mais il n'est pas impossible que j'accélère le rythme en période de creux
> 
> \- Si j'ai francisé l'orthographe d'Élisabeth et de Joséphine, Meg est bien restée Margaret
> 
> \- J'ai gardé les appellations Mrs., Mr. ou Miss telles quelles
> 
> \- Je limite au maximum les notes de traduction, ceci dit, si vous avez des questions sur un point ou un autre, n'hésitez pas
> 
> \- J'ai beau connaître l'histoire sur le dos de la main, la taguer correctement est un challenge auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Je prends les suggestions !
> 
> \- Enfin, je n'ai pas la prétention de faire "mieux" que des traducteurs chevronnés, ou d'offrir une version "plus fidèle" de _Little Women_, ni même une version 100% originale. Uniquement celle de présenter une version intégrale du texte, sans coupures, et de la mettre à disposition de tout le monde
> 
> That being said, enjoy !

« Noël ne sera pas Noël sans un seul cadeau, » grogna Jo, étendue sur le tapis.

« Qu'il est terrible d'être pauvre ! » soupira Meg, en contemplant sa vieille robe.

« Je ne trouve pas juste que certaines filles aient quantité de jolies choses, et d'autres rien du tout, » ajouta la petite Amy, avec un reniflement plaintif.

« Nous avons Père et Mère, et nous pouvons compter les unes sur les autres, » dit joyeusement Beth dans son coin.

Les quatre jeunes visages illuminés par les flammes s'égayèrent à ces mots enjoués, mais s'assombrirent à nouveau quand Jo dit tristement, « Père n'est pas là, et nous ne le verrons pas avant longtemps. » Elle ne dit pas « peut-être jamais », mais chacune l'ajouta en silence en pensant à Père parti au loin, où se trouvaient les combats.

Personne ne parla durant une minute ; puis Meg dit d'un ton altéré, 

« Vous savez pour quelle raison Mère a proposé qu'il n'y ait pas de présents ce Noël : l'hiver va être dur pour tout le monde, et elle pense que nous ne devrions pas dépenser d'argent pour le plaisir, quand nos hommes dans l'armée souffrent tant. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose en dehors de nos petits sacrifices, et nous devrions les faire avec joie. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas en éprouver la moindre, » et Meg secoua la tête, pensant avec regrets à toutes les jolies choses qu'elle désirait.

« Mais je ne pense pas que le peu que nous pourrions dépenser servirait à grand chose. Nous avons un dollar chacune, et l'armée ne serait pas beaucoup aidée par nos dons. Je suis d'accord pour ne rien attendre de la part de Mère ou de la tienne, mais je suis décidée à m'acheter _Ondine et Sitran_. Je l'ai attendu si longtemps, » dit Jo, qui était un rat de bibliothèque.

« Je comptais dépenser mon argent pour de nouvelles chansons, » dit Beth, avec un petit soupir, que personne n'entendit sinon le balai de la cheminée et une manique.

« Je me procurerai une jolie boîte de crayons Faber ; j'en ai vraiment besoin, » dit Amy d'un ton décidé.

« Mère n'a rien dit quant à notre argent, et elle ne souhaiterait pas que nous renoncions à tout. Achetons chacune ce que nous voulons, et amusons-nous un peu ; je suis sûre que nous trimons assez dur pour le mériter, » s'écria Jo, qui examinait les talons de ses chaussures dans une posture toute masculine.

« Moi oui, je le sais - faire la classe à ces enfants épuisants, presque toute la journée, quand je me languis de passer du bon temps à la maison, » recommença à se plaindre Meg.

« C'est loin d'être aussi difficile pour toi que ça l'est pour moi, dit Jo. Que dirais-tu d'être enfermée durant des heures avec une vieille dame grognon et exigeante, qui ne cesse de te faire cavaler, n'est jamais satisfaite, et t'embête jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête à sauter par la fenêtre ou à pleurer ?

— Il est vilain de faire des histoires, mais je pense que faire la vaisselle et tout garder en ordre sont les pires choses au monde. Cela me met de méchante humeur, et mes mains sont si gourdes que je ne peux pas pratiquer le piano comme il faut. » Et Beth regarda ses mains rudes avec un soupir que tout le monde put entendre cette fois.

« Je ne crois pas qu'aucune d'entre vous souffre autant que moi, s'écria Amy, parce que vous n'avez pas à aller à l'école avec des filles impertinentes, qui vous harcèlent si vous ne savez pas vos leçons, et se moquent de vos robes, et _calaminent_ votre père s'il n'est pas riche, et vous insultent quand votre nez n'est pas joli. 

— Je suppose que tu veux dire calomnient, et non pas calamine, l'avisa Jo en riant.

— Je sais ce que je veux dire, et tu n'as pas besoin d'être si _statirique_. Il est de bon ton d'employer de jolis mots, et d'améliorer son _vocabilaire_, répliqua dignement Amy.

— Ne vous chamaillez pas. Ne souhaiterais-tu pas que nous ayons l'argent que Papa a perdu quand nous étions petites, Jo ? Pauvre de nous ! Comme nous serions heureuses et bonnes, si nous n'avions pas de soucis ! dit Meg, qui se rappelait des temps meilleurs.

— Tu as dit l'autre jour que tu pensais que nous étions bien plus heureuses que les enfants King, qui se disputent et se tracassent tout le temps en dépit de leur argent.

— C'est vrai, Beth. Eh bien, je le pense. Car même si nous devons travailler, nous savons rire de nous même, et nous formons une bande de joyeux lurons, comme le dirait Jo.

— Jo emploie de ces mots d'argot ! » fit remarquer Amy, avec un regard réprobateur vers la longue silhouette étendue de tout son long sur le tapis. 

Jo se rassit immédiatement, mit les mains dans ses poches, et commença à siffler.

« Ne fais pas ça, Jo. On dirait un garçon !

— C'est pour ça que je le fais.

— Je déteste les filles vulgaires et sans manières !

— Je hais les gamines affectées et gnan-gnan !

— Les petits oiseaux dans leurs petits nids sont bons amis, » chanta Beth, la conciliatrice, avec une figure si drôle que la discussion se finit dans les rires, et la chamaillerie prit fin pour cette fois

« Vraiment, vous êtes toutes les deux à blâmer, » dit Meg, commençant à les sermonner en sa qualité de grande sœur. « Tu es assez âgée pour abandonner ces manières de garçon et mieux te conduire, Joséphine. Cela n'importait pas autant quand tu étais une petite fille, mais maintenant que tu es si grande et que tu relèves tes cheveux, tu devrais te rappeler que tu es une jeune dame.

— Ça non ! Et si relever mes cheveux fait de moi une dame, je les coifferai en queues jusqu'à ce que j'ai vingt ans, » s'écria Jo en arrachant sa résille, et secouant sa crinière de cheveux châtains. « Je déteste penser que je dois grandir, et être Miss March, et porter des robes longues, et me tenir aussi raide qu'une reine-marguerite ! C'est déjà assez pénible d'être une fille, quand je n'aime que les jeux et les travaux et les manières des garçons ! Je ne cesserai jamais d'être déçue de ne pas être un garçon. Et c'est pire que jamais maintenant, car je meurs d'envie de partir et me battre avec Papa. Et je ne peux que rester à la maison et tricoter, comme une ennuyeuse vieille femme ! »

Et Jo secoua la chaussette de l'armée jusqu'à ce que les aiguilles cliquettent comme des castagnettes, et que sa pelote bleue bondisse à travers la pièce.

« Pauvre Jo ! C'est dommage, mais l'on n'y peut rien. Aussi tu dois essayer de te contenter de raccourcir ton nom, et de jouer le rôle de notre frère, à nous les filles, » dit Beth, caressant les cheveux en bataille d'une main restée douce en dépit de toutes les tâches ménagères.

« Quant à toi, Amy, continua Meg, tu es à la fois trop prétentieuse et guindée. Tes grands airs sont amusants pour l'instant, mais tu deviendras une petite oie affectée si tu n'y prends pas garde. J'aime tes jolies manières et ta façon raffinée de parler, quand tu n'essaies pas de paraître élégante. Mais tes mots absurdes ne valent pas mieux que l'argot de Jo.

— Si Jo est un garçon manqué et Amy une oie, que suis-je, alors ? » demanda Beth, toute prête à partager les réprimandes.

« Tu es notre petite chérie, et rien d'autre, » répondit chaleureusement Meg, et personne ne la contredit, car la « Souris » était l'enfant préférée de la famille.

Comme les jeunes lecteurs aiment à savoir « de quoi les gens ont l'air », nous prendrons ce moment pour leur esquisser un portrait des quatre sœurs, qui étaient assises en train de tricoter en cette fin d'après-midi, tandis que la neige de décembre tombait tranquillement au dehors et que le feu craquait joyeusement. C'était une pièce agréable, malgré le tapis délavé et le mobilier ordinaire, car il y avait quelques jolis tableaux au mur, des livres garnissaient tous les recoins, des chrysanthèmes et des roses de Noël fleurissaient aux fenêtres, et une atmosphère plaisante de paix domestique régnait.

Margaret, l'aînée des quatre, avait seize ans et était très jolie ; elle avait les joues rondes et la peau claire, avec de grands yeux, une masse de doux cheveux bruns, une bouche tendre et de blanches mains dont elle était un peu trop fière. À quinze ans Jo était très grande, mince et brune, et rappelait un poulain, toujours gênée par ses longs membres dont elle ne semblait pas savoir que faire. Elle avait une bouche bien dessinée, un nez cocasse, et des yeux gris perçants qui semblaient ne rien laisser passer, et pouvaient être tour à tour farouches, amusés ou pensifs. Ses longs cheveux épais étaient son unique beauté, mais ils étaient généralement ramassés dans un filet pour ne pas la gêner. Elle avait des épaules rondes, de grandes mains et de grands pieds ; ses vêtements avaient toujours l'air en désordre et elle avait l'allure mal à l'aise d'une fille qui allait rapidement devenir une femme et n'en était pas ravie le moins du monde. Élisabeth - ou Beth, ainsi que tout le monde l'appelait - était une jeune fille de treize ans aux yeux lumineux, aux joues roses et aux cheveux soyeux, avec des manières timides, une petite voix, et une expression paisible dont elle se départait rarement. Son père l'appelait sa « Petite Demoiselle Tranquillité », et le nom lui convenait parfaitement, car elle semblait vivre dans un heureux monde bien à elle, n'en sortant que pour aller au devant des quelques personnes qu'elle aimait et en qui elle avait confiance. Quoique la plus jeune, Amy était, de son opinion, une personne très importante. Une véritable poupée de porcelaine, avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds qui tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules, pâle et élancée, et qui se tenait toujours comme une jeune dame soucieuse de ses manières. Quant aux caractères des quatres sœurs, nous laissons aux lecteurs le soin d'en juger.

La pendule sonna six heures. Ayant balayé l'âtre, Beth y plaça une paire de pantoufles pour les chauffer. D'une façon ou d'une autre, la vue des vieilles chaussures produisit bon effet sur les filles, car Mère allait rentrer, et chacune se dérida pour l'accueillir. Meg cessa son sermon et alluma la lampe, Amy quitta le fauteuil sans qu'on le lui ait demandé, et Jo oublia sa fatigue pour venir tenir les pantoufles plus près du feu.

« Elles sont bien usées. Il faut que Marmee en ait une nouvelle paire.

— Je pensais lui en acheter une avec mon dollar, dit Beth.

— Non, je le ferai ! cria Amy.

— Je suis la plus âgée, » commença Meg, mais Jo l'interrompit d'un ton décidé : « Je suis l'homme de la famille maintenant que Papa est parti, et j'achèterai les pantoufles, car il m'a dit de prendre tout spécialement soin de Mère en son absence.

— Je vais vous dire ce qu'on va faire, dit Beth, achetons-lui chacune quelque chose pour Noël, et rien pour nous-mêmes.

— C'est bien de toi, ma chérie ! Que lui offrirons-nous ? » s'exclama Jo.

Chacune réfléchit en silence pendant une minute, puis Meg annonça, comme si l'idée lui était venue à la vue de ses jolies mains, « Je vais lui offrir une belle paire de gants.

— Des chaussures de l'armée, les meilleures qui soient, s'écria Jo.

— Quelques mouchoirs, tout ourlés, dit Beth.

— Je lui offrirai une petite bouteille d'eau de Cologne. Elle l'apprécie, et ça ne coûtera pas très cher, aussi il me restera assez pour acheter mes crayons, ajouta Amy.

— Comment lui donnerons-nous nos présents ? demanda Meg.

— Nous les poserons sur la table, puis nous la ferons entrer et la regarderons ouvrir les paquets. Ne te rappelles-tu pas comment nous faisions pour nos anniversaires ? répondit Jo.

— J'étais si nerveuse quand c'était mon tour de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil avec la couronne sur la tête, et de vous regarder venir à moi pour me donner les présents et m'embrasser. J'aimais les cadeaux et les baisers, mais c'était terrible de voir tout le monde assis en train de me regarder ouvrir mes présents, » dit Beth, qui était en train de rôtir sa figure en même temps que le pain pour le thé.

« Laissons Marmee croire que nous achetons des cadeaux pour nous-mêmes, et faisons-lui la surprise. Nous devons aller faire nos achats demain après-midi, Meg. Il y a encore tant à faire pour la pièce du soir de Noël, » dit Jo en faisant les cent pas, les mains derrière le dos et le nez en l'air.

« Je ne pense pas jouer encore après cette fois. Je me fais trop vieille pour ce genre de choses, » fit observer Meg, qui était toujours aussi enfant quand il s'agissait de facéties en costumes.

« Tu ne cesseras pas, je le sais, tant que tu pourras parader dans une longue robe blanche avec les cheveux défaits et des bijoux en papier doré. Tu es la meilleure actrice que nous ayons, et ce sera la fin de tout si tu quittes les planches, dit Jo. Nous devrions répéter ce soir. Viens ici, Amy, et répète la scène de l'évanouissement, tu es aussi raide qu'un tisonnier.

— Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai jamais vu personne s'évanouir, et je refuse de me couvrir de bleus en tombant de tout mon long comme tu le fais. Si je peux glisser en douceur, je le ferai ; sinon, je me laisserai tomber gracieusement dans un fauteuil. Je me moque qu'Hugo me menace avec un pistolet, » répliqua Amy, qui n'était pas douée de talent dramatique, mais avait été choisie pour le rôle parce qu'elle était assez petite pour être emmenée en criant par le vilain de la pièce.

« Fais comme ceci. Joins tes mains de cette façon, et titube à travers la pièce, en appelant frénétiquement "Rodrigo ! Sauve-moi ! Sauve-moi !" » Et Jo se lança, avec un cri mélodramatique à glacer le sang.

Amy suivit les instructions, mais elle tendait les mains raidement devant elle et se déplaçait avec les mouvements saccadés d'un automate, et son « Oh ! » suggérait moins la peur et l'angoisse qu'une piqûre d'épingle. Jo poussa un grognement désespéré, et Meg rit tout de bon, tandis que Beth laissa brûler le pain en regardant la scène avec intérêt. « Il n'y a rien à faire ! Fais du mieux que tu pourras le moment venu, et si le public rit, ne me blâme pas. Allons, Meg. »

Puis les choses se déroulèrent sans accroc, et Don Pedro défia le monde dans un monologue de deux pages sans une seule pause. Hagar, la sorcière, chanta une terrible incantation au dessus de sa bouilloire de crapauds bouillonnants avec un effet des plus inquiétants. Rodrigo brisa virilement ses chaînes, et Hugo mourut dans les remords et l'agonie de l'arsenic avec un « Ha ! Ha ! » féroce.

« C'est la meilleure pièce que nous ayons jouée, » dit Meg, tandis que le vilain décédé s'asseyait et se frottait les coudes.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu peux écrire et jouer des choses aussi magnifiques, Jo. Tu es un vrai Shakespeare ! » s'exclama Beth, qui croyait dur comme fer que ses sœurs étaient dotées de génie dans tous les domaines.

« Pas tout à fait, répondit modestement Jo. Je pense que_ La Malédiction de la Sorcière, une Tragédie Lyrique_ est assez réussie, mais j'aimerais essayer de monter _Macbeth_, si seulement nous avions une trappe pour Banquo. J'ai toujours eu envie de jouer les meurtres. "Est-ce un poignard, que je vois devant moi ?" » marmonna Jo, en roulant des yeux et en brassant l'air devant elle, comme elle l'avait vu faire à un célèbre tragédien.

« Non, c'est la fourchette à rôtir, avec la pantoufle de Mère piquée dessus au lieu d'une tranche de pain. Beth est fascinée par le théâtre ! » s'écria Meg, et la répétition se termina dans un éclat de rire général.

« Je suis contente de vous voir si joyeuses, mes filles, » dit une voix enjouée à la porte, et acteurs comme audience se tournèrent pour accueillir une grande dame à l'allure maternelle, avec une expression bienveillante qui faisait plaisir à voir. Elle n'était pas élégamment vêtue, mais avait cependant un air de noblesse, et les filles trouvaient que la cape grise et le bonnet démodé habillaient la plus splendide des mères au monde.

« Eh bien, mes chéries, comment s'est passée votre journée ? Il y avait tant à faire, pour préparer les colis pour demain, que je ne suis pas rentrée pour le dîner. Y a-t-il eu des visites, Beth ? Comment va ton rhume, Meg ? Jo, tu as l'air horriblement fatiguée. Viens m'embrasser, mon bébé. »

Tout en questionnant ses filles Mrs. March retira ses vêtements humides, enfila ses pantoufles chaudes, et attira Amy sur ses genoux en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, se préparant à apprécier l'heure la plus heureuse de sa dure journée. Les filles s'affairèrent, chacune essayant à sa façon de rendre les choses confortables. Meg arrangea la table du thé, Jo apporta du bois et installa des chaises tout en faisant tomber, en renversant et en cognant tout ce qu'elle touchait. Beth allait et venait entre la cuisine et le parloir, active et silencieuse, tandis qu'Amy, assise avec les mains sur les genoux, donnait des instructions à tout le monde.

Quand elles s'installèrent autour de la table, Mrs. March dit, avec un visage particulièrement joyeux, « J'ai un cadeau pour vous, après le souper. » Aussitôt les visages alentour s'illuminèrent d'un sourire éclatant. Beth battit des mains, sans tenir compte du petit pain qu'elle tenait, et Jo jeta sa serviette en l'air en criant, « Une lettre ! Une lettre ! Trois hourras pour Père !

— Oui, une belle et longue lettre. Il va bien, et pense pouvoir passer l'hiver mieux que nous ne le craignions. Il envoie toutes sortes de vœux de bonheur pour Noël, et un message spécial pour vous, les filles, » dit Mrs. March en tapotant sa poche comme s'il s'y trouvait un trésor.

« Dépêchons nous de finir ! Ne t'arrête pas pour relever ton petit doigt et minauder au dessus de ton assiette, Amy, » s'écria Jo, qui, dans sa hâte, s'étouffa avec son thé et fit tomber sa tartine, côté beurré sur le tapis.

Beth cessa de manger, mais se glissa dans son coin à l'écart pour s'asseoir et méditer sur ce bonheur à venir, en attendant que les autres soient prêtes.

« Je pense que c'était remarquable de la part de Père, de partir comme aumônier alors qu'il était trop vieux pour être mobilisé, et pas assez fort pour être soldat, dit chaleureusement Meg.

— Comme j'aimerais pouvoir y aller comme tambour, comme vivan- quel est ce mot déjà ? - ou comme infirmière, pour pouvoir être près de lui et l'aider, s'exclama Jo avec un grognement.

— Ce doit être très désagréable de dormir dans une tente, et de manger toutes sortes de mauvaises choses, et de boire dans une tasse en étain, soupira Amy.

— Quand rentrera-t-il, Marmee ? demanda Beth, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

— Pas avant de nombreux mois, ma chérie, à moins qu'il ne soit malade. Il restera et accomplira consciencieusement son devoir aussi longtemps que possible, et nous ne lui demanderons pas de rentrer une minute plus tôt qu'il ne le doit. Maintenant venez, je vais vous lire cette lettre. »

Toutes se rapprochèrent du feu, Mère dans le grand fauteuil avec Beth à ses pieds, Meg et Amy perchées sur chaque accoudoir, et Jo penchée sur le dossier, où personne ne la verrait manifester d'émotion si la lettre devait être touchante. C'était le cas de la plupart des lettres écrites en ces temps difficiles, en particulier celles que les pères envoyaient chez eux. Celle-ci disait peu de choses sur les épreuves endurées, les dangers affrontés ou le mal du pays. C'était une lettre gaie, pleine d'espoir et de descriptions vivaces de la vie au campement, des marches, et des nouvelles militaires, et ce n'est qu'à la fin que l'amour paternel de l'auteur et son désir de revoir ses petites filles débordaient de son cœur sur la page.

« Donne-leur à toutes mon amour et un baiser. Dis-leur que je pense à elles la journée, prie pour elles la nuit, et trouve en tout temps réconfort dans leur affection. Il semble bien long de devoir attendre une année pour les revoir, mais rappelle-leur que nous devons tous travailler durant cette attente, afin que ces journées difficiles ne soient pas perdues. Je sais qu'elles se souviendront de tout ce que je leur dis, qu'elles seront des enfants aimantes, accompliront fidèlement leur devoir, combattront bravement leurs ennemis intérieurs, et se domineront si magnifiquement que quand je rentrerai je ne les en aimerai que davantage, et serai plus fier que jamais de mes petites femmes. » Tout le monde reniflait en arrivant à ce passage. Jo n'avait pas honte de la grosse larme qui tomba du bout de son nez, et Amy ne se préoccupait guère de décoiffer ses boucles quand elle enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de sa mère en sanglotant, « Je suis une fille égoïste ! Mais je vais vraiment essayer de m'améliorer, pour ne pas finir par le décevoir.

— Comme nous toutes, s'écria Meg. Je me soucie trop de mon apparence et déteste travailler, mais cela n'arrivera plus, si je peux l'en empêcher.

— Je vais essayer d'être "une petite femme", comme il aime à m'appeler. De ne pas être si rude et si sauvage, mais de faire mon devoir ici au lieu de souhaiter être ailleurs, » dit Jo, qui se disait que modérer son tempérament était une tâche bien plus difficile qu'affronter un ou deux rebelles dans le sud.

Beth ne dit rien, mais essuya ses larmes avec la chaussette bleue et commença à tricoter de toutes ses forces, se consacrant sans perdre de temps à la tâche à portée de main ; déterminée, dans sa petite âme tranquille, à être tout ce que Père espérait quand viendrait le temps des joyeuses retrouvailles.

Mrs. March brisa le silence qui suivit les mots de Jo en disant d'une voix joyeuse, « Vous souvenez-vous que vous aviez l'habitude de jouer au Voyage du Pèlerin quand vous étiez petites ? Vous n'étiez jamais si heureuses que quand je vous attachais mes sacs de chutes de tissu sur le dos comme fardeaux, vous donnais des chapeaux et des bâtons et des rouleaux de papier, et vous laissais voyager dans toute la maison depuis le cellier, qui était la Cité des Destructions, jusque tout en haut sur le toit, où vous aviez rassemblé toutes les jolies choses que vous pouviez collecter pour faire une Cité Céleste.

— Comme c'était amusant, surtout passer devant les lions, combattre Apollyon, et traverser la vallée où se trouvaient les gobelins, dit Jo.

— J'aimais le moment où nos fardeaux tombaient dans les escaliers, dit Meg. 

— Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose, sauf que j'avais peur du cellier et de l'entrée sombre, et que j'aimais toujours le gâteau et le lait que nous prenions tout en haut. Si je n'étais pas trop vieille pour de telles choses, j'aimerais bien y rejouer, » dit Amy, qui, à l'âge de douze ans, commençait à parler de renoncer aux enfantillages.

« Nous ne sommes jamais trop vieux pour ceci, ma chérie, car c'est un jeu auquel nous jouons tout le temps, d'une manière ou d'une autre... Nos fardeaux sont ici, la route est devant nous, et notre recherche de la vertu et du bonheur est le guide qui nous mène à travers de nombreuses difficultés et erreurs jusqu'à la paix qui est une vraie Cité Céleste. Maintenant, mes petits pèlerins, et si vous recommenciez ? Non pour jouer, mais pour de vrai, et voyez jusqu'où vous pouvez aller avant que Père rentre à la maison.

— Vraiment, Mère ? Où sont nos paquets ? demanda Amy, qui était une jeune fille à l'esprit très littéral.

— Chacune de vous vient juste de dire ce qu'était son fardeau, à l'exception de Beth. J'aime à penser qu'elle n'en a aucun, dit sa mère.

— Si, j'en ai un. Le mien est d'avoir de la vaisselle à nettoyer, de la poussière à faire, d'envier les filles qui ont de beaux pianos, et d'avoir peur des gens.»

Le fardeau de Beth était si amusant que tout le monde eut envie de rire, mais personne ne le fit, car cela l'aurait bien chagrinée.

« Faisons cela, dit pensivement Meg. Ce n'est qu'une autre façon de dire que l'on essaie de s'améliorer, et l'histoire pourrait nous aider, car même si nous voulons être bonnes, c'est beaucoup de travail, et nous oublions et ne faisons pas de notre mieux.

— Nous étions dans les Marais de la Tristesse ce soir, et Mère est venue et nous en a tirées, comme l'Aide dans le livre. Nous devrions avoir notre parchemin d'indications, comme Christian. Comment pouvons nous faire pour cela ? » demanda Jo, ravie de la fantaisie venue ajouter un peu de romance à la morne tâche qu'était l'accomplissement de son devoir.

« Regardez sous votre oreiller au matin de Noël, et vous trouverez votre guide, » répondit Mrs. March.

Elles discutèrent du nouveau plan tandis que la vieille Hannah débarrassait la table, puis les quatre petits paniers à ouvrages firent leur apparition, et les aiguilles filèrent tandis que les filles cousaient des draps pour Tante March. C'était une tâche inintéressante, mais ce soir personne ne se plaignit. Elles adoptèrent le plan de Jo : diviser les longues coutures en quatre parties appelées Europe, Asie, Afrique et Amérique, et de cette façon elles avancèrent drastiquement, en particulier quand elles parlèrent des différents pays qu'elles traversaient dans leur progression.

À neuf heures elles cessèrent le travail , et chantèrent, comme à l'accoutumée, avant d'aller au lit. Personne d'autre que Beth ne pouvait tirer beaucoup de musique du vieux piano ; mais elle savait comment effleurer les touches jaunies pour jouer un agréable accompagnement à leurs simples chansons. La voix de Meg était pareille à une flûte, et elle menait leur petite chorale avec sa mère. Amy stridulait comme un grillon, et Jo allait et venait dans la gamme comme bon lui semblait, se faisant toujours entendre au mauvais moment avec un couac ou un trémolo qui gâchait la chanson la plus émouvante. Elles avaient toujours fait cela, depuis l'époque où elles avaient pu gazouiller : « _B'ille, b'ille, 'tite 'toile_ », et c'était devenu une coutume de la maisonnée, car leur mère était une chanteuse née. Le premier son qui se faisait entendre le matin était celui de sa voix tandis qu'elle s'affairait dans la maison, chantant comme une alouette, et c'était ce même son gai qui finissait la journée, car les filles ne devinrent jamais trop grandes pour cette berceuse familière.


	2. Un joyeux Noël

Dans l'aube grise du matin de Noël, Jo fut la première à s'éveiller. Il n'y avait pas de bas pendus au manteau de la cheminée, et pendant un instant elle se sentit aussi désappointée qu'elle l'avait été longtemps auparavant quand sa petite chaussette était tombée, trop pleine de présents. Puis elle se souvint de la promesse de sa mère et, glissant la main sous l'oreiller, en tira un petit livre à la couverture écarlate. Elle le connaissait bien, car c'était la vieille et belle histoire de la meilleure vie jamais vécue, et Jo se dit que c'était là un vrai guide pour tout pèlerin au début d'un long voyage. Elle réveilla Meg d'un « Joyeux Noël, » et l'invita à regarder sous son oreiller. Un livre à la couverture verte apparut, avec la même image à l'intérieur, et quelques mots écrits par leur mère qui rendirent ce présent très précieux à leurs yeux. Beth et Amy s'éveillèrent à leur tour et trouvèrent leur petit livre - l'un gris tourterelle, l'autre bleu, et toutes s'assirent pour les contempler et discuter tandis que le jour naissant rosissait le ciel d'orient.

En dépit de sa coquetterie, Meg avait une nature pieuse et douce, qui influençait inconsciemment ses sœurs et particulièrement Jo, qui l'aimait tendrement et lui obéissait car ses conseils étaient si gentiment offerts.

« Les filles, » dit sérieusement Meg, s'adressant aussi bien à la tête échevelée à côté d'elle qu'aux deux petites en bonnets de nuit dans la chambre à côté, « Mère veut que nous lisions et aimions ces livres, et que nous nous en inspirions, et nous devons commencer tout de suite. Nous avions pris de bonnes habitudes, mais depuis que Père est parti et que toutes ces affaires de guerre nous ont perturbées, nous avons négligé beaucoup de choses. Vous pouvez faire comme bon vous semble, mais je vais garder mon livre sur la table de chevet et en lire un peu chaque matin dès mon réveil, car je sais que cela me fera du bien et m'aidera au cours de ma journée. »

Puis elle ouvrit son nouveau livre et commença à lire. Jo passa un bras autour d'elle, et joue contre joue, se mit aussi à lire, avec cette expression tranquille si rare sur son visage animé.

« Comme Meg est bonne ! Viens, Amy, faisons comme elles. Je t'aiderai avec les mots difficiles, et elles expliqueront ce que nous ne comprenons pas, » murmura Beth, très impressionnée par les jolis livres et l'exemple de ses sœurs.

« Je suis contente que le mien soit bleu, » dit Amy. Puis les chambres se firent très silencieuses tandis que l'on tournait doucement les pages, et le soleil d'hiver se glissa par la fenêtre pour illuminer et saluer ces visages sérieux en ce matin de Noël. 

« Où est Mère ? » demanda Beth, quand Jo et elle descendirent une demi-heure plus tard pour la remercier des cadeaux.

« Dieu seul le sait. Quelque pauvre créature est venue quémander, et votre maman est partie de suite voir ce qui lui manquait. Il n'y a jamais eu de femme comme elle pour ce qui est de donner victuailles et boisson, vêtements et chauffage, » répondit Hannah, qui vivait avec la famille depuis la naissance de Meg et était davantage considérée comme une amie que comme une servante.

« Elle sera bientôt de retour, je pense, alors préparez vos gâteaux, que tout soit prêt, » dit Meg en regardant les cadeaux rassemblés dans un panier qui avait été glissé sous le sofa, prêt pour l'occasion. « Tiens, où est la bouteille d'eau de Cologne d'Amy ? » ajouta-t-elle en ne voyant pas le petit flacon.

« Elle l'a prise il y a une minute, et est partie pour y mettre un ruban, ou quelque chose comme ça, » répondit Jo, qui dansait autour de la pièce pour assouplir les nouvelles chaussures.

« Mes mouchoirs ont bon air, n'est-ce pas ? Hannah les a lavés et repassés pour moi, et je les ai marqués moi-même, » dit Beth en contemplant fièrement les lettres quelque peu irrégulières, fruits de son dur labeur.

« Oh, regarde ! Elle a écrit "Mère" au lieu de "M. March". C'est trop drôle ! s'écria Jo en en prenant un.

— Ça ne va pas ? J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux parce que les initiales de Meg sont aussi M.M., et je veux que personne d'autre que Marmee ne se serve de ceux-là, dit Beth, l'air troublée.

— C'est très bien, ma chérie, et une très jolie idée - et pratique aussi, car personne ne pourra se tromper maintenant. Cela lui plaira beaucoup, je le sais, » dit Meg avec un froncement de sourcils pour Jo et un sourire pour Beth. 

« Voici Mère. Cachez le panier, vite ! » s'écria Jo quand une porte claqua et que des pas résonnèrent dans le hall.

Amy entra précipitamment, et eut l'air plutôt gênée quand elle vit que ses sœurs l'attendaient toutes.

« Où étais-tu, et que caches-tu dans ton dos ? » demanda Meg, étonnée de voir, par son bonnet et son manteau, qu'Amy la paresseuse était sortie si tôt.

« Ne ris pas, Jo ! Je voulais que personne ne sache avant le dernier moment. Je suis seulement allée changer la petite bouteille pour une grande, et j'ai donné tout mon argent pour l'avoir, et j'essaie vraiment de ne plus être égoïste. »

Tout en parlant, Amy montra la bouteille élégante qui remplaçait la moins chère, et elle avait l'air si sincère et si humble dans son effort de s'oublier que Meg la prit dans ses bras sur le champ, et Jo déclara qu'elle était « une perle », tandis que Beth courut à la fenêtre et cueillit sa plus belle rose pour orner l'imposant flacon.

« Vous voyez, j'ai eu honte de mon présent, après avoir lu et avoir discuté d'être bonne ce matin, alors j'ai couru au magasin et je l'ai échangé dès que je me suis levée, et j'en suis bien contente, car mon cadeau est le plus beau maintenant. »

Un autre claquement de la porte d'entrée renvoya le panier sous le sofa et les filles à table, pressées de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

« Joyeux Noël, Marmee ! Et bien d'autres à venir ! Merci pour nos livres. Nous en avons lu un peu, et comptons en lire chaque jour, crièrent-elles en chœur.

— Joyeux Noël, mes petites filles ! Je suis heureuse que vous ayez déjà commencé vos livres, et j'espère que vous continuerez. Mais je veux dire un mot avant de nous asseoir. Non loin d'ici vit une pauvre femme avec un nouveau-né. Six enfants sont pelotonnés dans un seul lit pour ne pas geler, car ils n'ont pas de feu. Ils n'ont rien à manger, et l'aîné des garçons est venu me dire qu'ils souffraient de la faim et du froid. Mes filles, voudrez-vous bien leur offrir votre petit-déjeuner comme cadeau de Noël ? »

Elles avaient toutes inhabituellement faim, ayant attendu près d'une heure, et durant une minute personne ne parla. Une minute seulement, car Jo s'écria, « Je suis si contente que tu sois venue avant que nous ne commencions !

— Puis-je venir et aider à porter les choses pour les pauvres petits enfants ? demanda Beth avec enthousiasme.

— Je porterai la crème et les muffins, » ajouta Amy, abandonnant héroïquement ce qu'elle aimait le plus.

Meg recouvrait déjà les crêpes, et empilait le pain sur une assiette.

« Je savais que vous le feriez, » dit Mrs. March avec un sourire satisfait. « Vous allez toutes venir et m'aider, et quand nous rentrerons nous aurons du pain et du lait pour petit-déjeuner, et nous nous rattraperons au déjeuner. »

Elles furent bientôt prêtes et la procession se mit en route. Heureusement il était tôt, et elles passèrent par les petites rues ; aussi peu de gens les virent, et nul ne rit de l'étrange convoi.

Quelle pauvre chambre c'était : nue et misérable, sans feu, avec des draps en haillons, une mère malade, un bébé hurlant, et un groupe d'enfants pâles et affamés pelotonnés les uns contre les autres sous une couverture, essayant de se tenir chaud.

Comme les grands yeux s'écarquillèrent, et les lèvres bleuies sourirent quand les filles entrèrent.

« _Ach, mein Gott !_ Des anges venus à nous ! dit la pauvre femme en pleurant de joie.

— Drôles d'anges, en capuchons et mitaines, » dit Jo, et tout le monde rit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on eût vraiment dit que de bons esprits s'étaient mis à l'œuvre. Hannah, qui avait porté le bois, fit du feu, et colmata les vitres brisées avec de vieux chapeaux et sa propre cape. Mrs. March donna du thé et du gruau à la mère, et la réconforta avec des promesse de l'aider, tandis qu'elle habillait le bébé aussi tendrement que s'il eût été le sien. Pendant ce temps les filles dressèrent la table, installèrent les enfants autour du feu, et les nourrirent comme des oisillons affamés - tout en riant, parlant, et essayant de comprendre leur anglais étrange.

« _Das ist gut ! Die Engel-kinder ! _» criaient les pauvres petits tandis qu'ils mangeaient et réchauffaient leurs mains empourprées devant l'agréable brasier. Les filles n'avaient jamais été appelées des anges auparavant, et trouvèrent cela très agréable, particulièrement Jo, qui avait été considérée comme un vrai « Sancho » depuis sa naissance. Ce fut un petit-déjeuner très heureux, quoiqu'elle n'en eurent pas une miette. Et quand elles s'en furent, laissant une famille réconfortée, je pense qu'il n'y avait pas en ville quatre personnes plus heureuses que les petites filles au ventre creux qui avaient offert leur petit-déjeuner pour se contenter de pain et de lait le matin de Noël.

« C'est cela, aimer son prochain mieux que soi-même, et cela me plaît, » dit Meg, comme elles disposaient leurs présents pendant que leur mère était à l'étage à rassembler des vêtements pour les pauvres Hummel.

Ce n'était pas un spectacle époustouflant, mais il y avait beaucoup d'amour dans les quelques petits paquets, et dans le grand vase de roses rouges, de chrysanthèmes blancs et de lierre qui trônait au milieu de la table, lui donnant un air tout à fait élégant.

« Elle arrive ! Vas-y, Beth ! Ouvre la porte, Amy ! Trois hourras pour Marmee ! » cria Jo en sautant partout, tandis que Meg allait se placer pour conduire Mère à la place d'honneur.

Beth joua sa marche la plus gaie, Amy ouvrit la porte en grand, et Meg tint son rôle d'escorte avec une grande dignité. Mrs. March était à la fois surprise et touchée, et souriait, les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'elle examinait ses présents et lisait les petites notes qui les accompagnaient. Elle enfila aussitôt les pantoufles, un nouveau mouchoir fut glissé dans sa poche, parfumé par l'eau de Cologne d'Amy, la rose fut ajustée à son corsage, et les jolis gants furent déclarés parfaits.

Il y eut beaucoup de rires et d'embrassades et d'explications, de cette façon simple et aimante qui rend ces célébrations domestiques si plaisantes sur le moment et si douces dans les souvenirs, et puis il fallut se mettre au travail.

Les actes de charité et les cérémonies du matin avaient pris tant de temps que le reste de la journée fut consacré aux préparations pour les festivités du soir. Étant encore trop jeunes pour aller souvent au théâtre et ne pouvant se permettre de dépenser beaucoup pour des représentations privées, les filles se creusaient la tête, et nécessité étant mère de l'invention, fabriquaient ce dont elles avaient besoin. Certaines de leurs créations étaient très ingénieuses - guitares en carton, lampes antiques faites de saucières à l'ancienne mode recouvertes de papier d'argent, magnifiques robes de vieux coton étincelantes de copeaux métalliques récupérés d'une usine de conserves, et armures couvertes des mêmes débris en losanges qui restaient après la découpe des couvercles. La grande chambre était la scène de bien des révélations innocentes.

Aucun homme n'était admis, aussi Jo jouait tous les rôles masculins que son cœur désirait et trouvait une immense satisfaction en la possession d'une paires de bottes fauves données par une amie, qui connaissait une dame qui connaissait un acteur. Ces bottes, un vieux fleuret, et un pourpoint à crevés utilisé autrefois par un artiste pour quelque peinture, étaient les plus grands trésors de Jo et apparaissaient à toutes occasions. La petite taille de la compagnie obligeait les deux actrices principales à endosser plusieurs rôles, et elles méritaient bien des louanges pour le difficile travail accompli en apprenant trois ou quatre rôles différents, en changeant de costumes à multiples reprises et en gérant les coulisses en plus du reste. C'était un excellent entraînement pour leurs mémoires, un amusement inoffensif, et qui occupait bien des heures qui autrement seraient restées oisives, solitaires, ou passées en compagnie moins bénéfique.

Le soir de Noël, une douzaine de jeunes filles s'entassèrent sur le lit qui était le balcon, et s'assirent devant les rideaux d'indienne bleue et jaune avec une impatience des plus flatteuses. Il y avait des froufrous et des chuchotements de l'autre côté du rideau, un rien de fumée de lampe, et un gloussement occasionnel de la part d'Amy qui avait tendance à se mettre dans tous ses états dans l'excitation du moment. Puis une cloche sonna, les rideaux s'ouvrirent, et la tragédie lyrique commença.

« Une forêt lugubre », selon l'unique programme, était représentée par quelques arbustes en pot, de la feutrine verte au sol, et une grotte dans le lointain. Cette grotte était constituée d'un étendoir pour le toit, de bureaux pour les murs, et à l'intérieur était un petit fourneau au dessus duquel se penchait une vieille sorcière. La scène étant plongée dans l'obscurité, la lueur du fourneau fit son petit effet, tout spécialement quand la sorcière ôta le couvercle de la bouilloire et que jaillit de la vraie vapeur. Un temps fut accordé pour permettre au premier frisson de se dissiper, puis Hugo, le vilain, entra d'un pas raide avec une épée au côté, un chapeau tombant, une barbe noire, une cape mystérieuse, et les fameuses bottes. Après avoir fait les cent pas avec beaucoup d'agitation, il se frappa le front et se mit à chanter avec furie sa haine pour Rodrigo, son amour pour Zara, et sa plaisante résolution de tuer l'un et conquérir l'autre. Les tons rauques de la voix d'Hugo, ainsi que ses cris occasionnels quand ses sentiments prenaient le dessus, étaient très impressionnants, et l'audience applaudit dès l'instant où il reprit son souffle. Saluant avec l'air de celui habitué aux louanges du public, il se faufila jusqu'à la caverne et ordonna à Hagar de venir avec un « Holà, maraude ! J'ai besoin de toi ! » plein d'autorité.

Apparut Meg, le visage encadré de crin gris, dans une robe noire et rouge, avec un bâton et une cape couverte de dessins cabalistiques. Hugo lui demanda une potion pour gagner l'adoration de Zara, et une pour détruire Rodrigo. Hagar, dans une jolie mélodie dramatique, lui promit les deux, et appela l'esprit qui lui donnerait le philtre d'amour.

« Accours, accours, de ta demeure, 

Esprit de l'air, je te convoque ! 

Né des roses, nourri de rosée, 

Peux-tu concocter charmes et potions ? 

Porte-moi donc à tire d'aile

Le philtre parfumé dont j'ai besoin. 

Fais le doux et fort sans pareil

Esprit, réponds à mon appel ! »

De doux accords résonnèrent, et au fond de la caverne apparut une petite silhouette dans un nuage de blanc, avec des ailes scintillantes et une guirlande de roses sur ses cheveux d'or. Agitant une baguette, il chanta :

« Me voici descendu,

De mon domaine

Dans la lune lointaine.

Prends cette potion

Et fais-en bon usage

Ou son pouvoir s'évanouira ! »

Et, laissant tomber une petite bouteille dorée aux pieds de la sorcière, l'esprit disparut. Un nouveau chant de la sorcière provoqua une autre apparition - bien moins aimable, car c'est un vilain lutin noir qui se manifesta dans un _bang !_, croassa sa réponse, jeta une fiole sombre à Hugo et disparut avec un rire moqueur. Ayant chanté ses remerciements, Hugo glissa les flacons dans ses bottes et s'en alla. Puis Hagar informa l'audience qu'il avait tué quelques unes de ses amies autrefois et qu'elle l'avait maudit pour cela, et entendait se venger de lui en contrariant ses plans. Puis le rideau tomba, et le public se reposa en mangeant des bonbons tout en discutant les mérites de la pièce. 

De nombreux coups de marteaux résonnèrent avant que le rideau ne s'élève à nouveau, mais quand apparut le chef d'œuvre de charpenterie qui avait été mis en place, personne ne se plaignit du délai. C'était véritablement superbe. Une tour s'élevait jusqu'au plafond, avec, à mi-hauteur, une fenêtre où brûlait une lampe. Derrière le rideau blanc apparut Zara dans une belle robe bleu et argent, attendant Rodrigo. Il s'en vint porteur d'une somptueuse parure : chapeau à plume, cape rouge, longues boucles brunes, une guitare, et bien sûr, les bottes. Agenouillé devant la tour, il chanta une sérénade d'une voix suppliante. Zara lui répondit, et, après un dialogue musical, consentit à fuir. Alors vint le grand effet de la pièce. Rodrigo fit apparaître une échelle de corde à cinq échelons, en jeta l'extrémité, et invita Zara à descendre. Timidement elle se glissa hors de sa croisée, posa la main sur l'épaule de Rodrigo, et se trouvait sur le point de sauter gracieusement, mais « Hélas ! Hélas pour Zara ! » elle avait oublié sa traîne - elle se prit dans la fenêtre et la tour vacilla, s'inclina en avant, tomba avec fracas, et enfouit les amants malheureux dans ses ruines.

Un cri général s'éleva tandis que les bottes fauves s'agitaient en tous sens dans les décombres et qu'une tête blonde émergeait en s'exclamant, « Je te l'avais bien dit ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! » Avec une merveilleuse présence d'esprit, Don Pedro, le père cruel, se précipita et traîna sa fille hors de là avec un rapide aparté :

« Ne ris pas ! Fais comme si tout s'était bien passé ! » Puis, ordonnant à Rodrigo de se relever, il le bannit du royaume avec colère et mépris. Quoiqu'il fut encore bien secoué par la chute de la tour, Rodrigo défia le vieux gentilhomme et refusa de bouger. Sa détermination enflamma Zara, qui défia également son père ; et il ordonna qu'on les enferme tous les deux dans les oubliettes du château. Un serviteur petit et corpulent apparut avec des chaînes et les emmena, l'air très effrayé et ayant de toute évidence oublié le discours qu'il aurait dû tenir.

L'acte trois démarrait dans le hall du château, et Hagar fit son apparition, étant venue pour libérer les amants et en finir avec Hugo. Elle l'entend venir et se cache, le voit verser les potions dans deux coupes de vin et commander au timide serviteur, « Porte-les aux captifs dans leurs cellules, et dis-leur que je serai bientôt là. » Le domestique prend Hugo à part pour lui dire quelque chose, et Hagar échange les coupes pour deux autres, inoffensives. Ferdinando, le « sbire », les emmène, et Hagar repose la coupe contenant le poison destiné à Rodrigo. Assoiffé après un long discours, Hugo la boit, perd ses moyens, et après moultes gesticulations et piétinements, tombe raide mort, tandis que Hagar lui apprend ce qu'elle a fait dans un chant à la mélodie puissante et exquise.

C'était véritablement une scène palpitante, bien que certains aient pu penser qu'une soudaine cascade de longs cheveux gâchait quelque peu l'effet de la mort du vilain. Il fut rappelé devant le rideau, et apparut avec beaucoup de dignité, tenant Hagar par la main, dont le chant était considéré plus merveilleux encore que tout le reste de la pièce.

L'acte quatre mit en scène un Rodrigo désespéré de l'inconstance de Zara qu'on venait de lui rapporter, et sur le point de mettre fin à ses jours en se poignardant. À l'instant où la dague se pose sur son cœur, une charmante chanson résonne sous sa fenêtre et l'informe que Zara lui est fidèle mais est en danger, et qu'il peut la sauver s'il le veut. On lui jette une clé, qui ouvre la geôle, et dans un accès de ravissement il arrache ses chaînes et se précipite pour retrouver et sauver sa dame.

L'acte cinq ouvrit sur une discussion orageuse entre Zara et Don Pedro. Il souhaite l'envoyer au couvent, mais elle s'y oppose, et après une touchante plaidoirie, est sur le point de s'évanouir quand Rodrigo fait irruption et demande sa main. Don Pedro la lui refuse, au motif qu'il n'est pas riche. Ils crient et gesticulent furieusement mais ne parviennent pas à se mettre d'accord, et Rodrigo est sur le point d'enlever une Zara épuisée quand le domestique timide entre avec une lettre et un sac venant d'Hagar, qui a mystérieusement disparu. On apprend qu'elle lègue une fortune inouïe au jeune couple, et promet un destin tragique à Don Pedro s'il ne les rend pas heureux. On ouvre le sac, et une avalanche de pièces en fer-blanc inonde la scène, brillant maintenant de mille éclats. Cette vue adoucit complètement le père intraitable. Il consent sans un murmure, tous entonnent un joyeux chorus, et le rideau tombe sur les amoureux agenouillés pour recevoir la bénédiction de Don Pedro dans des attitudes romantiques pleines de grâce.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements suivit mais s'interrompit de manière inattendue quand la couchette pliante sur laquelle se trouvait le « balcon » se referma d'un seul coup sur l'audience enthousiaste. Rodrigo et Don Pedro volèrent à la rescousse, et tout le monde s'en tira indemne, quoique plus d'une fut incapable de parler à force de rire. L'excitation était à peine retombée quand Hannah apparut, avec les « Compliments de Mrs. March », et pria ces dames de descendre pour le souper.

C'était une surprise même pour les actrices, et quand elles virent la table, elle se regardèrent l'une l'autre avec un étonnement ravi. Cela ressemblait bien à Marmee, de leur préparer un petit cadeau, mais elles n'avaient rien vu de tel depuis les jours d'abondance passée. Il y avait de la crème glacée - il y en avait même deux bols, blanche et rose - et du gâteau et des fruits et des sucreries françaises amusantes, et au milieu de la table, quatre grands bouquets de fleurs de serre.

Elle en eurent le souffle coupé, et contemplèrent la table avant de se tourner vers leur mère, qui semblait s'amuser immensément.

« Est-ce l'œuvre des fées ? demanda Amy.

— C'est le Père Noël, dit Beth.

— C'est Mère qui l'a fait. » Et Meg arborait son plus doux sourire, en dépit de la barbe grise et des sourcils blancs.

« Tante March a eu un accès de bonté et a envoyé le souper, » s'écria Jo prise d'une inspiration soudaine.

« Rien de tout ça. Le vieux Mr. Laurence l'a envoyé, répondit Mrs. March.

— Le grand-père du jeune Laurence ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui mettre une telle idée en tête ? Nous ne le connaissons pas ! s'exclama Meg.

— Hannah a tout raconté au sujet de votre petit-déjeuner à l'une de ses servantes. C'est un étrange vieux gentleman, mais l'histoire lui a plu. Il connaissait mon père il y a bien des années, et il m'a envoyé un mot poli cet après-midi, disant qu'il espérait que je lui permettrais d'exprimer ses sentiments amicaux envers mes enfants en leur envoyant quelques friandises en ce jour de fête. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, et ainsi vous avez un petit festin ce soir pour compenser votre petit déjeuner de pain et de lait.

— Ce garçon le lui a mis en tête, j'en suis sûre ! C'est un type épatant, et j'aimerais que nous puissions faire connaissance. Il a l'air d'en avoir envie mais il est timide, et Meg est si collet monté qu'elle ne me laisse pas lui parler quand nous le croisons, » dit Jo, tandis que les assiettes circulaient autour de la table, et que la crème glacée disparaissait des bols à vue d'œil, avec des _oh_ et des _ah _de satisfaction.

— Vous parlez des gens qui habitent dans la grande maison voisine, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'une des filles. Ma mère connaît le vieux Mr. Laurence, mais elle dit qu'il est très fier et n'aime pas se mêler à ses voisins. Il garde son petit-fils cloîtré, quand il n'est pas en train de chevaucher ou de se promener avec son tuteur, et le fait étudier très dur. Nous l'avons invité à notre fête, mais il n'est pas venu. Mère dit qu'il est très gentil, bien qu'il ne nous parle jamais, à nous les filles.

— Notre chatte s'est sauvée une fois, et il l'a ramenée, et nous avons parlé par dessus la barrière, et nous nous entendions formidablement bien - à discuter du cricket, et ainsi de suite - quand il a vu Meg arriver et est parti. J'entends bien le connaître un jour, car il a besoin de s'amuser, j'en suis sûre, dit Jo avec détermination.

— J'aime ses manières, et il a l'air d'un petit gentleman, aussi je n'ai aucune objection à ce que tu fasses sa connaissance si une opportunité se présente. Il a apporté les fleurs lui-même, et je lui aurais bien demandé d'entrer, si j'avais été sûre de ce qui se passait à l'étage. Il avait l'air si pensif quand il est parti, en entendant vos rires.

— Heureusement que tu n'en as rien fait ! dit Jo en riant et en regardant ses bottes. Mais nous jouerons un jour une autre pièce qu'il pourra voir. Peut-être qu'il nous aidera à jouer. Ne serait-ce pas splendide ?

— Je n'ai jamais eu un si beau bouquet ! Comme c'est joli ! dit Meg en examinant ses fleurs avec grand intérêt.

— Ils sont charmants. Mais j'aime mieux le parfum des roses de Beth, » dit Mrs. March, en humant la fleur à demi fanée à son corsage.

Beth se blottit contre elle, et murmura doucement, « J'aimerais pouvoir toutes les envoyer à Père. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne passe pas un aussi joyeux Noël que nous. »


	3. Le jeune Laurence

« Jo ! Jo ! Où es-tu ? » cria Meg devant l'escalier qui menait au grenier.

« Ici ! » répondit une voix rauque venue d'en haut. Une fois montée, Meg trouva sa sœur en train de manger des pommes tout en pleurant sur _L'Héritier de Redclyffe_, drapée dans une couverture sur un sofa à trois pieds près de la fenêtre ensoleillée. C'était le refuge favori de Jo, et elle aimait à s'y retirer avec une demi-douzaine de pommes reinettes et un bon livre pour profiter du calme et de la compagnie d'un rat qui vivait dans le coin et que sa présence ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Quand Meg apparut, Scrabble se précipita dans son trou. Jo secoua la tête pour sécher les larmes sur ses joues et attendit d'entendre la nouvelle.

« Quelle joie ! Regarde ! Une invitation en règle de Mrs. Gardiner pour demain soir ! » s'exclama Meg en agitant le précieux papier, qu'elle se mit ensuite à lire avec excitation.

« "Mrs. Gardiner prie Miss March et Miss Joséphine de bien vouloir assister à la soirée dansante qu'elle donnera la veille du Jour de l'An." Marmee veut bien que nous y allions, alors qu'allons nous porter ?

— Quel besoin y a-t-il de poser la question quand tu sais que nous devrons porter nos robes de popeline, puisque nous n'avons rien d'autre ? répondit Jo la bouche pleine.

— Si seulement j'avais une robe de soie ! soupira Meg. Mère dit que je pourrais peut-être en avoir une quand j'aurais dix-huit ans, mais deux années, c'est une éternité à attendre.

— Je suis sûre que nos popelines ont l'air de soie, et elles sont assez bien pour nous. La tienne pourrait être neuve, mais j'ai oublié la brûlure et l'accroc dans la mienne. Que faire ? La brûlure se voit beaucoup, et je ne peux pas l'enlever.

— Tu devras rester assise autant que possible et garder ton dos hors de la vue. Le devant est très bien. J'aurai un nouveau ruban pour mes cheveux, et Marmee me prêtera sa petite broche de perles, et mes nouvelles chaussures sont adorables, et mes gants feront l'affaire, bien qu'ils ne soient pas aussi jolis que je le voudrais.

— Les miens sont tachés de limonade et je ne peux pas en avoir de neufs, alors je devrai faire sans, » dit Jo, qui ne se souciait jamais beaucoup de ses tenues.

« Il te faut des gants ou je n'irai pas, s'exclama Meg avec détermination. Les gants sont plus importants que tout le reste. Tu ne peux pas danser sans gants, et si tu ne danses pas j'en serai mortifiée.

— Eh bien je ne danserai pas. Les danses en société ne me disent rien, ce n'est pas amusant de tourner en rond. J'aime mieux gambader en tous sens et cabrioler.

— Tu ne peux pas en demander de neufs à Mère, ils sont si chers, et tu es si peu soigneuse. Elle a dit quand tu as taché les autres que tu n'en aurais pas de nouveaux cet hiver. Ne peux-tu les arranger ?

— Je peux les tenir à la main, et personne ne verra qu'ils sont tachés. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Non ! Je vais te dire ce que nous pouvons faire - en porter chacune un de bon et en tenir un sale. Tu vois ?

— Tes mains sont plus grandes que les miennes, et tu vas terriblement étirer mon gant, » commença Meg, qui tenait beaucoup à ses gants.

« Alors j'irai sans gants. Je me moque de ce que les gens disent ! » s'écria Jo en reprenant son livre.

« Je te le prêterai, je te le prêterai ! Mais ne le tache pas, et conduis-toi bien. Ne garde pas tes mains derrière ton dos, ne fixe pas les gens, et ne dis pas, "par Cristophe Colomb !", d'accord ?

— Ne te fais pas de soucis. Je serai aussi guindée que possible et je ne ferai pas de bêtises, si je peux m'en empêcher. Maintenant va répondre à ta note, et laisse-moi finir cette superbe histoire. »

Aussi Meg s'en alla pour « accepter avec ses remerciements », examiner sa robe et chanter comme un oiseau en arrangeant son unique volant de dentelle, tandis que Jo finissait son histoire, ses quatre pommes, et jouait avec Scrabble.

La veille du Nouvel An le parloir était désert, car les deux plus jeunes filles jouaient les femmes de chambre et les deux aînées étaient absorbées par l'importante tâche qu'était la « préparation pour la fête ». Aussi simples que fussent les toilettes, il y avait beaucoup d'allées et venues, de rires et de discussions, et à un moment une forte odeur de brûlé envahit la maison. Meg voulait quelques boucles pour encadrer son visage, et Jo se chargeait de pincer les mèches empapillotées avec un fer chaud.

« Est-ce que cela doit fumer comme cela ? demanda Beth depuis son perchoir sur le lit.

— C'est l'humidité qui sèche, répondit Jo.

— Quelle étrange odeur ! On dirait des plumes brûlées ,» observa Amy, qui lissait ses propres boucles avec un air supérieur.

« Voilà, maintenant je vais enlever les papiers et vous allez voir un nuage de petites boucles, » dit Jo en posant le fer.

Elle ôta les papillotes, mais aucune boucle n'apparut, car les cheveux vinrent avec le papier, et la coiffeuse horrifiée déposa une rangée de petits paquets brûlés sur le bureau devant sa victime.

« Oh, oh, oh ! Qu'as-tu fait ? Je suis défigurée ! Je ne peux pas y aller ! Mes cheveux, oh, mes cheveux ! » gémit Meg en regardant avec désespoir les frisottis inégaux sur son front.

« C'est bien ma veine ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me demander de le faire. Je gâche toujours tout. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais le fer était trop chaud, et j'ai tout ruiné, » grogna la pauvre Jo, qui regardait les petits tas noirs avec des larmes de regret.

« Tout n'est pas perdu. Frise-les, et noue ton ruban de sorte que les extrémités reviennent un peu sur ton front, et ça aura l'air de la dernière mode. J'ai vu beaucoup de filles coiffées ainsi, dit Amy pour consoler sa sœur.

— Voilà qui m'apprendra à vouloir être belle. J'aurais mieux fait de laisser mes cheveux comme ils étaient, s'exclama Meg avec amertume.

— Cela aurait mieux valu, ils étaient si lisses et si jolis. Mais ils repousseront bientôt, » dit Beth, venue embrasser et réconforter le pauvre agneau tondu.

Après d'autres mésaventures de moindre importance, Meg fut enfin prête, et grâce aux efforts de toute la famille les cheveux de Jo furent coiffés et sa robe passée. Elles avaient fort bon air dans leurs robes simples - Meg en gris argent, avec un ruban de velours bleu dans les cheveux, des volants de dentelle, et la broche de perles. Jo en marron, avec un col de lin raide à l'air masculin, et quelques chrysanthèmes blancs pour seuls ornements. Chacune enfila l'un des jolis gants, et tint un gant sale à la main, et toutes affirmèrent que l'effet était « très plaisant ». Les souliers à talons hauts de Meg étaient très étroits et lui faisaient mal, quoiqu'elle refuse d'en convenir, et les dix-neuf épingles à cheveux de Jo semblaient toutes lui être plantées dans la tête, ce qui n'était vraiment pas agréable, mais, après tout, il faut souffrir pour être belle.

« Amusez-vous bien, mes chéries ! » dit Mrs. March aux deux sœurs qui descendaient gracieusement l'allée. « Ne mangez pas trop au souper, et rentrez à onze heures, quand j'enverrai Hannah vous chercher. » Comme le portail se refermait derrière elles, une voix cria depuis la fenêtre…

« Les filles, les filles ! Avez-vous pris de jolis mouchoirs de poche ?

— Oui, oui, très jolis, et Meg a mis de l'eau de Cologne sur le sien, » cria Jo, qui ajouta en riant, « je crois vraiment que Marmee nous poserait cette question même au milieu d'un tremblement de terre.

— C'est un de ses penchants aristocratiques, et fort convenable, car on reconnaît une vraie lady à la netteté de ses chaussures, de ses gants et de son mouchoir, » répondit Meg, qui avait elle-même un certain nombre de ces « penchants aristocratiques ».

« N'oublie pas de dissimuler la partie abîmée de ta robe, Jo. Ma ceinture est-elle droite ? Et est-ce que mes cheveux sont affreux ? » demanda Meg en se détournant de la glace du vestiaire des Gardiner après s'être longuement pomponnée.

« Je sais que je vais oublier. Si tu me vois faire quelque chose d'incorrect, rappelle-moi à l'ordre par un clin d'œil, tu veux bien ? » répondit Jo, en ajustant son col d'une chiquenaude et en passant hâtivement la main sur ses cheveux.

« Non, ce n'est pas distingué. Je hausserai les sourcils si quelque chose ne va pas, et je hocherai la tête si tout va bien. Maintenant redresse tes épaules, fais de petits pas, et ne serre pas la main des personnes que l'on te présente. Cela ne se fait pas.

— Comment retiens-tu tout ce qui est convenable ? Je n'y arrive jamais. Ne trouves-tu pas que cette musique est gaie ? »

Elles descendirent, légèrement intimidées, car elles sortaient rarement et cette fête, aussi simple qu'elle fut, leur semblait un événement. Mrs. Gardiner, une imposante vieille dame, les accueillit gentiment et les confia à l'aînée de ses six filles. Meg connaissait Sally et fut très vite à son aise, mais Jo, qui se souciait fort peu des filles et de leurs potins, resta à l'écart, le dos soigneusement collé au mur, en se sentant aussi peu à sa place qu'un poulain dans un jardin de fleurs. Une demi-douzaine de joyeux jeunes gens discutaient de patinage dans une autre partie de la pièce, et elle aurait vraiment aimé les rejoindre, car le patinage était l'une des joies de sa vie. Elle télégraphia son souhait à Meg, mais les sourcils se soulevèrent à une hauteur si alarmante qu'elle n'osa pas bouger d'un cheveu. Personne ne vint lui parler, et petit à petit le groupe se sépara, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reste seule. Elle ne pouvait pas vagabonder à son aise et s'amuser, car on verrait la brûlure de sa robe, alors elle regarda plutôt tristement les autres personnes de l'assistance jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de danser. Meg fut aussitôt invitée, et les étroits souliers glissaient si allègrement sur le parquet que nul n'aurait deviné la peine qu'elle endurait, le sourire aux lèvres. Jo vit un grand jeune homme roux s'approcher de son coin, et craignant qu'il ne vienne l'aborder, elle se glissa dans une alcôve close par des rideaux, pensant pouvoir observer et s'amuser en paix. Malheureusement, un autre timide avait choisi le même refuge, car à l'instant où les rideaux se refermèrent derrière elle, elle se trouva face à face avec « le jeune Laurence ». 

« Pauvre de moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici ! » bafouilla Jo en se préparant à repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue. 

Mais le garçon rit et, bien qu'il ait l'air un peu surpris, dit aimablement, « Ne vous souciez pas de moi, restez si vous le voulez.

— Ne vais-je pas vous déranger ?

— Pas du tout. Je ne suis venu ici que parce que je ne connais pas grand monde et que je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, vous voyez.

— Il en est de même pour moi. Ne vous en allez pas, s'il vous plaît, sauf si vous en avez envie. »

Le garçon se rassit et regarda ses chaussures, jusqu'à ce que Jo, voulant être polie et entamer la discussion, dise « Je pense que j'ai eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer auparavant. Vous vivez près de chez nous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Dans la maison d'à côté. » Et il leva les yeux et rit tout de bon, car les manières guindées de Jo étaient plutôt amusantes quand il se rappelait comment ils avaient bavardé à propos de cricket la fois où il avait ramené le chat.

Cela mit Jo à son aise et elle rit aussi, en disant de son ton le plus chaleureux, « Nous avons passé un si bon moment avec vos cadeaux de Noël.

— C'est Grand-père qui les a envoyés.

— Mais c'est vous qui le lui avez mis en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment va votre chat, Miss March ? » demanda le garçon, tentant de garder l'air sérieux alors que ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

— Très bien, merci, Mr. Laurence. Mais je ne suis pas Miss March, je ne suis que Jo, répliqua la jeune demoiselle.

— Je ne suis pas Mr. Laurence, je ne suis que Laurie.

— Laurie Laurence - quel nom étrange ?

— Mon prénom est Théodore, mais je ne l'aime pas, car mes camarades m'appelaient Dora. Alors je les ai forcés à m'appeler Laurie.

— Je déteste mon nom, moi aussi, il est si sentimental ! J'aimerais que tout le monde m'appelle Jo au lieu de Joséphine. Comment avez-vous fait en sorte qu'ils cessent de vous appeler Dora ?

— Je les ai battus.

— Je ne peux pas battre Tante March, aussi je suppose que je vais devoir le supporter. » Et Jo se résigna avec un soupir.

« Aimez-vous danser, Miss Jo ? » demanda Laurie, qui avait l'air de penser que le nom lui seyait bien.

« J'aime assez ça, quand il y a beaucoup de place et que tout le monde est plein d'entrain. Dans un endroit comme celui-ci je suis sûre de renverser quelque chose, d'écraser les orteils des gens, ou de faire quelque chose de terrible, aussi j'évite les ennuis et laisse Meg danser tout son content. Ne dansez-vous pas ?

— Parfois. Voyez-vous, je suis resté quelques années en Europe, et je ne suis pas encore très au fait de ce qui se fait ici.

— L'Europe ! s'écria Jo. Oh, parlez-m'en ! J'aime entendre les gens raconter leurs voyages. »

Laurie semblait ne pas savoir par où commencer, mais aidé par les questions empressées de Jo il se lança bien vite, et il lui raconta comment il avait été à l'école à Vevey, où les garçons ne portaient jamais de chapeaux et avaient une flotte de bateaux sur le lac, et où, pendant leurs vacances, ils partaient en excursion avec leurs maîtres à travers la Suisse.

« Comme j'aurais aimé y être ! s'écria Jo. Êtes-vous allé à Paris ?

— Nous y avons passé l'hiver dernier.

— Savez-vous parler français ?

— À Vevey, nous n'étions pas autorisés à parler une autre langue.

— Dites-moi quelque chose en français ! Je peux le lire, mais pas le prononcer.

— _Quel nom a cette jeune demoiselle en les pantoufles jolis ?_1

— Comme vous le parlez bien ! Attendez - vous avez dit, "Qui est la jeune demoiselle aux jolis souliers ?" n'est-ce pas ?

— _Oui, mademoiselle_.1

— C'est ma sœur Margaret, et vous le saviez ! La trouvez-vous jolie ?

— Oui, elle me rappelle les jeunes allemandes. Elle est fraîche et calme, et danse comme une vraie dame. »

Jo rayonna de plaisir à ce compliment juvénile, qu'elle retint pour le répéter à Meg. Tous deux observèrent et critiquèrent les danseurs et discutèrent jusqu'à avoir l'impression d'être de vieilles connaissances. La timidité de Laurie s'évanouit bientôt, car les manières de gentleman de Jo l'amusaient et le mettaient à l'aise ; et Jo avait retrouvé sa gaieté habituelle, car elle avait oublié sa robe et personne ne haussait les sourcils à son attention. Elle appréciait plus que jamais le « jeune Laurence », et elle l'observa attentivement à plusieurs reprises pour pouvoir le décrire à ses sœurs, car elles n'avaient pas de frère et très peu de cousins, et les garçons étaient pour elles des créatures presque inconnues.

« Des cheveux noirs bouclés, le teint brun, de grands yeux noirs, un beau nez, de jolies dents, des mains fines et de petits pieds, plus grand que moi, très poli pour un garçon, et assez jovial en fin de compte. Je me demande quel âge il a ? »

Jo brûlait de le lui demander, mais elle se contint à temps et, avec un tact inhabituel, essaya de le découvrir par des moyens détournés.

« Je suppose que vous irez bientôt à l'université ? Je vous vois toujours piocher - non, je veux dire, étudier. » Et Jo rougit à ce terrible "piocher" qui lui avait échappé.

Laurie sourit mais ne sembla pas choqué, et répondit en haussant les épaules. « Pas avant un an ou deux. Je n'irai pas avant mes dix-sept ans, de toute façon. 

— Vous n'avez donc que quinze ans ? » demanda Jo en regardant ce grand garçon, qu'elle avait imaginé avoir déjà dix-sept ans.

— Seize ans, le mois prochain.

— Comme j'aimerais pouvoir aller à l'université ! Cela n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter.

— Je déteste ça ! On n'y fait que bûcher ou chahuter. Et je n'aime pas la façon dont mes camarades s'adonnent à l'un comme à l'autre, dans ce pays.

— Qu'aimeriez-vous ?

— Vivre en Italie, et m'amuser comme je l'entends. »

Jo avait très envie de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par s'amuser, mais il fronçait ses sourcils noirs de manière plutôt menaçante, aussi elle changea de sujet et dit tout en battant la mesure du pied, « C'est une superbe polka ! Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas danser ?

— Si vous venez avec moi, » répondit-il, en s'inclinant avec galanterie.

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai dit à Meg que je ne danserais pas, parce que - » Ici Jo s'interrompit, avec l'air de ne pas savoir si elle devait continuer ou rire.

« Parce que, quoi ?

— Vous ne le répéterez pas ?

— Jamais !

— Eh bien, j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de me tenir devant le feu, et de brûler mes robes, et j'ai roussi celle-ci, et même si c'est joliment raccommodé cela se voit, et Meg m'a dit de me tenir tranquille pour que personne ne le voie. Vous pouvez rire si vous le voulez. Je sais bien que c'est drôle. »

Mais Laurie ne rit pas. Il baissa seulement les yeux pendant une minute, et l'expression de son visage intrigua Jo quand il dit très gentiment, « Peu importe. Je vais vous dire comment nous pouvons faire. Il y a un grand vestibule juste là, et nous pouvons y danser superbement, et personne ne nous verra. Venez, s'il vous plaît. »

Jo le remercia et vint avec joie, regrettant seulement, à la vue des beaux gants couleur de perle de son partenaire, de ne pas en avoir une paire propre. Le couloir était désert et ils dansèrent une merveilleuse polka, car Laurie dansait fort bien, et il lui apprit le pas allemand, qui ravit Jo par ses nombreux sauts et virevoltes. Quand la musique cessa, ils s'assirent sur les escaliers pour reprendre leur souffle ; et Laurie était au milieu du récit d'un festival d'étudiants à Heidelberg quand Meg fit son apparition, à la recherche de sa sœur. Elle lui fit signe, et Jo la suivit à contrecœur dans une pièce attenante où elle la trouva assise sur un sofa, l'air pâle et se tenant le pied.

« Je me suis foulé la cheville. Ces stupides talons ont tourné, et j'ai une vilaine entorse. J'ai si mal que je peux à peine tenir debout, et je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison, » dit Meg, qui se balançait d'avant en arrière sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Je savais que tu te ferais mal avec ces stupides chaussures. Je suis désolée. Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire, à part prendre une voiture, ou passer la nuit ici, » répondit Jo, tout en massant doucement la cheville meurtrie.

« Je ne peux pas prendre un fiacre, cela coûterait trop cher. D'ailleurs je ne pourrais pas en trouver un, car la plupart des gens sont venus dans leurs propres voitures, et la station est loin d'ici et nous n'avons personne à envoyer.

— J'irai.

— Non, certainement pas ! Il est neuf heures passées, et il fait noir comme dans un four. Je ne peux pas rester ici, la maison est pleine ; Sallie a invité quelques amies à rester. Je vais me reposer jusqu'à ce que Hannah vienne, puis faire du mieux que je peux.

— Je vais demander à Laurie, il ira, dit Jo, l'air soulagée à cette idée.

— Seigneur, non ! Ne demande rien à personne. Va me chercher mes caoutchoucs, et range ces souliers avec nos affaires. Je ne peux plus danser, mais dès que le souper sera terminé, guette Hannah et préviens-moi à l'instant où elle arrive.

— Tout le monde va souper maintenant. Je vais rester avec toi. Je préfère ça.

— Non, ma chérie, va avec les autres, et rapporte moi un peu de café. Je suis si fatiguée que je ne peux plus bouger. »

Alors Meg s'étendit, ses bottes soigneusement dissimulées, et Jo partit en quête de la salle à manger, qu'elle trouva après être entrée dans un cabinet de porcelaines et dans une chambre où le vieux Mr. Gardiner prenait une collation en privé. Filant tout droit vers le buffet, elle se procura le café qu'elle renversa immédiatement, rendant le devant de sa robe aussi peu présentable que le dos.

« Oh, non, quel manche je suis ! » s'exclama Jo, achevant d'abîmer le gant de Meg en l'utilisant pour frotter sa robe.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda une voix amicale. Et Laurie la rejoignit, avec une tasse pleine dans une main et une assiette de crème glacée dans l'autre. 

« J'essayais de ramener quelque chose à Meg, qui est très fatiguée, et quelqu'un m'a bousculée, et me voilà dans un bel état, » répondit Jo, avec un regard noir sur sa jupe tachée et le gant couleur café.

« Quel dommage ! Je cherchais quelqu'un à qui donner ceci. Puis-je le porter à votre sœur ?

— Oh, merci ! Je vais vous mener à elle. Je ne vous propose pas de m'en charger moi-même, je risquerais de commettre une autre gaffe. »

Jo ouvrit la marche, et, comme s'il était habitué à servir les dames, Laurie alla chercher une seconde table, un second service de café et de glace pour Jo, et fut si obligeant que même la pointilleuse Meg déclara qu'il était « un gentil garçon ». Ils passèrent un moment agréable avec les papillotes et leurs maximes, et étaient en train de jouer tranquillement à un jeu de société avec deux ou trois autres jeunes gens qui s'étaient aventurés par là, quand Hannah apparut. Meg oublia son pied et se leva si rapidement qu'elle fut forcée de se tenir à Jo, avec un cri de douleur. « Chut ! Ne dis rien, » lui chuchota-t-elle, puis elle ajouta à voix haute, « Ce n'est rien. Je me suis tordu la cheville, c'est tout, » et elle claudiqua jusqu'à l'étage pour mettre son manteau. 

Hannah gronda, Meg pleura, et Jo, frustrée, décida de prendre la situation en mains. Elle s'esquiva, descendit au rez-de-chaussée et, croisant un domestique, lui demanda s'il pouvait lui trouver une voiture. Il se trouva que c'était un extra qui ne connaissait pas le voisinage, et Jo cherchait de l'aide quand Laurie qui l'avait entendue lui proposa de prendre la voiture de son grand-père, qui venait juste d'arriver, dit-il.

« Il est si tôt ! Vous ne pouvez pas déjà vouloir partir ? » commença Jo, soulagée mais hésitant à accepter cette offre.

« Je rentre toujours tôt - vraiment ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous ramener. C'est sur mon chemin, vous le savez, et il paraît qu'il pleut. »

Cela régla la question, et en lui racontant la mésaventure de Meg, Jo accepta avec gratitude et se précipita pour aller chercher Meg et Hannah. Celle-ci, comme les chats, détestait la pluie, aussi ne fit-elle aucune objection et elles partirent gaiement dans la luxueuse calèche. Laurie grimpa sur le siège pour que Meg puisse garder son pied surélevé, et les filles discutèrent de la fête en toute tranquillité.

« J'ai passé une soirée formidable. Et toi ? » demanda Jo en se ébouriffant ses cheveux et en se mettant à l'aise.

« Oui, jusqu'à ce que je me fasse mal. L'amie de Sallie, Annie Moffat, s'est prise d'amitié pour moi et m'a demandé de venir passer une semaine chez elle en même temps que Sallie. Ce sera au printemps, à la saison de l'opéra, et ce sera absolument splendide, si Mère veut bien me laisser y aller, » répondit Meg, toute réjouie à cette idée.

« Je t'ai vue danser avec cet homme roux que j'ai fui. Était-il gentil ?

— Oh, oui ! Ses cheveux sont auburn et non roux, et il était très poli, et j'ai dansé une délicieuse redowa avec lui.

— Il avait l'air d'une sauterelle surexcitée quand il a fait ce nouveau pas. Laurie et moi n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de rire. Nous as-tu entendus ?

— Non, mais c'était très impoli. Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps, cachée dans ton coin ? »

Jo lui raconta ses aventures, et finit juste au moment où elles arrivaient à la maison. Avec de nombreux remerciements, elles firent leurs adieux et se glissèrent à l'intérieur, espérant ne réveiller personne, mais dès l'instant où la porte grinça, deux petits bonnets de nuit se redressèrent, et deux voix ensommeillées mais impatientes s'exclamèrent…

« Racontez-nous la fête ! Racontez-nous la fête ! »

Jo avait mis de côté des bonbons pour les petites, ce que Meg qualifia de « réel manque de savoir-vivre », et elles se calmèrent rapidement après avoir entendu le récit des événements les plus excitants de la soirée.

« Je dois dire que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une grande dame, assise en peignoir avec une femme de chambre pour m'assister, après être rentrée en voiture de la fête, » déclara Meg tandis que Jo lui bandait le pied avec de l'arnica et lui brossait les cheveux.

« Je ne crois pas que les grandes dames s'amusent plus que nous, en dépit de nos cheveux brûlés, de nos vieilles robes, de nos gants dépareillés et de nos souliers trop étroits qui nous tordent les chevilles quand nous sommes assez bêtes pour les porter. » Et je pense que Jo avait tout à fait raison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 En français dans le texte


	4. Fardeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais, je sais, ça fait pas un mois. Même pas une semaine en fait. Mais bon. Profitez ^^

« Oh, qu'il est difficile de reprendre nos fardeaux et de nous remettre en route, » soupira Meg le matin suivant la fête, car les vacances étaient finies, et cette semaine de festivités ne lui facilitait pas le retour à un travail qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé.

« J'aimerais que ce soit Noël ou le Nouvel An toute l'année. Ne serait-ce pas amusant ? » répondit Jo en bâillant lugubrement.

« Nous ne nous amuserions sûrement pas autant. Mais cela semble bien agréable d'avoir des petits soupers, et des bouquets, et d'aller aux fêtes et de rentrer en voiture, et de lire et de se reposer, et de ne pas travailler. Comme les autres, vois-tu, et j'envie toujours les filles qui vivent une telle vie. J'aime tant le luxe, » dit Meg, qui essayait de décider laquelle de deux vieilles robes était la plus mettable.

« Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas vivre ainsi, alors reprenons nos fardeaux sans grommeler et avançons aussi joyeusement que le fait Marmee. Je suis sûre que Tante March est pour moi un véritable Vieil Homme de la Mer, mais je suppose que quand j'aurais appris à la supporter sans me plaindre, le poids de cette charge tombera de mes épaules ou se fera si léger que je ne m'en soucierai plus. »

Charmée par cette idée, Jo se trouva de bien meilleure humeur, mais Meg ne se dérida pas, car son fardeau, composé de quatre enfants gâtés, lui semblait plus lourd que jamais. Elle n'eut même pas le cœur à se faire aussi jolie que d'habitude en passant un ruban bleu à son cou et en se coiffant de la manière qui lui seyait le mieux.

« Quel intérêt y a-t-il à se faire belle, quand personne ne me voit que ces vilains gnomes, et que personne ne se soucie que je sois jolie ou non ? » marmonna-t-elle en refermant son tiroir d'un coup sec. « Je vais devoir m'échiner toute ma vie, avec quelques rares moments d'amusement ça et là, et devenir vieille et laide et amère, parce que je suis pauvre et ne peux profiter de ma vie comme le font les autres filles. C'est trop bête ! »

Et Meg descendit l'air maussade, et ne fut pas du tout aimable pendant le petit-déjeuner.

Tout le monde semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur et disposé à se plaindre.

Beth avait une migraine et était étendue sur le sofa, essayant de se réconforter avec la chatte et ses trois petits. Amy se tracassait parce qu'elle ne savait pas ses leçons et ne trouvait pas ses caoutchoucs. Jo sifflait et se préparait avec grand tapage.

Mrs. March était très occupée à essayer de finir une lettre urgente, et Hannah était grognon, car se coucher tard ne lui réussissait pas.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de famille plus désagréable ! » s'écria Jo qui avait perdu toute patience après avoir renversé un encrier, cassé ses deux lacets, et s'être assise sur son chapeau.

« Et c'est bien toi la plus désagréable ! » rétorqua Amy, effaçant une opération fausse avec les larmes tombées sur son ardoise.

« Beth, si tu ne gardes pas ces horribles chats à la cave je les ferai noyer, » s'exclama Meg qui essayait de se débarrasser d'un chaton qui avait grimpé dans son dos et s'y agrippait fermement, hors d'atteinte.

Jo rit, Meg gronda, Beth supplia, et Amy geignit parce qu'elle ne se rappelait plus combien font neuf fois douze.

« Les filles, les filles, tenez-vous tranquille une minute ! Je dois faire partir cette lettre avec le courrier du matin, et votre agitation m'empêche de réfléchir, » s'écria Mrs. March en raturant une troisième phrase de sa lettre.

Un calme temporaire se fit, rompu par Hannah qui fit son entrée, déposa deux chaussons tout chauds sur la table, et ressortit. Ces pâtisseries étaient toute une affaire, et les filles les appelaient leurs « manchons », car elles n'en avaient pas d'autre sorte et trouvaient fort agréable, par les matins froids, de pouvoir réchauffer leurs mains avec leurs chaussons brûlants.

Hannah n'oubliait jamais de les préparer, peu importait à quel point elle était occupée ou grincheuse, car le trajet était long et rude, les pauvres petites n'avaient pas d'autre déjeuner, et elles rentraient rarement à la maison avant deux heures de l'après-midi.

« Câline tes chats et soigne ta migraine, Bethy. Au revoir, Marmee. Nous sommes de petites pestes ce matin, mais nous serons de vrais anges en rentrant. Allez viens, Meg ! » Et Jo s'en fut d'un pas lourd, avec le sentiment que les pèlerins ne partaient pas du bon pied.

Elles se retournaient toujours avant de tourner au coin de la rue, car leur mère était toujours à la fenêtre avec un signe de la tête et un sourire, pour les saluer de la main. Elles avaient l'impression de ne pas pouvoir affronter la journée sans cela, car quelle que soit leur humeur, cette dernière vision du visage maternel leur faisait l'effet d'un rayon de soleil.

« Si Marmee brandissait le poing au lieu de nous envoyer un baiser, nous n'aurions que ce que nous méritons, car il n'y a jamais eu de créatures plus ingrates que nous, » s'écria Jo, qui, pleine de remords, trouvait une certaine satisfaction à la marche dans la neige et à la morsure du vent.

« N'emploie pas des expressions si horribles, » la reprit Meg des profondeurs du voile dans lequel elle s'était drapée, comme une nonne lassée du monde.

« J'aime les mots forts qui veulent dire quelque chose, » répondit Jo en rattrapant son chapeau au moment où il se préparait à s'envoler de sa tête.

« Tu peux te donner tous les noms que tu veux, mais je ne suis ni une peste, ni une créature, et je refuse d'être appelée ainsi.

— Tu es un être infortuné, et de fort méchante humeur aujourd'hui parce que tu ne peux pas tout le temps te prélasser dans le luxe. Pauvre chérie, attends un peu que je fasse fortune, et tu auras profusion de voitures, de crème glacée et de bottines à hauts talons, et de bouquets, et de garçons roux avec qui danser.

— Comme tu es ridicule, Jo ! » Mais Meg rit malgré elle de ces absurdités et se sentit un peu mieux.

« C'est heureux pour toi, car si je prenais l'air malheureux et tentais d'être aussi sinistre que toi, nous serions dans de beaux draps. Dieu merci, je trouve toujours quelque chose d'amusant pour me remonter le moral. Cesse de bougonner, et sois joyeuse en rentrant à la maison, tu seras un amour. »

Jo donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule de sa sœur et elles se séparèrent pour la journée, chacune sur son propre chemin, chacune avec un petit chausson bien chaud dans ses mains, et chacune tentant d'être gaie en dépit du temps hivernal, du dur labeur, et des désirs insatisfaits d'une jeunesse avide de plaisirs.

Quand Mr. March avait perdu sa propriété en essayant d'aider un ami malchanceux, les deux aînées des filles avaient supplié qu'on les autorise à faire en sorte de contribuer, au moins, à leur entretien personnel. Étant d'avis qu'il n'est jamais trop tôt pour développer énergie, amour du travail et indépendance, leurs parents consentirent, et toutes deux se mirent au travail avec cette bonne volonté venue du cœur qui finit par triompher de tous les obstacles.

Margaret trouva une place de gouvernante, chargée de jeunes enfants, et se trouvait riche de son petit salaire. Comme elle le disait, elle aimait le luxe, et la pauvreté était son plus grand tracas. Elle la trouvait plus difficile à supporter que ses sœurs parce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler un temps où la maison était magnifique, la vie facile et agréable, et où l'on ne manquait de rien. Elle essayait de ne pas se montrer envieuse ou mécontente de son sort, mais le désir de la jeune fille d'avoir de jolies choses, des amis joyeux, et une vie heureuse était tout naturel. Chez les King elle voyait quotidiennement tout ce qu'elle désirait, car les sœurs aînées des enfants venaient tout juste de faire leur entrée en société, et Meg avait de fréquents aperçus de délicates robes de bal et de bouquets, entendait des potins animés à propos du théâtre, de concerts, de balades en traîneau, et de toutes sortes d'amusements. Elle voyait beaucoup d'argent dépensé pour des bagatelles qui lui auraient été bien précieuses. La pauvre Meg se plaignait rarement, mais un sentiment d'injustice la rendait parfois amère envers tout le monde, car elle n'avait pas encore pris conscience qu'elle était riche de ces seuls biens qui rendent une vie heureuse.

Il se trouva que Jo plut à Tante March, qui était invalide et avait besoin d'une personne active pour s'occuper d'elle. Quand les ennuis s'étaient abattus sur eux, la vieille dame qui n'avait pas d'enfants avait offert d'adopter l'une des filles, et s'était trouvée très offensée quand son offre fut déclinée. D'autres amis avaient dit aux March qu'ils avaient perdu toute chance de figurer sur le testament de la vieille et riche dame. Mais ceux-ci, fort peu attachés aux richesses de ce monde, avaient répondu :

« Nous ne pouvons abandonner nos filles, pas même pour une douzaine de fortunes. Riches ou pauvres, nous resterons ensemble et serons heureux les uns avec les autres. »

La vieille dame n'avait plus voulu leur parler pendant un temps, mais en croisant Jo chez une amie, quelque chose dans son visage comique et ses manières brusques lui avait plu, et elle avait proposé de la prendre comme dame de compagnie. Cela ne convenait pas du tout à Jo mais elle accepta la place puisque rien de mieux ne se présentait, et, à la surprise de tout le monde, s'entendit remarquablement bien avec son irascible parente. Parfois l'orage grondait, et une fois Jo rentra à la maison en déclarant qu'elle ne pourrait pas la supporter plus longtemps ; mais Tante March se calmait toujours rapidement, et elle lui demanda de revenir avec une telle insistance qu'elle ne put refuser, car au fond d'elle-même elle s'était attachée à la vieille dame à l'esprit caustique.

Je soupçonne que ce qui l'attirait vraiment était une grande bibliothèque garnie de beaux livres, abandonnée à la poussière et aux araignées depuis la mort d'Oncle March. Jo se souvenait du gentil vieux monsieur qui la laissait construire des voies ferrées et des ponts avec ses gros dictionnaires, lui racontait des histoires sur les images étranges de ses livres de latin, et lui achetait des bonshommes de pain d'épice quand il la croisait dans la rue. La pièce poussiéreuse et peu éclairée, les bustes qui vous dévisageaient du haut des étagères, les fauteuils confortables, les globes terrestres, et plus que tout, la profusion de livres parmi lesquels elle pouvait s'aventurer comme elle le souhaitait faisaient de la bibliothèque un endroit enchanteur à ses yeux.

Dès que Tante March faisait la sieste ou recevait de la visite, Jo se précipitait vers cet endroit tranquille, et se pelotonnait dans un fauteuil pour dévorer poésie, romance, histoire, voyages et illustrations comme un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Mais, comme tout bonheur, cela ne durait jamais, car sitôt qu'elle atteignait le cœur de l'histoire, la plus belle strophe d'un poème, ou l'aventure la plus périlleuse d'un voyageur, une voix aiguë l'appelait, « Josyphine ! Josyphine ! » et elle devait abandonner son paradis pour aller séance tenante embobiner de la laine, laver le caniche, ou lire les _Essais _de Belsham durant une heure. 

L'ambition de Jo était de faire quelque chose d'absolument fantastique. Quoi, elle n'en avait encore aucune idée, et laissait au temps le soin de le lui révéler. En attendant, elle se désolait de ne pouvoir lire, courir, et chevaucher autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Son tempérament ombrageux, sa langue acérée et son esprit sans cesse en ébullition lui valaient bien des ennuis, et sa vie était une série de hauts et de bas, à la fois comiques et pathétiques. Mais la formation qu'elle recevait chez Tante March était juste ce dont elle avait besoin, et savoir qu'elle contribuait à son entretien la rendait heureuse en dépit des perpétuels « Josyphine ! »

Beth était trop timide pour aller à l'école. On avait tenté de l'y mettre, mais elle en avait tant souffert que cela avait été abandonné, et elle prenait ses leçons à la maison avec son père. Même après qu'il fut parti, et que sa mère dut consacrer son énergie et ses talents aux Sociétés d'Aide aux Soldats, Beth continua à étudier seule avec diligence et à faire de son mieux. C'était une vraie petite ménagère, et elle aidait Hannah à tenir la maison propre et agréable pour les travailleuses, sans jamais attendre d'autre récompense que d'être aimée. Elle passait de longues journées paisibles, mais ni solitaires ni oisives, car son petit monde était peuplé d'amis imaginaires, et elle avait la nature industrieuse d'une abeille. Il y avait six poupées à lever et habiller chaque matin, car Beth était encore une enfant qui aimait toujours autant ses bébés. Pas une n'était jolie ni intacte et toutes avaient été rejetées jusqu'à ce que Beth les prenne sous son aile, car quand ses sœurs étaient devenues trop grandes pour ces idoles, elle les lui avaient données, puisqu'Amy ne voulait rien d'usé ou de laid. Pour cela Beth ne les aimait que plus tendrement, et elle avait fondé un hôpital pour poupées infirmes. Jamais elle ne piquait leurs corps de coton avec des épingles, jamais elle ne les cognait ni ne leur parlait durement. Même la plus vilaine d'entre elles n'eut jamais à souffrir d'être négligée, et toutes étaient nourries et vêtues, bercées et caressées avec une affection sans faille. Un pauvre reliquat de poupée avait appartenu à Jo, et après une vie trépidante, avait été abandonné en piteux état dans le sac à chiffons. Beth l'avait sauvée de cet endroit misérable et l'avait accueillie dans son refuge. Comme il lui manquait le dessus de la tête, elle lui avait donné un joli petit bonnet, et comme bras et jambes étaient également manquants, elle cachait ces déficiences en l'enveloppant dans une couverture et consacrait son meilleur lit à cette infirme. Je pense que quiconque aurait su les soins prodigués à cette poupée en aurait été ému, même en en riant. Elle lui apportait de petits bouquets, lui faisait la lecture, l'emmenait respirer l'air frais bien à l'abri dans son manteau, lui chantait des berceuses et n'allait jamais au lit avant d'embrasser son visage crasseux et de lui chuchoter tendrement, « J'espère que tu vas passer une bonne nuit, ma pauvre chérie. »

Beth avait ses problèmes tout comme les autres, et n'étant pas un ange mais une petite fille tout à fait humaine, il lui arrivait souvent « d'y aller de sa petite larme », comme le disait Jo, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre de leçons de musique et avoir un bon piano. Elle aimait tellement la musique, essayait si fort d'apprendre, et s'entraînait si patiemment sur le vieil instrument discordant qu'il semblait que quelqu'un (pour ne pas dire Tante March) devait l'aider. Mais personne ne le faisait, et personne ne voyait Beth essuyer les larmes des touches jaunies qui refusaient de jouer juste quand elle était seule. Elle chantait comme une petite alouette tout en travaillant, n'était jamais trop fatiguée pour Marmee et les filles, et jour après jour elle se répétait avec espoir, « Je suis sûre que je pourrai bien jouer un jour, si je suis sage. »

Il y a de nombreuses petites Beth dans ce monde, timides et silencieuses, assises dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin d'elles, et qui vivent si joyeusement pour les autres que personne ne s'aperçoit de leurs sacrifices jusqu'au jour où le petit grillon du foyer cesse de striduler, et que la douce et lumineuse présence s'évanouit, ne laissant que silence et obscurité.

Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Amy quel était le plus grand malheur de sa vie, elle aurait aussitôt répondu « Mon nez. » Quand elle était bébé, Jo l'avait accidentellement fait tomber sur la hotte à charbon, et Amy insistait que la chute avait ruiné son nez à tout jamais. Il n'était ni gros ni rouge, comme celui de la pauvre Petrea, juste un peu plat, et elle avait beau le pincer il n'y avait pas moyen de lui donner une pointe aristocratique. Personne ne s'en souciait à part elle, et ce pauvre nez faisait de son mieux pour grandir, mais Amy ressentait le profond besoin d'avoir un nez grec, et en dessinait sur des pages entières pour se consoler.

La petite « Raphaël », comme la surnommaient ses sœurs, avait un talent certain pour le dessin, et n'était jamais aussi heureuse qu'en copiant des fleurs, en dessinant des fées, ou en illustrant des histoires de manière fantaisiste. Ses professeurs se plaignaient qu'elle couvre son ardoise d'animaux au lieu de faire ses additions, les pages blanches de son atlas lui servaient à recopier des cartes, et les caricatures les plus cocasses s'échappaient de ses livres aux moments les plus inopportuns. Elle apprenait ses leçons aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, et parvenait à échapper aux réprimandes grâce un comportement exemplaire. Elle était très populaire auprès de ses camarades, ayant bon caractère et possédant l'art de plaire sans effort. Ses petits airs et ses manières étaient très admirés, ainsi que ses nombreux talents, puisqu'en plus du dessin elle savait jouer une dizaine de chansons, crocheter, et lire le français sans écorcher plus de deux tiers des mots. Elle avait une façon plaintive de dire « Quand Papa était riche nous faisions ci et ça » qui était très touchante, et ses longs mots étaient considérés « tout à fait élégants » par les autres filles.

Amy était en bonne voie d'être trop gâtée, car tout le monde la choyait et ses petites coquetteries et son égoïsme se développaient gentiment. Une chose, cependant, réfrénait sa vanité. Elle devait porter les vêtements de sa cousine, or la maman de Florence n'avait pas une once de bon goût, et Amy souffrait profondément d'avoir à porter un bonnet rouge plutôt que bleu, des robes peu seyantes, et des tabliers à froufrous qui ne lui allaient pas. Tout était en bon état et de bonne qualité, mais la sensibilité artistique d'Amy était grandement affligée, en particulier cet hiver où sa robe pour l'école était d'un violet terne à pois jaunes.

« Mon unique réconfort, disait-elle à Meg avec les larmes aux yeux, c'est que Mère ne reprend pas les ourlets de mes robes quand je ne suis pas sage, comme le fait la mère de Maria Park. Tu sais, c'est vraiment horrible, parce que parfois elle fait tant de bêtises que sa jupe lui arrive aux genoux, et elle ne peut pas venir à l'école. Quand je pense à cette _humilitation_, je me dis que je peux supporter même mon nez plat et ma robe violette avec des poches jaunes. »

Meg était la confidente d'Amy, et, par vertu d'une étrange attraction des opposés, Jo était celle de la douce Beth. La timide enfant ne partageait ses pensées qu'avec Jo, et exerçait inconsciemment, sur sa tête brûlée de sœur, plus d'influence que n'importe qui dans la famille. Les deux aînées comptaient beaucoup l'une sur l'autre, mais chacune avait pris l'une des plus jeunes sous son aile et veillait sur elle à sa façon. Elles appelaient cela « jouer à la maman », un jeu où leurs sœurs remplaçait les poupées oubliées, et auquel elles s'adonnaient avec tout l'instinct maternel de petites femmes.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à raconter ? La journée a été si affreuse, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un peu de distraction, » dit Meg quand elles s'assirent pour coudre ensemble ce soir là.

« J'ai passé un curieux moment avec Tante March aujourd'hui, et comme j'en ai bien profité, je vais vous le raconter, commença Jo, qui adorait raconter des histoires. Je lisais cet éternel Belsham, de mon ton le plus monotone, comme je le fais toujours, parce qu'elle s'endort rapidement et qu'alors je prends un bon livre et je lis comme une enragée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Mais cette fois je me suis ensommeillée moi-même, et avant même qu'elle ne commence à dodeliner j'ai baillé si fort qu'elle m'a demandé ce que je voulais dire en ouvrant la bouche si grande qu'on pourrait y fourrer le livre tout entier.

« "J'aimerais en être capable, pour pouvoir en finir", ai-je dit en essayant de ne pas être insolente.

« Puis elle elle m'a fait un long sermon sur mes péchés, et m'a dit d'y réfléchir pendant qu'elle se "perdait" un moment en contemplation. Elle ne se retrouve jamais très vite, aussi à l'instant où sa tête a commencé à retomber comme un dahlia trop lourd, j'ai tiré _Le Vicaire de Wakefield_ de ma poche et commencé à lire, un œil sur le livre et l'autre sur Tante. Je venais juste d'arriver au passage où ils tombent tous à l'eau quand je me suis oubliée et que j'ai ri tout haut. Tante s'est réveillée et, étant de bien meilleure humeur après sa sieste, elle m'a demandé de lui faire un peu de lecture et de lui montrer quelle œuvre frivole je préférais à celle, méritante et instructive, de Belsham. Je fis de mon mieux, et cela lui plut, mais elle dit juste :

« "Je ne comprends pas de quoi il est question. Revenez en arrière et reprenez du début, mon enfant."

« Aussi je suis revenue en arrière, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre les Primrose aussi intéressants que possible. Une fois pour la taquiner je me suis arrêtée à un endroit passionnant, et j'ai dit gentiment, "J'ai peur que cela ne vous fatigue, m'dame. Ne devrais-je pas m'arrêter maintenant ?"

« Elle a repris son tricot, qu'elle avait laissé tomber, m'a lancé un regard noir derrière ses lunettes, et m'a dit, à sa façon brusque, "Finissez le chapitre, et ne soyez pas impertinente, miss."

— Est-ce qu'elle a avoué que cela lui plaisait ? demanda Meg.

— Oh, Seigneur, non ! Mais elle a laissé tomber ce vieux Belsham, et quand je suis revenue chercher mes gants cet après-midi, elle était plongée dans _le Vicaire_, si bien qu'elle ne m'a pas entendue rire et danser une gigue dans le hall en pensant aux bons moments à venir. Quelle vie agréable elle pourrait avoir si elle le voulait ! Je ne l'envie guère, malgré son argent, car après tout les gens riches ont tout autant de soucis que les pauvres, je pense, ajouta Jo.

— Cela me rappelle, dit Meg, que j'ai quelque chose à raconter. Ce n'est pas amusant comme l'était l'histoire de Jo, mais j'y ai beaucoup repensé sur le chemin de la maison. En arrivant aujourd'hui chez les King j'ai trouvé tout le monde en proie à une grande agitation, et l'un des enfants a dit que leur frère aîné avait fait quelque chose de terrible, et que leur papa l'avait chassé. J'ai entendu Mrs. King pleurer, et Mr. King parler très fort, et Grace et Ellen se sont détournées en passant à côté de moi pour que je ne voie pas comme leurs yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Je n'ai pas posé de questions, bien sûr, mais je me suis sentie très triste pour elles, et j'étais plutôt heureuse de ne pas avoir de méchants frères pour faire de mauvaises actions et couvrir la famille de honte.

— Je pense que se couvrir de honte à l'école est bien plus _épreuvant_ encore que tout ce que peuvent faire de mauvais garçons, » dit Amy en secouant la tête, comme si elle avait une profonde expérience de la vie. « Susie Perkins est venue à l'école avec une très jolie bague de cornaline rouge. J'en avais terriblement envie, et je souhaitais l'avoir de toutes mes forces. Eh bien, elle a dessiné Mr. Davis, avec un nez monstrueux, et une bosse sur le dos, et les mots "Jeunes filles, je vous ai à l'œil !" qui lui sortaient de la bouche dans une espèce de ballon. Nous étions en train d'en rire quand tout à coup il nous a vues, et il a ordonné à Susie d'apporter son ardoise. Elle était _partilisée_ de peur, mais elle y est allée, et oh, que croyez-vous qu'il a fait ? Il l'a prise par l'oreille - par l'oreille ! Vous voyez comme c'est horrible ! - et il l'a menée jusqu'à l'estrade, et l'a fait se tenir là une demi-heure, en tenant l'ardoise pour que tout le monde la voie.

— Les autres filles n'ont pas ri en voyant le dessin ? demanda Jo, qui appréciait ce genre d'algarades.

— Ri ? Oh non ! Elles se sont tenues aussi tranquilles que des souris, et Susie a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, je le sais. Je ne l'ai pas enviée, alors, car des millions de bagues de cornaline ne m'auraient pas rendue heureuse après ça. Je ne me serais jamais, jamais remise d'une mortification si abominable. » Et Amy reprit son travail, fière de sa vertu et d'avoir prononcé avec succès deux longs mots à la suite.

« J'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a plu ce matin, et je pensais le raconter au dîner, mais j'ai oublié, » dit Beth tout en mettant de l'ordre dans la corbeille à ouvrage de Jo qui était sens dessus dessous. « Quand je suis allée chercher des huîtres pour Hannah, Mr. Laurence était chez le poissonnier, mais il ne m'a pas vue, car je suis restée derrière un baril, et il était occupé avec Mr. Cutter. Une pauvre femme est entrée avec un seau et une serpillière, et a demandé à Mr. Cutter s'il la laisserait faire un peu de ménage contre un peu de poisson, parce qu'elle n'avait pas de dîner pour ses enfants, et n'avait pas trouvé de travail de la journée. Mr. Cutter était pressé et a dit "Non", plutôt brusquement, alors elle s'en allait, l'air triste et affamée, quand Mr. Laurence a attrapé un gros poisson avec le bec de sa canne et le lui a tendu. Elle était si heureuse et si surprise qu'elle a pris le poisson dans ses bras, et l'a remercié encore et encore. Il lui dit de "filer le cuisiner", et elle est partie, si contente ! N'était-ce pas gentil de la part du vieux monsieur ? Oh, c'était si drôle de la voir, avec ce gros poisson glissant dans les bras, en train de souhaiter à Mr. Laurence un lit "conf'table" au paradis. »

Quand elles eurent ri de l'histoire de Beth, elles en demandèrent une à leur mère, qui, après un moment de réflexion, dit gravement :

« Aujourd'hui, tandis que je taillais des vestes de flanelle bleue, je pensais à Père avec angoisse, à combien nous serions seules et désarmées si quelque chose lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas très sage de ma part, mais j'ai continué de me faire du souci jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme arrive avec une commande pour des vêtements. Il s'assit près de moi, et je commençai à lui parler, car il avait l'air pauvre, las, et anxieux.

« "Avez-vous des fils dans l'armée ? lui demandai-je, car la note qu'il avait apportée ne m'était pas destinée.

— Oui, m'dame. J'en avais quatre, mais deux se sont fait tuer, l'un est prisonnier, et je vais voir le dernier, qui est très malade, dans un hôpital de Washington, répondit-il calmement.

— Vous avez fait beaucoup pour votre pays, sir, dis-je, avec maintenant un sentiment de respect plutôt que de pitié.

— Rien de plus que je ne devais, m'dame. J'irais bien moi-même, si je pouvais être utile. Comme ça n'est pas le cas, j'offre mes garçons, et je le fais librement."

« Il dit ces mots si joyeusement, l'air si sincère et si heureux de donner tout ce qu'il avait, que j'eus honte de moi. J'avais donné un homme et pensé que c'était trop, quand il en avait donné quatre sans la moindre rancœur. J'avais toutes mes filles pour me réconforter à la maison, et son dernier fils l'attendait, à des kilomètres de là, peut-être pour lui faire ses adieux ! Je me suis sentie si riche, si heureuse en pensant à ma bonne fortune, que je lui ai fait un joli paquet, lui ai donné un peu d'argent, et l'ai remercié de tout mon cœur pour la leçon qu'il venait de me donner.

— Raconte-nous une autre histoire, Mère - une avec une morale, comme celle-ci. J'aime y repenser après, quand elles sont réelles et pas trop sentencieuses, » dit Jo après une minute de silence.

Mrs. March sourit et commença aussitôt, car elle racontait des histoires à ce petit groupe depuis bien des années, et elle savait comment les contenter.

« Il était une fois quatre filles, qui avaient de quoi se nourrir, de quoi boire et de quoi se vêtir, bien des conforts et des plaisirs, de bons amis et des parents qui les aimaient tendrement, et qui pourtant n'étaient pas satisfaites. » (Ici les membres de l'audience se regardèrent discrètement les unes les autres, et commencèrent à coudre avec zèle.) « Ces filles étaient soucieuses de faire le bien et prenaient beaucoup d'excellentes résolutions, mais ne les tenaient pas très bien, et disaient constamment, "Si seulement nous avions ceci", ou, " Si seulement nous pouvions faire cela", oubliant combien elles avaient déjà, et combien de choses elles pouvaient faire. Alors elles demandèrent à une vieille femme quel sortilège elles pourraient utiliser pour les rendre heureuses, et elle dit, "Quand vous vous sentez mécontentes de votre sort, pensez à votre chance, et soyez reconnaissantes." (Ici Jo leva vivement la tête, comme sur le point de parler, mais changea d'avis, voyant que l'histoire n'était pas finie.)

« Étant des enfants raisonnables, elles décidèrent de suivre son conseil, et furent bientôt surprises de voir comme elles étaient bien loties. L'une découvrit que l'argent ne protégeait pas les familles riches de la honte et du chagrin ; une autre se rendit compte que, bien qu'elle soit pauvre, elle était bien plus heureuse avec sa jeunesse, sa santé, et sa joie de vivre qu'une certaine vieille dame faible et renfrognée. La troisième s'aperçut que, bien qu'il soit désagréable d'avoir à aider pour le dîner, il était bien plus dur d'avoir à le mendier, et la quatrième, que même les bagues de cornaline ne valaient pas un comportement exemplaire. Aussi elles se mirent d'accord pour cesser de se plaindre, pour profiter des dons qu'elles possédaient déjà, et essayer de les mériter, au cas où ils devraient disparaître complètement au lieu de croître, et je crois qu'elles ne furent jamais désappointées et ne regrettèrent jamais d'avoir suivi le conseil de la vieille femme.

— Oh, Marmee, c'est très rusé de ta part de retourner nos propres histoires contre nous, et de nous offrir un sermon plutôt qu'un conte ! s'écria Meg.

— J'aime ce genre de sermon. C'est le même genre que ceux que Père avait l'habitude de nous raconter, dit pensivement Beth en redressant les épingles du coussin de Jo.

— Je ne me plains pas autant que les autres, et je ferai plus attention que jamais maintenant, car le malheur de Susie m'a servi d'avertissement, dit Amy.

— Nous avions besoin de cette leçon, et nous ne l'oublierons pas. Et si jamais nous l'oublions, dis-nous simplement, comme la vieille Chloe dans _Oncle Tom_, "Pensons aux grâces que nous avons reçues !"1 » ajouta Jo, qui ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter un peu du petit sermon, quoiqu'elle le prit tout autant à cœur que ses sœurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 _La case de l'Oncle Tom_, paru en 1852, faisait partie des romans préférés de Louisa May Alcott. Toutefois, Jo se trompe ici en attribuant la réplique à Chloe : elle est prononcée par l'Oncle Tom dans le chapitre 11, Prise de possession, au moment où, vendu, il s'apprête à quitter sa famille. Cette réplique est tirée de la traduction de L. Sw. Belloc et A. de Montgolfier.


	5. Entre voisins

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Jo ? » demanda Meg par un après-midi enneigé, quand sa sœur traversa le couloir d'un pas lourd, en bottes de caoutchouc, vieux manteau et capuchon, avec un balai dans une main et une pelle dans l'autre.

« Je sors faire de l'exercice, répondit Jo avec une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil.

— J'aurais pensé que deux longues marches ce matin t'auraient suffi ! Le temps est froid et sinistre, et je te conseille de rester au chaud et au sec près du feu, comme moi, dit Meg avec un frisson.

— Comme si j'allais t'écouter ! Je ne peux pas rester tranquille toute la journée, et je n'ai rien d'un matou, je n'aime pas somnoler près du feu. J'aime les aventures, et je vais en trouver. »

Meg s'en retourna se rôtir les pieds et lire _Ivanhoé_, et Jo commença à creuser des chemins avec beaucoup d'énergie. La neige était fraîche, et avec son balai elle eut tôt fait de déblayer un chemin tout autour du jardin pour que Beth puisse se promener et faire prendre l'air aux poupées invalides quand le soleil sortirait. Il faut savoir que le jardin séparait la maison des March de celle de Mr. Laurence. Toutes les deux se trouvaient dans un quartier en banlieue de la ville, qui avait encore des allures de campagne, avec des bosquets et des pelouses, de grands jardins, et des rues calmes. Une haie basse séparait les deux propriétés. D'un côté se trouvait une vieille demeure aux murs bruns, l'air nue et miteuse en l'absence des plantes grimpantes qui la couvraient durant l'été et des fleurs qui l'entouraient alors. De l'autre côté se tenait un majestueux manoir de pierre, qui respirait le confort et le luxe, depuis le grand hangar pour les voitures et les jardins bien entretenus jusqu'à la serre et à toutes les belles choses que l'on pouvait entrapercevoir entre les luxueux rideaux.

Pourtant cela semblait être une maison solitaire et dépourvue de vie, car nul enfant ne jouait sur la pelouse, nulle figure maternelle ne souriait aux fenêtres, et peu de personnes entraient et sortaient, à l'exception du vieux monsieur et de son petit-fils.

Pour l'imagination vivace de Jo, cette belle maison était un genre de palais enchanté, plein de splendeurs et de délices dont nul ne profitait. Elle avait depuis longtemps voulu contempler ses trésors cachés, et faire connaissance avec le jeune Laurence, qui avait l'air d'en avoir envie, lui aussi, s'il savait seulement par où commencer. Depuis la fête, elle avait été plus décidée que jamais, et avait planifié bien des façons de se lier d'amitié avec lui, mais il ne s'était pas montré dernièrement et Jo commençait à penser qu'il était parti quand elle avait repéré un jour une tête brune à une fenêtre de l'étage, regardant tristement vers leur jardin où Beth et Amy se lançaient des boules de neige.

« Ce garçon manque cruellement de compagnie et d'amusements, se dit-elle. Son grand-père ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour lui, et le garde enfermé tout seul. Il a besoin d'une bande de joyeux garçons pour jouer avec lui, ou de quelqu'un de jeune et plein de vie. J'ai très envie d'aller sur place et de le dire au vieux monsieur ! »

L'idée amusa Jo, qui aimait à faire des choses osées et scandalisait toujours Meg par ses actes saugrenus. Ce plan « d'aller sur place », ne fut pas oublié. Et quand vint cet après-midi de neige, Jo se résolut à tenter ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle vit Mr. Laurence quitter la maison en voiture, et elle se creusa un chemin jusqu'à la haie, où elle s'arrêta pour observer les environs. Tous les rideaux étaient fermés aux fenêtres les plus basses, les domestiques hors de vue, et rien d'humain n'était visible à l'exception d'une tête aux boucles brunes inclinée sur une main fine, à une fenêtre de l'étage.

« Le voilà, pensa Jo. Pauvre garçon ! Tout seul et malade en ce jour lugubre. Comme c'est dommage ! Je vais lui jeter une boule de neige pour le faire regarder au dehors, et lui dire quelques mots gentils. »

Une poignée de neige s'envola, et la tête se tourna vivement, montrant un visage qui perdit son air apathique dans l'instant, comme les grands yeux s'illuminèrent et la bouche commença de sourire. Jo hocha la tête et rit, et agita son balai en appelant :

« Comment allez-vous ? Êtes-vous malade ? »

Laurie ouvrit la fenêtre, et croassa d'une voix rauque :

« Je vais mieux, merci. J'ai eu un mauvais rhume, et je suis resté dans ma chambre toute la semaine.

— Je suis désolée. Avec quoi vous amusez-vous ?

— Rien du tout. C'est aussi morne qu'un tombeau ici.

— Ne lisez-vous pas ?

— Pas beaucoup. On ne me laisse pas faire.

— Personne ne peut vous faire la lecture ?

— Grand-père le fait parfois, mais mes livres ne l'intéressent pas, et je déteste devoir tout le temps demander à Brooke.

— Faites-venir quelqu'un pour vous voir, alors.

— Il n'y a personne que je veuille voir. Les garçons font trop de tapage, et j'ai mal à la tête.

— Il n'y a pas de gentille fille pour vous faire la lecture et vous distraire ? Les filles sont calmes et aiment jouer les infirmières.

— Je n'en connais pas.

— Vous nous connaissez, commença Jo, qui rit et s'interrompit.

— C'est vrai ! Voulez-vous venir, s'il vous plaît ? s'écria Laurie.

— Je ne suis ni calme ni gentille, mais je viendrai, si Mère le veut bien. Je vais le lui demander. Fermez la fenêtre, comme un gentil garçon, et attendez que je vienne. »

Sur ce, Jo repartit vers la maison, le balai sur l'épaule, en se demandant ce que les autres lui diraient. Laurie était tout excité à l'idée d'avoir de la compagnie, et se précipita pour se préparer, car, ainsi que Mrs. March l'avait dit, il était « un petit gentleman », et pour faire honneur à l'invitée à venir il passa une brosse dans ses cheveux bouclés, enfila un col propre, et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans la pièce qui était tout sauf rangée, malgré la demi-douzaine de domestiques. À ce moment retentit un coup de sonnette, puis une voix décidée, qui demandait à voir « Mr. Laurie », et une servante stupéfaite vient en courant annoncer une jeune dame.

« Très bien, faites-la monter, c'est Miss Jo, » dit Laurie en allant à la porte de son petit parloir pour retrouver Jo, qui apparut, les joues roses et l'air ravie et tout à fait à son aise, avec une assiette couverte dans une main et les trois chatons de Beth dans l'autre.

« Me voici, avec armes et bagages, dit-elle sans préambule. Mère vous envoie son amour, et était contente que je puisse faire quelque chose pour vous. Meg a voulu que je vous amène un peu de son blanc-manger, qu'elle réussit fort bien, et Beth a pensé que ses chats vous apporteraient un peu de réconfort. Je savais que vous en ririez, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser, elle avait tellement envie de faire quelque chose. »

Il se trouva que la drôle d'idée de Beth était juste ce qu'il fallait, car tout en riant des chatons, Laurie oublia sa timidité, et devint aussitôt plus sociable.

« Cela semble trop beau pour être mangé, » dit-il en souriant de plaisir quand Jo découvrit l'assiette pour lui montrer le blanc-manger, entouré d'une guirlande de feuilles vertes et des fleurs écarlates du géranium préféré d'Amy.

« Ce n'est rien, elles ont toutes eu envie de faire quelque chose pour vous. Dites à la femme de chambre de le mettre de côté pour votre thé. C'est un mets si simple que vous pouvez en manger, et si moelleux, qu'il glissera sans vous faire mal à la gorge. Quelle belle chambre est-ce là !

— Elle le serait si elle était mieux rangée, mais les domestiques sont paresseuses, et je ne sais pas comment les faire obéir. Cela me dérange, néanmoins.

— Je vais arranger ça en deux minutes. Il y a seulement besoin de balayer l'âtre, comme ça, et de redresser ce qu'il y a sur le manteau de la cheminée, comme ça, et de mettre les livres ici, et les bouteilles là, et de détourner votre sofa de la lumière, et de regonfler un peu les oreillers. Voilà, maintenant, vous êtes bien installé. »

Et en effet, tandis qu'elle parlait et riait, Jo avait remis les choses en place et donné un air bien différent à la pièce. Laurie la regardait dans un silence respectueux, et quand elle lui fit signe de s'installer sur le sofa, il s'assit avec un soupir de satisfaction, en disant avec gratitude :

« Comme vous êtes gentille ! Oui, c'est ce que je voulais. Maintenant s'il vous plaît prenez le grand fauteuil et laissez-moi vous distraire.

— Non, je suis venue vous distraire, vous. Voulez-vous que je lise à voix haute ? » dit Jo en regardant avec affection en direction de livres très tentants juste à portée de main.

« Merci ! J'ai lu tous ceux là, et si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais mieux discuter, répondit Laurie.

— Cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Je parlerai toute la journée si vous me laissez faire. Beth dit que je ne sais jamais quand m'arrêter.

— Beth, c'est celle qui a des joues roses, qui reste souvent à la maison et sort parfois avec un petit panier ? demanda Laurie avec intérêt.

— Oui, c'est Beth. C'est ma petite fille à moi, et elle est très gentille.

— Meg est la jolie jeune fille, et celle aux cheveux bouclés est Amy, je crois ?

— Comment savez-vous cela ? »

Laurie rougit, mais répondit franchement, « Eh bien, vous voyez, je vous entends souvent vous appeler les unes les autres, et quand je suis seul ici, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder vers votre maison, vous avez toujours l'air de bien vous amuser. Je vous demande de pardonner mon impolitesse, mais parfois vous oubliez de baisser le rideau de la fenêtre aux fleurs. Et quand les lampes sont allumées, voir le feu, et vous toutes autour de la table avec votre mère, c'est comme regarder un tableau. Son visage est juste en face, et elle a l'air si douce, derrière les fleurs, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder. Je n'ai pas de mère, voyez-vous. » Et Laurie se mit à tisonner le feu pour dissimuler un léger tremblement des lèvres qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

L'expression solitaire, avide, de ses yeux toucha le cœur tendre de Jo. Son éducation simple l'avait dotée d'un caractère droit, et à quinze ans elle était aussi innocente et franche qu'une enfant. Laurie était malade et seul, et se rendant compte combien elle était riche de son foyer et de son bonheur, elle tenta avec joie de les partager avec lui. Son visage empourpré était très amical, et sa voix perçante inhabituellement douce quand elle dit :

« Nous ne tirerons plus jamais les rideaux, et je vous autorise à regarder autant que vous le souhaitez. Mais j'aimerais mieux que vous veniez nous voir, au lieu de nous observer. Mère est si merveilleuse, elle vous apporterait beaucoup, et Beth chanterait pour vous si je la suppliais, et Amy danserait. Meg et moi vous ferions rire avec nos accessoires de théâtre, et nous nous amuserions bien. Est-ce que votre grand-père ne vous laisserait pas venir ?

— Je pense que si, si votre mère le lui demandait. Il est très gentil, même s'il n'en a pas l'air, et il me laisse plus ou moins faire ce que je veux. Il a seulement peur que je dérange des étrangers, » commença Laurie, de plus en plus animé.

« Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers, nous sommes voisins, et vous n'avez pas besoin de penser que vous dérangeriez. Nous voulons faire votre connaissance, et je tentais d'y parvenir depuis un moment. Nous ne sommes pas là depuis très longtemps, voyez vous, mais nous avons fait la connaissance de tous nos voisins à part vous.

— C'est que, Grand-père vit parmi ses livres, et ne s'intéresse pas trop à ce qui se passe au dehors. Mr. Brooke, mon tuteur, ne reste pas ici, vous voyez, et je n'ai personne avec qui sortir, alors je reste juste à la maison et me distrais comme je peux.

— Ça n'est pas une bonne chose. Vous devriez faire un effort et accepter toutes les invitations que l'on vous envoie, ainsi vous aurez plein d'amis et d'endroits plaisants où vous rendre. Ce n'est pas grave que vous soyiez timide. Ça ne durera pas si vous persistez. »

Laurie rougit à nouveau, mais ne s'offusqua pas d'être accusé de timidité, car Jo était de si bonne volonté qu'il était impossible de ne pas voir la gentillesse derrière son franc-parler.

« Aimez-vous votre école ? » demanda le garçon, changeant de sujet, après une courte pause durant laquelle il avait contemplé le feu tandis que Jo regardait autour d'elle, l'air contente.

« Je ne vais pas à l'école, je suis homme à tout faire - fille, je veux dire. Dame de compagnie. Je m'occupe de ma grand-tante, cette chère vieille ronchon, » répondit Jo.

Laurie ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question, mais se rappelant juste à temps qu'il est impoli de trop mettre le nez dans les affaires des autres il la referma, l'air mal à l'aise.

Jo aimait ses bonnes manières, et rire aux dépens de Tante March ne la dérangeait pas, aussi lui fit-elle une description vivace de l'impatiente vieille dame, de son caniche obèse, du perroquet qui parlait espagnol, et de la bibliothèque qui faisait sa joie.

Laurie s'en amusa immensément, et quand elle lui parla du vieux monsieur guindé venu un jour pour courtiser Tante March, et comment, à son grand désarroi, Poll lui avait arraché sa perruque au milieu d'un beau discours, le garçon rit de si bon cœur que des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et une bonne vint passer la tête à la porte pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Oh ! Cela me fait un bien fou. Continuez, s'il vous plaît, » dit-il en détachant son visage rougi et rayonnant du coussin du sofa où il l'avait enfoncé.

Enhardie par son succès, Jo continua, et lui raconta tout de leurs pièces et de leurs plans, leurs espoirs et leurs craintes pour Père, et tous les évènements les plus intéressants du monde où elle vivait avec ses sœurs. Puis ils en vinrent à parler de livres, et au ravissement de Jo il se trouva que Laurie les aimait tout autant qu'elle, et en avait même lu davantage.

« Si vous les aimez tant, venez voir les nôtres. Grand-père est sorti, aussi vous n'avez pas à avoir peur.

— Je n'ai peur de rien, répliqua Jo en relevant fièrement le menton.

— Je vous crois ! » s'exclama le garçon en la regardant avec admiration, tout en pensant qu'elle aurait de bonnes raisons d'être effrayée si jamais elle croisait le vieux monsieur dans un de ses accès de mauvaise humeur.

Comme il faisait bon dans toute la maison, Laurie put les mener de pièce en pièce, laissant Jo examiner tout ce qui attirait son attention. Ainsi ils parvinrent enfin à la bibliothèque, où elle joignit les mains et se mit à bondir sur place, ainsi qu'elle le faisait toujours quand elle était particulièrement ravie. Les murs étaient tapissés de livres, et il y avait des gravures et des statues, de petits cabinets pleins de pièces et d'autres curiosités qui attiraient le regard, des fauteuils capitonnés, des tables, des bronzes, et, cerise sur le gâteau, une large cheminée encadrée d'une élégante mosaïque.

« Quelle richesse ! » soupira Jo, en sombrant dans les profondeurs d'un fauteuil en velours et en regardant autour d'elle avec un air d'intense satisfaction. « Théodore Laurence, vous devriez être le garçon le plus heureux du monde, ajouta-t-elle solennellement.

— Personne ne peut vivre rien qu'avec des livres, » dit Laurie en secouant la tête, perchée sur une table en face d'elle.

Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, une cloche sonna, et Jo se leva d'un bond en s'exclamant, alarmée, « Miséricorde ! C'est votre grand-père !

— Eh bien, qu'est-ce que cela fait ? Vous n'avez peur de rien, après tout, répliqua le garçon d'un air malicieux.

— Je pense que j'ai un peu peur de lui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je le devrais. Marmee a dit que je pouvais venir, et je ne pense pas que vous vous en portiez plus mal, » dit Jo en se donnant une contenance, quoiqu'elle ne quittât pas la porte des yeux.

« Je m'en porte même bien mieux, et je vous en suis très reconnaissant. J'ai seulement peur que vous en ayez assez de me faire la discussion. C'était si plaisant, je ne voudrais stopper pour rien au monde, dit Laurie.

— Le docteur est ici pour vous voir, vint appeler une servante. 

— Cela vous dérangerait-il si je vous laissais une minute ? Je suppose que je dois aller le voir, dit Laurie.

— Ne vous occupez pas de moi. Je suis comme un poisson dans l'eau ici, » répondit Jo

Laurie s'en fut, et son invitée s'amusa par ses propres moyens. Elle se tenait devant un beau portrait du vieux monsieur quand la porte se rouvrit, et sans se tourner elle dit avec conviction « Je suis sûre maintenant que je ne devrais pas avoir peur de lui, car il des yeux pleins de bonté même si sa bouche est sévère, et il a l'air d'avoir une volonté formidable. Il n'est pas aussi bel homme que mon grand-père, mais il me plaît.

— Merci, m'dame, » dit une voix rude venue de derrière elle, où se tenait, à sa grande détresse, le vieux Mr. Laurence.

La pauvre Jo rougit jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade tandis qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait dit. Pendant un instant elle eut la folle envie de fuir, mais cela aurait été lâche, et ses sœurs se seraient moquées d'elle, aussi résolut-elle de rester et de se tirer d'embarras comme elle le pouvait. Au second regard elle s'aperçut que les yeux, sous les sourcils broussailleux, étaient plus aimables encore que ceux du portrait, et qu'il s'y trouvait une lueur espiègle, ce qui atténua grandement ses peurs. La voix du vieux gentleman était plus rude que jamais quand il reprit abruptement, après ce terrible moment de pause, « Alors vous n'avez pas peur de moi, hein ?

— Pas beaucoup, sir. 

— Et vous ne me trouvez pas aussi bel homme que votre grand-père ?

— En effet, sir.

— Et j'ai une volonté formidable, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai seulement dit que je le pensais.

— Mais je vous plais tout de même ?

— Oui, sir. »

Cette réponse plut au vieux monsieur. Il émit un rire bref, lui serra la main, et, lui passant un doigt sous le menton, fit pivoter son visage et l'examina gravement avant de dire avec un signe de tête,

« Vous avez le courage de votre grand-père, si vous n'avez pas ses traits. Il était séduisant, ma chère, mais mieux encore il était brave et honnête, et j'étais fier d'être son ami.

— Merci, sir. » Et Jo fut tout à fait à l'aise après cela, car cela lui convenait parfaitement.

« Qu'avez-vous donc fait à mon garçon ? fut la question suivante, posée avec brusquerie.

— J'ai seulement voulu être une bonne voisine, sir. » Et Jo lui raconta comment elle en était venue à leur rendre visite.

« Vous pensez qu'il a besoin de s'amuser davantage, alors ?

— Oui, sir. Il semble un peu solitaire, et voir d'autres jeunes personnes lui ferait peut-être du bien. Nous ne sommes que des filles, mais nous serions heureuses d'aider si nous le pouvons, car nous n'avons pas oublié le splendide cadeau de Noël que vous nous avez envoyé, dit Jo avec empressement.

— Ta ta ta ! C'était l'idée du garçon. Comment va la pauvre femme ?

— Elle va bien, sir. » Et Jo se lança en parlant à toute allure, et lui raconta tout sur les Hummel, sur lesquels sa mère avait attiré l'attention d'amis plus riches.

« La même façon de faire le bien que son père. Je devrais venir voir votre mère un de ces jours. Dites-le lui. Voilà qu'on sonne la cloche pour le thé, nous le prenons plus tôt à cause du garçon. Venez donc et continuez d'être une bonne voisine.

— Si vous voulez bien de moi, sir.

— Je ne vous le demanderais pas, si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Et Mr. Laurence lui offrit son bras avec une courtoisie à l'ancienne mode.

« Que dirait Meg de tout cela ? » pensa Jo tandis qu'il l'escortait dans la maison, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement comme elle s'imaginait raconter l'histoire en rentrant.

« Hé ! Eh bien, que diable arrive-t-il à ce garçon ? » demanda le vieux monsieur quand Laurie surgit en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre et stoppa net à la vision étonnante de Jo bras dessus bras dessous avec son redoutable grand-père.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, sir, » commença-t-il, tandis que Jo lui lançait un regard triomphant.

« C'est évident quand on voit le fracas que vous faites en descendant. Venez prendre votre thé, sir, et conduisez-vous comme un gentleman. » Et après avoir affectueusement tiré sur les cheveux du garçon en guise de caresse, Mr. Laurence continua son chemin, tandis que Laurie s'adonnait dans son dos à toutes sortes de pitreries, qui faillirent faire exploser de rire Jo.

Le vieux monsieur ne dit pas grand chose tout en buvant ses quatre tasses de thé, mais il observa les jeunes gens, qui bavardaient bientôt comme de vieux amis, et les changements survenus chez son petit-fils ne lui échappèrent pas. Il y avait maintenant de la couleur, de la lumière, de la vie sur le visage du garçon, de la vivacité dans ses manières, et un franc amusement dans son rire.

« Elle a raison, cet enfant est solitaire. Je vais voir ce que ces petites filles peuvent faire pour lui, » pensa Mr. Laurence tout en regardant et en écoutant. Il aimait bien Jo, pour ses manières étranges et brusques, et elle semblait comprendre le garçon aussi bien que si elle en était un elle-même.

Si les Laurence avaient été ce que Jo appelait des gens « raides et guindés » ils ne se seraient pas entendus du tout, car les personnes de ce genre l'intimidaient et la mettaient mal à l'aise. Mais les trouvant honnêtes et simples, elle fut tout à fait elle-même, et fit bonne impression. Quand ils sortirent de table elle proposa de s'en aller, mais Laurie dit qu'il avait encore quelque chose à lui montrer et l'emmena dans les serres, qui avaient été illuminées à son intention. Cela sembla bien féérique à Jo, de se promener dans les allées, de profiter des murs fleuris de chaque côté, de la douce lumière, de l'air humide et parfumé, et des merveilleuses plantes grimpantes et des arbres qui l'entouraient - tandis que son nouvel ami coupait les plus belles fleurs jusqu'à avoir les mains pleines. Puis il les lia en un bouquet, et dit, avec l'air heureux que Jo aimait tant à voir, 

« Veuillez les offrir à votre mère, s'il vous plaît, et dites-lui que j'aime beaucoup le remède qu'elle m'a envoyé. »

Ils retrouvèrent Mr. Laurence dans le grand salon, mais toute l'attention de Jo se porta sur un grand piano, qui était ouvert.

« Vous jouez ? demanda-t-elle à Laurie avec respect.

— Parfois, répondit-il modestement.

— Jouez quelque chose, s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais l'entendre, pour le raconter à Beth.

— Ne voulez vous pas jouer d'abord ?

— Je ne sais pas jouer. Je suis trop stupide pour apprendre, mais j'aime énormément la musique. »

Aussi Laurie joua et Jo écouta, le nez voluptueusement plongé dans les héliotropes et les roses thé. Son respect et sa considération pour le jeune Laurence s'accrurent considérablement, car il jouait remarquablement bien et ne prenait pas de grands airs pour autant. Elle aurait voulu que Beth puisse l'entendre, mais n'en dit rien, et lui fit compliment sur compliment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus où se mettre et que son grand-père vienne à la rescousse.

« C'est assez, c'est assez, jeune fille. Trop de cajoleries ne lui valent rien. Il ne joue pas mal, mais j'espère qu'il s'en tirera aussi bien dans des matières plus importantes. Vous partez ? Eh bien, je vous suis très reconnaissant de votre visite, et j'espère que vous reviendrez. Mes respects à votre mère. Bonne nuit, Docteur Jo. »

Il lui serra affectueusement la main, mais avec un air contrarié. Quand ils furent dans le hall, Jo demanda à Laurie si elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est à cause de moi. Il n'aime pas m'entendre jouer.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Je vous le dirai un de ces jours. John va vous raccompagner, puisque je ne le peux pas.

— Nul besoin. Je ne suis pas une dame, et ce n'est qu'à deux pas. Prenez soin de vous, voulez-vous ? 

— Oui, mais vous reviendrez, je l'espère ?

— Si vous me promettez de venir nous voir quand vous irez mieux.

— Je le ferai.

— Bonsoir Laurie !

— Bonsoir, Jo, bonsoir ! »

Quand Jo eut raconté toutes les aventures de l'après-midi, toute la famille fut prise d'envie de visiter leurs voisins, car chacune avait trouvé quelque chose d'attirant dans la grande maison de l'autre côté de la haie. Mrs. March souhaitait parler de son père avec le vieil homme qui ne l'avait pas oublié, Meg se languissait des serres, Beth soupirait après le grand piano, et Amy avait grande envie de voir les beaux tableaux et les statues.

« Mère, pourquoi est-ce que Mr. Laurence n'aime pas que Laurie joue du piano ? demanda Jo, qui était curieuse.

— Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense que c'est parce que son fils, le père de Laurie, a épousé une Italienne, une musicienne, ce qui a déplu au vieux monsieur qui est très fier. La dame était bonne et belle et talentueuse, mais il ne l'aimait pas, et il n'a jamais revu son fils après son mariage. Ils sont morts tous les deux quand Laurie était petit, et son grand-père l'a recueilli. J'ai l'impression que le garçon, qui est né en Italie, n'est pas de constitution très robuste, et que le vieil homme a peur de le perdre, c'est ce qui le rend si prudent. Laurie a un talent naturel pour la musique qu'il tient de sa mère, et je pense pouvoir dire que son grand-père craint qu'il ne veuille devenir un musicien. En tout cas, son don lui rappelle cette femme qu'il n'aimait pas, et c'est pourquoi il "faisait la tête", comme a dit Jo.

— Mon Dieu, que c'est romantique ! s'exclama Meg.

— C'est stupide ! dit Jo. Qu'on le laisse faire de la musique s'il en a envie, au lieu de lui gâcher l'existence en l'envoyant à l'université, alors qu'il déteste ça.

— C'est pour cela qu'il de si beaux yeux noirs et de si jolies manières, je suppose. Les Italiens sont toujours charmants, dit Meg, qui était un peu sentimentale.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ses yeux et de ses manières ? C'est à peine si tu lui as jamais parlé, s'exclama Jo, qui n'était pas sentimentale pour deux sous.

— Je l'ai vu à la fête, et ce que tu racontes prouve qu'il sait se tenir. C'était très joli, ce qu'il a dit sur le remède que lui a envoyé Mère.

— Il parlait du blanc-manger, je suppose. 

— Comme tu es bête ! Il parlait de toi, bien sûr.

— Vraiment ? » Et Jo écarquilla les yeux comme si cela ne lui était pas seulement venu à l'esprit.

« Je n'ai jamais vu une fille comme toi ! Tu ne sais pas reconnaître quand on te complimente, » dit Meg, avec l'air d'une jeune dame qui connaissait son affaire.

« Je pense que ce ne sont que des sottises, et je te prierais de ne pas être ridicule et de ne pas me gâcher mon plaisir. Laurie est un gentil garçon et je l'aime bien, et je ne veux pas entendre parler de choses sentimentales à propos de compliments et d'autres sornettes. Nous serons toutes gentilles avec lui parce qu'il n'a pas de mère, et il pourra venir nous rendre visite, n'est-ce pas, Marmee ?

— Oui, Jo, ton ami est le bienvenu, et j'espère que Meg se souviendra que les enfants devraient le rester aussi longtemps qu'ils le peuvent.

— Je ne me vois plus comme une enfant, et je n'ai pas encore treize ans, observa Amy. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Beth ?

— Je pensais à notre _Voyage du Pèlerin_, répondit Beth, qui n'avait rien écouté. À comment nous avons quitté le Marais de la Tristesse et passé le Portail en prenant la résolution d'être bonnes, et comment nous avons commencé de grimper la colline en faisant de notre mieux. Et que peut-être cette maison pleine d'objets splendides sera notre Palais Merveilleux.

— Il nous faudra passer les lions d'abord, » dit Jo, comme si cette perspective l'enchantait.


	6. Beth entre dans le Palais Merveilleux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit chapitre avant les fêtes ? Oui bien sûr ^^

La grande maison se trouva bien être un Palais Merveilleux, quoiqu'il fallut un certain temps avant que toutes y pénètrent, et il fut très difficile pour Beth de passer les lions. Le vieux Mr. Laurence était le plus impressionnant de tous, mais après qu'il leur eut rendu visite, qu'il eut dit quelque chose d'amusant ou de gentil à chacune des filles, et parlé du bon vieux temps avec leur mère, aucune n'était plus intimidée par lui, à part la timide Beth. L'autre lion était le fait qu'ils étaient pauvres et que Laurie était riche, ce qui les rendait un peu honteuses d'accepter des faveurs qu'elles ne pouvaient rendre. Mais après un temps, elles comprirent qu'il les considérait comme ses bienfaitrices, et qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour exprimer sa gratitude pour l'accueil maternel de Mrs. March, leur joyeuse compagnie, et le réconfort qu'il trouvait dans leur humble maisonnée. Aussi oublièrent elles rapidement leur fierté et continuèrent d'échanger des gentillesses sans penser à leur valeur.

Toutes sortes de plaisantes choses se produisirent vers cette époque, car cette nouvelle amitié s'épanouit comme l'herbe au printemps. Tout le monde aimait Laurie, et il avait informé son tuteur, en privé, que « les March étaient des filles tout à fait épatantes ». Avec le délicieux enthousiasme de la jeunesse, elle accueillirent le garçon esseulé dans leur groupe, prêtes à se plier en quatre pour lui, et il trouva quelque chose de tout à fait charmant dans la compagnie innocente de ces filles au cœur simple. N'ayant connu ni mère ni sœurs, il ressentit rapidement leur influence, et leur mode de vie actif et animé le rendit honteux de sa vie indolente. Il était lassé des livres, et trouvait maintenant les gens si intéressants que Mr. Brooke fut obligé de faire des rapports très peu satisfaisants, car Laurie ne cessait de faire l'école buissonnière pour filer chez les March.

« Qu'importe, laissez-le prendre des vacances, il rattrapera plus tard, » dit le vieux monsieur. « La bonne dame d'à côté dit qu'il étudie trop et qu'il a besoin de la compagnie de la jeunesse, de loisirs, et d'exercice. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait raison, et que j'aie couvé le garçon comme si j'étais sa grand-mère. Laissez-le faire ce qu'il veut, tant qu'il est heureux. Il ne peut pas s'attirer d'ennuis dans ce petit couvent, et Mrs. March fait plus pour lui que nous ne le pouvons. »

Ils passaient d'excellents moments, c'est certain. Tant de pièces de théâtre et de tableaux vivants, tant de glissades en luge et de pitreries en patins, tant d'agréables soirées dans le vieux parloir, et de temps en temps de joyeuses petites fêtes dans la grande maison. Meg pouvait déambuler dans les serres quand elle le voulait et se délecter de nombreux bouquets, Jo parcourait voracement la nouvelle bibliothèque, et faisait mourir de rire le vieux monsieur avec ses critiques, Amy recopiait des tableaux et profitait de la beauté des lieux autant que le cœur lui en disait, et Laurie jouait le « lord du manoir » de la manière la plus délicieuse.

Mais Beth, quoiqu'elle soupire après le grand piano, n'arrivait pas à rassembler suffisamment de courage pour se rendre dans le « Manoir du Bonheur, » comme l'appelait Meg. Elle y alla une fois avec Jo mais le vieux monsieur, n'étant pas au courant de sa timidité maladive, la dévisagea si fixement sous ses gros sourcils et dit « Hé ! » d'une voix si forte, qu'il l'effraya à tel point que ses « genoux avaient joué des castagnettes, » dit-elle à sa mère, et qu'elle s'enfuit, déclarant qu'elle ne retournerait plus là-bas, pas même pour le beau piano. Aucune tentative de persuasion, aucun attrait ne put dépasser sa peur, jusqu'à ce que, ce fait arrivant aux oreilles de Mr. Laurence d'une manière mystérieuse, il ne décide d'arranger les choses. Durant l'une de ses brèves visites, il dirigea avec art la discussion sur la musique, et parla des grands chanteurs qu'il avait vus, des grands orgues qu'il avait entendus, et raconta de si charmantes anecdotes que Beth trouva impossible de rester dans son coin à l'écart, et se rapprocha de plus en plus, comme fascinée. Arrivée derrière sa chaise elle s'arrêta et resta debout à écouter, les yeux grands ouverts et les joues rougies par l'excitation de cette performance inhabituelle. Sans plus la remarquer que si elle avait été une mouche, Mr. Laurence continua la discussion sur les leçons de Laurie et ses professeurs. Et alors, comme si l'idée venait de le frapper, il dit à Mrs. March :

« Ce garçon néglige sa musique maintenant, et j'en suis heureux, car il s'y attachait trop. Mais le piano souffre de son manque d'utilisation. Est-ce que l'une de vos filles n'aimerait pas venir, et jouer dessus de temps en temps, juste pour le tenir accordé, vous voyez, m'dame ? »

Beth fit un pas en avant, et joint les mains serrées pour s'empêcher d'applaudir, car la tentation était irrésistible, et l'idée de jouer sur ce splendide instrument lui coupait le souffle. Avant que Mrs. March puisse répondre, Mr. Laurence poursuivit avec un hochement de tête et un étrange sourire :

« Elle n'aurait besoin de voir ni de parler à personne, seulement de passer à n'importe quel moment. Car je suis enfermé dans mon étude à l'autre bout de la maison, Laurie est souvent dehors, et les domestiques ne sont jamais dans les parages du grand salon après neuf heures. »

Alors il se leva, comme pour s'en aller, et Beth se décida à parler, car ce dernier arrangement ne laissait rien à désirer. « S'il vous plaît, rapportez ce que j'ai dit aux jeunes filles, et si elles n'ont pas envie de venir, eh bien, tant pis. » Ici une petite main se glissa dans la sienne, et Beth leva vers lui un visage plein de gratitude, tandis qu'elle disait, de sa façon timide mais sincère :

« Oh sir, elles en ont envie, vraiment beaucoup !

— Êtes-vous la jeune fille qui aime la musique ? » demanda-t-il, sans « Hé ! » tonitruant, en la regardant très gentiment.

« Je suis Beth. Je l'aime énormément, et je viendrai, si vous êtes certain que personne ne m'entendra - ni ne sera dérangé, » ajouta-t-elle, craignant d'être impolie, et tremblant de sa propre audace.

« Personne, ma chère. La maison est vide la moitié du temps, aussi venez et pianotez tant que vous le désirez, et je serai votre obligé.

— Comme vous êtes gentil, sir ! »

Beth rougit comme une rose sous son regard amical, mais elle n'avait plus peur maintenant, et elle lui serra la main avec gratitude parce que les mots lui manquaient pour le remercier du précieux cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Le vieux gentleman repoussa gentiment les cheveux de son front, et, se baissant, il l'embrassa, en disant d'une voix que très peu de personnes avaient jamais entendue :

« J'avais une petite fille autrefois, avec des yeux tout pareils. Dieu te bénisse, ma chère ! Bonne journée, madame. » Et il partit précipitamment.

Beth partagea un moment de ravissement avec sa mère, puis se précipita pour annoncer l'immense nouvelle à sa famille d'invalides, puisque ses sœurs n'étaient pas à la maison. Comme elle chanta avec allégresse ce soir là, et comme elles rirent toutes quand elle réveilla Amy au milieu de la nuit parce qu'elle jouait du piano sur son visage tout en dormant. Le jour suivant, ayant vu sortir aussi bien le vieux monsieur que son petit-fils, Beth, après deux ou trois tentatives, arriva à la porte secondaire, et se faufila aussi silencieusement qu'une souris jusqu'au grand salon où se tenait son idole. Par un heureux accident, bien sûr, une partition facile se trouvait sur le piano, et de ses doigts tremblants, après de nombreuses pauses pour écouter et regarder aux alentours, Beth toucha enfin l'instrument, et oublia aussitôt ses peurs, elle-même et tout le reste excepté l'indescriptible plaisir que lui procurait la musique, comme la voix d'un être aimé.

Elle resta là jusqu'à ce que Hannah vienne la chercher pour le dîner, mais elle n'avait aucun appétit, et dans son état de béatitude ne pouvait que rester assise et sourire à tout le monde.

Après cela, la petite capuche brune se glissa à travers la haie presque tous les jours, et le grand salon fut hanté par un esprit musicien qui allait et venait sans être vu. Elle ne sut jamais que Mr. Laurence ouvrait la porte de son étude pour entendre les vieux airs qu'il aimait. Elle ne vit jamais Laurie monter la garde dans le couloir pour éloigner les domestiques. Elle ne se douta jamais que les livres d'exercices et les nouvelles chansons qu'elle trouvait sur le pupitre étaient là pour son seul bénéfice, et quand Laurie lui parlait de musique à la maison, elle pensait seulement qu'il était bien gentil de sa part de dire des choses qui l'aidaient tant. Aussi s'amusait-elle de tout son cœur, et, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas, trouvait tout ce qu'elle avait espéré dans l'accomplissement de son souhait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était si reconnaissante de son bonheur, qu'un bonheur plus grand encore lui fut accordé. De toute façon, elle méritait les deux.

« Mère, je vais faire une paire de pantoufles pour Mr. Laurence. Il est si gentil avec moi, je dois le remercier, et je ne sais pas comment faire autrement. Puis-je ? » demanda Beth quelques semaines après cette fameuse visite.

« Oui, ma chérie. Cela lui fera très plaisir, et ce sera une jolie façon de le remercier. Les filles t'aideront à les faire, et je paierai les matériaux, » répondit Mrs. March, qui prit un plaisir tout particulier à accorder la requête de Beth, quand elle demandait si rarement quelque chose pour elle-même.

Après de nombreuses discussions très sérieuses avec Meg et Jo, le patron fut choisi, les matériaux achetés, et les pantoufles commencées. Un motif de pensées, sage mais gai, sur un fond pourpre plus foncé fut déclaré à la fois très joli et approprié, et Beth y travailla dessus tôt le matin et tard le soir, avec l'aide occasionnelle de ses aînées sur les parties difficiles. Elle était habile couturière, et les pantoufles furent finies avant que quiconque s'en soit lassé. Puis elle écrivit une simple et courte note, et avec l'aide de Laurie elle les glissa sur le bureau de l'étude un matin avant que le vieux monsieur soit debout.

Quand toute cette excitation fut retombée, Beth attendit de voir ce qui se passerait. Toute le journée s'écoula et une partie du jour suivant sans qu'aucune réaction ne lui parvienne, et elle commençait à craindre d'avoir offensé son susceptible ami. L'après-midi du deuxième jour, elle sortit pour faire une commission et offrir à Joanna, la poupée invalide, son bol d'air frais quotidien. Quand elle arrive dans la rue à son retour, elle vit trois, oui, quatre têtes, apparaître et disparaître à la fenêtre du parloir, et dès l'instant qu'elles la virent, des mains s'agitèrent dans sa direction et des voix joyeuses s'écrièrent :

« Il y a une lettre du vieux monsieur ! Viens vite la lire !

— Oh, Beth, il t'a envoyé- » commença Amy en gesticulant avec une énergie peu commune, mais elle ne put aller plus loin, car Jo la fit taire en rabaissant violemment la vitre.

Beth se pressa, le cœur battant à tout rompre. À la porte ses sœurs se saisirent d'elle et la portèrent en triomphe jusqu'au parloir, tout en pointant du doigt et en disant, toutes à la fois, « Regarde ! Regarde ! » Beth obéit, et pâlit sous l'effet du bonheur et de la surprise, en voyant un petit piano droit, avec une lettre sur le couvercle verni qui affichait tel un écriteau « Miss Élisabeth March ».

« Pour moi ? » hoqueta Beth, qui se tenait à Jo, de peur de tomber à la renverse, tant elle était submergée par l'émotion.

« Oui, rien que pour toi, ma chérie ! N'est-ce pas superbe de sa part ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est le plus gentil vieux monsieur du monde ? Il y a la clé dans la lettre. Nous ne l'avons pas ouverte, mais nous mourons d'envie de savoir ce qu'il dit, » s'écria Jo, étreignant sa sœur et lui tendant la note.

« Lis-la, toi ! Je ne peux pas, je me sens si bizarre ! Oh, c'est bien trop beau ! » et Beth se cacha la figure dans le tablier de Jo, bouleversée par son cadeau.

Jo ouvrit la lettre et commença à rire, car les premiers mots qu'elle vit furent :

« Miss March :

Chère Madame -

(«Comme cela sonne bien ! J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'écrive ainsi ! » dit Amy, qui trouvait très élégante cette introduction à l'ancienne mode.)

« J'ai eu de nombreuses paires de pantoufles dans ma vie, mais je n'en ai jamais eu aucune qui m'aille aussi bien que la vôtre » continua Jo. « Les pensées sont mes fleurs favorites, et celles-ci me rappelleront toujours leur gentille donatrice. J'aime à payer mes dettes, aussi je sais que vous autoriserez "le vieux gentleman" à vous envoyer quelque chose qui appartenait autrefois à la petite fille qu'il a perdu. Avec mes remerciements les plus sincères et mes meilleurs vœux, je demeure votre ami reconnaissant et humble serviteur,

« JAMES LAURENCE. 

« Eh bien Beth, c'est un honneur dont tu peux être fière, pour sûr ! Laurie m'a raconté combien Mr. Laurence a aimé cette enfant qui est morte, et comment il garde soigneusement toutes ses affaires. Pense un peu, il t'a donné son piano. Cela vient de tes grands yeux bleus et de ton amour de la musique, » dit Jo en essayant d'apaiser Beth, qui tremblait et semblait plus excitée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Regarde les ingénieux supports pour les bougies, et cette jolie soie verte, toute froncée, avec une rose dorée au milieu, et le joli pupitre et le tabouret, tout est là, » ajouta Meg en ouvrant l'instrument pour faire l'étalage de ses merveilles.

« "Votre humble serviteur, James Laurence". Pense un peu qu'il t'a écrit ça ! Je le dirai aux filles. Elles trouveront ça splendide, » dit Amy, très impressionnée par la lettre. 

« Essaie-le, ma chérie. Écoutons le son de ce bébé piano, » dit Hannah, qui était toujours là pour partager les joies et les peines de la famille.

Alors Beth l'essaya, et tout le monde décréta que c'était le plus remarquable piano qu'on ait jamais entendu. Il avait de toute évidence était récemment accordé et remis à neuf, mais tout aussi parfait qu'il fut, je pense que le véritable charme était celui du plus heureux des joyeux visages penchés au dessus, tandis que Beth touchait amoureusement les magnifiques touches noires et blanches et appuyait sur les pédales resplendissantes. 

« Tu vas devoir aller le remercier, » dit Jo pour plaisanter, car l'idée que la fillette puisse vraiment y aller ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

« Oui, j'en ai l'intention. Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant, avant d'avoir trop peur si j'y réfléchis. » Et, à la stupéfaction de la famille assemblée, Beth sortit dans le jardin de son propre chef, traversa la haie, et se rendit à la porte des Laurence. 

« Eh bien, que je meure si ce n'est pas la chose la plus étrange que j'aie jamais vue ! Le piano lui a tourné la tête ! Elle n'y serait jamais allée si elle avait toute sa raison, » s'écria Hannah en la regardant partir, tandis que les filles restaient bouches bées devant ce miracle.

Elles auraient été plus étonnées encore si elles avaient vu ce que Beth fit après. Croyez-le ou non, elle alla frapper à la porte de l'étude avant de se laisser le temps de réfléchir, et quand une voix rude dit « Entrez ! », elle entra et alla droit à Mr. Laurence, qui avait l'air pris de court, et lui tendit la main en disant, d'une voix qui ne tremblait qu'à peine, « Je suis venue vous remercier, sir, pour - » Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, car il avait l'air si amical qu'elle en oublia son discours, et, se souvenant seulement qu'il avait perdu la petite fille qu'il aimait, elle lui passa les deux bras autour du cou et l'embrassa.

Si le toit de la maison s'était soudainement envolé, le vieux monsieur n'en aurait pas été plus étonné. Mais cela lui plut - oh, Seigneur, oui, cela lui plut extrêmement ! Et il fut si touché et ravi de ce petit baiser que son apparence bourrue s'évanouit, et il l'installa sur son genou, reposa sa joue ridée contre la joue rose de la fillette, se sentant comme s'il avait retrouvé sa petite-fille. Beth cessa de le craindre dès cet instant, et se mit à discuter avec lui comme si elle l'avait connu toute sa vie, car l'amour chasse la peur, et la gratitude peut dépasser la fierté. Quand elle rentra à la maison, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, lui serra cordialement la main, et ôta son chapeau pour la saluer en repartant, droit et majestueux, comme le beau vieux militaire qu'il était.

Quand les filles aperçurent ce spectacle, Jo commença à danser une gigue pour exprimer sa satisfaction, Amy manqua de tomber de la fenêtre sous le coup de la surprise, et Meg s'exclama en levant les bras au ciel, « Eh bien, je pense que la fin du monde est proche. »


	7. Amy et la vallée de l'humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu particulier pour terminer l'année, en ce qu'il semble être absent de bon nombre d'éditions françaises, jeunesse ou non. Il est pourtant l'un des plus marquants concernant le personnage d'Amy.

« Ce garçon est un vrai cyclope, n'est-ce pas ? » dit un Amy un jour où Laurie passait à cheval, en leur faisant signe avec sa cravache.

« Comment oses-tu dire cela, alors qu'il a ses deux yeux ? Et de très beaux yeux, en plus de ça, » s'écria Jo, qui n'acceptait pas la moindre remarque sur son ami.

« Je n'ai rien dit sur ses yeux, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves quand j'admire sa façon de monter à cheval.

— Oh, mon Dieu ! Cette petite dinde veut dire un centaure, et elle l'a traité de cyclope, » s'exclama Jo en éclatant de rire.

« Inutile d'être aussi méchante, ce n'est qu'un "lapse de lingue", comme le dit Mr. Davis, » répliqua Amy, achevant Jo avec son latin. « J'aimerais juste avoir un peu de l'argent que Laurie dépense pour son cheval, » ajouta-t-elle comme pour elle-même, mais dans l'espoir que ses sœurs l'entendraient.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda gentiment Meg, tandis que Jo était partie dans un autre accès de fou rire à la deuxième gaffe d'Amy.

« J'en ai tellement besoin. Je suis terriblement endettée, et ce ne sera pas mon tour d'avoir l'argent du chiffonnier avant un mois.

— Endettée, Amy ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Et Meg avait l'air grave.

« Eh bien, je dois au moins une douzaine de citrons confits1, et je ne peux pas en acheter, tant que je n'ai pas d'argent, car Marmee m'a interdit d'acheter à crédit.

— Raconte-moi un peu. Est-ce que les citrons sont à la mode maintenant ? Avant c'était les morceaux de gomme élastique pour faire des balles. » Et Meg faisait de son mieux pour garder sa contenance, car Amy avait l'air si grave et solennelle. 

« Eh bien, tu vois, les filles en achètent tout le temps, et à moins de vouloir passer pour chiche, il faut faire de même. Il n'est question que de citrons, maintenant, car tout le monde les suce derrière son pupitre pendant la classe, et les échange contre des crayons, des bagues de perles, des poupées de papier ou d'autres choses, pendant la pause. Si une fille en aime bien une autre, elle lui donne un citron. Si elles sont fâchées, elle en mange un sous son nez, et ne lui propose même pas d'y goûter. Il faut rendre la faveur quand on vous en a donné, et j'en ai reçu tellement que je n'ai jamais rendus, et ce sont des dettes d'honneur, vois-tu.

— Combien te faudrait-il pour en acheter et tout rembourser ? » demanda Meg en tirant sa bourse.

« Vingt-cinq cents seraient plus que suffisants, et il me resterait quelques cents pour t'en acheter à toi aussi. Tu aimes les citrons ?

— Pas vraiment. Tu peux avoir ma part. Voilà l'argent. Fais-le durer aussi longtemps que possible, car je n'en ai pas beaucoup, tu le sais.

— Oh, merci ! Ce doit être si agréable d'avoir de l'argent de poche ! Je vais me régaler, car je n'ai pas goûté à un citron depuis une semaine. Je ne voulais pas en accepter si je ne pouvais pas les rendre, et je me languis d'en avoir. »

Le jour suivant Amy arriva quelque peu en retard à l'école, mais ne put résister à la tentation d'exhiber, avec une fierté excusable, un paquet de papier brun humide, avant de le remiser tout au fond de son pupitre. Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, la rumeur se répandit dans son cercle qu'Amy March avait vingt-quatre délicieux citrons (elle en avait mangé un en chemin) et qu'elle allait en distribuer, et les attentions de ses amies se firent pressantes. Katy Brown l'invita sur le champ à sa prochaine fête. Mary Kingsley insista pour lui prêter sa montre jusqu'à la pause, et Jenny Snow, une jeune fille acerbe, qui s'était bassement moquée d'Amy pour n'avoir pas de citrons, enterra promptement la hache de guerre et offrit de lui fournir la réponse à certaines additions fort compliquées. Mais Amy n'avait pas oublié les remarques blessantes de Miss Snow à propos de « certaines personnes qui n'avaient pas le nez si plat qu'elles ne pouvaient renifler les citrons des autres, et des personnes orgueilleuses qui n'étaient pas si fières quand il s'agissait d'en demander », et elle brisa immédiatement les espoirs de « cette Snow » avec ce télégramme cinglant : « Nul besoin d'être si polie tout à coup, car tu n'en auras pas. »

Il se trouva qu'un invité distingué vint visiter l'école ce matin, et les belles cartes joliment dessinées par Amy reçurent des louanges, honneur qui ne fit qu'exacerber l'irritation de Miss Snow et fit prendre à Amy des airs de jeune paon. Mais hélas ! Hélas ! L'orgueil précède la chute, et « cette Snow » parvint à retourner la situation avec un succès terrible. Sitôt que le visiteur eut prononcé les platitudes habituelles et se fut esquivé, Jenny, sous le prétexte d'une question importante, informa Mr. Davis, le professeur, qu'Amy March avait des citrons confits dans son pupitre.

Or Mr. Davis avait prohibé les citrons, et déclaré solennellement que la première élève prise à enfreindre la règle serait punie par la férule. Cet homme tenace était parvenu à bannir le chewing-gum après une guerre longue et orageuse, avait fait un feu de joie des journaux et romans confisqués, avait supprimé un bureau de poste privé, interdit les grimaces, les surnoms et les caricatures, et fait tout ce qu'un homme seul pouvait faire pour maintenir l'ordre parmi une cinquantaine de filles rebelles. Dieu sait que les garçons éprouvent déjà bien assez la patience humaine, mais les filles encore infiniment plus, en particulier la patience des gentlemen nerveux au tempérament tyrannique et sans plus de talent pour l'enseignement que Dr. Blimber. Mr. Davis connaissait quantité de grec, de latin, d'algèbre et de sciences de toutes sortes, aussi passait-il pour un bon professeur, et les manières, la morale, les sentiments et l'exemple n'étaient pas considérés comme ayant une importance quelconque. C'était un très mauvais moment pour dénoncer Amy, et Jenny le savait. Mr. Davis avait de toute évidence pris son café trop fort ce matin là, le vent soufflait de l'est, ce qui affectait toujours sa neuralgie, et ses élèves ne lui avaient pas autant fait honneur qu'il pensait le mériter. Ainsi donc, pour employer le langage expressif, sinon élégant, d'une écolière, « il était d'une humeur de chien ». Le mot « citrons » mit le feu aux poudres : son visage jaunâtre s'empourpra, et il tapa sur son bureau avec une énergie qui renvoya Jenny à sa place avec une rapidité inhabituelle.

« Jeunes filles, votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! »

À cet ordre le brouhaha cessa, et cinquante paires d'yeux bleus, noirs, gris et bruns se fixèrent avec obéissance sur sa terrible figure.

« Miss March, venez à mon bureau. »

Amy se leva pour obéir avec un calme apparent, mais une peur secrète l'oppressait, car les citrons pesaient sur sa conscience.

« Apportez les citrons que vous avez dans votre pupitre, » vint l'ordre inattendu qui la stoppa avant qu'elle ne quitte son siège.

« Ne prends pas tout, » lui chuchota sa voisine, une jeune fille d'une grande présence d'esprit.

En hâte, Amy en laissa une demi-douzaine et vint poser le reste devant Mr. Davis, en pensant que tout homme en possession d'un cœur ne pouvait que s'adoucir en étant frappé par leur délicieux parfum. Malheureusement, Mr. Davis détestait tout particulièrement l'odeur de ce fruit à la mode, et le dégoût ne fit qu'ajouter à sa colère.

« Est-ce tout ?

— Pas tout à fait, bégaya Amy.

— Amenez le reste immédiatement. »

Avec un regard désespéré vers ses camarades, elle obéit.

« Êtes-vous sûre qu'il n'y en a plus ?

— Je ne mens jamais, sir.

— C'est ce que je vois. Maintenant prenez ces choses dégoûtantes deux par deux, et jetez-les par la fenêtre. »

Il y eut un soupir collectif, qui créa une vraie brise, en cet instant où tout espoir s'envola, tandis qu'on leur arrachait les friandises. Écarlate de honte et de colère, Amy s'en alla douze fois jusqu'à la fenêtre, et chaque fois que les citrons, si charnus et juteux, tombaient à regret de ses mains, un cri venu de la rue ajoutait à la détresse des filles, car il leur annonçait que le festin provoquait l'exaltation des petits Irlandais, leurs ennemis jurés. Ceci - c'en était trop. Toutes jetaient des regards indignés ou suppliants à l'inexorable Davis, et une amatrice de citron passionnée fondit en larmes.

Quand Amy revint de son dernier voyage, Mr. Davis, après un « Hem ! » de mauvais augure, annonça, de la manière la plus impressionnante qui soit,

« Jeunes filles, vous vous rappelez ce que j'ai dit la semaine dernière. Je suis navré que ce soit arrivé, mais je ne permets jamais qu'on enfreigne mes règles, et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Miss March, tendez votre main. »

Amy tressaillit, et mit les mains dans son dos, le regardant avec des yeux implorants qui plaidaient mieux pour elle que les mots qu'elle ne pouvait prononcer. Amy était l'une des favorites du « vieux Davis », comme l'appelaient les filles, et je pense pour ma part qu'il serait revenu sur sa promesse si l'indignation irrépressible d'une jeune fille ne s'était manifestée par un hoquet. Ce hoquet, tout faible qu'il fut, exaspéra l'irascible gentleman, et scella le destin de la coupable.

« Votre main, Miss March ! » fut la seule réponse que reçut sa supplique silencieuse, et, trop fière pour pleurer ou demander grâce, Amy serra les dents, rejeta la tête en arrière d'un air de défi, et supporta sans broncher plusieurs coups cinglants sur sa petite paume. Ils ne furent ni nombreux ni violents, mais cela ne fit pour elle aucune différence. Pour la première fois de sa vie on venait de la frapper, et la disgrâce, à ses yeux, était aussi profonde que s'il l'avait jetée à terre.

« Vous allez maintenant rester sur la plate-forme jusqu'à l'heure de la pause, » dit Mr. Davis, résolu à aller jusqu'au bout maintenant qu'il avait commencé.

C'était terrible. Il aurait déjà été bien assez difficile de retourner à son siège et de voir les visages apitoyés de ses amies, ou l'air satisfait de ses quelques ennemies, mais faire face à toute l'école, dans sa honte toute fraîche, semblait impossible, et l'espace d'une seconde elle pensa ne pouvoir que se laisser tomber au sol et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Un sens amer de l'impropriété et la pensée de Jenny Snow l'aidèrent à tenir bon, et, prenant la place ignominieuse, elle fixa son regard sur le tuyau du poêle au dessus de ce qui semblait maintenant un océan de visages, si immobile et si pâle que les autres filles eurent bien des difficultés à étudier devant cette silhouette pathétique.

Pendant les quinze minutes qui suivirent, la petite fille fière et sensible endura une honte et un chagrin qu'elle n'oublia jamais. À d'autres cela aurait pu sembler une histoire ridicule ou triviale, mais pour elle c'était une dure expérience, car durant les douze années de sa vie elle n'avait été gouvernée que par l'amour, et n'avait jamais été touchée par rien de la sorte. La sensation de sa main cuisante et de son cœur lourd s'évanouissait derrière la peine de la pensée, « Je vais devoir le dire à la maison, et elles vont être tellement déçues ! »

Le quart d'heure sembla durer une heure, mais se termina enfin, et quand résonna le mot « Pause ! » il ne lui avait jamais été aussi agréable.

« Vous pouvez y aller, Miss March, » dit Mr. Davis, aussi mal à l'aise qu'il en avait l'air.

Il n'oublia pas de sitôt le regard plein de reproches qu'Amy lui lança, quand elle se rendit tout droit dans le vestibule sans un mot à personne, récupéra ses affaires, et quitta les lieux « pour toujours », ainsi qu'elle se le déclara passionnément en son for intérieur. Elle était dans un triste état quand elle arriva à la maison, et quand ses aînées arrivèrent, quelques temps plus tard, une réunion indignée prit place. Mrs. March ne dit pas grand chose mais semblait bouleversée, et réconfortait sa petite fille affligée de la manière la plus tendre. Meg baignait la main meurtrie de glycérine et de larmes, Beth pensait que même ses chatons bien-aimés ne sauraient apaiser une douleur telle que celle-ci, Jo proposa avec colère qu'on arrête Mr. Davis sans délai, et Hannah brandit le poing à l'intention de ce « vilain », écrasant les pommes de terre du dîner avec autant de vigueur que s'il se trouvait sous son pilon.

Personne ne remarqua la fuite d'Amy, à l'exception de ses camarades, mais les demoiselles les plus observatrices se rendirent compte que Mr. Davis était plus bienveillant cet après-midi, et inhabituellement nerveux. Juste avant la fermeture de l'école, Jo apparut, avec une expression sinistre et se dirigea droit vers le bureau, délivra une lettre de sa mère, puis récupéra toutes les affaires d'Amy et s'en alla, s'essuyant soigneusement les pieds en partant, comme pour se débarrasser de la poussière de cet endroit.

« Oui, tu peux avoir quelques congés, mais je veux que tu étudies un peu tous les jours avec Beth, » dit Mrs. March ce soir là. « Je n'approuve pas les châtiments corporels, en particulier pour les filles. Je n'apprécie pas la manière d'enseigner de Mr. Davis et je ne pense pas que les filles avec lesquelles tu t'associes te fassent grand bien, aussi vais-je demander l'avis de ton père avant de t'envoyer autre part.

— C'est bien ! J'aimerais que toutes les filles fassent pareil, et quittent sa vieille école. C'est parfaitement exaspérant de penser à ces délicieux citrons, » soupira Amy avec l'air d'une martyre.

« Je ne suis pas mécontente que tu les aies perdus, car tu avais brisé les règles, et tu méritais quelque punition pour ta désobéissance, » vint la sévère réponse, qui déçut quelque peu la jeune fille, qui n'attendait rien d'autre que compassion.

« Tu veux dire que tu es contente que j'aie été déshonorée devant toute l'école ? s'écria Amy.

— Je n'aurais pas choisi de réparer ainsi ta faute, répondit sa mère, mais je ne suis pas sûre que cette méthode ne te profitera pas mieux qu'une autre. Tu commences à être plutôt prétentieuse, ma chérie, et il est grand temps que tu décides de corriger ce défaut. Tu as bon nombre de dons et de vertus, mais il n'y a nul besoin d'en faire étalage, car la vanité gâte les plus grands mérites. Il n'y a pas grand danger de voir ignorer longtemps le vrai talent et la bonté, et même si c'est le cas, la conscience de les posséder et d'en user devrait suffire à satisfaire, car le grand charme de tous les dons est la modestie.

— C'est bien vrai ! » s'écria Laurie, qui jouait aux échecs avec Jo dans un coin. « J'ai connu une fille une fois, qui avait un talent vraiment remarquable pour la musique et ne le savait pas, ne se rendait pas compte des charmantes mélodies qu'elle composait quand elle était seule, et ne l'aurait pas cru si on le lui avait dit.

— J'aimerais bien avoir connu cette fille. Elle m'aurait peut-être aidée, je suis si stupide, » dit Beth qui écoutait, assise à côté de lui.

« Tu la connais, et elle t'aide mieux que quiconque ne le pourrait, » répondit Laurie, avec tant de malice dans ses yeux noirs que Beth s'empourpra tout d'un coup, et se cacha la figure dans le coussin du sofa, bouleversée par une découverte si inattendue. 

Jo laissa Laurie gagner la partie pour cet éloge de sa Beth, qui ne put être convaincue de jouer pour eux après ce compliment. Aussi Laurie fit de son mieux, et chanta de façon charmante, étant d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse, car il ne montrait que rarement aux March son côté ombrageux. Quand il fut parti, Amy, qui était restée pensive toute la soirée, dit soudain, comme préoccupée par une idée nouvelle, « Est-ce que Laurie est un garçon accompli ?

— Oui, il a une excellente éducation, et beaucoup de talent. Il sera un homme de mérite, s'il n'est pas gâté par trop de flatteries, répondit sa mère.

— Et il n'est pas prétentieux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Amy.

— Pas le moins du monde. C'est pourquoi il est si charmant et nous l'aimons toutes autant.

— Je vois. Il est bien d'être accompli et élégant, mais pas de se vanter ou de se mettre en valeur, dit pensivement Amy.

— Ces choses se font toujours ressentir dans les manières d'une personne et dans la conversation, si usées avec modestie, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'en faire étalage, dit Mrs. March.

— Pas plus que de porter tous ses bonnets et toutes ses robes et tous ses rubans à la fois, pour être sûre de les montrer aux autres, » ajouta Jo, et la leçon se termina dans les rires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : à noter qu'il s'agit de citrons salés, confits dans le vinaigre


	8. Jo rencontre Apollyon

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Amy, qui, en entrant dans la chambre des grandes un samedi après-midi, les avait trouvées en train de se préparer à sortir avec un air mystérieux qui excitait sa curiosité.

« T'occupe. Les petites filles ne devraient pas poser de questions, » répliqua sèchement Jo.

S'il est bien une chose blessante, quand on est enfant, c'est de s'entendre dire cela, encore plus quand vient l'injonction « file, ma chérie ». Piquée au vif par cette insulte et déterminée à découvrir leur secret, dût-elle les harceler pendant une heure, Amy se tourna vers Meg, qui ne lui refusait jamais rien bien longtemps, et supplia : « Dis-le moi ! Vous devriez me laisser venir, moi aussi, parce que Beth est rivée à son piano, et je n'ai rien à faire, et je me sens si seule.

— Je ne peux pas, ma chérie, tu n'es pas invitée, » commença Meg, mais Jo l'interrompit impatiemment, « Allons, Meg, tais-toi ou tu vas tout gâcher. Tu ne peux pas venir, Amy, alors ne fais pas le bébé et ne chouine pas.

— Vous allez quelque part avec Laurie, je le sais. Vous étiez en train de chuchoter et de rire ensemble sur le sofa hier soir, et vous vous êtes tus quand je suis entrée. N'est-ce pas que vous allez avec lui ?

— Oui, en effet. Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille, et cesse de nous importuner. »

Amy tint sa langue, mais ouvrit les yeux, et vit Meg glisser un éventail dans sa poche.

« Je sais ! Je sais ! Vous allez au théâtre voir les _ Sept Châteaux _ ! » s'écria-t-elle, avant d'ajouter résolument, « Et je peux venir, car Mère a dit que je pouvais le voir, et j'ai la monnaie du chiffonnier, et c'était méchant de ne pas me l'avoir dit à temps.

— Écoute-moi juste une minute, et sois une gentille fille, dit gentiment Meg. Mère ne veut pas que tu y ailles cette semaine, parce que tes yeux sont trop fatigués pour supporter les lumières de cette féérie. La semaine prochaine tu pourras y aller avec Beth et Hannah, et tu passeras un bon moment.

— Ça me semble moitié moins amusant qu'y aller avec vous et Laurie. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir. Ce rhume me tient cloîtrée à la maison depuis si longtemps, je meurs d'envie de m'amuser. Dis oui, Meg ! Je serai tellement sage, » plaida Amy, de son air le plus pathétique.

« Imagine que nous l'emmenions. Je ne crois pas que Mère s'en fera, si elle est bien couverte, » commença Meg.

« Si elle vient, je ne viens pas, et si je ne viens pas, Laurie ne sera pas content, et ce sera très impoli, après qu'il nous a invitées toutes les deux, d'y aller en traînant Amy. J'aurais cru qu'elle détesterait s'imposer là où on ne veut pas d'elle, » dit Jo avec colère, car elle n'appréciait guère d'avoir à surveiller un enfant agité quand elle voulait s'amuser.

Son ton et ses manières irritèrent Amy, qui commença à mettre ses bottes, en disant, de son ton le plus agaçant, « Je viens. Meg dit que je peux, et si je paie ma place, Laurie n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

— Tu ne peux pas t'asseoir avec nous, car nos sièges sont réservés, et tu ne dois pas t'asseoir seule, aussi Laurie te donnera sa place, et ça gâchera notre plaisir. Ou il prendra un autre siège pour toi, et ce n'est pas poli quand on n'a pas été invité. Tu ne viendras pas, alors tu peux aussi bien rester où tu es maintenant, » gronda Jo, plus en colère que jamais après s'être piqué le doigt dans sa hâte.

Assise sur le sol avec une chaussure au pied, Amy commença à pleurer et Meg à raisonner avec elle, quand Laurie les appela d'en bas, et les deux grandes se dépêchèrent de descendre, laissant leur sœur en train de geindre, car parfois elle oubliait ses manières d'adulte et agissait comme une enfant gâtée. Juste au moment où le groupe s'en allait, Amy appela par dessus la balustrade, d'un ton menaçant : « Tu vas le regretter, Jo March, tu vas voir !

— Balivernes ! » répliqua Jo en claquant la porte.

Elles passèrent un moment charmant, car _ Les Sept Châteaux du Lac de Diamant _ était aussi brillant et merveilleux qu'on pouvait le souhaiter, mais en dépit des amusants lutins, des elfes scintillants, et des magnifiques princes et princesses, le plaisir de Jo était piqué d'amertume. Les boucles dorées de la reine des elfes lui rappelaient Amy, et entre les actes elle se demandait ce que sa sœur ferait pour « la faire regretter ». Amy et elle s'étaient vivement querellées à de nombreuses reprises au cours de leurs vies, car elles étaient toutes les deux emportées et enclines à la violence si on les irritait suffisamment. Amy taquinait Jo, et Jo agaçait Amy, ce qui entraînait régulièrement des explosions, dont elles étaient toutes deux honteuses une fois la colère retombée. Bien que la plus âgée, Jo était celle qui se contrôlait le moins, et elle avait bien du mal à dompter son esprit rebelle, qui lui attirait sans cesse des ennuis. Sa colère ne durait jamais, et après avoir humblement confessé sa faute, elle se repentait sincèrement et tentait de mieux faire. Ses sœurs avaient l'habitude de dire qu'elles aimaient bien mettre Jo en colère, parce qu'elle était douce comme un ange après coup. La pauvre Jo tentait désespérément d'être bonne, mais son ennemi intérieur était toujours prêt à s'enflammer et à la vaincre, et il lui fallut de nombreuses années de patients efforts pour prendre le dessus.

Quand elles rentrèrent à la maison, elles trouvèrent Amy en train de lire dans le parloir. Elle prit un air blessé quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce, ne leva pas les yeux de son livre, ni ne posa une seule question. La curiosité aurait peut-être eu raison du ressentiment si Beth n'avait pas été là pour demander et recevoir une description vivace de la pièce. En allant ranger son meilleur chapeau, le premier regard de Jo fut pour son bureau, car durant leur dernière dispute Amy avait passé ses nerfs en renversant le tiroir du haut au sol. Mais tout était à sa place, et après un regard rapide à ses placards, sacs, et boîtes, Jo décida qu'Amy avait pardonné et oublié ses torts.

Jo se trompait bien, car le jour suivant elle fit une découverte qui provoqua une tempête. Meg, Beth et Amy étaient assises ensemble, vers la fin de l'après-midi, quand Jo, dans tous ses états, fit irruption dans la pièce et demanda, « Est-ce que quelqu'un a pris mon livre ? »

Meg et Beth répondirent aussitôt « Non, » l'air surprises. Amy tisonna le feu et ne dit rien. Jo la vit rougir, et bondit sur elle.

« Amy, c'est toi qui l'a !

— Non, je ne l'ai pas.

— Tu sais où il est, alors !

— Non.

— Mensonge ! » s'écria Jo en la prenant par les épaules, l'air suffisamment féroce pour effrayer une enfant bien plus brave qu'Amy.

« Je ne mens pas. Je ne l'ai pas, je ne sais pas où il est, et je m'en moque.

— Tu sais quelque chose, et tu ferais mieux de le dire tout de suite, ou je t'y obligerai. » Et Jo lui donna une secousse.

« Houspille-moi tant que tu veux, tu ne reverras jamais ton stupide vieux livre, » s'écria Amy, s'échauffant à son tour.

« Pourquoi non ?

— Je l'ai brûlé.

— Quoi ! Mon petit livre, celui que j'aimais tant et sur lequel j'ai tant travaillé, et que je comptais finir avant que Père ne rentre ? Tu l'as vraiment brûlé ? » dit Jo, soudain très pâle, tandis que ses yeux jetaient des étincelles et que ses mains agrippaient nerveusement Amy.

« Oui, je l'ai fait ! Je t'ai dit que je te ferai payer pour avoir été si désagréable hier, et je l'ai fait, alors - »

Amy n'alla pas plus loin, car la colère de Jo s'empara d'elle, et elle secoua sa sœur jusqu'à lui faire claquer les dents, en criant sa douleur et sa rage…

« Méchante, méchante fille ! Je ne pourrai jamais le réécrire, et je ne te pardonnerai jamais, tant que je vivrai. »

Meg vola à la rescousse d'Amy, et Beth se pressa de venir apaiser Jo, mais elle était hors d'elle, et après avoir asséné un soufflet sur l'oreille de sa sœur, elle se précipita hors de la pièce jusqu'au vieux sofa du grenier, et termina seule la dispute.

La tempête se calma au dessous, car Mrs. March rentra à la maison, et, ayant entendu toute l'histoire, fit vite voir à Amy le tort qu'elle avait fait à sa sœur. Le livre de Jo était sa fierté, et était considéré par sa famille comme un début littéraire très prometteur. Ce n'était qu'une demi-douzaine de petits contes de fées, mais Jo les avait travaillés patiemment, en y mettant tout son cœur, espérant en faire quelque chose d'assez bon pour être publié. Elle venait juste de les recopier avec grand soin, et avait détruit le vieux manuscrit, aussi le feu d'Amy venait de détruire le travail admirable de plusieurs années. Pour d'autres c'eût été une perte sans importance, mais pour Jo c'était une terrible calamité, et elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais la consoler. Beth était aussi affligée que si l'un de ses chatons était mort, et Meg refusa de défendre sa favorite. Mrs. March avait l'air grave et peinée, et Amy pensa que plus personne ne l'aimerait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas demandé pardon pour cet acte qu'elle regrettait maintenant plus que toute autre.

Lorsque sonna la cloche du thé, Jo apparut, l'air si sinistre et distante qu'il fallut à Amy tout son courage pour dire faiblement :

« Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît, Jo. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.

— Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, » fut la dure réponse de Jo, et à partir de cet instant elle ignora complètement Amy.

Personne ne parla de ce grand chagrin - pas même Mrs. March - car toutes savaient par expérience qu'il ne servait à rien de parler à Jo quand elle était dans cet état, et que le plus sage était d'attendre qu'un quelconque petit accident, ou sa nature généreuse, adoucisse la rancœur de Jo et soigne la blessure. Ce ne fut pas une soirée très joyeuse, bien qu'elles firent leur couture comme à l'accoutumée tandis que leur mère lisait à voix haute Bremer, Scott ou Edgeworth, car quelque chose manquait, et la douce paix du foyer était perturbée. Cela se fit d'autant plus sentir quand vint le moment de chanter, car Beth ne put que jouer, Jo resta muette comme une tombe, et Amy fondit en larmes, aussi Meg et Mère chantèrent seules. Mais en dépit de tous leurs efforts pour être aussi gaies que des pinsons, les voix flutées ne semblaient pas s'accorder aussi bien que d'habitude, et tout paraissait discordant.

Quand Jo reçut son baiser de bonne nuit, Mrs. March murmura avec douceur, « Ma chérie, ne laisse pas le soleil se coucher sur ta colère. Pardonnez-vous, entraidez-vous, et prenez un nouveau départ demain. »

Jo avait envie de reposer la tête sur le sein maternel, et de laisser fondre toute sa douleur et sa colère en pleurant, mais les larmes étaient une faiblesse peu virile, et elle était si profondément blessée que, vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas encore pardonner tout à fait. Alors elle battit des cils et secoua la tête, et dit, rudement parce qu'Amy écoutait, « C'était un geste abominable, et elle ne mérite pas d'être pardonnée. »

Sur ce elle se mit au lit, et il n'y eut pas de gai chuchotis ni de confidences ce soir là.

Amy se sentit très offensée du refus de ses tentatives de faire la paix, et commença à souhaiter ne pas s'être humiliée, à se sentir plus blessée que jamais, et à se targuer de sa vertu d'une manière particulièrement exaspérante. Jo avait toujours l'air d'un nuage d'orage, et rien n'alla de toute la journée. Il avait fait un froid mordant dans la matinée, elle avait laissé tomber son précieux chausson dans le caniveau, Tante March avait été plus agitée que d'ordinaire, Meg était susceptible, quand elle rentra à la maison Beth avait l'air endeuillée et pensive, et Amy ne cessait de faire des remarques sur les personnes qui parlaient toujours d'être bonnes et pourtant ne faisaient pas le moindre effort quand d'autres leur montraient l'exemple.

« Tout le monde est si détestable, je vais demander à Laurie s'il veut aller patiner. Il est toujours gai et gentil, et je sais qu'il me remontera le moral, » se dit Jo, et elle sortit.

Amy entendit le bruit des patins, et regarda par la fenêtre en poussant une exclamation impatiente.

« Et voilà ! Elle avait promis que je viendrais la prochaine fois, car c'est la dernière glace de la saison. Mais ça ne sert à rien de demander à une grincheuse comme elle de m'emmener.

— Ne dis pas ça. Tu as été très vilaine, et il lui est difficile de pardonner la perte de son précieux petit livre, mais je pense qu'elle le pourrait maintenant, si tu t'y prends au bon moment, dit Meg. Suis-les. Ne dis rien tant que Laurie n'a pas adouci l'humeur de Jo, puis choisit un moment calme et embrasse-la, ou fais quelque chose de gentil, et je suis sûre qu'elle te pardonnera de tout son cœur.

— Je vais essayer, » dit Amy, trouvant le conseil à son goût. Et elle se prépara en toute hâte et courut après les amis qui disparaissaient tout juste derrière la colline.

La rivière n'était pas loin, mais tous deux furent prêts avant qu'Amy ne les ait rejoints. Jo la vit arriver, et lui tourna le dos. Laurie ne la vit pas, car il patinait prudemment le long de la berge pour sonder la glace, car une période de redoux avait précédé ce dernier coup de froid.

« Je vais aller jusqu'au premier tournant et voir si c'est bon avant que nous ne faisions la course, » l'entendit dire Amy tandis qu'il s'éloignait, dans son manteau et sa toque bordés de fourrure qui lui donnaient l'air d'un jeune Russe.

Jo entendit Amy, haletante après sa course, taper du pied et souffler sur ses doigts tandis qu'elle essayait de mettre ses patins, mais elle ne se retourna pas et descendit lentement la rivière en zigzagant, trouvant une satisfaction amère dans les petits ennuis de sa sœur. Elle avait nourri sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'empare d'elle, ainsi que le font toujours les mauvaises pensées quand on ne les chasse pas de suite. Quand Laurie atteignit le virage, il cria : 

« Reste près du bord. Ce n'est pas sûr au milieu. » Jo l'entendit, mais pas Amy, qui peinait à se mettre sur pied. Jo lui jeta un regard par dessus l'épaule, et le petit démon qui la guidait lui dit à l'oreille :

« Qu'importe qu'elle ait ou non entendu, qu'elle se débrouille toute seule. »

Laurie avait disparu derrière la courbe, Jo y arrivait tout juste, et Amy, loin derrière, se dirigeait vers la glace plus lisse du milieu de la rivière. Pendant une minute Jo resta immobile avec un étrange sentiment, puis elle se décida à continuer, mais quelque chose la retint et elle se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Amy lever les bras au ciel et tomber, avec un craquement soudain, un plouf ! et un cri qui stoppa net le cœur de Jo. Elle essaya d'appeler Laurie, mais elle n'avait plus de voix. Elle essaya de se précipiter au secours, mais ses jambes ne semblaient plus avoir de force, et l'espace d'un instant elle ne put que rester immobile et regarder, le visage déformé par la terreur, le petit capuchon bleu au dessus de l'eau sombre. Quelque chose passa près d'elle à toute allure, et la voie de Laurie résonna : 

« Apporte une planche. Vite, vite ! »

Comment elle y s'y prit, elle ne le sut jamais, mais durant les minutes qui suivirent elle œuvra comme possédée, obéissant aveuglément à Laurie qui avait gardé son sang-froid et s'était couché sur la glace, maintenant Amy par le bras et avec sa crosse de hockey jusqu'à ce que Jo ait arraché une planche de la barrière et qu'ils tirent ensemble la fillette hors de l'eau, avec plus de peur que de mal.

« Maintenant il faut la ramener à la maison aussi vite que possible. Enveloppe-la avec nos affaires, pendant que j'enlève ces maudits patins, » s'écria Laurie en enroulant sa veste autour d'Amy et en tirant sur les lacets qui n'avaient jamais semblé si serrés auparavant. 

Grelottante, trempée, et en pleurs, ils ramenèrent Amy, et après toute cette excitation elle s'endormit, enroulée dans des couvertures devant un bon feu. Durant toute cette agitation Jo avait à peine pipé mot mais s'était démenée, pâle et échevelée, les vêtements en bataille, la robe déchirée et les mains tailladées et meurtries par la glace et les planches et les boucles réfractaires. Quand Amy fut bien endormie, la maison silencieuse, et Mrs. March assise près du lit, elle appela Jo et commença à bander les mains blessées.

« Es-tu sûre qu'elle est sauve ? » murmura Jo en jetant un regard plein de remords à la tête blonde, qui aurait pu disparaître à jamais de sa vue sous la glace traîtresse.

« Tout à fait sauve, ma chérie. Elle n'est pas blessée, et ne prendra même pas froid, je pense. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait en la couvrant et en la ramenant si vite à la maison, répondit gaiement sa mère.

— C'est Laurie qui a tout fait. Je l'ai seulement laissée y aller. Mère, si elle avait dû mourir, ça aurait été ma faute. » Et Jo se laissa tomber à côté du lit en laissant s'échapper un torrent de larmes de repentir, et raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, en condamnant amèrement son cœur dur et en sanglotant sa gratitude de se voir épargner la terrible punition qui aurait pu lui être infligée.

« C'est mon fichu mauvais caractère ! J'essaie de m'en guérir, je pense avoir réussi, mais alors il revient pire que jamais. Oh, Mère, que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ? » s'écria la pauvre Jo, désespérée.

« Sois sur tes gardes et prie, chérie, ne cesse jamais d'essayer, et ne pense jamais qu'il est impossible de te corriger, » dit Mrs. March, attirant la figure rougie contre son épaule et embrassant la joue humide avec tant de tendresse que les pleurs de Jo redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Tu ne sais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur ! C'est comme si je pouvais faire n'importe quoi quand je m'emporte. Je deviens si sauvage, je pourrais faire du mal à n'importe qui et m'en réjouir. J'ai peur de faire un jour quelque chose de terrible, et de gâcher ma vie, et de faire en sorte que tout le monde me déteste. Oh, Mère, aide-moi, aide-moi !

— Oui, mon enfant, je vais t'aider. Ne pleure pas avec tant d'amertume, mais souviens-toi de ce jour, et résous-toi, de toute ton âme, à ne jamais vivre son pareil. Jo, chérie, nous avons tous nos tentations, certaines bien plus grandes que les tiennes, et souvent il faut toute une vie pour les maîtriser. Tu penses avoir le plus mauvais caractère du monde, mais le mien était tout pareil autrefois.

— Vraiment, Mère ? Mais, tu n'es jamais en colère ! » Et dans sa surprise Jo oublia un moment ses remords.

« J'essaie de m'en guérir depuis quarante ans, et je n'ai réussi qu'à le contrôler. Je suis en colère presque chaque jour de ma vie, Jo, mais j'ai appris à ne pas le montrer, et j'ai toujours espoir d'apprendre à ne plus le ressentir, quoique cela risque de me prendre encore quarante ans. »

La patience et l'humilité lisibles sur le visage qu'elle aimait tant furent pour Jo une meilleure leçon que le raisonnement le plus sage ou les reproches les plus vifs. Elle se sentit réconfortée d'un coup par la compassion et la confiance qui lui étaient accordées. Savoir que sa mère avait un défaut tout comme elle, et essayait de le corriger, rendit le sien plus facile à supporter et renforça sa résolution de s'en débarrasser, même si quarante ans, pour une fille de quinze ans, paraissaient être un temps bien long passé à prier et à rester sur ses gardes.

« Mère, est-ce que tu es en colère quand tu pinces les lèvres et sors de la pièce parfois, quand Tante March te réprimande ou que l'on t'embête ? » demanda Jo, qui se sentait plus proche de sa mère, et plus chérie, que jamais.

« Oui, j'ai appris à arrêter les mots hâtifs qui viennent à mes lèvres, et quand je sens qu'ils risquent de m'échapper contre ma volonté, je sors juste une minute, et me gronde moi-même pour être si faible et méchante, » répondit Mrs. March avec un soupir et un sourire, tandis qu'elle lissait et rattachait les cheveux en désordre de Jo.

« Comment as-tu appris à garder le silence ? C'est ce qui me pose le plus de problème - les paroles cinglantes s'envolent avant que je m'en rende compte, et plus j'en dis pire c'est, jusqu'à ce que ce soit un plaisir de blesser les autres et de dire des choses horribles. Dis-moi comment tu fais, Marmee chérie.

— Ma gentille maman avait l'habitude de m'aider -

— Comme tu le fais pour nous, l'interrompit Jo avec un baiser reconnaissant.

— Mais je l'ai perdue quand j'étais à peine plus âgée que toi, et durant des années j'ai dû lutter seule, car j'étais trop fière pour confesser ma faiblesse à d'autres. J'ai passé de durs moments, Jo, et versé bien des larmes amères sur mes échecs, car en dépit de mes efforts je semblais ne jamais réussir. Puis ton père est arrivé dans ma vie, et j'étais si heureuse que je trouvais facile d'être bonne. Mais petit à petit, quand j'eus quatre petites filles autour de moi et que nous fûmes pauvres, alors l'ancien mal revint, car je ne suis pas patiente de nature, et cela m'a beaucoup éprouvé de voir mes enfants manquer de quoi que ce soit.

— Pauvre Mère ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a aidé alors ?

— Ton père, Jo. Il ne perd jamais patience - ne doute jamais, ni ne se plaint - mais il est toujours plein d'espoir, et travaille et attends avec tant de gaieté que l'on aurait honte d'agir autrement devant lui. Il m'a aidée et réconfortée, et m'a fait comprendre que je devais essayer de pratiquer toutes les vertus que je voudrais voir chez mes petites filles, car je suis leur exemple. Il était plus facile d'essayer pour votre bien que pour le mien. Un regard surpris ou effrayé de l'une de vous quand je parlais trop vivement était une réprimande plus efficace qu'aucun mot, et l'amour, le respect, et la confiance de mes enfants était la plus douce récompense que j'aurais pu recevoir pour mes efforts d'être la femme que je voulais qu'elles imitent.

— Oh, Mère, si je suis jamais moitié aussi bonne que toi, je serai bien satisfaite, s'écria Jo, très émue.

— J'espère que tu seras bien meilleure, ma chérie, mais tu dois continuer à surveiller ton "ennemi intérieur", comme ton père l'appelle, ou il pourrait bien assombrir ta vie, sinon la gâcher. Tu as reçu un avertissement. Souviens-t'en, et essaie de tout ton cœur et de toute ton âme de maîtriser ce caractère emporté, avant qu'il ne t'apporte de plus grandes peines et de plus grands regrets que tu n'en as connus aujourd'hui.

— Je vais essayer, Mère, vraiment. Mais tu dois m'aider, me rappeler, et m'empêcher de déborder. Je me souviens que parfois Père portait le doigt à ses lèvres, et te regardait avec un air très gentil mais grave, et tu serrais toujours les lèvres et quittait la pièce. Est-ce qu'il te le rappelait alors ? demanda doucement Jo.

— Oui. Je lui ai demandé de m'aider de cette façon, et il n'a jamais oublié, mais m'a sauvée de bien des mots blessants par ce petit geste et cet air doux. »

Jo vit les yeux de sa mère s'emplir de larmes et ses lèvres trembler tandis qu'elle parlait, et craignant d'en avoir trop dit, elle chuchota anxieusement, « Ai-je eu tort de vous observer et d'en parler ? Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, mais c'est si agréable de te dire tout ce que je pense, et de me sentir si heureuse et en sécurité ici.

— Ma Jo, tu peux tout dire à ta mère, car c'est mon plus grand bonheur et ma plus grande fierté de savoir que mes filles se confient à moi et savent à quel point je les aime.

— J'ai cru t'avoir peinée.

— Non, chérie, mais parler de Père m'a rappelé à quel point il me manque, combien je lui dois, et combien je dois veiller et travailler pour protéger ses petites filles pour lui.

— Et pourtant tu lui as dit de partir, Mère, et tu n'as pas pleuré quand il s'en est allé, et tu ne te plains jamais, et tu n'as jamais semblé avoir besoin d'aide, dit Jo, pensive.

— J'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même au pays que j'aime, et j'ai contenu mes larmes jusqu'après qu'il fut parti. Pourquoi devrais-je me plaindre, quand nous avons tous deux fait notre devoir et que nous nous en trouverons sûrement plus heureux à la fin ? Si je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, c'est parce que j'ai encore un meilleur ami que Père pour me réconforter et me soutenir. Mon enfant, les difficultés et les tentations de ta vie n'en sont qu'au début et seront peut-être nombreuses, mais tu peux les dépasser toutes si tu apprends à ressentir la force et la tendresse de notre Divin Père de la même façon que celles de ton père terrestre. Plus tu L'aimes et plus tu Lui fais confiance, plus tu te sentiras proche de Lui, et moins tu dépendras du pouvoir et de la sagesse humaine. Son amour ne faiblit ni ne change, ne peut jamais t'être retiré, mais peut devenir tout au long de ta vie source de paix, de bonheur, et de force. Crois-le de tout ton cœur et tourne-toi vers Dieu avec tous tes petits soucis, et espoirs, et péchés, et peines, aussi librement et avec autant de confiance que tu te tournes vers ta mère. »

Pour toute réponse, Jo serra sa mère dans ses bras, et dans le silence qui suivit la prière la plus sincère qu'elle ait jamais émise s'envola sans mots de son cœur. Car dans cette heure triste et pourtant heureuse, elle avait appris non seulement l'amertume des remords et du désespoir, mais aussi la douceur de l'abnégation et de la maîtrise de soi ; et guidée par la main de sa mère, elle s'était rapprochée de l'Ami qui accueille tous les enfants avec un amour plus fort que celui d'un père, plus tendre que celui d'une mère.

Amy remua et soupira dans son sommeil, et comme désireuse de réparer sa faute sans attendre, Jo leva les yeux avec une expression que nul ne lui avait jamais vue.

« J'ai laissé le soleil se coucher sur ma colère. Je ne voulais pas la pardonner, et aujourd'hui, si Laurie n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu être trop tard ! Comment ai-je pu être si méchante ? » dit Jo à mi-voix, en se penchant au dessus de sa sœur pour caresser doucement les cheveux encore humides épars sur l'oreiller.

Comme si elle avait entendu, Amy ouvrit les yeux, et lui tendit les bras, avec un sourire qui alla droit au cœur de Jo. Aucune ne dit mot, mais elles s'étreignirent avec force en dépit des couvertures, et tout fut pardonné et oublié dans un baiser plein d'affection.


	9. Meg s'en va à la Foire aux Vanités

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un chapitre qui n'apparaît pas dans mon édition de 95 *soupir*  
Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, et il n'est pas impossible que j'édite certains passages, mais pour l'instant, ça devrait aller ^^

« Je pense effectivement que c'est la chose la plus heureuse du monde que ces enfants aient la rougeole juste maintenant, » dit Meg un jour d'avril, tandis qu'elle préparait la malle de voyage dans sa chambre, entourée de ses sœurs.

« Et c'est si gentil de la part d'Annie Moffat de ne pas avoir oublié sa promesse. Toute une quinzaine à t'amuser, ça va être absolument splendide, » répondit Jo, à qui ses longs bras donnaient l'air d'un moulin à vent alors qu'elle pliait des jupes.

« Et il fait un temps si agréable, j'en suis vraiment heureuse, » ajouta Beth, qui rangeait avec soin les rubans pour le cou ou pour les cheveux dans sa plus jolie boîte, prêtée pour la grande occasion.

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir m'amuser et porter toutes ces jolies choses, » dit Amy, la bouche pleine d'épingles, tout en regarnissant artistiquement le coussin de sa sœur.

« J'aimerais que vous veniez toutes, mais comme vous ne le pouvez pas, je vous raconterai toutes mes aventures en revenant. C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire quand vous avez toutes été si gentilles, à me prêter des affaires et à m'aider à me préparer, » dit Meg, avec un regard à travers la pièce vers la tenue très simple qui semblait quasi-parfaite à ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que Mère t'a donné, de la boîte à trésors ? » demanda Amy, qui s'était trouvée absente lors de l'ouverture d'un certain coffre en cèdre dans lequel Mrs. March conservait certaines reliques des splendeurs passées pour les offrir à ses filles le moment venu.

« Une paire de bas de soie, ce bel éventail sculpté, et une très jolie ceinture bleue. Je voulais la robe de soie lilas, mais il n'y a pas le temps de la reprendre, aussi je dois me contenter de ma vieille tarlatane.

— Elle sera très bien sur ma jupe de mousseline neuve, et la ceinture la complètera magnifiquement. J'aimerais ne pas avoir cassé mon bracelet de corail, je te l'aurais prêté, » dit Jo, qui adorait prêter et offrir, mais dont les possessions étaient généralement trop abîmées pour être bien utiles.

— Il y a une charmante parure de perles à l'ancienne mode dans le coffre à trésors, mais Mère dit que les fleurs naturelles sont le plus bel ornement d'une jeune fille, et Laurie a promis de m'en envoyer autant que je le souhaite, répondit Meg. Bon, voyons voir, j'ai ma nouvelle robe de promenade grise - fais juste boucler la plume du chapeau, Beth - puis ma robe de popeline pour dimanche et la petite soirée - elle semble un peu lourde pour le printemps, non ? La robe lilas serait tellement bien. Oh, Seigneur !

— Pas la peine, tu as la robe de tarlatane pour la grande soirée, et tu as toujours l'air d'un ange en blanc, » dit Amy, refaisant l'inventaire de tous ces atours qui la ravissaient.

— Elle n'est pas décolletée, et n'a pas de traîne, mais elle devra faire l'affaire. Ma robe bleue de tous les jours est si jolie, retournée et rafraîchie, qu'on dirait qu'elle est neuve. Ma veste de soie n'est pas du tout à la mode, et mon bonnet ne ressemble pas à celui de Sallie. Je n'ai rien voulu dire, mais j'ai été tristement déçue par mon ombrelle. J'avais dit à Mère de m'en prendre une noire avec un manche blanc, mais elle a oublié et en a acheté une verte avec un manche jaunâtre. Elle est solide et de bonne qualité, aussi je ne devrais pas me plaindre, mais je sais que je vais en avoir honte à côté de celle d'Annie, qui est en soie avec un tape à terre en or, » soupira Meg en examinant la petite ombrelle avec désapprobation.

« Change-la, conseilla Jo.

— Je ne vais pas être si sotte, ou risquer de vexer Marmee, quand elle s'est donné tant de mal pour m'avoir mes affaires. C'est une de mes idées ridicules, et je ne vais pas y céder. Mes bas de soie et mes deux paires de gants me réconfortent. C'est adorable de ta part de me prêter les tiens, Jo. Je me sens si riche et presque élégante, avec deux paires neuves, et les vieux qui ont été nettoyés pour tous les jours. » Et Meg jeta un regard satisfait à sa boîte à gants. 

« Annie Moffat a des nœuds bleus et roses sur ses bonnets de nuit. Veux-tu bien en mettre sur les miens ? » demanda-t-elle, au moment où Beth apportait une pile de mousselines neigeuses, fraîchement repassées par Hannah.

« Non, je ne ferais pas ça ; les bonnets ornés n'iront pas avec les chemises de nuit simples et sans froufrous. Les gens pauvres ne devraient pas essayer de frimer, » dit Jo avec fermeté.

« Je me demande si j'aurais un jour le bonheur d'avoir de la vraie dentelle sur mes vêtements et des nœuds sur mes bonnets ? dit Meg avec impatience.

— Tu as dit l'autre jour que tu serais parfaitement heureuse si seulement tu pouvais aller chez Annie Moffat, observa Beth à sa manière tranquille.

— En effet ! Eh bien, je suis heureuse, et je ne vais pas me tracasser, mais on dirait bien que plus on obtient de choses, plus on en désire, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, les bagages sont prêts, tout y est à l'exception de ma robe de bal, que je vais laisser à plier à Mère, » dit Meg, rassérénée, tandis qu'elle regardait le coffre à demi rempli et la robe de tarlatane blanche, maintes fois repassée et reprisée, qu'elle appelait sa « robe de bal » d'un air important.

Le jour suivant le temps était au beau, et Meg partit avec classe pour une quinzaine pleine de nouveautés et de plaisirs. Mrs. March n'avait consenti à la visite qu'avec réticence, craignant que Meg n'en revienne moins satisfaite de son sort qu'elle n'y allait. Mais elle avait tant prié, et Sallie avait promis de prendre bien soin d'elle, et il semblait si agréable de prendre un peu de plaisir après tout un hiver d'un travail ennuyeux que la mère céda, et la fille s'en alla goûter pour la première fois à la vie mondaine.

Les Moffat étaient tout à fait à la mode, et la simple Meg fut quelque peu intimidée, au premier abord, par la splendeur de la maison et l'élégance de ses occupants. Mais c'étaient de gentilles personnes, en dépit de la vie frivole qu'ils menaient, et ils mirent bien vite leur invitée à son aise. Peut-être Meg sentait-elle, sans comprendre pourquoi, qu'ils n'étaient pas des gens particulièrement intelligents ou cultivés, et que toutes leurs dorures ne pouvaient recouvrir complètement le matériau ordinaire dont ils étaient faits. Il était certainement agréable d'assister à de grands dîners, de se promener dans une belle voiture, de porter sa plus belle robe tous les jours, et de ne rien faire d'autre que s'amuser. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, et bientôt elle commença à imiter les manières et la conversation de son entourage, à prendre des airs affectés, à faire des grâces, employer des phrases en français, à boucler ses cheveux, à reprendre ses robes, et à parler des dernières modes aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. Plus elle voyait des jolies possessions d'Annie Moffat, plus elle l'enviait et rêvait d'être riche. La maison lui semblait bien austère et lugubre quand elle y repensait, son travail plus pénible que jamais, et elle avait l'impression d'être une jeune fille fort démunie et lésée, en dépit des gants neufs et des bas de soie. 

Elle n'avait cependant guère de temps pour se languir, car les trois jeunes filles étaient fort occupées à « prendre du bon temps ». Elles faisaient des emplettes, se promenaient, chevauchaient, et recevaient des visites toutes la journée, elles allaient au théâtre et à l'opéra ou s'amusaient à la maison en soirée, car Annie avait de nombreux amis et savaient comment les divertir. Ses sœurs aînées étaient de très jolies jeunes dames, et l'une d'elles était fiancée, ce qui, d'après Meg, était extrêmement intéressant et romantique. Mr. Moffat était un vieux et gros gentleman aux manières affables, qui connaissait le père de Meg, et Mrs. Moffat une vieille et grosse lady tout aussi affable, qui s'enticha aussi bien de Meg que ne l'avaient fait ses filles. Tout le monde la cajolait, et « Daisy », ainsi qu'elles l'appelaient, était en bonne voie d'avoir la tête tournée.

Quand le soir de la petite fête arriva, elle se rendit compte que la robe de popeline n'irait pas du tout, car toutes les autres filles mettaient des robes légères et se faisaient très élégantes. Aussi sortit-elle la tarlatane de sa malle, qui lui parut plus vieille, défraîchie et minable que jamais à côté de la robe neuve et impeccable de Sallie. Meg vit les filles la regarder avant de se regarder entre elles, et sentit ses joues s'empourprer, car malgré sa gentillesse, elle était très fière. Personne ne dit un mot à ce sujet, mais Sallie lui offrit de la coiffer, et Annie de nouer sa ceinture, et Belle, la fiancée, loua la blancheur de ses bras. Mais Meg ne vit dans leur gentillesse que pitié pour sa pauvreté, et son cœur était bien lourd tandis qu'elle se tenait dans son coin pendant que les autres riaient, papotaient, et voltigeaient dans la pièce comme de ravissants papillons. Ce sentiment dur et amer était en train d'empirer, quand la bonne apporta une boîte de fleurs. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Annie l'avait ouverte, et toutes s'exclamaient devant le charmant assortiment de roses, de bruyère et de fougères qu'elle contenait. 

« C'est pour Belle, bien évidemment. George lui en envoie toujours, mais celles-ci sont absolument ravissantes, » s'écria Annie en humant profondément les fleurs.

« Elles sont pour Miss March, a dit le livreur. Et il y a un mot, » intervint la bonne en le donnant à Meg.

« Que c'est drôle ! De qui viennent-elles ? Nous ne savions pas que tu avais un admirateur, » s'écrièrent les filles en se rassemblant autour de Meg avec beaucoup de curiosité et de surprise.

« La note est de Mère, et les fleurs sont de Laurie, » dit simplement Meg, profondément heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas oubliée.

« Oh, bien sûr ! » dit Annie avec un drôle d'air, tandis que Meg glissait la note dans sa poche comme un talisman contre l'envie, la vanité et la fierté mal placée, car les quelques mots aimants lui avaient fait du bien, et la beauté des fleurs la réjouissait.

Se sentant presque heureuse à nouveau, elle mit de côtés quelques roses et fougères pour elle-même, et arrangea rapidement le reste en délicats bouquets pour le corsage, les cheveux ou les jupes de ses amies, les offrant avec tant de grâce que Clara, la plus âgée des sœurs, lui dit qu'elle était « la plus adorable jeune fille qu'elle ait jamais vue », et elles eurent l'air plutôt charmées de son attention. Cet acte de gentillesse mit fin à son abattement, et quand elles vinrent toutes se montrer à Mrs. Moffat, elle vit dans le miroir un visage joyeux aux yeux brillants, tandis qu'elle arrangeait les fougères dans ses cheveux bouclés et attachait les roses sur sa robe qui ne lui semblait plus si minable.

Elle s'amusa énormément ce soir là, car elle dansa tout son content. Tout le monde était très gentil, et elle reçut trois compliments. Annie la fit chanter, et quelqu'un dit qu'elle avait une voix remarquable. Le Major Lincoln demanda « qui était la jeune fille fraîche aux beaux yeux », et Mr. Moffat insista pour danser avec elle parce que, lui dit-il gracieusement, elle « ne se traînait pas, mais dansait d'un pied léger ». Et donc dans l'ensemble elle passa un moment très agréable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle surprenne un peu d'une conversation qui la perturba grandement. Elle était assise juste à l'entrée du jardin d'hiver, en attendant que son partenaire lui ramène une glace, quand elle entendit une voix demander de l'autre côté du mur de fleurs :

« Quel âge a-t-il ?

— Seize ou dix-sept ans, je dirais, répondit une autre voix.

— Ce serait un beau parti pour l'une de ces filles, n'est-ce pas ? Sallie dit qu'ils sont très intimes maintenant, et le vieil homme les adore.

— Mrs. M. a un plan, je pense, et jouera tous ses atouts, quoiqu'il soit encore bien tôt. De toute évidence, la jeune fille n'y pense pas encore, dit Mrs. Moffat.

— Elle a raconté ce bobard sur sa maman, comme si elle était au courant, et elle a joliment rougi quand les fleurs sont arrivées. Pauvre petite ! Elle serait si jolie si seulement elle était à la mode. Pensez-vous qu'elle s'offusquerait si nous proposions de lui prêter une robe pour jeudi ? demanda une autre voix.

— Elle est fière, mais je ne pense pas que ça la dérangerait, car cette vieille tarlatane est tout ce qu'elle a. Elle pourrait l'accrocher ce soir, et ce sera une bonne excuse pour lui en offrir une décente.

— Nous verrons ; je vais inviter ce jeune Laurence, pour lui faire plaisir, et nous nous en amuserons. »

À ce moment le partenaire de Meg apparut, qui la trouva plutôt agitée, le feu aux joues. Elle était fière, et cette fierté lui fut utile en cet instant, car elle l'aida à dissimuler sa honte, sa colère et son dégoût quant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ; car, toute innocente et discrète qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre les propos de ses amies. Elle tenta d'oublier mais n'y parvint pas, les mots « Mrs. M. a un plan, » « ce bobard sur sa maman, » et « cette vieille tarlatane » ne cessaient de repasser dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente prête à pleurer et à se précipiter à la maison pour raconter ses problèmes et demander conseil. Cela étant impossible, elle fit de son mieux pour paraître gaie, et étant plutôt nerveuse, elle réussit si bien que personne n'imagina l'effort qu'elle faisait. Elle fut très heureuse quand tout fut fini et qu'elle put se reposer au calme dans son lit, où elle put réfléchir et s'interroger et fulminer jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête, et où quelques larmes vinrent rafraîchir ses joues en feu. Ces bavardages ridicules, quoique bien intentionnés, avaient ouvert un nouveau monde à Meg, et fortement perturbé la paix de celui dans lequel elle avait vécu jusqu'ici, aussi heureuse qu'une enfant. Son amitié innocente avec Laurie était gâchée par les sottises qu'elle avait entendues. Sa foi en sa mère était un peu ébranlée par les plans que lui attribuait Mrs. Moffat, qui jugeait les autres d'après elle-même, et sa raisonnable résolution de se contenter de la simple garde-robe qui convenait à la fille d'un homme pauvre était mise à mal par la pitié inutile de filles qui pensaient qu'une robe vieillotte était l'une des plus grandes calamités sur Terre.

La pauvre Meg passa une nuit bien agitée, et se leva avec les paupières lourdes, malheureuse, à moitié fâchée envers ses amies, et à moitié honteuse d'elle-même pour ne pas avoir parlé franchement et tout expliqué. Tout le monde traînassait ce matin, et il fut midi avant que les filles trouvent seulement l'énergie de reprendre leur tapisserie. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de ses amies frappa soudain Meg. Elles la traitaient avec plus de respect, pensa-t-elle, trouvaient un grand intérêt à ce qu'elle disait, et la regardaient avec des yeux qui trahissaient une pure curiosité. Tout ceci la surprit et la flatta, quoiqu'elle n'en comprit pas la raison avant que Miss Belle ne lève les yeux de la lettre qu'elle écrivait et ne dise, d'un air sentimental :

« Daisy, ma chérie, j'ai envoyé une invitation à ton ami, Mr. Laurence, pour jeudi. Nous aimerions faire sa connaissance, et cela devrait te faire plaisir. »

Meg rougit, mais une envie maligne de taquiner les filles lui fit répondre avec modestie, « C'est très gentil, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne vienne pas.

— Pourquoi non, Chérie ? demanda Miss Belle.

— Il est trop vieux.

— Mon enfant, que veux-tu dire ? Dis-nous quel est son âge, je t'en prie ! s'écria Miss Clara.

— Il a près de soixante-dix ans, je crois, » répondit Meg, comptant les points de son ouvrage pour dissimuler l'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Rusée créature ! Nous parlons du jeune homme, bien sûr, s'exclama Miss Belle en riant.

— Il n'y en a pas, Laurie n'est qu'un petit garçon. » Et Meg rit des regards ahuris qu'échangèrent les sœurs en l'entendant décrire son supposé prétendant.

« Qui a à peu près ton âge, dit Nan.

— Il est plus proche de celui de ma sœur Jo. Je vais avoir dix-sept ans en août, répliqua Meg en redressant le menton.

— C'est très gentil à lui de t'envoyer des fleurs, n'est-ce pas ? dit Annie, l'air ridiculement grave.

— Oui, il nous en envoie souvent, à toutes, car leur maison en est pleine, et nous les apprécions tellement. Ma mère et le vieux monsieur Laurence sont amis, vous savez, aussi il est plutôt naturel que nous jouions ensemble, » et Meg espérait qu'elles n'en diraient pas davantage.

« Il est évident que Daisy n'a pas encore fait son entrée dans le monde, » dit Miss Clara à Belle avec un hochement de tête. 

« Une parfaite innocente sous tout rapport, » répondit Miss Belle en haussant les épaules.

« Je sors chercher quelques babioles pour mes filles, puis-je faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, jeunes ladies ? » demanda Mrs. Moffat en entrant pesamment, comme un éléphant drapé de soie et de dentelle.

« Non, merci, m'dame, répondit Sallie. J'ai ma nouvelle robe de soie rose pour jeudi, et je n'ai besoin de rien.

— Ni moi - » commença Meg, qui s'interrompit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait effectivement besoin de plusieurs choses, mais qu'elle ne pouvait les acheter.

« Que vas-tu porter ? demanda Sallie.

— Ma vieille robe blanche, encore, si je peux la raccommoder convenablement ; je l'ai tristement déchirée hier soir, » dit Meg, qui tentait de paraître détachée, mais se sentait très mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi n'envoies-tu pas quelqu'un en chercher une autre chez toi ? » demanda Sallie, qui n'était pas une jeune fille très observatrice.

« Je n'en ai pas d'autre. » Cela coûta à Meg de l'admettre, mais Sallie ne s'en rendit pas compte, et s'exclama aimablement,

« Pas d'autre ? Que c'est drôle - » elle ne termina pas sa phrase, car Belle secoua la tête et intervint, en disant gentiment,

« Pas du tout, quel serait l'intérêt d'avoir plusieurs robes, quand elle ne va pas encore dans le monde ? Nul besoin d'envoyer quelqu'un chez toi, Daisy, même si tu avais une douzaine de robes, car j'en ai une très jolie en soie bleue, que j'ai mise de côté car elle m'est trop petite maintenant, et tu vas la porter pour me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

— C'est très gentil, mais ça ne me dérange pas de porter ma vieille robe, si ça ne vous fait rien ; elle est bien suffisante pour une petite fille comme moi, dit Meg.

— Laisse-moi me faire plaisir en t'habillant à la dernière mode. J'en ai vraiment envie, et tu seras une vraie petite beauté avec l'ajout de quelques petits détails ici et là. Je ne laisserai personne te voir tant que tu ne seras pas prête, et puis nous ferons notre entrée comme Cendrillon et sa marraine en route pour le bal, » dit Belle de son ton le plus persuasif.

Meg ne pouvait refuser une offre si gentille, et son désir de voir si elle serait effectivement une « petite beauté » après quelques retouches la poussa à accepter et à oublier son malaise envers les Moffat.

Le jeudi soir, Belle s'enferma avec sa bonne, et à elles deux, elles transformèrent Meg en une ravissante dame. Elles bouclèrent ses cheveux, polirent ses bras et son cou avec une poudre parfumée, peignirent ses lèvres avec un baume corail pour les rougir, et Hortense aurait ajouté « un _soupçon* _de rouge » si Meg ne s'était pas rebellée. Elles la lacèrent dans une robe bleu ciel si serrée qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer, et si décolletée que la modeste Meg rougit en se voyant dans le miroir. Une parure en filigrane d'argent fut ajoutée, bracelets, collier, broche et même boucles d'oreille, qu'Hortense fixa avec un fil de soie rose qui ne se voyait pas du tout. Une grappe de roses thé au corsage et un _ruché*_ réconcilièrent Meg avec la vue de ses belles épaules blanches, et une paire de bottines de soie bleue à hauts talons achevèrent de la combler. Un mouchoir en dentelle, un éventail de plumes, et un bouquet dans un support en argent complétèrent la tenue, et Miss Belle l'examina avec la satisfaction d'une petite fille devant une poupée habillée de neuf.

« _Mademoiselle_ est _charmante, très jolie*_, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama Hortense en joignant les mains avec un air ravi.

« Viens te montrer, » dit Miss Belle en entraînant Meg vers la pièce où les autres attendaient.

Tandis que Meg la suivait, dans le froufrou de sa longue robe qui traînait derrière elle et le tintement de ses boucles d'oreille, les cheveux ondulés et le cœur battant, elle avait l'impression de commencer enfin à s'amuser, car le miroir lui avait clairement dit qu'elle était une « petite beauté. » Ses amies répétaient cette plaisante expression avec enthousiasme, et, durant plusieurs minutes, elle se tint là, comme le choucas de la fable admirant ses plumes d'emprunt, tandis que les autres jacassaient comme des pies.

« Pendant que je m'habille, veux-tu bien lui montrer, Nan, comment marcher avec cette jupe et ces talons, ou elle va trébucher. Clara, place ton papillon d'argent au milieu de cette dentelle, et remonte cette longue boucle sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Que personne ne gâte mon charmant ouvrage, » dit Belle en quittant hâtivement la pièce, l'air très satisfaite de son succès.

« J'ai peur de descendre, je me sens si bizarre et si raide, et j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'à demi-vêtue, » dit Meg à Sallie quand la cloche tinta et que Mrs. Moffat envoya chercher les jeunes filles.

« Tu ne te ressembles pas du tout, mais tu es très jolie. Je fais pâle figure à côté, car Belle a du bon goût à revendre et tu as tout à fait l'air d'une Française, je t'assure. Laisse aller tes fleurs, n'y fais donc pas tant attention et assure-toi de ne pas tomber, » répondit Sallie en essayant de ne pas se soucier que Meg soit plus belle qu'elle.

Gardant cet avertissement à l'esprit, Margaret parvint sans encombre au bas de l'escalier, et s'aventura dans les salons, où la famille Moffat et quelques invités étaient déjà rassemblés. Elle découvrit très bientôt que les beaux vêtements ont un charme qui attire une certaine classe de gens, et assure leur respect. Plusieurs jeunes filles, qui ne l'avaient pas remarquée auparavant, étaient soudain très affectueuses envers elle ; plusieurs jeunes hommes, qui l'avaient seulement regardée pendant la soirée précédente, non seulement la regardaient, mais demandaient à lui être présentés, et lui disaient toutes sortes de choses stupides mais agréables ; et plusieurs vieilles dames, assises sur des sofas pour critiquer les autres invités, demandèrent qui elle était avec un air plein d'intérêt. Elle entendit Mrs. Moffat répondre à l'une d'elles :

« Daisy March - son père est colonel dans l'armée - une de nos plus anciennes familles, mais revers de fortune, vous savez. Des amis intimes des Laurence… Une charmante jeune fille, je vous assure, mon Ned en est toqué.

— Ça alors ! » dit la vieille dame, en ajustant son lorgnon pour une nouvelle examination de Meg, qui essayait de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, plutôt choquée par les inventions de Mrs. Moffat.

La « sensation bizarre » ne disparut pas, mais elle s'imagina en train de jouer le rôle d'une grande dame, et s'en tira assez bien. Cependant la robe étroite lui faisait mal au côté, la traîne finissait toujours sous ses pieds, et elle avait la crainte perpétuelle de faire tomber ses boucles d'oreille et de les perdre ou de les briser. Elle agitait élégamment son éventail en riant des fades plaisanteries d'un jeune homme qui tentait de faire de l'esprit, quand soudain elle cessa de rire, l'air confuse, car de l'autre côté de la pièce elle avait vu Laurie. Il la dévisageait avec une surprise non dissimulée, et aussi de la désapprobation, pensa-t-elle, car bien qu'il la saluât et lui sourît, quelque chose dans ses yeux francs la fit rougir et souhaiter porter sa vieille robe. Pour achever de la confondre, elle vit Belle donner un coup de coude à Annie, et toutes les deux jeter des coups d'œil allant d'elle à Laurie, qui, elle fut heureuse de le constater, avait l'air inhabituellement timide et enfantin.

« Stupides créatures, qui m'ont mis de telles pensées en tête ! Je ne vais pas m'en soucier, ni changer d'attitude, » pensa Meg, qui traversa la salle pour serrer la main de son ami.

« Je suis contente, j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, dit-elle de son air le plus adulte.

— Jo voulait que je vienne, et que je lui dise comment tu étais, alors je suis venu, » répondit Laurie, sans la regarder tout à fait, quoique son ton maternel le fit sourire.

« Que lui diras-tu ? » demanda Meg, curieuse de connaître son opinion, tout en se sentant, pour la première fois, mal à l'aise avec lui.

« Je lui dirai que je ne t'ai pas reconnue, car tu as l'air si adulte et si différente, que j'en suis effrayé, » dit-il tout en jouant avec le bouton de son gant.

« C'est absurde ! Les filles m'ont habillée pour s'amuser, et j'aime assez le résultat. Est-ce que Jo n'ouvrirait pas de grands yeux en me voyant ? » dit Meg, résolue à lui faire dire si oui ou non il la trouvait changée en mieux.

« Oui, je le pense, répondit gravement Laurie.

— Je ne te plais pas ainsi ? demanda Meg.

— Non, en effet, fut la brusque réponse.

— Pourquoi non ? » demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Il jeta un regard à ses cheveux frisés, ses épaules nues, sa robe incroyablement décorée, avec une expression qui l'embarrassa plus que sa réponse, dépourvue de toute sa politesse habituelle.

« Je n'aime pas le tape-à-l'œil. »

De la part d'un garçon plus jeune qu'elle-même, c'en était trop, et Meg le planta là en déclarant d'un ton acerbe,

« Tu es le garçon le plus impoli que je connaisse. »

Toute décontenancée, elle s'en alla près d'une fenêtre isolée pour rafraîchir ses joues, auxquelles la robe étroite donnait une couleur bien trop prononcée. Comme elle se tenait là, le Major Lincoln passa à côté, et elle l'entendit dire à sa mère,

« Elles couvrent cette jeune fille de ridicule. Je voulais que vous la voyiez mais ses amies l'ont complètement gâtée, c'est une vraie poupée ce soir. »

« Oh, Seigneur ! soupira Meg, j'aimerais avoir été raisonnable et m'être contentée de porter mes propres affaires, alors je n'aurais pas fait si mauvaise impression, et je ne me sentirais pas si mal à l'aise et si honteuse. »

Elle appuya son front contre la vitre froide et resta là, à demi cachée par le rideau, sans se soucier que sa valse favorite ait commencé, jusqu'à ce que, quelqu'un lui ayant touché le bras, elle dut se retourner. Elle vit Laurie, l'air repentant, qui la salua bien bas et lui tendit la main, en disant :

« Pardonne-moi mon impolitesse, s'il te plaît, et viens danser avec moi.

— J'ai peur que cela ne soit trop désagréable pour toi, dit Meg, tentant de paraître offensée, et échouant tout à fait.

— Pas du tout, j'en meurs d'envie. Viens, je serai sage ; je n'aime pas ta robe, mais je pense vraiment que tu es - splendide, » dit-il en agitant les mains comme si les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer son admiration.

Meg sourit et se radoucit, et murmura, tandis qu'ils attendaient d'entrer dans la danse,

« Prends garde que ma jupe ne te fasse pas tomber, c'est une vraie plaie, et j'ai été bien sotte de la porter.

— Enroule-la autour de ton cou, alors elle sera utile, » dit Laurie avec un regard vers les petites bottines bleues, qui avaient de toute évidence son approbation.

Ils s'en furent donc, rapides et gracieux, car, s'étant entraînés à la maison, ils étaient tout à fait assortis, et le jeune et joyeux couple faisait plaisir à voir tandis qu'ils tournoyaient gaiement, plus amis que jamais après leur petite querelle.

« Laurie, je voudrais que tu me fasses une faveur, veux-tu bien ? » dit Meg tandis qu'il l'éventait pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, qui était vite venu à lui manquer, quoiqu'elle refuse d'admettre pourquoi.

« Bien sûr ! s'exclama Laurie avec empressement.

— S'il te plaît, ne parle pas à la maison de ma robe de ce soir. Elles ne comprendront pas la plaisanterie, et Mère se fera du souci. »

_Alors pourquoi l'as tu mise ?_ dirent les yeux de Laurie, si clairement que Meg se hâta d'ajouter :

« Je leur parlerai de tout ça en personne, et je confesserai à Mère combien j'ai été stupide. Mais j'aimerais mieux le faire moi-même ; alors tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je t'en donne ma parole, mais que devrais-je leur dire quand elles me poseront des questions ?

— Dis juste que j'étais jolie, et que je passais un bon moment.

— Je dirai volontiers la première chose, mais pour la seconde ? Tu n'as pas l'air de passer un bon moment, n'est-ce pas ? » Et Laurie la regardait avec une telle expression qu'elle répondit dans un murmure,

« En effet, pas en ce moment. Ne pense pas que je me montre ingrate, je ne voulais que m'amuser un peu, mais ce genre de plaisirs ne paie pas, je m'en rends compte, et je commence à m'en lasser.

— Voici venir Ned Moffat, que veut-il ? » dit Laurie en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il jugeait déplaisante l'idée de voir leur jeune hôte leur tenir compagnie.

« Il m'a engagée pour trois danses, et je suppose qu'il vient les réclamer. Quel ennui ! » dit Meg en prenant un air languide qui amusa immensément Laurie.

Il ne lui parla plus avant le moment du souper, quand il la vit en train de boire du champagne avec Ned et son ami Fisher, qui se comportaient « comme deux imbéciles » pensa-t-il, car il se sentait une sorte de droit fraternel à veiller sur les March et à se battre pour elles si elles avaient besoin d'un défenseur.

« Tu auras une terrible migraine demain, si tu bois trop de cela. Je ne ferais pas ça, Meg, ta mère n'aime pas ça, tu le sais, » chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle, tandis que Ned se tournait pour remplir encore son verre et que Fisher se baissait pour ramasser son éventail.

« Je ne suis pas Meg, ce soir, je suis "une poupée" qui fait toutes sortes de folies. Demain je me dépouillerai de tout cet apparat et serai désespérément sage à nouveau, répondit-elle avec un petit rire affecté.

— Vivement demain, alors, » marmonna Laurie en s'éloignant, mécontent du changement qu'il voyait en elle.

Meg dansa et flirta, papota et gloussa, tout comme les autres filles. Après souper elle s'engagea pour le cotillon à l'allemande, qu'elle dansa maladroitement, manquant de renverser son partenaire avec sa traîne, et folâtrant d'une façon qui scandalisa Laurie, qui la suivait des yeux tout en réfléchissant à un sermon. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de le prononcer, car Meg garda ses distances jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui souhaiter la bonne nuit.

« Souviens-toi ! » dit-elle en essayant de sourire, car la terrible migraine avait déjà commencé.

« _Silence à la mort,*_ » répondit Laurie en s'éloignant, avec un salut mélodramatique.

Ce petit aparté aviva la curiosité d'Annie, mais Meg était trop fatigué pour bavarder et alla se coucher, avec la sensation d'avoir assisté à une mascarade, et de ne pas s'être autant amusée qu'elle l'espérait. Elle fut malade toute la journée du lendemain, et le samedi elle rentra à la maison, épuisée par ses deux semaines de loisirs, et avec le sentiment de s'être prélassée dans le luxe bien assez longtemps.

« C'est agréable d'être au calme, et de ne pas avoir à surveiller ses manières tout le temps. Notre chez-nous _est _un bel endroit, bien qu'il ne soit pas luxueux, » dit Meg en regardant autour d'elle avec une expression paisible, assise avec sa mère et Jo le dimanche soir.

« Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire, ma chérie, car j'avais peur que la maison te semble morne et pauvre, après ta jolie chambre, » répondit sa mère, qui lui avait jeté de nombreux regards anxieux ce jour là, car les yeux d'une mère sont prompts à déceler le moindre changement sur le visage de ses enfants.

Meg avait raconté ses aventures avec gaieté, et répété encore et encore qu'elle avait passé un moment charmant, mais quelque chose semblait pourtant la troubler, et quand les petites furent parties au lit, elle s'assit pour regarder le feu, pensive, parlant peu, et l'air soucieuse. Quand la cloche sonna neuf heures et que Jo proposa de se coucher, Meg quitta soudain son fauteuil, prit le tabouret de Beth et posa les coudes sur le genou de sa mère, disant bravement,

« Marmee, je veux me confesser.

— Je le pensais bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? 

— Devrais-je partir ? demanda discrètement Jo.

— Bien sûr que non, est-ce que je ne te dis pas toujours tout ? J'avais honte de parler devant les enfants, mais je veux que vous sachiez toutes les terribles choses que j'ai faites chez les Moffat.

— Nous sommes prêtes, dit Mrs. March, souriante, mais l'air un peu anxieuse.

— Je vous ai dit qu'elles m'avaient habillée, mais je ne vous ai pas dit qu'elles m'avaient poudrée, lacée, et frisée, et donné l'allure d'une gravure de mode. Laurie a pensé que je n'étais pas convenable, je le sais, même s'il ne l'a pas dit, et un homme a dit de moi que j'étais "une poupée". Je savais que c'était stupide, mais elles m'ont flattée, et m'ont dit que j'étais une beauté, et quantité de sottises, aussi je les ai laissées se jouer de moi.

— Est-ce tout ? » demanda Jo, tandis que Mrs. March regardait sans rien dire la tête basse de sa jolie fille, sans trouver dans son cœur à la blâmer pour ses petites folies.

« Non, j'ai bu du champagne, et j'ai fait la folle, et tenté de flirter, enfin j'ai été abominable ! dit Meg avec remords.

— Il y a quelque chose d'autre, je pense, » et Mrs. March caressa une joue douce, qui rosit, comme Meg répondit,

« Oui, c'est vraiment idiot, mais je veux le raconter, parce que je déteste que des gens disent et pensent de telles choses sur Laurie et nous. »

Alors elle raconta les différents ragots qu'elle avait entendus chez les Moffat, et, tandis qu'elle parlait, Jo vit sa mère serrer étroitement les lèvres, visiblement mécontente que de telles idées eussent été ainsi introduites dans l'esprit innocent de Meg.

« Eh bien, si ce ne sont pas les plus belles âneries que j'aie jamais entendues, s'écria Jo, indignée. Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas tout de suite montrée pour le leur dire ?

— Je ne pouvais pas, c'était si embarrassant pour moi. Au début je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre, et après j'étais si honteuse et si en colère, je ne suis pas souvenue que je voulais m'éloigner.

— Attends un peu que je voie Annie Moffat, et je te montrerai comment régler de pareilles sornettes. Cette idée que nous avons "un plan", et que nous ne sommes gentilles avec Laurie que parce qu'il est riche et pourrait finir par nous épouser ! Est-ce qu'il ne va pas se récrier quand je lui raconterai ce que ces idiotes disent de nous autres, pauvres enfants ? » et Jo rit, comme si, après tout, elle ne voyait là qu'une bonne blague.

« Si tu en parles à Laurie, je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! Elle ne doit pas, n'est-ce pas, Mère ? dit Meg, l'air alarmée.

— Non, ne répétez jamais ces ragots ridicules, et oubliez-les dès que vous le pourrez, dit gravement Mrs. March. J'ai été déraisonnable de te laisser aller chez des gens que je connais si peu ; bons, je crois pouvoir le dire, mais mondains, sans éducation, et pleins de ces idées vulgaires sur les jeunes gens. Je suis plus navrée que je ne puis l'exprimer pour le trouble que cette visite t'a causé, Meg.

— Ne le sois pas, je ne me laisserai pas atteindre. J'oublierai tout le mal et ne retiendrai que le bon, car je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée, et je te remercie de m'avoir laissée y aller. Je ne vais pas me montrer plus sentimentale ou insatisfaite, Mère ; je sais que je ne suis qu'une petite fille insensée, et je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de m'occuper de moi-même. Mais c'est bien agréable d'être louée et admirée, et je dois bien dire que j'aime ça, » dit Meg, l'air à demi honteuse de sa confession.

« C'est un sentiment parfaitement naturel, et plutôt innocent, s'il ne tourne pas à la passion, et ne conduit pas à faire des choses stupides ou inconvenantes. Apprends à reconnaître et à chérir la louange qui en vaut la peine, et à susciter l'admiration des gens de bien en étant tout autant modeste que jolie, Meg. »

Margaret réfléchit un moment, tandis que Jo se tenait debout avec les mains dans le dos, l'air à la fois intéressée et un peu perplexe, car c'était une nouveauté que de voir Meg rougir et parler d'admirations, d'amours, et de choses du genre ; et Jo avait l'impression que sa sœur avait terriblement grandi durant ces quinze jours, et s'éloignait d'elle pour pénétrer dans un monde où elle ne pouvait la suivre.

« Mère, as-tu un "plan", comme l'a dit Mrs. Moffat ? demanda timidement Meg.

— Oui, ma chérie, j'ai bon nombre de plans, mais ils diffèrent quelque peu de ceux de Mrs. Moffat, je pense. Je vais t'en dire quelques uns, car le temps est venu où un mot peut remettre dans la bonne voie ta petite tête romantique et ton cœur à propos d'un sujet très sérieux. Tu es jeune, Meg, mais pas trop jeune pour me comprendre, et les lèvres d'une mère sont celles qui peuvent le mieux parler de telles choses aux filles comme toi. Jo, ton tour viendra peut-être, aussi écoutez toutes les deux mes "plans", et aidez-moi à les réaliser, s'ils sont bons. »

Jo vint s'asseoir sur un accoudoir du fauteuil, l'air de penser qu'elle se joignait à une affaire très solennelle. Leur tenant à chacune une main, et regardant les jeunes visages avec mélancolie, Mrs. March dit, à sa façon sérieuse mais enjouée,

« Je veux que mes filles soient belles, accomplies, et bonnes, qu'elles soient admirées, aimées et respectées, qu'elles vivent une jeunesse heureuse, qu'elles soient bien mariées et avec sagesse, et qu'elles vivent des vies utiles et plaisantes, avec aussi peu de soucis et de peine pour les éprouver que Dieu jugera bon de leur envoyer. Être aimée et choisie par un homme bon est la meilleure et la plus douce des choses qui puissent arriver à une femme, et j'espère sincèrement que mes filles connaîtront cette magnifique expérience. Il est naturel d'y penser, Meg, naturel de l'espérer et de l'attendre, et sage de s'y préparer, afin que, le moment venu, tu te sentes prête pour ton devoir, et méritante pour ta joie. Mes chères filles, j'ai effectivement de l'ambition pour vous, mais pas celle de vous voir percer dans le monde - épouser des hommes riches uniquement pour leur fortune, ou avoir de splendides demeures qui ne sont pas des foyers, par manque d'amour. L'argent est une chose précieuse et nécessaire - et noble, quand elle est bien utilisée - mais je ne veux pas que vous pensiez qu'il s'agisse du premier ou du seul but à atteindre. Je préférerais vous voir épouser des hommes pauvres, pour peu que vous soyiez heureuses, chéries et satisfaites de votre sort, plutôt que comme des reines sur un trône sans respect de vous-même et sans paix.

— Les filles pauvres n'ont pas une chance, dit Belle, à moins qu'elles ne se mettent en avant, soupira Meg.

— Alors nous resterons vieilles filles, dit farouchement Jo.

— C'est cela, Jo, mieux vaut être une vieille fille heureuse qu'une épouse malheureuse, ou une jeune fille dévergondée courant après un mari, dit fermement Mrs. March. Ne sois pas troublée, Meg, la pauvreté n'intimide que rarement un amour sincère. Certaines des femmes parmi les meilleures et les plus honorables que je connaisse étaient des jeunes filles pauvres, mais si dignes d'amour qu'il ne fut pas permis qu'elles finissent vieilles filles. Laisse ces choses au temps, crée ton bonheur dans cette maison, pour être prête pour une maison bien à toi, si elle t'est offerte, ou satisfaite de ton sort si ce n'est pas le cas. Rappelez-vous une chose, mes filles, Mère est toujours prête à être votre confidente, Père est toujours prêt à être votre ami, et nous croyons et espérons tous les deux que nos filles, mariées ou célibataires, seront la fierté et le réconfort de nos vies.

— Oui, Marmee, bien sûr ! » s'écrièrent-elles ensemble, du fond du cœur, tandis qu'elle leur souhaitait la bonne nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * en français dans le texte


	10. Le P.C. et le B.P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En voilà un chapitre qui m'aura donné du mal ! Entre la description des jardins de chaque fille, les poésies de Jo, et la mise en page peu orthodoxe, ça n'a pas été de tout repos ^^ Pour ce qui est des poésies je ne me suis pas amusée à faire rimer quoi que ce soit - j'en suis bien incapable - et j'ai juste retranscrit au mieux.

Le printemps venu, de nouveaux loisirs devinrent à la mode, et les journées plus longues offrirent de longs après-midi pour le travail, ou pour des jeux de toutes sortes. Le jardin devait être remis en ordre, et chaque sœur avait à sa disposition un quart de la petite parcelle pour y faire ce qui lui chantait. Hannah avait coutume de dire, « Je saurais à qui est chaque jardin, même si je les voyais en Chine » ; ce qui aurait bien été possible, car les goûts des filles étaient aussi différents que l'étaient leurs caractères. Meg avait dans sa parcelle des roses, de l'héliotrope, du myrte et un petit oranger. Le lopin de Jo n'était jamais le même d'une année sur l'autre, car elle était toujours en train de faire des expériences ; cette année ce serait une plantation de tournesols, plante gaie et ambitieuse dont les graines nourriraient « Tante Cot-Cot » et sa famille. Beth avait dans son jardin des fleurs odorantes et désuètes ; pois de senteur et réséda, pieds d'alouette, œillets, pensées, et de la citronnelle, ainsi que du mouron pour son oiseau et de l'herbe à chats pour les minets. Amy avait un pandoréa jasmin - plutôt petit et truffé de perce-oreilles, mais très joli à regarder - ainsi que du chèvrefeuille et des belles-de-jour qui laissaient pendre leurs cornes et leurs corolles colorées en arabesques gracieuses ; de grands lys blancs, des fougères délicates, et le plus grand nombre possible de fleurs éclatantes et pittoresques qui consentaient à éclore dans son jardin. 

Jardinage, promenades, canotage sur la rivière, et cueillette de fleurs occupaient les belles journées ; et pour les jours pluvieux, elles avaient des jeux à la maison -certains anciens, d'autres nouveaux - tous plus ou moins originaux. L'un de ces jeux était le « P.C. », car, les sociétés secrètes étant à la mode, il était considéré de bon ton d'en avoir une ; et, comme toutes les filles admiraient Dickens, elle se nommèrent le Pickwick Club. En dépit de quelques interruptions, elles y jouaient depuis maintenant un an, et se réunissaient chaque samedi dans le grand grenier. En ces occasions, les cérémonies se déroulaient ainsi : Trois chaises étaient arrangées en rang devant une table, sur laquelle se trouvait une lampe, ainsi que quatre bandeaux blancs sur lesquels se lisait, en quatre couleurs différentes, « P.C. », et le journal hebdomadaire, le « Pickwick Portfolio», auquel toutes contribuaient à leur façon. Jo, qui adorait les plumes et l'encre, en était l'éditeur. À sept heures du soir, les quatre membres montaient dans la salle du club, nouaient leur bandeau autour de leur tête, et prenaient place solennellement. Meg, en tant qu'aînée, était Samuel Picwick ; Jo, vu ses tendances littéraires, Augustus Snodgrass ; Beth, pour sa rondeur et ses joues roses, était Tracy Tupman ; et Amy, qui essayait toujours de faire ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire, était Nathaniel Winkle. Pickwick, le Président, lisait le journal, qui était plein d'histoires originales, de poèmes, de nouvelles locales, réclames amusantes, et de suggestions, dans lesquelles elles se rappelaient les unes les autres leurs défauts avec bonne humeur. En une occasion, Mr. Pickwick mit une paire de lunettes sans verre, tambourina sur la table, s'éclaircit la gorge, et, après avoir jeté un regard noir à Mr. Snodgrass, qui se balançait sur sa chaise, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye proprement, commença à lire -

  
  


"The Pickwick Portfolio"

* * *

10 MAI 18-

* * *

  
Le Coin des Poètes

ODE ANNIVERSAIRE

Nous nous retrouvons avec solennité

et nos bandeaux, pour célébrer

Notre cinquante-deuxième anniversaire,

Ce soir à Pickwick Hall.

Nous sommes tous en parfaite santé,

La petite bande est au complet ;

Nous retrouvons chaque visage familier,

Et serrons chaque main avec amitié.

Nous le saluons avec révérence,

Fidèle au poste, notre Pickwick,

Tandis qu'il lit, lunettes sur le nez,

Notre gazette bien remplie.

Bien qu'il soit enrhumé,

Nous nous réjouissons de l'entendre,

Car toujours ses paroles sont sages

En dépit de son ton nasillard.

Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt,

Avec une grâce peu banale,

Snodgrass éclaire la compagnie

De son visage brun et jovial.

Le feu poétique brille dans son œil

Il lutte contre sa destinée ;

L'ambition se lit son front,

Et il a une tache sur le nez !

Puis vient notre paisible Tupman,

Si rose, et rond et tendre,

Qui s'étouffe de rire aux bons mots,

Et en tombe de son siège.

Le petit Winkle est là aussi,

Guindé, chaque cheveu en place,

Un modèle de convenance,

Bien qu'il ne se lave pas la face.

L'année passée, nous nous réunissons encore

Pour plaisanter et rire et lire,

Et suivre la voie littéraire

Qui conduit à la gloire.

Longue et belle vie à notre journal,

Que notre club reste uni,

Et que l'avenir soit propice

À l'utile, au joyeux "P.C."

A. SNODGRASS

* * *

LE MARIAGE MASQUÉ

Un Conte Vénitien

Gondoles après gondoles glissaient jusqu'au perron de marbre, et laissaient leurs charges ravissantes gonfler la foule brillante qui emplissait les halls majestueux du Comte d'Adelon. Chevaliers et gentes dames, elfes et pages, moines et marchandes de fleurs, tous se mêlaient gaiement à la danse. De douces voix et de riches mélodies emplissaient l'air, ainsi en joie et en musique se déroulait la mascarade.

« Votre Altesse a-t-elle vu Lady Viola ce soir ? » demanda un galant troubadour à la reine des fées à son bras. 

« Oui, n'est-elle pas charmante, mais si triste ! Et sa robe est bien choisie, car dans une semaine elle épouse le Comte Antonio, qu'elle déteste.

— Ma foi je l'envie. Le voici venir, en atours de marié, si ce n'est pour son masque noir. Quand il l'enlèvera nous pourrons voir comment il regarde la jeune fille dont il ne peut gagner le cœur, bien que son père lui ait accordé sa main, répondit le troubadour.

— L'on chuchote qu'elle aime le jeune artiste anglais qui hante son parvis, et que le vieux comte a éconduit, » dit la dame tandis qu'ils se joignaient à la danse.

Les réjouissances étaient à leur comble quand un prêtre apparut, et, attirant le jeune couple dans une alcôve tendue de velours pourpre, leur fit signe de s'agenouiller. Le silence tomba instantanément sur la joyeuse assemblée, et pas un son, hormis le gazouillis des fontaines ou le bruissement des orangers endormis dans le clair de lune, ne se fit entendre, lorsque parla le Comte d'Adelon :

« Mes seigneurs et gentes dames ; pardonnez la ruse par laquelle je vous ai réunis pour assister au mariage de ma fille. Mon père, veuillez officier. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la noce, et un murmure d'étonnement parcourut la foule, car ni la mariée ni le marié ne retirèrent leurs masques. Curiosité et interrogations emplissaient les cœurs, mais le respect lia toutes les langues jusqu'à la fin du rite sacré. Alors les spectateurs s'empressèrent autour du comte, demandant une explication.

« Je vous la procurerais volontiers si je le pouvais, mais je sais seulement que c'était le caprice de ma timide Viola, et je m'y suis plié. Maintenant, mes enfants, assez de cette mascarade. Démasquez-vous, et recevez ma bénédiction. »

Mais aucun des deux ne plia le genou ; car le jeune marié, alors que le masque tombait, révélant le noble visage de Ferdinand Devereux, l'artiste amoureux, et que s'appuyait sur sa poitrine, ornée maintenant de l'étoile d'un duc anglais, la charmante Viola, rayonnante de joie et de beauté, répondit sur un ton qui surprit toute l'audience :

« Mon Seigneur, avec mépris vous m'avez commandé de prétendre à votre fille quand je pourrais me targuer propriétaire d'un titre égal et d'une fortune aussi vaste que le Comte Antonio. Je peux faire mieux, car même votre âme ambitieuse ne peut refuser le Duc de Devereux et De Vere, quand il offre son ancien nom et sa richesse sans limite contre la main bien-aimée de cette gente dame, à présent ma femme. »

Le comte resta stupéfait, comme changé en pierre, et, se tournant vers la foule en délire, Ferdinand ajouta avec un gai sourire de triomphe, « À vous, mes galants amis, je ne peux que souhaiter que vos amours prospèrent aussi bien que les miens, et que vous trouviez femme aussi belle que celle que j'ai gagnée, par ce mariage masqué. »

S. PICKWICK

* * *

En quoi le P.C. est-il comme la Tour de Babel ? Il est plein de membres indisciplinés.

* * *

L'HISTOIRE D'UNE COURGE

Il était une fois un fermier qui planta une petite graine dans son jardin, et après un moment elle germa et devint une plante, porteuse de nombreuses courges. Un jour d'octobre, quand elles furent mûres, il en choisit une et la porta au marché. Un épicier l'acheta et la mit dans son magasin. Le même jour, une petite fille, avec un chapeau brun et une robe bleue, avec un visage rond et un nez retroussé, vint et l'acheta pour sa mère. Elle la porta jusqu'à la maison, la coupa, et la fit bouillir dans le grand pot ; en écrasa une partie, avec du sel et du beurre, pour dîner ; et au reste elle ajouta une pinte de lait, deux œufs, quatre cuillerées de sucre, de la muscade et quelques biscuits ; versa le tout dans un grand plat, et le fit cuire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien doré ; et le jour suivant ce plat fut mangé par la famille March.

T. TUPMAN

* * *

Mr. Pickwick, _ Sir _,

Je m'adresse à vous au sujet du péché et du pécheur je veux dire il y a un homme nommé Winkle qui cause des problèmes dans son club en riant et parfois n'écrit pas sa part pour ce bon journal j'espère que vous lui pardonnerez sa mauvaise conduite et le laisserez envoyer une fable en français parce qu'il ne peut pas figurer quoi écrire parce qu'il a tant de leçons à apprendre et pas d'esprit à l'avenir j'essaierai de sauter sur location et de préparer un travail qui sera tout _ commy la fo* _ \- ça veut dire très bien - je suis pressé il est bientôt l'heure de l'école

Respectablement vôtre, N. Winkle

[Ci-dessus une belle et virile reconnaissance d'incartades passées. Si notre jeune ami étudiait la ponctuation, ce serait très bien.]

* * *

UN TRISTE ACCIDENT

* * *

Vendredi dernier, nous fûmes alertés par un choc violent dans notre cave, suivi de cris de détresse. En nous précipitant comme un seul homme dans le cellier, nous découvrîmes notre Président prostré sur le sol, ayant glissé et étant tombé en allant chercher du bois à des fins domestiques. Une parfaite scène de désolation s'offrit à nos yeux ; car dans sa chute Mr. Pickwick avait plongé la tête et les épaules dans un baquet d'eau, renversé un bidon de savon liquide sur ses formes masculines, et vilainement déchiré ses vêtements. Une fois secouru de cette périlleuse situation, il apparut qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure à l'exception de plusieurs bleus ; et, nous sommes heureux d'ajouter qu'il se porte maintenant bien.

ED

* * *

AVIS DE DISPARITION

Il est de notre pénible devoir de reporter la soudaine et mystérieuse disparition de notre chère amie, Mrs. Boule-de-Neige Pattounette. Cette chatte charmante et aimée était la chérie d'un cercle d'amis chaleureux et admirateurs ; car sa beauté attirait tous les yeux, ses qualités et ses vertus la rendaient chère à tous les cœurs, et sa perte affecte profondément la communauté toute entière.

Elle a été vue pour la dernière fois assise devant la porte, en train de surveiller le chariot du boucher ; et il est à craindre que quelque vilain, tenté par ses charmes, l'ait bassement volée. Les semaines ont passé, mais nulle trace d'elle n'a été découverte ; et nous abandonnons tout espoir, nouons un ruban noir à son panier, rangeons son assiette, et la pleurons comme perdue à jamais.

  
Un ami compatissant nous envoie la gemme suivante :

* * *

LAMENTATION

* * *

POUR B.N. PATTOUNETTE

Nous pleurons la perte de notre petite chérie,

Et déplorons son triste destin,

Car plus jamais elle ne se tiendra près du feu

Ni ne jouera près de la porte verte.

La petite tombe où dort son enfant

Est près du châtaignier,

Mais sur sa tombe nous ne pouvons pleurer,

Nous ne savons pas où elle est

Son lit vide, sa balle immobile,

Plus jamais ne la reverront ;

Ni bruit de pattes, ni doux ronron,

Ne se font entendre à l'entrée du parloir

Une autre chatte chasse ses souris,

Son vilain museau d'un noir de suie,

Mais elle ne chasse pas comme notre chérie

Ni ne joue avec sa grâce aérienne.

Ses pattes discrètes parcourent le même hall

Où Boule-de-Neige souvent jouait,

Mais elle ne fait que cracher sur les chiens

Que notre chérie si vaillamment chassait

Elle est utile et docile, et fait de son mieux,

Mais n'est pas belle à voir ;

Et nous ne pouvons lui donner ta place, amour,

Ou l'adorer comme nous t'adorons.

A.S.

* * *

ANNONCES

* * *

MISS ORANTHY BLUGGAGE, l'oratrice accomplie à l'esprit fort, donnera sa fameuse conférence sur « LA FEMME ET SA POSITION, » à Pickwick Hall, samedi soir, après la séance habituelle.

* * *

UNE RÉUNION HEBDOMADAIRE se tiendra Place de la Cuisine, pour apprendre aux jeunes dames à cuisiner. Hannah Brown présidera, et tous sont conviés à y assister.

* * *

LA SOCIÉTÉ DE LA PELLE À POUSSIÈRE se réunira mercredi prochain, et paradera à l'étage du Club-House. Tous les membres doivent se présenter en uniforme et le balai sur l'épaule à neuf heures précises.

* * *

MRS. BETH BOUNCER présentera son nouvel assortiment de Chapellerie pour Poupées la semaine prochaine. Les dernières modes de Paris sont arrivées, et des commandes sont respectueusement sollicitées.

* * *

UNE NOUVELLE PIÈCE se jouera au Théâtre de la Grange, pour quelques semaines, qui surpassera tout ce qui a jamais été vu sur la scène américaine. « L'ESCLAVE GREC, ou Constantine le vengeur, » est le nom de ce drame passionnant !!!

* * *

SUGGESTIONS.

Si S.P. n'utilisait pas tant de savon pour se laver les mains, il ne serait pas toujours en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. Il est demandé à A.S. de ne pas siffler dans la rue. T.T. s'il vous plaît n'oubliez pas la serviette d'Amy. N.W. ne doit pas se tracasser parce que sa robe n'a pas neuf plis.

* * *

RAPPORT HEBDOMADAIRE

Meg - Bien

Jo - Mauvais

Beth - Très bien

Amy - Moyen

Quand le Président eut fini de lire le journal (qui est, je vous prie de me croire, une copie authentique d'un journal écrit par d'authentiques jeunes filles il y a bien longtemps), des applaudissements retentirent, et puis Mr. Snodgrass se leva pour faire une proposition.

« Monsieur le Président et gentlemen, » commença-t-il en adoptant une attitude et un ton parlementaire, « je souhaite proposer l'admission d'un nouveau membre ; quelqu'un de hautement méritant de cet honneur, qui en serait profondément reconnaissant, et ajouterait énormément à l'esprit du club, à la valeur littéraire de son journal, et serait infiniment gai et gentil. Je propose Mr. Theodore Laurence comme membre honoraire du P.C. Allez, prenons-le. »

Le changement de ton soudain de Jo fit rire les filles, mais elles avaient toutes l'air plutôt anxieuses, et aucune ne dit mot, tandis que Snodgrass se rasseyait.

« Nous allons mettre ce projet aux voix, dit le Président. Tous ceux en faveur de la motion sont priés de se manifester en disant "Oui." »

Un _ oui _ retentissant de Snodgrass, suivi, à la surprise de tout le monde, par un timide _ oui _ de Beth.

« Ceux qui s'y opposent disent "Non." »

Meg et Amy s'y opposaient ; et Mr. Winkle se leva pour dire, avec une grande élégance, « Nous ne souhaitons pas de garçons ; ils ne font que plaisanter et chahuter. C'est un club de dames, et nous voulons rester entre nous, et être convenables.

— J'ai peur qu'il ne rie de notre journal, et se moque de nous après, » observa Pickwick, en tiraillant la petite boucle qui tombait sur son front, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle se trouvait dans le doute.

Snodgrass bondit sur ses pieds, avec beaucoup de sérieux. « Sir ! Je vous donne ma parole de gentleman que Laurie ne fera rien de la sorte. Il aime écrire, et il donnera un ton à nos contributions, et nous empêchera de faire dans le sentimental, ne voyez-vous pas ? Nous pouvons faire si peu pour lui, je pense que le moins que nous puissions faire est de lui offrir une place ici, et bien l'accueillir, s'il vient. »

Cette ingénieuse allusion aux avantages conférés fit se lever Tupman, l'air bien décidé.

« Oui, nous devons le faire, _ même _ si nous avons peur. Je dis qu'il peut venir, et son grand-père aussi, s'il le veut. »

Cette tirade fougueuse de Beth électrifia le club, et Jo quitta son siège pour lui serrer la main avec approbation. « Maintenant, votons à nouveau. Souvenez-vous qu'il s'agit de notre Laurie, et dites "Oui" !

— Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! répondirent trois voix en même temps.

— Bien ! Soyez bénies ! Maintenant, comme il n'y a rien tel que "_ saisir location" _ ainsi que le fait remarquer Winkle, permettez-moi de vous présenter le nouveau membre, » et, au désarroi du reste du club, Jo ouvrit en grand la porte du placard, et découvrit Laurie assis sur un sac de chiffons, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants d'un rire réprimé.

« Canaille ! Traître ! Jo, comment as-tu pu ? » s'écrièrent les trois filles, tandis que Snodgrass faisait triomphalement avancer son ami, et, faisant apparaître une chaise et un bandeau, l'installait en un tour de main.

« Vous ne manquez pas de toupet, vous deux, » commença Meg en essayant d'afficher une moue réprobatrice, et ne réussissant qu'à produire un aimable sourire. Mais le nouveau membre se montra à la hauteur de la situation ; et, se levant avec un salut reconnaissant envers la Présidence, dit de la manière la plus engageante, « Monsieur le Président et mesdames - je vous demande pardon, gentlemen - permettez-moi de me présenter en tant que Sam Weller, le très humble serviteur du club.

— Bien, bien ! » s'écria Jo en martelant le plancher avec le manche de la vieille bassinoire, sur laquelle elle s'appuyait.

« Mon fidèle ami et noble parrain, » poursuivit Laurie, avec un geste de la main, « qui m'a présenté de manière si flatteuse, n'est pas à blâmer pour le stratagème de ce soir. Je l'ai planifié, et elle n'a accepté qu'après bien des taquineries.

— Allez, ne prends pas tout sur toi ; tu sais que j'ai proposé le placard, » intervint Snodgrass, qui s'amusait immensément de la plaisanterie.

« N'écoutez pas ce qu'elle dit. Je suis le seul coupable, sir, » dit le nouveau membre avec un hochement de tête Welleresque à l'intention de Pickwick. « Mais sur mon honneur, je ne le referai jamais, et me_ déwoue _ dorénavant aux intérêts de ce club immortel.

— Bien parlé ! Bien parlé ! » s'écria Jo en faisant claquer le couvercle de la bassinoire comme une cymbale.

« Poursuivez, poursuivez ! » ajoutèrent Winkle et Tupman, tandis que le Président saluait avec bienveillance.

« Je souhaite seulement dire, qu'en gage de ma gratitude pour l'honneur qui m'est fait, et afin de promouvoir les relations amicales entre nations voisines, j'ai installé un bureau de poste dans la haie au fond du jardin ; un bel et grand édifice, aux portes cadenassées, et tout ce qu'il faut pour le courrier. C'est le vieux nichoir des hirondelles, mais j'ai bloqué la porte, et fait en sorte que le toit s'ouvre, pour qu'elle puisse contenir toutes sortes de choses et nous faire gagner un temps précieux. Lettres, manuscrits, livres et paquets peuvent y loger ; et, comme chaque nation a sa clef, ce sera extraordinairement agréable, je gage. Permettez-moi de vous présenter la clef du club ; et, avec bien des remerciements pour votre faveur, de prendre mon siège. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit quand Mr. Weller déposa la petite clef sur la table, et se prolongea ; la bassinoire fit un tapage de tous les diables, et il s'écoula quelque temps avant que le calme ne revienne. Une longue discussion suivit, et toutes furent étonnamment ouvertes, car toutes firent de leur mieux ; aussi ce fut une réunion exceptionnellement agitée, qui ne se termina qu'à une heure tardive, sur trois hourras pour le nouveau membre.

Personne ne regretta jamais l'admission de Sam Weller, car aucun club n'aurait pu avoir de membre plus dévoué, mieux élevé et plus jovial. Il ajouta en effet de « l'esprit » aux réunions, et un « ton » au journal, car ses discours tordaient de rire son audience et ses contributions étaient excellentes, patriotiques, classiques, comiques, ou dramatiques, mais jamais sentimentales. Jo les estimait dignes de Bacon, Milton ou Shakespeare, et retravailla ses propres œuvres, avec de bons résultats, pensait-elle.

Le B.P. était une petite institution épatante, et prospéra merveilleusement, car il y passa presque autant de choses étranges que dans un vrai bureau de poste. Tragédies et écharpes, poésies et légumes marinés, graines et longues lettres, partitions et pain d'épices, gommes, invitations, remontrances et chiots. Le vieux gentleman s'en amusait lui-même en envoyant d'étranges paquets, de mystérieux messages et d'amusants télégrammes ; et son jardinier, qui était tombé sous le charme d'Hannah, envoya une lettre d'amour aux bons soins de Jo. Comme elles rirent quand le secret fut éventé, sans imaginer le nombre de lettres d'amour que ce petit bureau de poste abriterait dans les années à venir ! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * comme il faut, en français selon Amy ^^


	11. Expériences

« Le premier juin, enfin. Les King partent pour le bord de mer demain, et je suis libre ! Trois mois de vacances ! Comme je vais m'amuser ! » s'exclama Meg, en rentrant à la maison par une chaude journée pour trouver Jo étendue sur le sofa dans un état d'épuisement peu commun, tandis que Beth lui retirait ses souliers poussiéreux et qu'Amy préparait de la citronnade pour tout le monde.

« Tante March est partie aujourd'hui, quelle joie ! dit Jo. J'avais horriblement peur qu'elle me demande de venir avec elle ; si elle l'avait fait, je me serais sentie obligée d'y aller, mais Plumfield est aussi gai qu'un cimetière, et je préfère en être dispensée. Nous nous sommes démenés pour préparer son départ, et j'avais peur chaque fois qu'elle m'adressait la parole, car j'étais tellement pressée d'en finir que j'ai été inhabituellement aimable et complaisante, et je craignais qu'elle ne trouve impossible de se séparer de moi. J'ai tremblé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans la voiture, et j'ai eu droit à une dernière frayeur, car, comme elle démarrait, elle a passé la tête à l'extérieur en disant, « Josyphine, veux-tu ? » Je n'en ai pas entendu davantage, j'ai lâchement tourné les talons et j'ai fui. J'ai couru pour de bon, et filé jusqu'après le tournant, où je me suis sentie en sécurité.

— Cette pauvre vieille Jo ! Elle est arrivée ici comme si elle était poursuivie par des ours, » dit Beth, en cajolant les pieds de sa sœur avec un air maternel.

« Tante March est une vraie _ samphire_, n'est-ce pas ? » fit remarquer Amy, en goûtant son breuvage. 

« Elle veut dire _ vampire_, murmura Jo, mais peu importe, il fait trop chaud pour se montrer tatillonne sur sa façon de parler.

— Qu'allez-vous faire pendant vos vacances ? » demanda Amy, changeant le sujet avec tact.

« Je ferai la grasse matinée, et ne travaillerai pas du tout, » répondit Meg, depuis les profondeurs du fauteuil à bascule. « J'ai dû me lever tôt tout l'hiver, et passer mes journées à travailler pour d'autres, alors maintenant je vais me reposer et profiter tout mon content.

— Hum ! dit Jo. Paresser de la sorte ne me conviendrait guère. J'ai des tonnes de livres de côté, et je vais occuper mes journées à lire sur mon perchoir dans le pommier, quand je ne partirai pas à l'aventure avec Laurie.

— Ne nous occupons pas de nos leçons pour un temps, Beth, mais jouons toute la journée et reposons nous, comme veulent le faire les filles, proposa Amy.

— Eh bien, je le ferai, si Mère est d'accord. Je voudrais apprendre de nouvelles chansons, et mes enfants ont besoin que je les arrange pour l'été, ils manquent terriblement de nouveaux vêtements.

— Le pouvons-nous, Mère ? » demanda Meg en se tournant vers Mrs. March, qui était occupée à coudre dans ce qu'elles appelaient « le coin de Marmee ».

« Vous pouvez tenter cette expérience pendant une semaine, et voir si ça vous plaît. Je pense que d'ici samedi soir vous vous rendrez compte que s'amuser sans jamais travailler ne vaut pas mieux que le contraire.

— Oh, Seigneur, non ! Je suis sûre ce que sera délicieux, dit complaisamment Meg.

— Je propose maintenant un toast, ainsi que le dit mon ami et partenaire Sairy Gamp. Assez trimé, amusement pour tous, » s'écria Jo, en se levant, le verre à la main, tandis que l'on servait la citronnade.

Elles burent toutes joyeusement, et commencèrent l'expérience en flânant le reste de la journée. Le matin suivant, Meg n'apparut pas avant dix heures ; son petit-déjeuner pris en solitaire n'eut pas bon goût, et la pièce semblait vide et dérangée, car Jo n'avait pas rempli les vases, Beth n'avait pas fait la poussière, et les livres d'Amy étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Rien n'était en ordre ou plaisant en dehors du « coin de Marmee », qui était comme d'habitude, et c'est là qu'elle s'assit pour « se reposer et lire », c'est à dire bâiller, et imaginer les jolies robes d'été qu'elle s'achèterait avec son salaire. Jo passa la matinée sur la rivière avec Laurie, et l'après-midi dans le pommier à lire et à pleurer sur _ Le Vaste, Vaste Monde. _ Beth commença la journée en mettant sens dessus dessous le contenu du grand placard, où sa famille résidait ; mais, fatiguée avant d'avoir fini de ranger, elle laissa tout pêle-mêle et s'en fut à sa musique, se réjouissant de n'avoir pas de vaisselle à laver. Amy arrangea sa charmille, mit sa plus belle robe blanche, et s'installa sous le chèvrefeuille pour dessiner, espérant que quelqu'un la verrait et demanderait qui était la jeune artiste. Comme personne n'apparut à l'exception d'un faucheux curieux qui examina son travail avec grand intérêt, elle s'en fut se promener, fut surprise par une averse, et revint trempée.

À l'heure du thé elles comparèrent leurs expériences, et toutes furent d'accord pour dire que ça avait été une journée délicieuse, quoique étonnamment longue. Meg, qui était sortie dans l'après-midi pour faire des achats, et était revenue avec une « charmante mousseline bleue », avait découvert après avoir découpé la lisière que le tissu ne lui conviendrait pas, et cette mésaventure l'agaçait légèrement. Jo avait pris un coup de soleil sur le nez en canotant, et, à lire trop longtemps, avait écopé d'une terrible migraine. Beth était embêtée par le désordre dans son placard, et par la difficulté d'apprendre trois ou quatre chansons à la fois. Amy regrettait profondément d'avoir gâté sa robe, car la fête de Katy Brown avait lieu le jour suivant, et maintenant, comme Flora McFlimsy, elle n'avait « rien à se mettre ». Mais ce n'était que des broutilles, et elles assurèrent leur mère que l'expérience se déroulait à merveille. Elle sourit, ne dit rien, et accomplit leurs corvées négligées avec l'aide d'Hannah, gardant la maison plaisante et l'ordre domestique en bon état de marche. Il était étonnant de constater quel étrange et désagréable état des choses entraînait cette résolution de « se reposer et profiter ». Les jours se faisaient de plus en plus longs, le temps était inhabituellement changeant, tout comme les humeurs ; un certain malaise envahissait tout le monde, et Satan trouva nombre de sottises à faire accomplir aux mains désœuvrées. Meg s'offrit le luxe de mettre de côté sa couture, et trouva ensuite le temps si long, qu'elle se prit à retailler et gâcher ses vêtements dans une tentative de les embellir _ à la Moffat_. Jo lit jusqu'à ce que ses yeux n'en puissent plus et qu'elle soit écœurée des livres ; et finit par être si nerveuse que même l'affable Laurie se disputa avec elle, et si démoralisée qu'elle souhaitait désespérément être partie avec Tante March. Beth s'en tirait assez bien, car elle oubliait constamment qu'elle était censée jouer sans travailler, et retrouvait par moment ses habitudes ; mais quelque chose dans l'air la dérangeait, et plus d'une fois son calme se trouva perturbé, au point qu'en une occasion elle secoua la pauvre vieille Joanna en lui disant qu'elle était affreuse. Amy était celle qui souffrait le plus de cet état des choses, car ses ressources étaient limitées, et, tandis que ses sœurs la laissaient s'amuser et s'occuper toute seule, elle ne savait plus que faire de sa petite personne. Elle n'aimait pas les poupées, les contes de fées étaient puérils, et elle ne pouvait pas passer ses journées à dessiner. Les goûters n'apportaient pas grande satisfaction, pas plus que les pique-niques, à moins d'être en bonne compagnie. « Avec une belle maison pleine de gentilles jeunes filles, ou en voyageant, l'été serait délicieux. Mais rester à la maison avec trois sœurs égoïstes et un grand garçon, c'est assez pour éprouver la patience de Boaz lui-même » se plaignit Miss Malaprop après plusieurs jours dédiés au plaisir, à l'irritation et à l'_ennui _.

Aucune ne voulait admettre qu'elle était fatiguée de l'expérience ; mais le vendredi soir, toutes reconnurent en elles-mêmes qu'elles étaient heureuses que la fin de la semaine approche. Espérant graver la leçon plus profondément dans leurs esprits, Mrs. March, qui ne manquait pas d'humour, décida de finir l'épreuve de manière appropriée ; aussi elle donna un congé à Hannah, et laissa les filles profiter pleinement du système.

Quand elles se levèrent le samedi matin, il n'y avait pas de feu dans la cuisine, pas de petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger, et leur mère n'était visible nulle part.

« Miséricorde ! Que s'est-il passé ? » s'écria Jo avec consternation.

Meg grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et revint bientôt, l'air soulagée mais plutôt perplexe, et un peu honteuse.

« Mère n'est pas malade, seulement très fatiguée, et elle dit qu'elle va rester tranquillement dans sa chambre toute la journée, et nous laisser faire du mieux qu'on peut. C'est très étrange de sa part, elle n'agit pas du tout comme d'habitude, mais elle dit que la semaine a été dure pour elle, aussi nous ne devons pas nous plaindre mais nous débrouiller seules.

— C'est bien assez facile, et j'aime cette idée ; je mourais d'envie d'avoir quelque chose à faire - c'est à dire, quelque amusement nouveau, vous voyez ? » ajouta rapidement Jo.

En fait c'était un immense soulagement pour elles toutes d'avoir un peu de travail, et elles se mirent à la tâche avec entrain, mais découvrirent bientôt la vérité du dicton d'Hannah, « Tenir une maison n'est pas une mince affaire. » Il y avait abondance de nourriture dans le cellier, et tandis qu'Amy et Beth mettaient la table, Meg et Jo s'occupèrent du petit-déjeuner, tout en se demandant pourquoi les domestiques parlaient toujours d'un travail difficile.

« On va en monter un peu à Mère, même si elle a dit de ne pas se soucier d'elle, » dit Meg, qui présidait, et se sentait très adulte devant la théière.

Aussi un plateau fut préparé avant de commencer à manger, et porté à l'étage avec les compliments du chef. Le thé avait bouilli et était amer, l'omelette était brûlée, et les biscuits saupoudrés de levure, mais Mrs. March reçut son repas avec grâce, et rit de bon cœur une fois Jo partie.

« Pauvres chéries, elles vont passer une dure journée, j'en ai peur ; mais elles n'en souffriront pas, et cela leur fera du bien, » dit-elle, en sortant les provisions qu'elle avait mises de côté pour elle et en se débarrassant du mauvais petit-déjeuner, pour ne pas les vexer - une petite ruse maternelle dont elles furent reconnaissantes.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les plaintes étaient nombreuses, et la cuisinière en chef était bien chagrinée par ses échecs. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper du déjeuner et jouer les domestiques. Toi, tu seras la dame qui garde les mains bien blanches, reçoit les visites et donne des ordres, » dit Jo, qui en savait encore moins que Meg en matière de cuisine.

Cette offre obligeante fut acceptée avec joie, et Margaret se retira dans le parloir, qu'elle mit rapidement en ordre en poussant le désordre sous le sofa et en fermant les volets, pour ne pas avoir à faire la poussière. Jo, avec une foi parfaite en ses propres capacités, et un désir amical de réconciliation, déposa immédiatement une note dans le bureau de poste pour inviter Laurie à déjeuner.

« Tu ferais bien de voir ce dont tu disposes avant de penser à inviter de la compagnie, » dit Meg en apprenant cet acte hospitalier, mais inconsidéré.

« Oh, il y a du bœuf salé, et quantité de pommes de terre ; et je vais aller chercher quelques asperges, et un homard, "pour un hors d'œuvre", comme le dit Hannah. Nous aurons de la laitue, et je ferai une salade ; je ne sais pas comment on fait, mais tout est écrit dans le livre. Il y aura du blanc-manger et des fraises pour le dessert, et du café, aussi, si tu veux être élégante.

— N'essaie pas trop de plats, Jo, car tu ne sais rien préparer de mangeable autre que du pain d'épices et des caramels. Je me lave les mains de ce déjeuner, et, puisque c'est toi seule qui as invité Laurie, tu pourras bien t'occuper de lui.

— Je ne te demande que d'être aimable avec lui, et de m'aider pour le dessert. Tu me conseilleras si j'ai un souci, pas vrai ? demanda Jo, passablement vexée.

— Oui, mais je ne connais pas grand chose en cuisine, sauf pour le pain, et quelques babioles. Tu ferais mieux de demander la permission de Mère avant d'acheter quoi que ce soit, répondit prudemment Meg.

— Naturellement, je ne suis pas idiote. » Et Jo s'en alla, fâchée que l'on doute de ses talents.

« Achetez ce que vous voulez, et ne me dérangez pas. Je sors pour le déjeuner et je ne peux pas m'occuper de ce qui se passe à la maison, dit Mrs. March quand Jo vint lui parler. Je n'ai jamais aimé faire le ménage, et je vais prendre un congé aujourd'hui ; lire, écrire, faire des visites et m'amuser. »

Le spectacle inhabituel de sa mère, si active, en train de se balancer confortablement et de lire, tôt dans la matinée, fit à Jo l'effet d'un phénomène. Une éclipse, un tremblement de terre ou une éruption volcanique ne lui auraient pas semblé plus étranges.

« Tout est détraqué aujourd'hui, se dit-elle en descendant l'escalier. Et voilà Beth qui pleure ; un signe certain que quelque chose ne va pas dans cette famille. Si Amy l'embête, je lui secoue les prunes. »

Se sentant elle-même passablement détraquée, Jo se précipita dans le parloir pour y trouver Beth sanglotant devant Pip, le canari, qui gisait dans sa cage, ses petites griffes tendues de manière pathétique comme pour implorer la nourriture dont le manque avait causé sa mort.

« C'est de ma faute - je l'ai oublié - il n'y a plus une graine ou une goutte d'eau - oh, Pip ! Oh, Pip ! Comment ai-je pu être si cruelle ? » s'écria une Beth en larmes, en prenant la pauvre bête dans ses mains pour essayer de le ranimer.

Jo regarda dans l'œil entrouvert, chercha le petit cœur, et trouvant l'oiseau raide et froid, secoua la tête, et offrit sa boîte de dominos comme cercueil.

« Mettez-le dans le four, peut-être qu'il va se réchauffer et revivre, dit Amy avec espoir.

— Il est mort de faim, et on ne le fera pas cuire. Je vais lui faire un linceul, et nous l'enterrerons dans le jardin, et je n'aurai jamais d'autre oiseau, jamais ! Car je suis trop mauvaise pour en avoir un, » murmura Beth, assise sur le sol avec son oiseau entre les mains.

« Les funérailles auront lieu cet après-midi , et nous viendrons tous. Maintenant, ne pleure pas, Bethy ; c'est fort dommage, mais tout va de travers cette semaine, et Pip a subi le pire de notre expérience. Fais le linceul, et couche-le dans ma boîte. Après le déjeuner, nous ferons une jolie cérémonie, » dit Jo, qui commençait à avoir l'impression d'avoir endossé de grandes responsabilités.

Laissant les autres consoler Beth, elle s'en alla à la cuisine, qu'elle trouva dans un état de désordre décourageant. Passant un grand tablier, elle se mit au travail, et empila les plats avant de les laver, quand elle se rendit compte que le feu était mort.

« Voilà qui promet ! » marmonna Jo, ouvrant le four d'un coup sec et tisonnant vigoureusement les cendres.

Ayant ranimé les flammes, elle décida d'aller au marché pendant que l'eau de la vaisselle chauffait. La promenade lui remonta le moral, et, se flattant d'avoir fait de bonnes affaires, elle rentra lourdement chargée après avoir acheté un très jeune homard, quelques très vieilles asperges, et deux barquettes de fraises acides. Le temps qu'elle finisse de nettoyer, l'heure du déjeuner approchait, et le four était chauffé au rouge. Hannah avait laissé du pain à lever ; Meg l'avait travaillé de bonne heure, posé sur l'âtre pour le faire lever, puis l'avait oublié. Elle était en train de discuter avec Sallie Gardiner dans le parloir quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, et une figure rouge et échevelée, couverte de farine et de cendres, demanda sèchement,

« Dis donc, est-ce que le pain n'est pas suffisamment levé quand il déborde du plat ? »

Sallie commença à rire, mais Meg hocha la tête, et haussa les sourcils aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui fit disparaître l'apparition. Jo mit le pain au four sans plus attendre. Mrs. March sortit, après avoir jeté un œil ici et là pour voir comment se déroulaient les choses, et après quelques mots de réconfort à Beth, qui était en train de coudre un linceul tandis que le cher défunt reposait dans la boîte des dominos. Un étrange sentiment d'impuissance envahit les filles quand le bonnet gris disparut au coin de la rue, et le désespoir s'empara d'elles quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Miss Crocker apparut et dit qu'elle venait pour le déjeuner. Cette dame était une vieille fille maigre et jaune, au nez pointu et aux yeux inquisiteurs, qui voyait tout et commérait sur tout. Elles ne l'aimaient pas, mais on leur avait appris à être bonnes avec elle, simplement parce qu'elle était vieille et pauvre, et avait peu d'amis. Aussi Meg lui offrit le fauteuil, et fit de son mieux pour la distraire, tandis qu'elle posait des questions, critiquait tout, et racontait des histoires sur les gens qu'elle connaissait.

Il est impossible de décrire par des mots les angoisses, les expériences, les efforts endurés par Jo ce matin-là ; et le déjeuner qu'elle servit fut longtemps matière à plaisanteries. Craignant de demander d'autres conseils, elle fit de son mieux toute seule, et découvrit qu'il fallait plus que de l'énergie et de la bonne volonté pour faire une bonne cuisinière. Elle fit bouillir les asperges durant une heure, et fut bien peinée de s'apercevoir que les pointes en avaient disparu, réduites en bouillie, tandis que les tiges étaient plus dures que jamais. Le pain finit en bloc de charbon, car l'assaisonnement de la salade l'avait tellement accaparée qu'elle avait abandonné tout le reste, jusqu'au moment où elle fut enfin convaincue qu'elle ne pourrait le rendre mangeable. Le homard lui était un mystère écarlate, mais elle le martela et le piqua jusqu'à l'extraire de sa carapace, et sa maigre chair fut dissimulée dans une masse de feuilles de laitue. Les pommes de terre avaient été préparées à la va-vite, pour ne pas faire attendre les asperges, et n'étaient absolument pas cuites. Le blanc-manger était grumeleux, et les fraises n'étaient pas aussi mûres qu'elle l'avait cru - les plus rouges avaient été soigneusement disposées sur le sommet des barquettes.

« Eh bien, ils pourront manger du bœuf, et du pain et du beurre, s'ils ont faim. Mais c'est terriblement gênant d'avoir travaillé tout la matinée pour rien, » pensa Jo, tandis qu'elle sonnait la cloche une demi-heure plus tard que d'habitude ; et, en nage, fatiguée et démoralisée, inspectait le festin déployé pour Laurie, accoutumé à toutes sortes d'élégances, et pour Miss Crocker, dont les yeux curieux remarqueraient tous les défauts que sa langue acérée ne manquerait pas de colporter.

La pauvre Jo aurait bien voulu se cacher sous la table, comme chaque plat se voyait délaissé sitôt goûté. Amy gloussait, Meg semblait désolée, Miss Crocker pinçait les lèvres, et Laurie parlait et riait avec toute son énergie, pour donner un aspect riant à la scène. Le point fort de Jo était les fraises, car elle les avait bien sucrées, et avait un pichet de crème riche pour les accompagner. Ses joues en feu se rafraîchirent un peu, et elle respira plus aisément quand les jolies assiettes de verre firent le tour de la table et que chacun regarda poliment les petits ilôts rosés qui flottaient dans un océan de crème. Miss Crocker goûta la première, fit une grimace, et se hâta de boire un verre d'eau. Jo, qui avait refusée d'être servie, pensant qu'il n'y en aurait peut-être pas assez - car le nombre de fruits avait fort diminué après inspection - jeta un coup d'œil à Laurie, mais il continuait de manger courageusement, bien qu'il eut la bouche légèrement pincée et qu'il gardât les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Amy, qui était friande de ce genre de délicatesses, en prit une grande cuillerée, manqua de s'étouffer, se cacha le visage dans sa serviette et quitta la table précipitamment.

« Oh, quoi encore ? s'exclama Jo, tremblante.

— Du sel au lieu de sucre, et la crème est aigre, » répondit tragiquement Meg.

Jo grogna, et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, en se rappelant qu'elle avait saupoudré une dernière fois les fraises avec le contenu de l'une des deux boîtes posées sur la table de la cuisine, et négligé de mettre la crème au frais. Elle devint écarlate, et était sur le point de fondre en larmes, quand elle croisa le regard de Laurie, pétillant de joie en dépit de tous ses efforts. Le côté comique de l'affaire la frappa alors subitement, et elle rit jusqu'aux larmes. Tout le monde en fit autant, même « Croaker », ainsi que les filles l'appelaient ; et le malheureux déjeuner se termina gaiement, avec du pain et du beurre, des olives et de la joie.

« Je n'ai pas la force d'esprit nécessaire pour débarrasser et ranger maintenant, aussi nous allons reprendre notre sérieux en procédant aux funérailles, » dit Jo quand ils se levèrent, et Miss Crocker se prépara à partir, pressée de raconter cette nouvelle histoire à la table de quelque autre ami.

Ils reprirent effectivement leur sérieux, pour Beth. Laurie creusa une petite tombe sous les fougères, dans le bois ; sa tendre maîtresse y déposa le petit Pip avec force larmes et le recouvrit de mousse, tandis qu'une guirlande de violettes et de millet ornait la pierre qui portait son épitaphe, composé par Jo en même temps qu'elle s'efforçait de préparer le dîner :

Ici repose Pip March

Mort le sept juin

Aimé et regretté de tous

À jamais dans nos cœurs

À la fin de la cérémonie, Beth se retira dans sa chambre, toute retournée par l'émotion et par le homard ; mais il n'y avait nul endroit où se reposer, car les lits n'étaient pas faits, et elle se calma en regonflant les oreilles et en remettant un peu d'ordre. Meg aida Jo à nettoyer les restants du festin, ce qui leur prit la moitié de l'après-midi, et les laissa dans un tel état de fatigue qu'elles se mirent d'accord pour se contenter de thé et de toasts pour le dîner. Laurie emmena Amy faire une promenade en voiture, ce qui était un acte de charité de sa part, car la crème aigre semblait avoir eu un mauvais effet sur l'humeur de celle-ci. Mrs. March rentra à la maison et trouva les trois aînées en plein travail au milieu de l'après-midi, et un regard dans le placard lui donna une idée du succès d'une partie de son expérience.

Avant que les ménagères puissent se reposer, plusieurs personnes vinrent en visite, et il fallut se préparer à les recevoir dans la précipitation, puis il fallut prendre le thé, faire quelques courses, et quelques nécessaires travaux de couture qui avaient été reportés au dernier moment. Quand vint le crépuscule, calme et humide, une à une elles se rassemblèrent sous le porche où les roses de juin commençaient à fleurir. Chacune s'assit avec un soupir ou un grognement, comme fatiguée ou troublée. 

« Quelle horrible journée ça a été ! commença Jo, toujours la première à prendre la parole.

— Elle a semblé être plus courte, mais _ tellement _pénible, dit Meg.

— Pas du tout comme d'habitude, ajouta Amy.

— Il ne peut pas en être autrement sans Marmee et le petit Pip, » soupira Beth en regardant la cage vide au dessus de sa tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Mère est ici, ma chérie, et tu pourras avoir un autre oiseau demain, si tu le souhaites. »

Tout en parlant, Mrs. March était venue prendre sa place parmi elles, avec l'air de ne pas avoir davantage profité de son jour de repos que ses filles.

« Êtes-vous satisfaites de votre expérience, les filles, ou voulez-vous la prolonger d'une semaine ? » demanda-t-elle, tandis que Beth se blotissait contre elle, et que les autres tournaient vers elle leurs visages rassérénés, comme les fleurs se tournent vers le soleil.

« Oh que non ! s'écria Jo avec détermination.

— Moi non plus, reprirent les autres en écho.

— Vous pensez, alors, qu'il vaut mieux travailler un peu chaque jour, et vivre un peu pour les autres, c'est cela ?

— Trainailler et s'amuser n'apportent rien, observa Jo en secouant la tête. J'en ai assez, et je compte bien me mettre de suite à travailler sur quelque chose.

— Tu pourrais apprendre un peu de cuisine simple. C'est un talent utile, et que toute femme devrait posséder, » dit Mrs. March en riant au souvenir du déjeuner de Jo, car elle avait croisé Miss Crocker, qui lui avait tout raconté.

« Mère ! Est-ce que tu es partie en abandonnant tout, juste pour voir comment on s'en sortirait ? s'écria Meg, qui avait eu des soupçons durant toute la journée.

— Oui, je voulais que vous vous rendiez compte que le confort de tous dépend du travail de chacun. Tant qu'Hannah et moi faisions vos corvées, vous vous en êtes assez bien tirées, quoique je ne pense pas que vous étiez très heureuses. Aussi je me suis dit que je vous montrerai ce qui arrive quand chacun ne pense qu'à soi, pour vous donner une petite leçon. Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il est plus agréable de s'aider les uns les autres, d'avoir des tâches quotidiennes qui rendent à leur tour les loisirs plus agréables, et d'endurer et d'être patientes, pour que la maison puisse être confortable et agréable pour tout le monde ? 

— Oui, Mère, oui !

— Alors laissez-moi vous conseiller de reprendre vos petits fardeaux, car bien qu'ils semblent parfois bien lourds, ils sont bons pour nous, et s'allègent au fur et à mesure. Le travail est salutaire, et il n'en manque pas. Il nous préserve de l'ennui et des sottises, est bon pour la santé et l'esprit, et nous donne un sentiment de puissance et d'indépendance, plus qu'argent ou qu'élégance.

— Nous travaillerons comme des abeilles, et nous aimerons ça, tu vas voir ! dit Jo. Je vais apprendre la cuisine pendant mes vacances, et le prochain déjeuner que je donnerai sera un succès.

— Je ferai les chemises pour Père, au lieu de te laisser les faire, Marmee. Je le peux et je le veux, même si je n'aime pas trop la couture. Ce sera mieux que d'essayer de modifier mes propres affaires, qui sont bien assez jolies comme elles sont, dit Meg.

— J'apprendrai mes leçons tous les jours, et je ne passerai pas autant de temps avec mon piano et mes poupées. Je suis une bécasse, qui devrait étudier, au lieu de jouer, » résolut Beth, et Amy suivit héroïquement son exemple en déclarant, « Je vais apprendre à coudre des boutonnières, et faire attention à ma façon de parler.

— Très bien ! Alors je suis satisfaite de cette expérience, et j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à la répéter. Mais ne tombez pas dans l'excès opposé, en trimant comme des esclaves. Gardez des heures régulières pour le travail et pour les loisirs, faites que chaque journée soit à la fois utile et agréable, et prouvez que vous connaissez la valeur du temps en l'employant au mieux. Ainsi la jeunesse sera pleine de délices, le grand âge n'apportera que peu de regrets, et la vie sera un beau succès, en dépit de la pauvreté.

— Nous nous en souviendrons, Mère ! » Et c'est ce qu'elles firent.


	12. Le Camp Laurence

Beth était la receveuse des postes, car étant le plus souvent à la maison, elle pouvait s'en occuper régulièrement, et elle appréciait beaucoup sa tâche quotidienne de venir déverrouiller la petite porte et distribuer le courrier. Un jour de juillet elle rentra avec les mains pleines, et traversa la maison en déposant lettres et paquets, comme le facteur.

« Voici ton bouquet, Mère, Laurie ne l'oublie jamais, » dit-elle en disposant les fleurs fraîches dans le vase du « coin de Marmee », toujours approvisionné par l'affectueux garçon.

« Miss Meg March, une lettre, et un gant, » continua Beth en livrant les articles à sa sœur, qui était assise près de leur mère pour coudre des manchettes.

« Quoi ? J'ai laissé une paire là-bas, et en voici un seul, dit Meg en regardant son gant de coton gris. Tu n'as pas laissé tomber l'autre dans le jardin ?

— Non, j'en suis sûre, il n'y en avait qu'un dans le bureau de poste.

— Je déteste avoir des gants dépareillés ! Peu importe, on pourra peut-être trouver l'autre. Ma lettre n'est que la traduction d'une chanson allemande que je voulais. Je suppose que c'est Mr. Brooke qui l'a faite, ce n'est pas l'écriture de Laurie. »

Mrs. March jeta un coup d'œil à Meg, si jolie dans sa robe de guingan, avec les petites boucles qui retombaient sur son front, et si féminine derrière sa table à ouvrage couverte de rouleaux blancs soigneusement ordonnés. Inconsciente du tour qu'avait pris les pensées de sa mère, elle cousait en chantant, l'esprit plein de rêves de jeune fille aussi frais et innocents que les fleurs qui ornaient sa robe ; et Mrs. March sourit, satisfaite.

« Deux lettres pour Docteur Jo, un livre, et un drôle de vieux chapeau qui recouvrait tout le bureau de poste, » dit Beth en entrant dans l'étude où Jo écrivait.

« Quel gros malin, ce Laurie ! J'ai dit que j'aurais aimé que la mode soit aux grands chapeaux, parce que je prends des coups de soleil dès qu'il fait chaud. Il a dit, "Pourquoi se soucier de la mode ? Porte un grand chapeau, et sois à l'aise !" Je lui ai dit que je le ferais, si j'en avais un, et il m'a envoyé celui-ci pour me tester. Je le porterai, pour m'amuser et lui montrer que je me  _ moque  _ de la mode. » Après avoir posé l'antique chapeau à larges bords sur un buste de Platon, Jo lit ses lettres.

L'une, venue de sa mère, lui mit le feu aux joues et lui emplit les yeux de larmes, car voici ce qu'elle disait :

« MA CHÉRIE,

« Je t'écris ce petit mot pour te dire avec quelle satisfaction je vois les efforts que tu fais pour réformer ton caractère. Tu ne dis rien de tes épreuves, de tes échecs ou de tes succès, et tu penses peut-être que nul ne les voit en dehors de l'Ami dont tu demandes l'aide quotidiennement, à en juger par la couverture bien usée de ton petit livre. Mais j'ai tout vu, moi aussi, et je crois de tout mon cœur en la sincérité de ta résolution, puisqu'elle commence à porter ses fruits. Continue, ma chérie, courageusement et patiemment, et sois toujours sûre que personne ne sympathise davantage avec toi que ta mère aimante. »

« Voilà qui me fait du bien ! Cela vaut bien des millions de dollars, et des boisseaux de louanges ! Oh Marmee, je fais de mon mieux ! Je vais continuer d'essayer, et de ne pas me lasser, puisque tu es là pour m'aider. »

Reposant la tête sur ses bras, Jo laissa tomber quelques larmes de joie sur son petit roman, car elle avait effectivement pensé que personne ne remarquait ni n'appréciait ses efforts pour être bonne, et cette lettre lui était doublement agréable, car inattendue et venue de la personne dont l'approbation lui était la plus précieuse. Se sentant plus forte que jamais pour affronter son Apollyon, elle épingla la lettre dans son corsage, comme un bouclier et un rappel, de peur d'être prise au dépourvu, et ouvrit son autre lettre, prête pour toute nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise. De son écriture grande et élégante, Laurie avait écrit,

« CHÈRE JO,

« Salut !

« Quelques garçons et filles d'Angleterre viennent me voir demain, et je veux passer un bon moment. Si le temps le permet, je planterai ma tente à Longmeadow, et nous y irons tous en canot pour pique-niquer et jouer au croquet - faire un feu à la bohémienne, et avoir toutes sortes d'aventures. Ce sont des gens sympathiques, qui aiment ce genre de choses. Brooke viendra, pour garder les garçons à l'œil, et Kate Vaughn veillera sur les filles. Je veux que vous veniez toutes, même Beth, à tout prix, et personne ne l'embêtera. Ne vous souciez pas des provisions - je m'en occupe, et de tout le reste - mais venez, soyez gentilles !

« Ton LAURIE, très pressé. »

« En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! » s'écria Jo en se précipitant pour l'annoncer à Meg. « Bien sûr que nous pouvons y aller, n'est-ce pas, Mère ! Ça aidera beaucoup Laurie, car je peux ramer, et Meg aider au dîner, et les petites seront utiles d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— J'espère que les Vaughn ne sont pas des gens trop raffinés. Sais-tu quelque chose à leur sujet, Jo ?

— Seulement qu'ils sont quatre. Kate est plus âgée que toi, Fred et Frank, des jumeaux, ont à peu près mon âge. Et il y a une petite fille, Grace, qui a neuf ou dix ans. Laurie les a connus en Europe, et s'est pris d'amitié pour les garçons ; j'ai cru comprendre, à la façon dont il fait la moue en parlant d'elle, qu'il n'apprécie pas trop Kate.

— Je suis si heureuse que ma robe à imprimé soit propre ! C'est juste ce qu'il faut, et elle me va très bien, observa Meg avec complaisance. As-tu quelque chose de décent, Jo ?

— Mon habit de canotage gris et rouge, bien assez bon pour moi ; je veux ramer et bâtifoler, aussi je ne veux rien d'empesé. Tu viendras, Bethy ?

— Si tu ne laisses aucun des garçons me parler.

— Pas un seul !

— J'ai envie de faire plaisir à Laurie, et je n'ai pas peur de Mr. Brooke, il est si gentil. Mais je ne veux ni jouer, ni chanter, ni parler. Je travaillerai dur, et ne gênerai personne, et tu prendras soin de moi, Jo, alors j'irai.

— Bravo ! Tu essaies de combattre ta timidité, et je t'aime encore plus pour cela. Il n'est pas facile de lutter contre ses défauts, je le sais bien, et un mot d'encouragement aide beaucoup. Merci, Mère, » et Jo donna un baiser reconnaissant à la joue maternelle, bien plus précieux à Mrs. March que s'il lui avait redonné l'éclat de la jeunesse.

« J'ai eu une boîte de truffes au chocolat, et la gravure que je voulais copier, » dit Amy en montrant son courrier.

« Et j'ai eu une note de Mr. Laurence qui me demande de venir jouer pour lui ce soir, avant qu'on allume les lumières, et je n'y manquerai pas, » dit Beth, dont l'amitié avec le vieux monsieur faisait de grands progrès.

« Maintenant mettons nous à l'ouvrage, et faisons le double de travail aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir jouer l'esprit libre demain, » dit Jo en se préparant à remplacer sa plume par un balai.

Quand le soleil pointa dans la chambre des filles, tôt le lendemain matin, annonciateur d'une belle journée, il fut accueilli par un spectacle des plus comiques. Chacune s'était préparée pour la fête de la manière qui lui avait semblé la plus appropriée. Meg avait une rangée supplémentaires de papillotes sur le front, Jo avait copieusement badigeonné de cérat son visage brûlé par le soleil, Beth avait dormi avec Joanna pour se faire pardonner de la séparation à venir, et pour couronner le tout, Amy s'était couchée avec une pince sur le nez, pour redresser l'appendice récalcitrant. C'en était une du genre que les artistes utilisent pour maintenir la feuille sur la planche à dessin, et donc tout à fait appropriée et efficace. Ce drôle de tableau sembla amuser le soleil, car il brilla avec tant d'ardeur que Jo se réveilla, et réveilla ses sœurs en riant de bon cœur de l'ornement d'Amy.

Soleil et rires étaient de bons augures pour une fête réussie, et bientôt un joyeux remue-ménage commença dans les deux maisonnées. Beth, prête la première, rapportait en continu ce qui se passait chez les voisins et animait la toilette de ses sœurs par de fréquents télégrammes depuis la fenêtre.

« Voici l'homme avec la tente ! Je vois Mrs. Barker en train d'emballer le dîner, dans deux grands paniers. Maintenant Mr. Laurence regarde le ciel, et la girouette ; j'aimerais qu'il vienne, lui aussi ! Voici Laurie, qui ressemble à un marin - qu'il a bon air ! Oh, miséricorde ! Voici une voiture pleine de gens - une grande dame, une petite fille, et deux horribles garçons. L'un d'eux est infirme, le pauvre, il a une béquille ! Laurie ne nous l'avait pas dit. Dépêchez-vous, les filles ! Il se fait tard. Juste ciel, voici Ned Moffat. Regarde, Meg ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas le jeune homme qui t'a saluée bien bas quand nous faisions des emplettes ?

— Si, c'est lui ; c'est étrange qu'il vienne ! Je croyais qu'il était dans les montagnes. Voici Sallie ; je suis contente qu'elle soit revenue à temps. Suis-je bien mise, Jo ? s'écria Meg, dans tous ses états. 

— Une vraie fleur des champs ! Relève ta robe et redresse ton chapeau, il te donne l'air sentimental incliné de cette façon, et il s'envolera au premier courant d'air. Bon, maintenant, allons-y !

— Oh, oh, Jo ! Tu ne vas pas porter cet horrible chapeau ? C'est trop absurde ! Ne va pas te ridiculiser, » protesta Meg comme Jo nouait avec un ruban rouge le vieux chapeau de paille aux bords immenses que Laurie lui avait envoyé pour la blague.

« Oh mais si ! Il est épatant ; très léger, très grand, et il m'abritera bien du soleil. Ce sera amusant, et je me moque d'être ridicule, si je suis à l'aise. » Là dessus Jo s'en fut, et ses sœurs la suivirent ; elles étaient toutes radieuses dans leurs robes d'été, quatre visages joyeux sous les coquets chapeaux à large bord.

Laurie accourut à leur rencontre, et les présenta à ses amis, d'une façon des plus cordiales. La pelouse servit de salle de réception, et durant quelques minutes il s'y joua une scène des plus animées. Meg fut heureuse de constater que Miss Kate, bien qu'elle eut vingt ans, était vêtue avec une simplicité que les jeunes américaines feraient bien d'imiter ; et fut très flattée des assurances de Mr. Ned qu'il était venu tout spécialement pour la voir. Jo comprit pourquoi Laurie « faisait la moue » en parlant de Kate, car la jeune femme avait un air froid et guindé qui contrastait fortement avec l'attitude libre des autres jeunes filles. Beth observa les nouveaux garçons, et décida que celui qui boitait n'était pas « horrible », mais gentil et faible, et qu'elle serait bonne avec lui. Amy trouva en Grace une joyeuse petite personne aux bonnes manières ; et, après s'être dévisagées bêtement pendant quelques minutes, elle devinrent soudain très bonnes amies.

Les tentes, le pique-nique, et le matériel de croquet ayant été envoyés sur place en avance, les jeunes gens eurent vite embarqué, et les deux canots partirent ensemble, laissant Mr. Laurence sur la rive en train d'agiter son chapeau. Laurie et Jo pilotaient l'un des canots, Mr. Brooke et Ned l'autre ; tandis que Fred Vaughn, le plus chahuteur des jumeaux, faisait de son mieux pour les renverser tous deux en allant et venant à bord d'un bachot, comme une punaise d'eau agitée. Le drôle de chapeau de Jo méritait des remerciements, car il se montrait d'utilité générale ; il avait permis de briser la glace dès le départ en provoquant les rires ; il créait une brise rafraîchissante tandis que Jo ramait, en s'agitant d'avant en arrière ; et, dit-elle, il ferait un parapluie parfait pour tout le monde, en cas d'averse. Kate avait l'air assez étonnée des manières de Jo, en particulier quand elle s'exclama « Par Christophe Colomb ! » après avoir perdu son aviron, et quand Laurie, qui lui avait marché sur le pied en prenant sa place, lui dit « Je t'ai fait mal, camarade ? » Mais après avoir porté sa lorgnette à ses yeux pour examiner l'étrange jeune fille à plusieurs reprises, Miss Kate décida qu'elle était « bizarre, mais plutôt intelligente », et la gratifia d'un sourire, de loin.

Meg, dans l'autre canot, était délicieusement placée en face des deux rameurs qui admiraient tous deux la vue, et maniaient leurs avirons avec « un talent et une dextérité » peu communs. Mr. Brooke était un jeune homme grave qui parlait peu, aux beaux yeux bruns, et à la voix agréable. Meg aimait ses manières calmes, et le considérait comme une encyclopédie vivante, pleine d'un savoir utile. Il ne lui parlait jamais beaucoup, mais la regardait souvent, et elle était sûre qu'il ne la voyait pas avec aversion. Ned, étant à l'université, prenait bien évidemment les airs que les étudiants de première année se croient obligés de prendre. Il n'était pas très avisé, mais d'une nature très amicale et joyeuse, et, finalement, quelqu'un de tout à fait plaisant pour un pique-nique. Sallie Gardiner était très occupée à préserver sa robe de piqué blanc, et discutait avec Fred, qui était partout à la fois et terrifiait la pauvre Beth avec ses farces.

Il n'y avait pas loin jusqu'à Longmeadow, mais la tente était dressée, et les arceaux en place quand ils arrivèrent. Un agréable champ verdoyant, avec trois gros chênes au milieu, et une belle bande de gazon pour le croquet.

« Bienvenue au Camp Laurence ! » dit le jeune hôte comme ils accostaient avec des exclamations ravies. « Brooke est le commandant en chef, je suis l'intendant général, les autres garçons sont officiers d'état-major et vous, mesdames, êtes l'aimable compagnie. La tente est réservée à votre usage spécial, et ce chêne est votre salon. Celui-ci est le mess, et le troisième est la cuisine du camp. Maintenant jouons au croquet avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud, et nous verrons pour le dîner ensuite. »

Frank, Beth, Amy et Grace s'assirent pour regarder la partie. Mr. Brooke choisit Meg, Kate et Fred ; Laurie prit Sallie, Jo et Ned. Les Anglais jouaient bien, mais les Américains jouaient mieux encore, et disputaient chaque pouce du terrain, comme animés par l'esprit de 76. Jo et Fred s'accrochèrent plusieurs fois, et en une occasion manquèrent d'échanger des mots. Jo avait passé le dernier arceau, et avait manqué son coup, ce qui l'avait pas mal contrariée. Fred n'était pas loin derrière elle, et son tour vint avant celui de Jo ; il donna un coup, sa boule frappa l'arceau et s'arrêta tout juste du mauvais côté. Personne n'était à proximité, et en se pressant pour aller voir, il poussa légèrement la boule du bout du pied pour la faire passer du bon côté.

« Je suis passé ! Maintenant, Miss Jo, je vais m'occuper de vous, et passer en tête, » s'écria le jeune homme en balançant son maillet pour un autre coup.

— Vous l'avez poussée, je vous ai vu, c'est mon tour maintenant, dit vivement Jo.

— Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas touchée ! Elle a peut-être roulé un peu, mais ce n'est pas interdit ; alors écartez-vous, je vous prie, et laissez-moi atteindre le piquet.

— Nous ne trichons pas, en Amérique, mais  _ vous _ le pouvez, si vous voulez, dit Jo avec colère.

— Les Yankees sont les plus retors, tout le monde le sait. Et voilà, » dit Fred en croquant la boule de Jo, ce qui l'envoya au loin.

Jo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avec rudesse, mais se retint à temps, rougit jusqu'au front, et resta là une minute à marteler un arceau, tandis que Fred frappait le piquet et quittait le jeu avec jubilation. Elle partit chercher sa boule, et mit longtemps à la trouver, au milieu des buissons ; mais elle revint, l'air calme et détachée, et attendit son tour patiemment. Il lui fallut plusieurs coups pour regagner la place qu'elle avait perdue, et quand elle y parvint l'autre camp avait presque gagné, car il ne restait que la boule de Kate dans la course, et très proche du piquet.

« Fichtre, c'est fini pour nous ! Adieu, Kate, Miss Jo vient prendre sa revanche, » s'écria Fred avec excitation, quand ils se rapprochèrent tous pour observer la fin de la partie.

« Les Yankees ont cette manie de se montrer généreux avec leurs ennemis, » dit Jo, avec un regard qui fit rougir le garçon. « En particulier quand ils les battent, » ajouta-t-elle, en gagnant la partie d'un coup habile qui ne toucha même pas la boule de Kate.

Laurie jeta son chapeau en l'air, avant de se rappeler qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas s'enthousiasmer de la défaite de ses invités, et s'interrompit au milieu d'un « Hourra ! » pour venir murmurer à son amie :

« Bien joué, Jo ! Il a triché, je l'ai vu. Nous ne pouvons rien lui dire, mais il ne recommencera pas, je te le garantis. »

Meg la prit à part, sous le prétexte de rajuster une tresse défaite, et dit avec approbation :

« C'était terriblement provocant, mais tu es restée calme, et j'en suis très heureuse, Jo.

— Ne me félicite pas, Meg, car je pourrais bien le gifler en cet instant. Ma colère aurait certainement débordé, si je n'étais pas restée au milieu des orties jusqu'à la maîtriser suffisamment pour tenir ma langue. Elle bouillonne encore maintenant, aussi j'espère qu'il ne me cherchera pas, » répondit Jo, qui se mordillait les lèvres tout en jetant un regard noir à Fred par dessous son grand chapeau.

« Il est l'heure du dîner, » dit Mr. Brooke en regardant sa montre. « Monsieur l'intendant général, veuillez faire le feu, et aller chercher de l'eau, tandis que Miss March, Miss Sallie et moi-même mettons la table. Qui sait faire du bon café ?

— Jo ! » dit Meg, heureuse de recommander sa sœur. Et Jo, sentant que ses récentes leçons de cuisine allaient lui faire honneur, vint veiller sur la cafetière, tandis que les fillettes ramassaient du petit bois et que les garçons allumaient le feu et puisaient l'eau à un ruisseau proche. Miss Kate dessinait, et Frank parlait à Beth qui tressait des joncs pour en faire des assiettes.

Le commandant en chef et ses aides eurent tôt fait d'étendre la nappe et d'y disposer tout un étalage de nourriture et de boissons, avec un joli décor de feuilles vertes. Jo annonça que le café était prêt et tout le monde s'installa pour prendre un copieux repas, car la jeunesse souffre rarement d'indigestion, et l'exercice avait avivé les appétits. Ce fut un dîner des plus joyeux, car tout semblait neuf et amusant, et les fréquents éclats de rire surprirent un vénérable cheval qui paissait non loin. La table était plaisamment inégale, ce qui provoqua de nombreux accidents avec les verres ou les assiettes ; des glands tombaient dans le lait, des fourmis vinrent prendre part aux festivités sans y avoir été invitées, et des chenilles poilues descendaient de l'arbre pour voir ce qui se passait. Trois enfants passèrent la tête par dessus la barrière pour les observer, et un chien désagréable aboya après eux de toutes ses forces depuis l'autre côté de la rivière.

« Il y a du sel, si tu préfères, dit Laurie en tendant à Jo une soucoupe de baies.

— Merci, mais je préfère les araignées, » dit-elle en repêchant deux de ces étourdies noyées dans la crème. « Comment oses-tu me rappeler cet horrible dîner, quand le tien est parfait en tout point ? » ajouta Jo, et ils rirent en chœur, tout en mangeant dans la même assiette, car il en manquait.

« J'ai passé un moment extraordinaire aujourd'hui, et je ne m'en suis pas encore remis. Je n'ai aucun mérite, tu sais, je n'y suis pour rien. C'est toi, et Meg, et Brooke qui avez tout fait, et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Que devrions-nous faire quand nous aurons fini de manger ? » demanda Laurie, qui avait l'impression d'avoir joué sa carte maîtresse avec le dîner.

« Jouer à des jeux de société jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse moins chaud. J'ai apporté le jeu des auteurs, et je suis sûre que Miss Kate connaît des jeux nouveaux et intéressants. Va lui demander ; elle est ton invitée, et tu devrais passer plus de temps avec elle.

— N'es-tu pas mon invitée, toi aussi ? Je pensais que Brooke l'apprécierait, mais il ne fait que parler avec Meg, et Kate se contente de les regarder avec cette lorgnette ridicule. J'y vais, ainsi tu n'auras pas à tenter de m'enseigner ce qui est propre ou non, alors que tu en es incapable. »

Miss Kate connaissait en effet plusieurs nouveaux jeux ; et comme les filles ne voulaient plus manger, et que les garçons ne le pouvaient plus, ils se retirèrent dans le « salon » pour jouer à Rigmarole.

« Quelqu'un commence une histoire, ce qui lui plaît, n'importe quoi, et raconte aussi longtemps qu'il le veut, en prenant seulement soin de s'arrêter à un moment palpitant, pour que le suivant continue, et fasse de même. C'est très drôle, quand c'est bien joué, et crée un parfait mélange de fantaisie tragi-comique des plus amusants. Commencez s'il vous plaît, Mr. Brooke, » dit Kate avec un geste autoritaire qui surprit Meg, qui traitait le tuteur avec autant de respect que n'importe quel gentleman.

Étendu sur l'herbe au pied des deux jeunes filles, Mr. Brooke obéit et commença l'histoire, ses beaux yeux bruns fixés sur la rivière, étincelante sous le soleil.

« Il était une fois un chevalier, ne possédant rien d'autre que son épée et son bouclier, qui partit dans le monde chercher fortune. Il voyagea longtemps, presque vingt-huit ans, et connut des moments difficiles, jusqu'au jour il arriva au palais d'un vieux et bon roi qui avait offert une récompense à qui dompterait et dresserait un poulain magnifique mais très sauvage, qu'il aimait beaucoup. Le chevalier accepta d'essayer, et progressa lentement, mais sûrement, car le poulain était une noble bête qui apprit bientôt à aimer son nouveau maître, bien qu'il soit capricieux et emporté. Chaque jour, quand il donnait sa leçon à cet animal royal, le chevalier le montait à travers la ville, et ce faisant, cherchait un certain beau visage qu'il avait souvent vu dans ses rêves mais n'avait jamais trouvé. Un jour, alors qu'il caracolait dans une rue tranquille, il vit la charmante figure à la fenêtre d'un château en ruines. Ravi, il demanda qui vivait dans la vieille demeure, et apprit que plusieurs princesses y étaient retenues captives par un sort, et filaient toute la journée pour gagner assez d'argent pour acheter leur liberté. Le chevalier souhaitait de toute son âme pouvoir les libérer, mais il était pauvre, et ne pouvait que passer dans les parages, pour regarder le doux visage, et se languir de le voir un jour à la lumière du soleil. Enfin, il résolut d'entrer dans le château, et de demander comment il pouvait les aider. Il frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit en grand, et il vit -

— Une dame sublime, qui s'exclama avec ravissement, "Enfin ! Enfin !" », poursuivit Kate, qui avait lu de la littérature française et en appréciait fort le style. « "C'est elle !" s'écria le comte Gustave, qui tomba à ses pieds, en extase. "Oh, levez-vous", dit-elle en lui tendant une main d'une blancheur de marbre. "Jamais ! Tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit comment je puis vous secourir", jura le chevalier, toujours à genoux. "Hélas, un sort cruel me condamne à demeurer ici jusqu'à ce que mon tyran soit détruit. — Où est le misérable ? — Dans le salon mauve. Allez, brave cœur, et sauvez-moi du désespoir ! — J'obéis, et reviendrai victorieux, ou mort !" Sur ces paroles ardentes il partit en trombe, et, ouvrant à la volée la porte du salon mauve, était sur le point d'y entrer quand il reçut -

— Un énorme dictionnaire de grec sur la tête, lancé par un vieil homme en robe noire, » dit Ned. « Sir Je-ne-sais-plus-quoi se reprit aussitôt, jeta le tyran par la fenêtre et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa dame, victorieux, mais avec une bosse sur le front. Il trouva la porte verrouillée, déchira les rideaux et se fit une échelle de corde, en avait descendu la moitié quand elle rompit, et plongea tête la première dans les douves, vingt mètres plus bas. Nageant aussi bien qu'un canard, il fit le tour du château jusqu'à trouver une petite porte gardée par deux hercules. Il cogna leurs têtes ensemble jusqu'à les fendre comme des coquilles de noix, puis, dans une démonstration de sa force prodigieuse, il enfonça la porte, monta quelques marches couvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière, de crapauds gros comme le poing et d'araignées qui vous auraient plongée dans l'hystérie, Miss March. En haut de ces marches il trouva un spectacle qui lui coupa le souffle et lui glaça le sang -

— Une grande silhouette, toute en blanc, le visage dissimulé par un voile et une lanterne dans sa main décharnée, » continua Meg. « Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, en glissant sans bruit devant lui le long d'un corridor aussi sombre et froid qu'un tombeau. De chaque côté se tenaient des statues en armure, un silence de mort régnait, la lampe produisait une lueur bleue, et la figure fantomatique se tourna vers lui, montrant la flamme d'yeux terribles à travers son voile. Ils atteignirent une porte derrière un rideau, au delà de laquelle résonnait une douce mélodie ; il se précipita en avant, mais le spectre le retint, et agita devant lui, d'un air menaçant, une -

— Tabatière, » dit Jo d'une voix sépulcrale qui fit se tordre de rire son auditoire. « "Merci bien", dit poliment le chevalier en prenant une prise. Il éternua alors sept fois, si violemment que sa tête se détacha de son corps. "Ha ! Ha !", rit le fantôme, et, après avoir observé par la serrure les princesses qui filaient encore et encore, l'esprit maléfique ramassa sa victime et la plaça dans une grande boîte en fer-blanc où se trouvaient déjà onze autres chevaliers sans tête, serrés comme des sardines, qui se dressèrent tous et commencèrent à -

— Danser la gigue, » la coupa Fred quand elle reprit haleine, « et tandis qu'ils dansaient, le vieux château décrépit se changea en un vaisseau de guerre aux voiles déployées. "Hissez le foc, serrez la grand voile, et armez les canons", rugit le capitaine, alors qu'apparaissait un navire pirate portugais arborant un pavillon d'un noir d'encre. "À l'abordage, et rapportez-moi la victoire mes gaillards", dit-il, et une terrible bataille débuta. Bien sûr les Britanniques l'emportèrent - ils l'emportent toujours - et après avoir capturé le capitaine pirate, ils abordèrent le schooner, au pont jonché de cadavres et aux dalots dégueulant du sang. "Maître d'équipage, ligote-moi ce forban et fais le marcher sur la planche s'il ne confesse pas ses méfaits sur le champ", dit le capitaine britannique. Le Portugais tint sa langue et fit le plongeon, sous les hourras des joyeux marins. Mais le fourbe nagea jusque sous le vaisseau de guerre, le saborda, et il coula, toutes voiles dehors, "jusqu'au fond de la mer, mer, mer", où -

— Oh, bonté divine ! Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire ? » s'exclama Sallie quand Fred eut terminé sa rigmarole, dans laquelle il avait mélangé en vrac phrases nautiques et passages d'un de ses livres préférés. « Eh bien, ils arrivèrent au fond de la mer, et furent accueillis par une jolie sirène, qui fut très triste en découvrant la boîte de chevaliers sans têtes. Elle les conserva gentiment dans la saumure, espérant percer un jour le mystère qui les entourait, car étant femme, elle était de nature curieuse. Finalement, un plongeur passa dans les parages, et la sirène lui dit "Je vous donne cette boîte de perles si vous arrivez à la remonter", car elle voulait rendre la vie à ces pauvres créatures mais ne pouvait pas soulever elle-même la lourde charge. Alors le plongeur remonta la boîte sur le rivage et fut très désappointé de ne pas y trouver de perles en l'ouvrant. Il l'abandonna dans un grand champ isolé, où elle fut découverte par -

— Une petite gardeuse d'oies, qui conduisait cent oies grasses dans le champ, » dit Amy quand Sallie fut à court d'idées. « La petite fille fut désolée pour les chevaliers, et demanda à une vieille femme ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les aider. "Tes oies te le diront, elles savent tout", dit la vieille femme. Alors elle leur demanda ce qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour remplacer leurs têtes, puisque les anciennes étaient perdues, et toutes les oies ouvrirent grand leurs becs, et crièrent -

— "Des choux !" continua promptement Laurie. "J'ai juste ce qu'il faut", dit la fillette, et elle courut chercher douze beaux choux dans son jardin. Elle les mit en place et les chevaliers reprirent vie aussitôt, la remercièrent, et s'en allèrent tout joyeux, ne s'apercevant jamais de la différence, car les têtes comme les leurs ne manquaient pas de par le monde. Le chevalier qui m'intéresse partit retrouver l'aimable figure, et apprit que toutes les princesses avaient gagné leur liberté, et étaient toutes parties se marier, sauf une. Dans un état de joie fébrile, il enfourcha le poulain, qui l'avait suivi contre vents et marées, et se précipita au château pour voir laquelle restait. Jetant un œil par dessus la haie, il vit la dame de ses pensées qui cueillait des fleurs dans le jardin. "Me donnerez-vous une rose ?" dit-il. "Vous devez venir la chercher, je ne peux venir jusqu'à vous, ce n'est pas séant", dit-elle de sa voix de miel. Il tenta de grimper par dessus la haie, mais elle semblait grandir et grandir encore, puis il essaya de passer au travers, mais elle se fit de plus en plus épaisse, et il était au désespoir. Alors il cassa patiemment brindille après brindille, jusqu'à avoir fait un petit trou, par lequel il implora, "Laissez-moi entrer ! Laissez-moi entrer !" Mais la jolie princesse ne sembla pas le comprendre, car elle ramassa ses roses sans dire un mot , et le laissa se frayer un chemin par lui-même. Quant à savoir s'il y parvint ou non, c'est Frank qui va nous le dire.

— Je ne peux pas ; je ne joue pas, je ne joue jamais, » dit Frank, consterné de l'embûche sentimentale de laquelle il devait tirer l'étrange couple. Beth avait disparu derrière Jo, et Grace dormait. 

« Donc le pauvre chevalier reste coincé dans la haie, c'est cela ? » demanda Mr. Brooke, qui contemplait toujours la rivière en jouant distraitement avec la rose sauvage à sa boutonnière.

« Je suppose que la princesse lui a offert une fleur, et a fini par ouvrir la porte, » dit Laurie en souriant à part lui et en jetant des glands à son tuteur.

« Quelles absurdités ! Avec la pratique nous arriverions peut-être à quelque chose de sensé. Connaissez-vous "La Vérité" ? » demanda Sallie quand ils eurent bien ri de leur histoire.

« Je l'espère, dit gravement Meg.

— Je veux dire, le jeu ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Fred. 

— Eh bien, on empile nos mains, on choisit un chiffre et chacun retire une main à son tour, et celui dont le tour tombe au chiffre choisi doit répondre franchement à toute question posée par les autres joueurs. C'est très amusant.

— Essayons, » dit Jo, qui aimait les nouvelles expériences.

Miss Kate et Mr. Brooke, ainsi que Meg et Ned, déclinèrent, mais Fred, Sallie, Jo et Laurie joignirent les mains et comptèrent, et le sort tomba sur Laurie.

« Qui sont tes héros ? demanda Jo.

— Grand-père et Napoléon.

— Quelle jeune fille trouvez-vous la plus jolie ? demanda Sallie.

— Margaret.

— Laquelle préfères-tu ? fut la question de Fred.

— Jo, bien sûr.

— Vous en posez, des questions ridicules ! » dit Jo avec un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux tandis que les autres riaient du ton détaché de Laurie.

« Essayons encore, La Vérité n'est pas un mauvais jeu, dit Fred.

— C'en est un très bon pour toi, » rétorqua Jo,  _ sotto voce. _

Son tour vint ensuite.

« Quel est votre plus gros défaut ? » demanda Fred, comme pour éprouver chez elle la vertu dont il manquait.

« Mon caractère emporté.

— Que désires-tu le plus ? dit Laurie

— Une paire de lacets pour mes bottes, » répliqua Jo, devinant son intention et la déjouant.

« Ce n'est pas une vraie réponse, tu dois dire ce que tu souhaites vraiment par dessus tout.

— Le génie ; tu ne souhaiterais pas pouvoir me le donner, Laurie ? » dit-elle avec un sourire narquois devant son air désappointé.

« Quelles sont les vertus que tu admires le plus chez un homme ? demanda Sallie.

— Le courage et l'honnêteté.

— À mon tour maintenant, » dit ensuite Fred.

« Ne le ratons pas, » murmura Laurie à Jo, qui acquiesça et demanda aussitôt,

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas triché au croquet ?

— Eh bien, si, un petit peu.

— Bien ! Est-ce que tu n'as pas tiré ton histoire du  _ Lion de Mer _ ?

— Plutôt.

— Ne pensez-vous pas que la nation anglaise est parfaite en tous points ? demanda Sallie.

— J'aurais honte de moi-même, dans le cas contraire.

— Un véritable John Bull. Maintenant, Miss Sallie, c'est à votre tour, sans avoir à tirer au sort. Je vais d'abord vous malmener un brin en vous demandant si vous ne pensez pas être un peu flirt, » dit Laurie, tandis que Jo faisait la paix avec Fred d'un signe de tête.

« Quel garçon impertinent ! Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Sallie avec un air qui prouvait le contraire.

« Que détestez-vous le plus ? demanda Fred.

— Les araignées et le riz-au-lait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus ? demanda Jo.

— Danser, et les gants français.

— Eh bien, je pense que La Vérité est un jeu stupide, faisons plutôt une partie du jeu des Auteurs pour nous rafraîchir les idées, » proposa Jo.

Ned, Frank, et les petites filles se joignirent à eux, et pendant la partie, les trois aînés restèrent assis à part à discuter. Miss Kate reprit son dessin, et Margaret la regardait, tandis que Mr. Brooke était étendu sur l'herbe, avec un livre qu'il ne lisait pas.

« Comme c'est beau ; j'aimerais savoir dessiner, » dit Meg d'une voix où l'admiration se mêlait au regret.

« Pourquoi n'apprenez-vous pas ? Je suis sûre que vous avez suffisamment de goût et de talent, répondit gracieusement Miss Kate.

— Je n'ai pas le temps.

— Je suppose que votre maman privilégie d'autres talents. La mienne aussi, mais je lui ai prouvé que j'étais douée en prenant quelques leçons en privé, et elle a été d'accord pour que je continue. Ne pouvez-vous faire la même chose avec votre gouvernante ?

— Je n'en ai pas.

— J'oubliais, les jeunes filles d'Amérique vont plutôt à l'école. De très bonnes écoles, d'ailleurs, dit Papa. Vous allez dans une école privée, je suppose ?

— Je n'y vais pas du tout, je suis moi-même une gouvernante.

— Oh, bien sûr ! » dit Miss Kate, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu dire « Oh non, c'est horrible ! », et quelque chose dans son expression fit monter le rouge aux joues de Meg, et elle souhaita avoir été moins franche.

Mr. Brooke leva les yeux, et dit rapidement, « Les jeunes filles américaines aiment tout autant l'indépendance que leurs ancêtres, et sont admirées et respectées pour être capables de subvenir à leurs besoins.

— Oh, oui, bien sûr ! C'est très convenable de leur part. Bien des jeunes femmes respectables et méritantes font de même par chez nous, et sont employées par la noblesse, parce que, 'tant filles de gentlemen, elles sont à la fois bien nées et accomplies, voyez-vous, » dit Miss Kate, sur un ton moralisateur qui blessa la fierté de Meg en faisant paraître son travail non seulement de mauvais goût, mais aussi dégradant.

« Est-ce que la chanson allemande vous a plu, Miss March ? » s'enquit Mr. Brooke, rompant un silence gêné.

« Oh, oui ! C'était très joli, et je suis très reconnaissante à la personne qui l'a traduite pour moi ; » et le visage abattu de Meg sembla s'éclairer.

« Vous ne lisez pas l'allemand ? » demanda Miss Kate, l'air surprise.

« Pas très bien. Mon père, qui me l'enseigne, est absent, et je ne progresse pas très vite toute seule, puisque je n'ai personne pour corriger ma prononciation.

— Essayez un peu, maintenant. Nous avons  _ Mary Stuart _ de Schiller, et un tuteur qui aime enseigner, » et Mr. Brooke lui posa son livre sur les genoux, avec un sourire encourageant.

« C'est si difficile, j'ai peur d'essayer, » dit Meg, reconnaissante, mais intimidée par la présence de la jeune lady accomplie.

« Je vais lire un peu, pour vous encourager. » Et Miss Kate lit l'un des plus beaux passages, d'une manière parfaitement correcte, mais parfaitement dénuée d'expression.

Mr. Brooke ne fit pas de commentaire quand elle rendit le livre à Meg qui dit, innocemment,

« Je croyais que c'était de la poésie.

— Par moments. Essayez ce passage. »

Un étrange sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Mr. Brooke, quand il ouvrit le livre sur la lamentation de la pauvre Mary.

Meg, suivant docilement le long brin d'herbe que son nouveau tuteur utilisait pour pointer sur la page, lit, lentement et timidement, transformant inconsciemment les mots rudes en poésie par la douce intonation de sa voix musicale. Le guide vert descendit sur la page, et, oubliant son audience dans la beauté de la triste scène, Meg lit comme si elle avait été seule, donnant une touche de tragédie aux mots de la reine malheureuse. Si elle avait vu, alors, les beaux yeux bruns, elle aurait stoppé net ; mais elle ne leva pas les yeux, et rien ne gâcha sa leçon.

« Très bien, en effet ! » dit Mr. Brooke quand elle se tut, ignorant ses nombreuses erreurs, et ayant en effet l'air « d'aimer enseigner ».

Miss Kate leva sa lorgnette, et, après examen du tableau devant elle, referma son carnet à dessin en disant avec condescendance,

« Vous avez un bon accent, et avec le temps, vous deviendrez une lectrice accomplie. Je vous conseille d'étudier, car l'allemand est un talent estimable chez les enseignants. Je dois aller surveiller Grace, elle est en train de faire la folle » ; et Miss Kate s'éloigna, en ajoutant à part elle avec un haussement d'épaules, « Je ne suis pas venue pour chaperonner une gouvernante, aussi jeune et jolie soit-elle. Quels étranges personnages que ces Yankees ! J'ai peur que le caractère de Laurie ne se gâte à leur contact. »

« J'oubliais que les Anglais n'ont pas une grande opinion des gouvernantes, et ne les traitent pas de la même façon que nous, » dit Meg en la regardant s'éloigner, avec une expression ennuyée.

« Les tuteurs ne sont pas mieux lotis, à mon grand chagrin. Il n'y a nulle part comme l'Amérique pour nous autres travailleurs, Miss Margaret, » et Mr. Brooke avait l'air si joyeux et satisfait de son sort, que Meg eut honte de s'être plainte. 

« Je suis heureuse d'y vivre, alors. Je n'aime pas mon travail, mais j'en tire tout de même une certaine satisfaction, après tout, aussi je ne me plaindrai pas. Je voudrais seulement aimer enseigner, comme vous.

— Je pense que ce serait le cas, si vous aviez Laurie comme élève. Je serai navré de le perdre l'an prochain, » dit Mr. Brooke, occupé à creuser des trous dans la pelouse.

« Il va à l'université, je suppose ? » demanda Meg à voix haute, mais ses yeux ajoutèrent,  _ Et qu'en est-il de vous ? _

« Oui, il est grand temps qu'il y aille, il est presque prêt ; et sitôt qu'il sera parti je me ferai soldat.

— J'en suis contente ! s'exclama Meg. Je pense que tout jeune homme devrait vouloir faire de même, quoique ce soit bien difficile pour les mères et les sœurs, qui restent à la maison, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

— Je n'ai ni mère ni sœur, et très peu d'amis, qui se soucieraient que je vive ou meure, » dit Mr. Brooke avec amertume, tandis qu'il plaçait distraitement la rose fanée dans le trou qu'il avait creusé et la recouvrait, comme une petite tombe.

« Laurie et son grand-père s'en soucieraient beaucoup, et nous serions toutes très tristes s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit, dit chaleureusement Meg. 

— Merci, c'est très gentil, » commença Mr. Brooke, l'air ragaillardi ; mais avant qu'il puisse continuer sa phrase, Ned, monté sur le vieux cheval, s'amena dans leur direction pour faire montre de ses talents de cavalier devant les jeunes dames, et il n'y eut plus un moment de paix ce jour là.

« Tu aimes monter à cheval ? » dit Grace à Amy, tandis qu'elles se reposaient après avoir couru tout le tour du champ avec les autres, menés par Ned.

« J'adore ça. Ma sœur Meg montait, autrefois, quand Papa était riche, mais nous n'avons aucun cheval maintenant - à part Ellen Arbre, ajouta Amy en riant.

— Parle-moi d'Ellen Arbre, c'est une mule ? demanda Grace avec curiosité.

— Eh bien, tu vois, Jo est folle d'équitation, et moi aussi, mais nous n'avons qu'une vieille selle d'amazone, et pas de cheval. Dans notre jardin il y a un pommier, qui a une belle branche basse ; alors je pose la selle dessus, fixe des rênes sur la partie qui se redresse, et nous chevauchons Ellen Arbre autant qu'il nous plaît.

— Comme c'est drôle ! dit Grace en riant. J'ai un poney chez moi, et je le monte presque tous les jours dans le parc, avec Fred et Kate, c'est très agréable, car mes amis viennent aussi, et le Row est plein de ladies et de gentlemen.

— Oh, comme c'est charmant ! J'espère pouvoir me rendre en Europe, un jour, mais j'aimerais mieux voir Rome que le Row, », dit Amy, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était le Row, et n'aurait pas posé la question pour tout l'or du monde.

Frank, assis juste derrière les fillettes, entendit ce qu'elles disaient , et repoussa sa béquille dans un mouvement d'humeur, tandis qu'il regardait les garçons s'activer et faire toutes sortes de gymnastiques des plus comiques. Beth, qui rassemblait les cartes éparpillées du jeu des Auteurs, leva les yeux, et dit, à sa façon timide mais amicale,

« J'ai peur que vous ne soyez fatigué, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

— Parlez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je m'ennuie, assis dans mon coin, » répondit Frank, qui avait de toute évidence l'habitude d'être plus choyé à la maison.

La timide Beth n'aurait pas été plus embêtée s'il lui avait demandé de lui faire un discours en latin, mais elle n'avait nulle part où fuir, nulle Jo derrière laquelle se cacher, et le pauvre garçon la regardait avec une telle mélancolie, qu'elle décida bravement de faire de son mieux.

« De quoi aimez-vous parler ? » demanda-t-elle en manipulant maladroitement les cartes, faisant tomber la moitié du paquet.

« Eh bien, j'aime parler de cricket, de canotage, et de chasse, » dit Frank, qui n'avait pas encore appris à accommoder ses loisirs à son état de santé. 

« Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne connais rien à tout ça, » pensa Beth ; et oubliant dans son désarroi la condition du garçon, elle dit, espérant le faire parler,

« Je n'ai jamais vu chasser, mais je suppose que vous savez tout là dessus.

— Autrefois oui, mais je ne chasserai plus jamais, parce que je me suis blessé en sautant une fichue barrière, donc plus de chevaux et de chiens pour moi, » dit Frank avec un soupir. Beth se maudit pour son innocente bévue.

« Vos cerfs sont bien plus jolis que nos vilains buffles, » dit-elle en se tournant vers la prairie comme pour appeler à l'aide, et bien contente d'avoir lu l'un des livres pour garçons que Jo aimait tant.

Les buffles s'avérèrent être un sujet apaisant et satisfaisant, et, dans son empressement à amuser quelqu'un d'autre, Beth s'oublia, tout à fait inconsciente de la surprise et du ravissement de ses sœurs devant le spectacle inattendu de la fillette en train de parler avec l'un des horribles garçons contre lesquels elle avait réclamé protection.

« Bénie soit-elle ! Elle l'a pris en pitié, alors elle est gentille avec lui, » dit Jo en la regardant depuis le terrain de croquet avec un large sourire.

« J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était une petite sainte, » ajouta Meg, comme si cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Je n'avais pas entendu Frank rire autant depuis longtemps, » dit Grace à Amy, tandis qu'elles parlaient poupées et fabriquaient des services à thé en cupules de glands.

« Ma sœur Beth est tout à fait fastidieuse, quand elle le veut bien, » dit Amy, heureuse du succès de Beth. Elle voulait dire  _ fascinante _ , mais comme Grace ne connaissait le sens exact d'aucun des deux mots,  _ fastidieuse _ sonnait bien et fit bonne impression.

Une promenade, un jeu de l'épervier, et une amicale partie de croquet terminèrent l'après-midi. Au coucher du soleil la tente était démontée, les paniers prêts, les arceaux rangés, les canots chargés, et la petite compagnie descendit la rivière en chantant à pleins poumons. Ned, d'humeur sentimentale, entonna une sérénade au refrain pensif,

« Seul, seul, oh ! malheur, tout seul, »

et arrivé aux vers 

« Nous sommes jeunes tous deux, nous avons un cœur,

Oh ! Pourquoi devrions nous rester si distants ? »

il regarda Meg avec une expression si apathique, qu'elle rit tout de bon, et lui gâcha sa chanson.

« Comment pouvez-vous être si cruelle avec moi ? murmura-t-il tandis que tous chantaient en chœur, vous n'avez pas quitté cette anglaise collet-monté de la journée, et maintenant vous me snobez.

— Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais vous aviez l'air si drôle que je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher, » répondit Meg, ignorant la première partie de son reproche, car il était bien vrai qu'elle l'avait évité, se rappelant la fête chez les Moffat et la discussion qui avait suivi.

Offensé, Ned se tourna vers Sallie pour chercher consolation, en lui disant, de manière assez mesquine, « Il n'y a pas une once de flirt chez cette fille, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas un gramme, mais c'est un véritable agneau, » répondit Sallie, défendant son amie tout en admettant ses faiblesses.

« En tout cas ce n'est certainement pas une brebis égarée, » dit Ned, essayant de se montrer spirituel, et y parvenant à peu près aussi bien que n'importe quel autre jeune gentleman.

Rassemblée sur la pelouse devant la maison, la petite troupe se sépara avec en se souhaitant bonne nuit et bon voyage, car les Vaughn partaient pour le Canada. Miss Kate regarda les quatre sœurs rentrer à la maison en traversant le jardin, et dit, sans la moindre condescendance, « En dépit de leurs manières démonstratives, les jeunes filles américaines sont très gentilles quand on les connaît.

— Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, » dit Mr. Brooke.


	13. Châteaux en Espagne

Par un chaud après-midi de septembre, Laurie se balançait voluptueusement dans son hamac, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire ses voisines, mais trop paresseux pour aller voir ce qu'il en était. Il était de mauvaise humeur, car la journée n'avait été ni satisfaisante, ni profitable ; et il aurait souhaité pouvoir la reprendre de zéro. Le temps chaud l'avait rendu indolent ; et il avait négligé ses leçons, éprouvé à l'extrême la patience de Mr. Brooke, contrarié son grand-père en jouant du piano la moitié de l'après-midi, fait une peur bleue aux servantes en insinuant avec malice qu'un de ses chiens devenait enragé, et, après un échange animé avec le valet d'écurie au sujet d'une négligence imaginaire de son cheval, il s'était jeté dans son hamac pour ruminer sur la stupidité du monde en général, jusqu'à ce que l'atmosphère paisible l'ait calmé malgré lui. Le regard perdu dans les branches vertes des marronniers au dessus de lui, il faisait des rêves de tous genres, et il s'imaginait justement en train de prendre la mer pour un voyage autour du monde, quand des voix le ramenèrent au rivage en un éclair. À travers les mailles de son hamac, il vit les March sortir de chez elles, parées comme pour une expédition.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien être en train de fabriquer ? » se demanda Laurie, ouvrant tout de bon ses yeux ensommeillés pour les observer à loisir, car l'apparence de ses voisines était des plus singulière. Chacune d'elles avait un chapeau à large bord, un sac de lin brun sur une épaule, et un grand bâton à la main ; Meg portait également un coussin, Jo un livre, Beth un panier et Amy un carton à dessins. Toutes marchaient tranquillement à travers le jardin, jusqu'à la petite porte du fond, et commencèrent à grimper la colline qui se trouvait entre la maison et la rivière.

« Eh bien ! se dit Laurie. Ce n'est pas très aimable, elles font un pique-nique et ne m'ont pas invité. Elles ne peuvent pas y aller en canot, puisqu'elles n'ont pas la clef. Peut-être l'ont-elles oubliée. Je vais la leur amener, et voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Bien que possédant une demi-douzaine de chapeaux, il lui fallut quelque temps pour en trouver un ; puis vint une quête pour la clef, qu'il finit par découvrir dans sa poche ; aussi les filles étaient déjà hors de vue quand il sauta la barrière et partit après elles. Prenant le raccourci jusqu'au hangar à bateaux, il attendit qu'elles apparaissent, mais personne ne vint, et il monta sur la colline pour observer les alentours. Un bosquet de pins en occupait un versant, et du cœur de cette verdure montait un son plus clair que le doux soupir des pins ou le chant languide des criquets.

« En voilà une vue ! » pensa Laurie en jetant un œil au delà des buissons, l'air alerte et de bien meilleure humeur.

C'était un charmant petit tableau, car les sœurs étaient assises ensemble dans un recoin bien abrité, l'ombre et le soleil jouaient sur leurs visages, le vent parfumé soulevait leurs cheveux et rafraîchissait leurs joues, et tous les petits habitants de la forêt vaquaient à leurs occupations comme si elles étaient de vieilles amies plutôt que des étrangères. Meg était assise sur son coussin et cousait gracieusement, de ses blanches mains, aussi jolie et fraîche qu'une rose dans sa robe claire au milieu de la verdure. Beth triait les pommes de pin qui jonchaient le sol, car elle savait en tirer de jolis ouvrages. Amy dessinait une gerbe de fougères, et Jo tricotait tout en lisant à voix haute. Une ombre traversa le visage du garçon tandis qu'il les regardait, avec le sentiment qu'il devrait s'en aller, puisqu'il n'avait pas été invité. Pourtant il s'attarda, car la maison lui paraissait bien solitaire, et cette réunion tranquille dans les bois plus attrayante pour son esprit agité. Il se tenait si immobile qu'un écureuil, occupé à ses récoltes, descendit d'un pin tout proche, le vit soudainement, et bondit en arrière avec un glapissement si aigu que Beth leva la tête, aperçut le visage pensif derrière les bouleaux et lui fit signe d'approcher avec un sourire rassurant.

« Puis-je venir, s'il vous plaît ? Ou cela vous dérangerait-il ? » demanda-t-il en avançant lentement.

Meg haussa les sourcils, mais Jo lui fit les gros yeux et dit aussitôt, « Bien sûr que tu peux venir. Nous aurions dû te le demander avant, mais nous pensions que tu ne t'intéresserais pas à un jeu de filles comme celui-là.

— Vos jeux me plaisent toujours, mais si Meg ne veut pas de moi, je m'en irai.

— Je n'ai pas d'objection, si tu fais quelque chose. Il est contre les règles de rester inactif ici, dit Meg, gravement, mais avec grâce.

« Merci infiniment. Je ferais n'importe quoi si vous me permettez de rester un moment, on s'ennuie autant que dans le Sahara à la maison. Dois-je coudre, lire, trier des pommes de pin, dessiner, ou le tout à la fois ? Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, je suis prêt, » dit Laurie en s'asseyant avec une expression d'obéissance qui faisait plaisir à voir.

« Termine cette histoire pendant que je couds mon talon, dit Jo en lui tendant le livre.

— Oui M'dame, » vint la docile réponse, et il commença à lire, faisant de son mieux pour prouver sa reconnaissance de la faveur qu'était son admission dans la « Société des Abeilles Diligentes ». 

L'histoire n'était pas longue, et, une fois qu'il l'eut finie, il s'aventura à poser quelques questions en guise de récompense.

« S'il vous plaît, M'dame, puis-je demander si cette institution à la fois charmante et hautement instructive est de nature récente ?

— Voulez-vous bien le lui dire ? demanda Meg à ses sœurs.

— Il va rire, les avertit Amy.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? dit Jo.

— Je pense que ça va lui plaire, ajouta Beth.

— Bien sûr que oui ! Je vous promets que je ne rirai pas. Dis-moi, Jo, et n'aie pas peur.

— Quelle idée, comme si j'aurais peur de toi ! Eh bien, vois tu, nous avions l'habitude de jouer au  _ Voyage du Pèlerin _ , et nous avons continué pour de vrai, depuis l'hiver jusqu'à l'été.

— Oui, je sais, dit Laurie avec un hochement de tête.

— Qui te l'a dit ? demanda Jo.

— Des esprits.

— Non, c'était moi ; je voulais le distraire un soir où vous étiez toutes absentes, et qu'il n'avait pas le moral. Ça lui a plu, alors ne te fâche pas, Jo, dit doucement Beth.

— Tu ne sais pas garder un secret. Pas grave, ça m'évite d'avoir à tout raconter.

— Continue, s'il te plaît » dit Laurie, tandis que Jo s'absorbait dans son travail, l'air mécontente.

« Oh, elle ne t'a pas raconté notre nouveau plan ? Eh bien, nous avons essayé de ne pas gaspiller nos vacances, mais de nous donner chacune une tâche à accomplir, et d'y travailler de toute notre volonté. Les vacances sont presque finies, nos travaux sont terminés, et nous sommes on ne peut plus satisfaites de ne pas avoir paressé.

— Oui, j'imagine, » et Laurie pensa avec regret à ses propres journées d'oisiveté.

« Mère aime que nous passions autant de temps que possible à l'extérieur, alors nous amenons notre travail ici, et passons un bon moment. Pour nous amuser nous portons nos affaires dans ces sacs, mettons nos vieux chapeaux, utilisons des bâtons pour grimper la colline, et jouons aux pèlerins, comme nous le faisions étant petites. Nous appelons cette colline "la Montagne des Délices", car nous pouvons voir au loin le pays où nous espérons vivre un jour. »

Jo tendit le doigt, et Laurie se redressa pour regarder, car à travers une brèche dans les bois l'on pouvait voir au delà de la large rivière, des prairies de l'autre côté, et bien au delà des limites de la grande ville, jusqu'aux collines vertes qui montaient à la rencontre du ciel. Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon, et les cieux brillaient de toute la splendeur d'un crépuscule d'automne. Des nuages de pourpre et d'or reposaient au sommet des collines, et hauts dans la lumière rouge s'élevaient des pics d'un blanc argenté, qui étincelaient comme les flèches d'une Cité Céleste.

« Comme c'est beau ! » dit doucement Laurie, qui était très sensible à toute beauté.

« Ça fait toujours cet effet, et nous aimons à regarder ce paysage, car il n'est jamais le même, mais toujours splendide, » répondit Amy, qui aurait aimé pouvoir le peindre.

« Quand Jo parle du pays où nous espérons vivre, elle parle de la vraie campagne, avec des cochons et des poulets, et du foin. Ce serait agréable, mais j'aimerais que ce beau pays dans les airs soit vrai, et que nous puissions y aller, dit Beth, rêveuse. 

— Il y a un pays encore bien plus beau, où nous pourrons aller, le moment venu, si nous sommes assez bonnes, répondit Meg d'une voix douce.

— Cela semble si long d'attendre, et si difficile ; je voudrais m'envoler tout de suite, pour me rendre à la porte merveilleuse.

— Tu t'y rendras, Beth, tôt ou tard, n'aie crainte, dit Jo. C'est moi qui vais devoir me battre et travailler, et escalader et attendre, et peut-être bien ne jamais rentrer après tout.

— Tu m'auras comme compagnie, si cela peut te réconforter. Je vais devoir faire un long voyage avant d'arriver en vue de votre Cité Céleste. Si je suis en retard, tu diras un mot en ma faveur, n'est-ce pas, Beth ? »

Quelque chose dans l'expression du garçon troubla sa petite amie, mais elle dit joyeusement, ses yeux calmes fixés sur les nuages changeants, « Je pense que ceux qui veulent vraiment y aller, et font de leur mieux pendant toute leur vie, pourront entrer ; car je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de verrous sur la porte, ou de gardes à l'entrée. Je l'imagine toujours comme dans l'image du livre, celle où les anges resplendissants tendent la main pour accueillir le pauvre Chrétien quand il sort de la rivière.

— Est-ce que ça ne serait pas amusant, si tous nos châteaux en Espagne pouvaient prendre forme, et que nous pouvions y vivre ? dit Jo après une courte pause. 

— J'en ai rêvé de telles quantités qu'il serait difficile de choisir le mien, » dit Laurie, qui était étendu sur le sol, en train de jeter des pommes de pin à l'écureuil qui l'avait trahi.

« Tu devrais choisir ton favori. Duquel s'agit-il ? demanda Meg.

— Si je te dis le mien, me diras-tu le tien ?

— Oui, si les filles en font autant.

— Nous le ferons. Allez, Laurie !

— Après avoir parcouru le monde à ma guise, j'aimerais m'installer en Allemagne, et écouter autant de musique que j'en aurais envie. Je serais moi-même un musicien célèbre, et la création toute entière se précipiterait pour m'entendre ; et je ne serais jamais troublé par des questions d'argent ou d'affaires, mais m'amuserais et vivrais comme il me plairait. Voilà mon château favori. Quel est le tien, Meg ? »

Meg semblait trouver un peu difficile de le dire, et elle se saisit d'une fougère qu'elle tint devant sa figure, comme pour disperser des moucherons imaginaires, tandis qu'elle disait, lentement, « J'aimerais avoir une jolie maison, pleine de toutes sortes d'objets luxueux ; de la bonne nourriture, de jolis vêtements, un beau mobilier, une compagnie agréable et des tonnes d'argent. Je serais la maîtresse de tout ça, et l'administrerais comme je l'entends, avec de nombreux domestiques, pour que je n'aie jamais à travailler. Comme j'en profiterais ! Car je ne serais pas inactive, mais je ferais le bien autour de moi, et me ferais aimer de tous.

— Ne voudrais-tu pas qu'il y ait un maître, dans ton château en Espagne ? demanda Laurie, taquin.

— J'ai parlé de "compagnie agréable", tu sais, » dit Meg tout en rajustant soigneusement sa bottine, pour que personne ne voie son visage.

« Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas que tu aurais un mari beau, sage et bon, et d'angéliques petits enfants ? Tu sais que ton château ne serait pas parfait sans cela, » dit carrément Jo, qui n'avait rien de fleur bleue et méprisait plutôt la romance, excepté dans les livres.

« Tu n'aurais rien que des chevaux, des encriers, et des romans dans le tien, répondit Meg avec pétulance.

— Sûrement, oui ! J'aurais une écurie pleine d'étalons arabes, des pièces remplies de livres, et j'écrirais avec un encrier magique, pour que mes œuvres soient aussi renommées que la musique de Laurie. Je veux faire quelque chose de splendide avant d'aller dans mon château - quelque chose d'héroïque, ou de merveilleux -, qui ne sera pas oublié après ma mort. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je guette l'occasion, et je compte vous étonner tous un de ces jours. Je pense que je vais écrire des livres, et devenir riche et célèbre ; cela me conviendrait, voilà mon rêve favori.

— Le mien est de rester à la maison avec Père et Mère, et d'aider à prendre soin de la famille, dit Beth avec satisfaction. 

— Ne souhaites-tu rien d'autre ? demanda Laurie.

— Depuis que j'ai mon petit piano je suis parfaitement satisfaite. Je souhaite seulement que nous restions tous en bonne santé, et ensemble ; et rien d'autre.

— J'ai de nombreux rêves, mais celui que je préfère est de devenir une artiste, et d'aller à Rome, et de peindre de beaux tableaux, et d'être la meilleure artiste du monde entier, était le modeste désir d'Amy.

— Nous sommes une petite bande bien ambitieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Nous voulons tous être riche et célèbres, et formidables en tous points, sauf Beth. Je me demande si l'un de nous verra son souhait se réaliser, » dit Laurie, qui mâchonnait un brin d'herbe, comme un veau pensif.

— J'ai la clef de mon château en Espagne, reste à voir si je pourrais en ouvrir la porte, déclara mystérieusement Jo.

— J'ai la clef du mien, mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'essayer. Fichue université ! marmonna Laurie, avec un soupir impatient.

— Voici la mienne ! dit Amy en agitant son crayon.

— Je n'en ai aucune, dit tristement Meg.

— Bien sûr que si, dit aussitôt Laurie.

— Où donc ?

— Ton visage.

— Ridicule, c'est parfaitement inutile.

— Attends un peu et tu me diras si cela ne t'apporte rien qui en vaille la peine, » répondit le garçon, riant à la pensée d'un charmant petit secret dont il avait la connaissance.

Meg rougit derrière la fougère, mais ne posa pas de question, et regarda de l'autre côté de la rivière avec la même expression qu'avait eue Mr. Brooke en racontant l'histoire du chevalier.

« Si nous sommes tous vivants dans dix ans, réunissons-nous, et voyons combien d'entre nous ont exaucé leurs souhaits, ou combien nous nous en serons rapprochés, dit Jo, qui avait toujours un plan de prêt.

— Doux Jésus ! Que je serai vieille, vingt-sept ans ! » s'exclama Meg, qui à tout juste dix-sept ans se sentait déjà très adulte.

« Toi et moi nous aurons vingt-six ans, Teddy. Beth en aura vingt-quatre, et Amy vingt-deux, quelle vénérable société ! dit Jo.

— J'espère que j'aurais accompli de quoi être fier ; mais je suis si paresseux, j'ai bien peur de lambiner, Jo.

— Mère dit que tu as besoin d'un but, et elle est sûre quand tu l'auras, tu feras de l'excellent travail.

— Vraiment ? Par Jupiter, je n'y manquerai pas, si seulement j'en ai l'occasion ! » s'écria Laurie en se redressant dans un sursaut d'énergie. « Je devrais être satisfait de contenter mon grand-père, et j'essaie de l'être, mais c'est contre ma nature, et ça me coûte. Il veut faire de moi un marchand des Indes, comme il l'était, et je préfèrerais mourir ; je déteste le thé, la soie et les épices et toutes les saletés que ramènent ses vieux bateaux, et je me moque qu'ils aillent par le fond quand je les possèderai. Aller à l'université devrait le satisfaire, après tout, si je lui donne quatre ans de ma vie il devrait me laisser en dehors de ses affaires ; mais il est décidé, et je dois faire comme il dit, à moins de partir pour faire comme il me plaît, ainsi que l'a fait mon père. S'il restait une seule personne pour prendre soin du vieux gentleman, je partirais demain. »

Laurie avait parlé avec animation, et semblait prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution à la moindre provocation. Il grandissait vite, et en dépit de ses manières indolentes, il avait en lui cette haine qu'éprouvent les jeunes hommes envers la soumission - et le même désir d'éprouver le monde par lui-même.

« Je te conseille de prendre la mer dans un de tes bateaux, et de ne pas revenir avant d'avoir fait tes preuves à ta façon, » dit Jo, dont l'imagination s'enflammait à la pensée d'un tel exploit, et dont la sympathie était exacerbée par ce qu'elle considérait comme « de l'injustice envers Teddy ».

« Ce n'est pas bien, Jo, tu ne devrais pas parler de cette façon, et Laurie ne devrait pas écouter ton mauvais conseil. Tu devrais faire ce que ton grand-père souhaite, mon grand, dit Meg de son ton le plus maternel. Fais de ton mieux à l'université, et quand il verra combien tu travailles dur pour lui faire plaisir, je suis sûre qu'il ne sera ni dur ni injuste envers toi. Comme tu l'as dit, il ne reste personne pour prendre soin de lui, et tu ne te pardonneras jamais si tu pars sans sa permission. Ne sois pas maussade ou impatient, mais fais ton devoir, et tu seras récompensé, comme l'est Mr. Brooke, en étant respecté et aimé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Brooke ? » demanda Laurie, reconnaissant du bon conseil, mais opposé à la leçon, et heureux de détourner la conversation de lui-même, après sa sortie inhabituelle. 

« Uniquement ce que ton grand-père a dit de lui à Mère : comment il a pris soin de sa propre mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure, et a refusé d'aller en Europe comme tuteur d'une gentille personne parce qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter ; et comment il subvient maintenant aux besoins d'une vieille femme qui a élevé sa mère ; et comment il n'en parle jamais à personne, mais est simplement aussi généreux, et patient, et bon qu'on peut l'être.

— C'est bien lui, le cher homme ! » dit Laurie avec chaleur comme Meg s'interrompait, le feu aux joues et l'air grave. « Et c'est bien de Grand-père de tout découvrir sur lui, sans qu'il en ait connaissance, et de dire aux autres tout le bien qu'il fait, pour qu'ils l'apprécient. Brooke n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi votre mère était si bonne pour lui, l'invitait avec moi, et le traitait à sa manière si amicale. Il pensait qu'elle était juste parfaite, et parlait d'elle pendant des jours et des jours, et de vous toutes, dans un style flamboyant. Si jamais j'obtiens mon souhait, vous verrez ce que je ferai pour Brooke.

— Commence par faire quelque chose maintenant, en évitant de le tourmenter, dit vivement Meg.

— Comment sais-tu ce que je fais ?

— Je peux toujours le dire, à son expression, quand il s'en va. Si tu t'es bien conduit, il a l'air satisfait, et marche d'un bon pas ; si tu l'as contrarié, il est grave et marche lentement, comme s'il voulait revenir en arrière et faire mieux.

— Eh bien ! C'est du joli. Ainsi vous tenez un registre de mes bonnes et mauvaises notes grâce à la figure de Brooke, hein ? Je le vois saluer et sourire quand il passe devant votre fenêtre, mais je ne savais pas que vous aviez convenu d'un code.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, ne sois pas fâché, et oh, ne lui raconte pas ce que j'ai dit ! Ce n'était que pour te montrer que je me soucie de toi, et ce qui se dit ici est dit en confidence, tu sais, » s'exclama Meg, fort alarmée en pensant à ce que ses paroles pourraient entraîner.

«  _ Je _ ne commère pas, » répondit Laurie, avec cette expression de « grand seigneur », comme Jo la qualifiait, qu'il arborait parfois. « Mais si Brooke doit servir de baromètre, je dois prendre garde à ce qu'il reste au beau fixe.

— S'il te plaît, ne te vexe pas ; je n'avais pas l'intention de te sermonner ou de commérer, ou de parler en l'air ; j'ai seulement pensé que Jo t'encourageait dans une voie que tu finirais par regretter. Tu es si bon pour nous, nous te voyons comme notre frère et disons ce qui nous passe par la tête ; pardonne-moi, je ne voulais que ton bien ! » Et Meg lui offrit sa main dans un geste aussi affectueux que timide.

Honteux de son accès d'humeur, Laurie serra la gentille petite main, et dit avec franchise, « C'est moi qui devrais me faire pardonner, je suis désagréable, et j'ai été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Je suis heureux que tu me dises mes défauts, et que tu sois comme ma sœur ; aussi ne m'en veux pas si je suis parfois grincheux, je te suis tout de même reconnaissant. »

Désireux de montrer qu'il n'était pas offensé, il se fit aussi agréable que possible ; embobina du fil pour Meg, récita de la poésie pour faire plaisir à Jo, fit tomber des pommes de pin pour Beth, et aida Amy à dessiner ses fougères ; et se prouva être une personne apte à rejoindre la « Société des Abeilles Diligentes ». Au milieu d'une discussion animée sur les mœurs des tortues (l'une de ces amicales créatures étant montée depuis la rivière pour leur rendre visite), le son lointain d'une cloche les prévint qu'Hannah avait mis le thé à infuser, et qu'ils auraient juste le temps de rentrer avant le souper.

« Pourrais-je revenir ? demanda Laurie.

— Oui, si tu es sage, et que tu aimes ton livre, comme il est dit dans le manuel, dit Meg en souriant.

— Je vais essayer.

— Alors tu pourras venir, et je t'apprendrai à tricoter comme les Écossais, il y a grand besoin de chaussettes en ce moment, » ajouta Jo en agitant la sienne comme une grande bannière bleue comme ils se séparaient devant la porte.

Ce soir au crépuscule, quand Beth vint jouer pour Mr. Laurence, Laurie écouta depuis l'ombre le jeune David dont la musique simple apaisait toujours son esprit tourmenté, et observa le vieil homme qui était assis, sa tête grise entre ses mains, en train de penser avec tendresse à l'enfant morte qu'il avait tant aimée. Se rappelant la conversation de l'après-midi, le garçon se dit, avec la résolution de faire ce sacrifice avec joie, « J'abandonnerai mon château en Espagne, et resterai avec le cher vieil homme tant qu'il a besoin de moi, car je suis tout ce qu'il a. »


	14. Secrets

Jo était très occupée dans le grenier, car les jours d'octobre commençaient à se faire frisquets, et les après-midi étaient courts. Deux ou trois heures durant, le soleil réchauffait la fenêtre haute, éclairant Jo en train d'écrire, assise sur le vieux sofa, ses feuillets épars sur un coffre devant elle, tandis que Scrabble, le rat familier, se promenait sur les poutres au dessus d'elle, accompagné par son fils aîné, un raton évidemment très fier de ses moustaches. Très absorbée par son travail, Jo griffonna jusqu'à avoir rempli la dernière page, où elle signa de son nom avec un paraphe, et jeta sa plume en s'exclamant,

« Voilà, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! Si ça ne convient pas je devrais attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de faire mieux. »

Étendue sur le sofa, elle relit soigneusement le manuscrit, plaçant des tirets ça et là, et de nombreux points d'exclamation qui ressemblaient à de petits ballons ; puis elle le noua d'un joli ruban rouge, et resta assise une minute à le contempler avec une expression grave et songeuse, qui montrait clairement à quel point son travail lui tenait à cœur. Le bureau de Jo dans cette pièce était un vieux four à réflecteur en métal, pendu au mur. Elle y conservait ses papiers ainsi que quelques livres, à l'abri de Scrabble, qui partageait ses goûts littéraires et aimait bien se constituer une bibliothèque des livres laissés à sa portée, en en grignotant les pages. Du coffre de métal, Jo tira un autre manuscrit, et, après les avoir glissés tous les deux dans sa poche, elle descendit discrètement, laissant ses amis libres de mâchonner ses plumes et goûter à son encre.

Elle enfila sa veste et mit son chapeau aussi silencieusement que possible, et, par la fenêtre de derrière, elle passa sur le toit d'un porche bas, se laissa tomber dans la pelouse, et prit un chemin détourné jusqu'à la route. Une fois là elle prit un moment pour se calmer, puis elle héla un omnibus de passage et s'en fut en ville, l'air très gaie et mystérieuse.

Quiconque l'aurait observée à cet instant, aurait trouvé son attitude pour le moins singulière, car, en descendant, elle se mit à marcher à vive allure jusqu'à avoir atteint un certain numéro dans une certaine rue très animée. Ayant trouvé l'endroit, avec quelque difficulté, elle s'avança vers la porte, leva les yeux sur les marches crasseuses, et, après être restée totalement immobile durant une minute, repartit soudain dans la rue, aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Elle répéta cette manœuvre à plusieurs reprises, au grand amusement d'un jeune gentleman aux yeux noirs penché à la fenêtre d'un immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue. En revenant pour la troisième fois, Jo se secoua mentalement, rabattit son chapeau sur ses yeux, et monta l'escalier, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui allait se faire retirer toutes ses dents.

Il y avait l'enseigne d'un dentiste, parmi d'autres, au dessus de l'entrée, et après avoir fixé un moment la mâchoire artificielle qui s'ouvrait et se refermait lentement pour attirer l'attention sur des rangées de belles dents, le jeune homme enfila sa veste, prit son chapeau, et vint se poster dans l'entrée opposée, en se disant, avec un sourire et un frisson, 

« C'est bien d'elle de venir toute seule, mais si elle passe un mauvais moment, elle aura besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à rentrer à la maison. »

Dix minutes plus tard Jo émergea en courant dans les escaliers, le visage très rouge, et l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de traverser une terrible épreuve de quelque sorte. Quand elle vit le jeune gentleman, elle n'eut pas l'air ravie le moins du monde, et elle passa devant lui avec un signe de tête ; mais il la suivit, et demanda avec un air compatissant,

« As-tu passé un mauvais moment ?

— Pas trop.

— C'est allé très vite.

— Oui, Dieu merci !

— Pourquoi y es-tu allée seule ?

— Je voulais que personne ne sache.

— Tu es le type le plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu. Combien t'en a-t-on enlevé ? »

Jo regarda son ami comme si elle ne le comprenait pas ; puis se mit à rire, comme profondément amusée.

« J'aurais voulu qu'on m'en prenne deux, mais je dois attendre une semaine.

— Pourquoi ris-tu ? Tu prépares quelque sottise, Jo, dit Laurie, perplexe.

— Tout comme toi. Que faisiez-vous, sir, dans ce salon de billard ?

— Je vous demande pardon, m'dame, ce n'était pas un salon de billard, mais un gymnase, et je prenais une leçon d'escrime.

— J'en suis heureuse !

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu pourras m'apprendre, et quand nous jouerons _ Hamlet_, tu pourras être Laërte, et nous ferons des merveilles dans la scène du duel. »

Laurie éclata d'un rire jovial, qui fit sourire plusieurs passants malgré eux.

« Je t'apprendrai, que nous jouions _ Hamlet _ ou non ; c'est très amusant, et ça te redressera de manière épatante. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la seule raison pour laquelle tu as dit "J'en suis heureuse" de manière si décidée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, j'étais heureuse que tu ne sois pas dans ce salon, parce que j'espère que tu ne te rends jamais dans de tels endroits. Y vas-tu ?

— Pas souvent.

— J'aimerais que tu n'y ailles pas du tout.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, Jo, j'ai des billards à la maison, mais ce n'est pas drôle à moins d'avoir de bons joueurs. Alors, comme j'aime bien ce jeu, je viens parfois faire une partie avec Ned Moffat ou d'autre camarades.

— Oh Seigneur, j'en suis navrée, tu vas y prendre goût de plus en plus, et perdre temps et argent, et devenir comme ces horribles garçons. J'espérais pourtant que tu resterais respectable, et ferais la satisfaction de tes amis, dit Jo en secouant la tête.

— Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser de temps en temps, sans perdre sa respectabilité ? demanda Laurie, l'air agacé.

— Cela dépend de la manière et de l'endroit. Je n'aime pas Ned et sa bande, et j'aimerais que tu restes à l'écart d'eux. Mère ne veut pas le laisser venir chez nous, bien qu'il le souhaiterait, et si tu deviens comme lui elle nous voudra plus que nous nous amusions ensemble comme nous le faisons maintenant.

— Vraiment ? demanda Laurie avec anxiété.

— Non, elle ne peut pas supporter les jeunes dandies, et elle nous enfermerait dans des cartons à chapeau plutôt que de nous laisser les fréquenter.

— Eh bien, elle n'a pas encore besoin de sortir ses cartons, je ne suis pas smart, et je n'entends pas l'être ; mais j'aime avoir quelque innocent amusement de temps à autre, pas toi ?

— Oui, personne ne t'en voudra, alors amuse-toi, mais ne fais pas de folies, d'accord ? ou ce sera la fin de notre bon temps.

— Je serai un vrai saint.

— Je ne supporte pas les saints, sois simplement un garçon honnête et respectable, et nous ne te tournerons jamais le dos. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu agissais comme le fils de Mr. King ; il avait des tonnes d'argent, mais ne savait comment le dépenser, et il s'est enivré, et a joué, et s'est enfui, et a falsifié la signature de son père, je crois, et a été tout bonnement horrible.

— Tu penses que je serais du genre à faire la même chose ? Merci bien.

— Non je ne - oh, Seigneur, non ! - mais j'entends parler de l'argent comme d'une telle tentation, et parfois je souhaiterais que tu fusses pauvre, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter alors.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Jo ?

— Un peu, quand tu as l'air sombre ou mécontent, comme il t'arrive parfois, car tu as une telle volonté qu'une fois engagé dans la mauvaise voie, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit difficile de t'arrêter. »

Laurie marcha en silence pendant quelques minutes, tandis que Jo l'observait, en souhaitant avoir tenu sa langue, car ses yeux étaient pleins de colère, même si ses lèvres continuaient de sourire comme pour moquer ses avertissements.

« Vas-tu me faire la leçon sur tout le chemin ? demanda-t-il soudain.

— Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ?

— Parce que si oui, je prendrais l'omnibus, mais si non, j'aimerais marcher avec toi, et te dire quelque chose de très intéressant.

— Je ne te sermonnerai plus, et j'ai grande envie d'entendre la nouvelle.

— Très bien, alors ; allons-y. C'est un secret, et si je te le dis, tu dois me dire le tien.

— Je n'en ai pas, » commença Jo, avant de s'interrompre brusquement, se rappelant qu'elle en avait un.

« Tu sais que si, tu ne peux rien cacher, alors dépêche-toi et avoue, ou je ne dirai rien, s'exclama Laurie.

— Est-ce que ton secret en vaut la peine ?

— Oh que oui ! Ça concerne des personnes que tu connais, et c'est si amusant ! Il faut que tu l'entendes, et il y a longtemps que je meurs d'envie de le dire. Allez ! Tu commences.

— Tu ne diras rien de tout ça à la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas un mot.

— Et tu ne me taquineras pas en privé ?

— Je ne taquine jamais.

— Oh que si ; et tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça, mais tu es un enjôleur né.

— Merci, allez, à toi͏͏͏ !

— Eh bien, j'ai laissé deux histoires à quelqu'un d'un journal, et il doit me donner sa réponse la semaine prochaine, dit Jo à l'oreille de son confident.

— Hourra pour Miss March, la célèbre autrice américaine ! » s'écria Laurie en jetant son chapeau en l'air et en le rattrapant, au grand bonheur de deux canards, quatre chats, cinq poules et une demi-douzaine de petits Irlandais ; car ils étaient maintenant hors de la ville.

« Chut ! Je suis presque sûre que ça ne donnera rien, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver le repos avant d'avoir essayé, et je n'en ai rien dit, parce que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi soit déçu.

— Tu ne seras pas déçue ! Enfin, Jo, tes histoires sont dignes de Shakespeare comparées à la moitié des sottises qu'on publie tous les jours. Est-ce que ça ne sera pas drôle de les voir imprimées, et ne devrions nous pas être fiers de notre autrice ? »

Les yeux de Jo étincelaient, car il est toujours plaisant de savoir que l'on croit en vous, et le compliment d'un ami est toujours plus agréable que toutes les louanges des journaux.

« Quel est _ ton _ secret ? Ne me dis pas de sottises, Teddy, ou je ne te croirai plus jamais, » dit-elle en essayant d'étouffer les espoirs embrasés par ses encouragements.

« Il est possible que je m'attire des ennuis en le disant, mais je n'ai pas promis de le taire, aussi je vais te le dire, car je ne me sens jamais à l'aise tant que je ne t'ai pas raconté toutes les meilleures nouvelles que j'apprends. Je sais où se trouve le gant de Meg.

— C'est tout ? » dit Jo, désappointée, tandis que Laurie hochait de la tête, rayonnant, avec l'air de celui qui connaît quelque mystérieuse information.

« C'est bien assez pour l'instant, comme tu en conviendras quand je t'aurai dit où il est.

— Eh bien, dis-le. »

Laurie se pencha et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Jo, qui produisirent un changement des plus comiques. Elle resta figée à le dévisager pendant une bonne minute, l'air à la fois surprise et contrariée, puis reprit sa route en disant vivement, « Comment le sais-tu ?

— Je l'ai vu.

— Où ?

— Dans sa poche.

— Tout ce temps ?

— Oui. N'est-ce pas romantique ?

— Non, c'est horrible.

— Cela ne te plaît pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, c'est ridicule, ça ne se fait pas. Seigneur ! Que dirait Meg ?

— Attention, tu ne dois le dire à personne.

— Je n'ai rien promis.

— C'était implicite, et je t'ai fait confiance.

— Eh bien, je ne dirai rien pour le moment, de toute façon ; mais je suis révulsée, et j'aimerais que tu ne m'aies rien dit.

— Je pensais que tu serais contente.

— À l'idée qu'on vienne nous prendre Meg ? Non, merci.

— Cela ne te paraîtra pas aussi désagréable quand quelqu'un viendra pour toi.

— J'aimerais bien voir ça ! s'exclama férocement Jo.

— Moi aussi ! » et Laurie gloussa à cette idée.

« Je pense que les secrets ne me réussissent pas ; je me sens toute retournée depuis que tu me l'as dit, dit Jo, avec une certaine ingratitude.

— Courons jusqu'en bas de la colline, et tu te sentiras mieux, » suggéra Laurie.

Il n'y avait personne en vue. La route s'inclinait devant elle d'une manière attrayante, et, ne pouvant résister à la tentation, Jo se lança en avant, laissant bientôt chapeau et peigne derrière elle, et éparpillant des épingles à cheveux dans sa course. Laurie atteint le but le premier, et se trouva plutôt satisfait du succès de son traitement ; car son Atalante arriva, le souffle court, les cheveux au vent, les yeux étincelants et les joues rouges, sans trace de mécontentement sur le visage.

« J'aimerais être un cheval, alors je pourrais courir sur des kilomètres dans ce bon air, et ne pas perdre mon souffle. C'était épatant ; mais vois un peu dans quel état je suis. Va me chercher mes affaires, comme l'ange que tu es, » dit Jo en se laissant tomber sous érable, qui recouvrait le bord de la rivière de feuilles écarlates.

Laurie partit d'un pas tranquille récupérer les objets perdus, et Jo refit ses tresses, espérant que personne ne passerait avant qu'elle ne se soit rajustée. Mais quelqu'un vint à passer, et qui d'autre que Meg, l'air particulièrement apprêtée dans son costume des grands jours, car elle venait de faire des visites.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire ici ? » demanda-t-elle, en regardant sa sœur échevelée avec une surprise polie.

« Je cherche des feuilles, » répondit simplement Jo, en triant la poignée colorée qu'elle venait juste de ramasser.

« Et des épingles à cheveux, ajouta Laurie en en jetant une demi-douzaine sur les genoux de Jo. Elles poussent sur cette route, Meg. Tout comme les peignes et les chapeaux de paille brune.

— Tu as couru, Jo ; comment as-tu pu ? Quand cesseras-tu de fôlatrer ainsi ? » dit Meg avec réprobation, tout en ajustant ses manchettes et en lissant ses cheveux, avec lesquels le vent avait pris quelques libertés.

« Jamais, tant que je ne suis pas vieille et raide et que je ne dois pas me servir d'une béquille. N'essaie pas de me faire grandir avant l'heure, Meg ; c'est bien assez difficile de te voir changer tout à coup ; laisse-moi être une petite fille tant que je le peux. »

Tout en parlant, Jo baissait la tête vers les feuilles pour dissimuler le tremblement de ses lèvres ; car dernièrement elle avait eu l'impression que Margaret devenait rapidement une femme, et le secret de Laurie lui faisait redouter la séparation qui viendrait sûrement, et lui semblait bien proche à présent. Il vit son trouble et attira l'attention de Meg en demandant vivement, « À qui as-tu rendu visite, si élégante ?

— Aux Gardiner, et Sallie m'a tout raconté du mariage de Belle Moffat. C'était absolument splendide, et ils sont partis passer l'hiver à Paris. Comme cela doit être délicieux !

— L'envies-tu, Meg ? demanda Laurie.

— J'en ai bien peur.

— J'en suis bien contente ! » marmonna Jo, en nouant brusquement le ruban de son chapeau.

« Pourquoi , demanda Meg, surprise.

— Parce que, si tu te soucies tant de la richesse, tu n'iras jamais épouser un homme pauvre, » dit Jo, en fronçant les sourcils en direction de Laurie, qui tentait de la prévenir par signes de faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

« Peut-être que je "n'irai" jamais épouser personne, » fit remarquer Meg, qui reprit son chemin avec grande dignité, tandis que les autres la suivaient en riant, chuchotant et faisant des ricochets sur la rivière voisine, et en « se comportant comme des enfants », se dit Meg en elle-même, quoiqu'elle aurait pu être tentée de se joindre à eux si elle n'avait pas porté sa meilleure robe.

Pendant une semaine ou deux Jo se comporta de manière si étrange que ses sœurs en restèrent perplexes. Elle se précipitait à la porte quand le facteur sonnait ; se montrait désagréable avec Mr. Brooke quand elle le croisait ; restait souvent assise à regarder Meg avec une expression tourmentée, se levant parfois d'un bond pour venir la secouer, puis l'embrasser, de manière très mystérieuse. Laurie et elle n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des signes et de parler de « Grands Aigles », si bien que les filles finirent par décréter qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdu l'esprit. Le second samedi suivant l'escapade de Jo, Meg, assise pour coudre à la fenêtre, fut scandalisée en voyant Laurie donner la chasse à Jo dans tout le jardin, pour finalement l'attraper dans la charmille d'Amy. Ce qui se passa là, Meg ne put le voir, mais elle entendit des éclats de rire, suivis de murmures, et de bruissements de feuilles de journaux. 

« Qu'allons nous faire de cette fille ? Elle ne se conduira _ jamais _ comme une lady, » soupira Meg, en les regardant se courser avec un air désapprobateur.

« Je l'espère bien, elle est si drôle et adorable telle qu'elle est, » dit Beth, qui n'avait laissé voir à personne qu'elle était un peu blessée de ce que Jo partage des secrets avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

« C'est très difficile à endurer, mais nous ne pourrons jamais la rendre _ comme la fo*_, » ajouta Amy, qui était en train de se coudre de nouvelles fanfreluches, ses boucles relevées de manière très seyante - deux choses agréables qui la faisait se sentir exceptionnellement élégante et féminine.

Quelques minutes plus tard Jo bondit dans la pièce, s'étendit sur le sofa, et feignit de lire.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans ? demanda Meg avec condescendance.

— Rien d'autre qu'une histoire, ce qui n'est pas grand chose, je suppose, répondit Jo en prenant soin de dissimuler le nom du journal.

— Tu ferais bien de la lire à voix haute, cela nous distraira, et nous empêchera de faire des sottises, dit Amy sur son ton le plus adulte.

— Quel est le titre ? demanda Beth, qui se demandait pourquoi Jo cachait son visage derrière les feuillets.

— _ Les Peintres Rivaux_.

— Cela sonne bien ; lis-la, » dit Meg.

Après un « Hem ! » sonore et une longue inspiration, Jo commença à lire très vite. Les filles écoutèrent avec intérêt, car l'histoire était romantique et plutôt triste, car la plupart des personnages mouraient à la fin.

« J'aime la partie sur le beau tableau, » fut la remarque approbatrice d'Amy, quand Jo s'interrompit.

« Je préfère l'histoire d'amour. Viola et Angelo sont deux de nos prénoms favoris, n'est-ce pas étrange ? » dit Meg en s'essuyant les yeux, car la romance était tragique.

« Qui est l'auteur ? » demanda Beth, qui avait aperçu la figure de Jo.

La lectrice se redressa d'un bond, rejeta le journal, révélant un visage rouge, et, dans un drôle de mélange de solennité et d'excitation, répondit d'une voix forte, « Votre sœur !

— Toi ? s'écria Meg en abandonnant son ouvrage.

— C'est très bon, dit Amy d'un ton critique.

— Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Oh, ma Jo, je suis tellement fière ! » et Beth courut pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et se réjouir de ce splendide succès.

Et vraiment, comme elles étaient toutes ravies ! Meg ne voulut pas le croire avant d'avoir vu les mots « Miss Joséphine March » imprimés dans le journal. Amy offrit gracieusement sa critique de la partie artistique de l'histoire, ainsi que des pistes pour une suite, qui ne pourrait malheureusement pas être écrite, étant donné que le héros et l'héroïne étaient morts. Dans son excitation, Beth sauta de joie et chanta. Hannah elle-même vint s'exclamer « Bonté gracieuse, ça alors ! » toute étonnée de ce que Jo avait fait. Mrs. March fut très fière en apprenant la nouvelle. Jo, les larmes aux yeux, rit en disant qu'elle ferait tout aussi bien de se transformer en paon. Et le « Grand Aigle » étendit ses ailes triomphalement au dessus de la maison des March, comme le journal passait de main en main.

« Raconte-nous tout.

— Quand le journal est-il arrivé ?

— Combien as tu été payée ?

— Qu'est-ce que Père va dire ?

— Laurie ne va pas rire ? » s'écria toute la famille en même temps, toute rassemblée autour de Jo ; car ces personnes ridiculement affectueuses faisait une célébration de la moindre petite joie de la maisonnée.

« Cessez de jacasser, les filles, et je vous dirai tout, » dit Jo, se demandant si Miss Burney s'était sentie plus fière de son _ Evelina _ qu'elle ne l'était de ses _ Peintres Rivaux_. Après avoir raconté comment elle avait proposé ses histoires au journal, Jo ajouta, « Et quand je suis venue pour avoir une réponse l'homme a dit qu'il aimait les deux, mais qu'il ne paye pas les débutants, il les publie seulement pour les aider à se faire remarquer. C'est un bon entraînement, a-t-il dit, et quand les débutants se sont améliorés, n'importe qui paiera. Alors je lui ai laissé les deux histoires, et aujourd'hui on m'a envoyé ceci, et Laurie m'a surprise avec et a insisté pour le lire, alors je l'ai laissé faire ; et il a dit que c'était bon, et que je devrais continuer d'écrire, et il va faire en sorte qu'on me paye la prochaine fois, et oh - je suis si heureuse, car en temps voulu je pourrai gagner ma vie et aider mes sœurs. »

Jo finit sa phrase à bout de souffle ; et, enveloppant sa tête dans le journal, elle humecta sa petite histoire de quelques larmes bien naturelles ; car être indépendante et mériter les éloges de ceux qu'elle aimait étaient les deux souhaits les plus chers à son cœur, et ceci semblait bien être le premier pas en direction de ce but heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * en français dans le texte. Enfin, du français d'Amy ^^


	15. Un télégramme

« Novembre est le mois le plus désagréable de l'année, » dit Margaret, debout à la fenêtre par un après-midi terne, en train de regarder le jardin couvert de givre.

« C'est pour ça que c'est mon mois de naissance, » observa Jo, pensive, inconsciente de la tache d'encre sur son nez.

« Si quelque chose de très plaisant se produisait maintenant, nous penserions que c'est un mois merveilleux, » dit Beth, qui avait toujours une vision optimiste des choses, même du mois de novembre.

« Mais il faut bien dire, qu'il n'arrive jamais rien de plaisant dans cette famille, dit Meg, qui était de mauvaise humeur. On besogne jour après jour, sans le moindre changement, et très peu de loisirs. On pourrait aussi bien être dans le moulin de discipline.

— Pauvre de nous, que nous sommes morose ! s'écria Jo. Cela ne m'étonne guère, pauvre chérie, car tu vois les autres filles passer de bons moments, tandis que tu trimes, trimes, d'un bout de l'année à l'autre. Oh, comme j'aimerais pouvoir arranger les choses pour toi comme je le fais pour mes héroïnes ! Tu es déjà bien assez jolie et bonne, aussi je ferais en sorte qu'un riche parent te laisse une fortune inattendue ; alors tu irais dans le monde en tant qu'héritière, en méprisant tous ceux qui t'ont manqué de respect, partirais à l'étranger et reviendrais comme Lady Quelque Chose, dans un tourbillon de splendeur et d'élégance.

— On n'hérite pas ainsi de fortunes de nos jours ; les hommes doivent travailler, et les femmes se marier pour l'argent. C'est un monde horriblement injuste, dit Meg, amère.

— Jo et moi allons faire fortune pour vous toutes ; attendez juste dix ans et vous verrez un peu, » dit Amy qui était assise dans un coin à faire des « gâteaux de boue », comme Hannah appelait ses petits modèles d'oiseaux, de fruits et de visages en argile.

« Je ne peux pas attendre, et j'ai bien peur de pas avoir une grande confiance dans l'encre et la terre, mais je suis reconnaissante de vos bonnes intentions. »

Meg soupira, et se retourna vers le jardin gelé ; Jo grogna et s'appuya des deux coudes sur la table, l'air abattue, mais Amy continua de patouiller avec vigueur et Beth, qui était assise à l'autre fenêtre, dit en souriant, « Deux choses plaisantes vont arriver tout de suite; Marmee descend la rue, et Laurie est en train de traverser le jardin comme s'il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer. »

Tous deux firent leur entrée, Mrs. March avec sa question habituelle, « Une lettre de Père, les filles ? » et Laurie pour dire, de sa façon si persuasive, « Est-ce que certaines de vous ne viendraient pas faire un tour en voiture ? J'ai pioché les mathématiques jusqu'à avoir le cerveau en bouillie, et je vais me rafraîchir les idées en changeant d'air. C'est une triste journée, mais il ne fait pas froid, et je vais ramener Brooke chez lui, aussi l'ambiance sera joyeuse à l'intérieur, si ce n'est à l'extérieur. Allons, Jo, Beth et toi allez venir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que nous viendrons.

— C'est très gentil, mais je suis occupée » ; et Meg se saisit de son panier à ouvrage, car elle avait convenu avec sa mère qu'il était mieux, du moins pour elle, de ne pas passer trop de temps avec le jeune gentleman.

« Nous serons prêtes dans une minute, » s'écria Amy en se précipitant pour aller se laver les mains.

« Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, Madame Mère ? » demanda Laurie en se penchant au dessus de son fauteuil, avec le regard et le ton affectueux qu'il avait toujours pour elle. 

« Non, merci, si ce n'est passer au bureau de poste, si tu le veux bien, mon chéri. C'est notre jour d'avoir une lettre, et le facteur n'est pas passé. Père est aussi régulier que le soleil, mais peut-être y a-t-il du retard. »

Un vif coup de sonnette l'interrompit, et une minute après Hannah entra avec une lettre.

« C'est une de ces horribles choses du télégraphe, Mum, » dit-elle en la tenant comme si elle avait peur qu'elle explose et fasse des dégâts.

Au mot « télégraphe », Mrs. March s'en empara, lut les deux lignes qu'elle contenait, et retomba dans son fauteuil, aussi blanche que si le petit papier l'avait frappé d'une balle en plein cœur. Laurie se précipita en bas pour aller chercher de l'eau, tandis que Meg et Hannah la soutenaient, et Jo lut tout haut, d'une voix terrifiée,

« MRS. MARCH :

Votre mari est très malade. Venez tout de suite.

S. HALE,

Hôpital Blank, Washington. »

Comme la chambre était silencieuse tandis qu'elles écoutaient, le souffle coupé ! Comme le jour semblait étrangement plus sombre au dehors ! Et comme le monde sembla changer soudain, alors que les filles se rassemblaient autour de leur mère, avec l'impression que tout leur bonheur, le soutien de leurs vies allait leur être ôté. Mrs. march revint rapidement à elle-même, relut le message, et ouvrit grand les bras pour enlacer ses filles en disant, sur un ton qu'elles n'oublièrent jamais, « Je dois partir tout de suite, mais il est peut-être trop tard ; oh, les enfants, les enfants ! Aidez-moi à supporter cette épreuve ! »

Durant plusieurs minutes on n'entendit rien d'autre dans la pièce que le son des sanglots, entremêlés de pauvres mots de réconfort, de promesses d'aide, et de murmures pleins d'espoir qui finissaient en larmes. La pauvre Hannah fut la première à se remettre, et avec une sagesse dont elle n'avait pas conscience elle donna l'exemple à tout le monde ; car, pour elle, le travail était la panacée à la plupart des maux.

« Le Seigneur garde le cher homme ! Je n'vais pas perdre de temps à pleurer, mais préparer vos affaires sur le champ, Mum, » dit-elle avec vigueur en s'essuyant le visage de son tablier et en serrant vivement la main de sa maîtresse de sa main rude, et elle se mit au travail, comme trois femmes en une.

« Elle a raison ; il n'y a pas de temps maintenant pour les larmes. Soyez calmes, les filles, et laissez-moi réfléchir. »

Elles firent de leur mieux pour se calmer, pauvres petites, tandis que leur mère était assise, pâle mais assurée, et repoussait son chagrin pour penser et planifier.

« Où est Laurie ? » commença-t-elle par demander, quand elle eut rassemblé ses esprits, et décidé des premières tâches à accomplir.

« Ici, m'dame ; oh, laissez-moi faire quelque chose ! » s'exclama le garçon, en se précipitant depuis la pièce voisine où il s'était retiré, sentant que leur premier accès de chagrin était trop sacré, même pour son regard amical. 

« Envoie un télégramme disant que je viens tout de suite. Le prochain train part tôt dans la matinée, je le prendrai.

— Quoi d'autre ? Les chevaux sont prêts ; je peux aller n'importe où, faire n'importe quoi, » dit-il, l'air prêt à filer au bout du monde.

« Laisse une note chez Tante March. Jo, donne-moi cette plume et du papier. »

Jo déchira le côté blanc d'une de ses pages fraîchement copiées et poussa la table devant sa mère, sachant bien que l'argent nécessaire au long et triste voyage devait être emprunté, et se sentant capable de faire n'importe quoi pour ajouter un peu à la somme.

« Va maintenant, très cher, mais ne te tue pas en chevauchant comme un forcené, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

L'avertissement de Mrs. March fut évidemment inutile ; cinq minutes plus tard Laurie passait devant la fenêtre, sur son propre cheval, filant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Jo, cours dire à Mrs. King que je ne peux pas venir. En route, tu devras te procurer certaines choses ; je vais te faire une liste. J'en aurai besoin, et je dois être préparée. Les réserves des hôpitaux ne sont pas toujours bien fournies. Beth, va demander à Mr. Laurence deux bouteilles de vin vieux ; je ne suis pas trop fière pour quémander quand il s'agit de Père, il doit avoir ce qu'il y a de mieux, en tout. Amy, dis à Hannah de descendre la malle noire, et Meg, viens m'aider à rassembler mes affaires, je suis à moitié étourdie. »

Écrire, réfléchir et tout diriger en même temps ne pouvait qu'étourdir la pauvre femme, et Meg l'implora de s'asseoir tranquillement dans sa chambre pour un moment et de les laisser travailler. Tout le monde s'éparpilla, comme des feuilles dans le vent, et le foyer heureux et tranquille se brisa aussi soudainement que si ce bout de papier avait été un mauvais sort.

Mr. Laurence vint précipitamment avec Beth, en apportant tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser de réconfortant pour le malade, et d'amicales promesses de protection des filles durant l'absence de leur mère, qui la réconfortèrent grandement. Il n'est rien qu'il n'offrit pas, depuis sa propre robe de chambre jusqu'à lui-même, comme escorte. Mrs. March ne voulut pas entendre parler de laisser entreprendre ce long voyage au vieux monsieur ; mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air soulagée quand il en parla, car l'anxiété est une mauvaise compagne de voyage. Il vit cet air, fronça ses épais sourcils, se frotta les mains, et repartit brusquement en disant qu'il reviendrait très vite. Personne n'eut le temps d'y repenser avant que Meg, traversant l'entrée avec une paire de caoutchoucs dans une main et une tasse de thé dans l'autre, se trouva nez à nez avec Mr. Brooke. 

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vous arrive, Miss March, » dit-il, de son ton calme et doux qui résonnait très plaisamment à son esprit tourmenté. « Je suis venu me proposer comme escorte pour votre mère. Mr. Laurence m'envoie à Washington m'occuper de certaines affaires, et ce sera pour moi une vraie satisfaction que d'être utile à Mrs. March. »

Les caoutchoucs tombèrent au sol, et le thé fut très près de les suivre, car Meg offrit sa main, avec un visage si plein de gratitude, que Mr. Brooke se serait senti récompensé pour un sacrifice bien plus grand que celui qu'il était sur le point de faire.

« Que vous êtes bons, tous ! Mère acceptera, j'en suis sûre ; et ce sera un grand soulagement de savoir qu'elle a quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle. Merci, merci infiniment ! »

Meg était tout à fait sincère, et elle s'oublia un moment, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose dans les yeux bruns baissés sur elle lui rappelle le thé en train de refroidir, et qu'elle le conduise dans le parloir en disant qu'elle allait appeler sa mère.

Tout était arrangé avant que Laurie ne revienne avec une note de Tante March, contenant la somme désirée et quelques lignes répétant ce qu'elle avait souvent dit auparavant, qu'elle leur avait toujours dit qu'il était absurde que March entre dans l'armée, qu'elle avait toujours prédit qu'il n'en sortirait rien de bon, et qu'elle espérait qu'ils tiendraient compte de son avis la prochaine fois. Mrs. March mit la note au feu, l'argent dans sa bourse, et continua ses préparatifs, les lèvres étroitement serrées, d'une manière que Jo aurait reconnue, si elle avait été là.

Le court après-midi prit fin ; toutes les autres courses avaient été faites, et Meg et sa mère s'occupaient à de nécessaires travaux d'aiguille, tandis que Beth et Amy prenaient le thé, et Hannah terminait son repassage « avec perte et fracas », comme elle le disait, mais Jo ne rentrait toujours pas. Tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter ; et Laurie partit la trouver, car personne ne savait jamais quelle lubie pouvait frapper Jo. Il la manqua, cependant, et elle entra avec une expression très étrange, un mélange d'amusement et de crainte, de satisfaction et de regret, qui dérouta sa famille autant que le rouleau de billets qu'elle déposa devant sa mère, en disant, avec un léger trémolo dans la voix, « Voici ma contribution au confort de Père, et pour le ramener à la maison !

— Ma chérie, où as-tu eu cet argent ? Vingt-cinq dollars ! Jo, j'espère que tu n'as rien fait d'inconsidéré ?

— Non, je l'ai gagné honnêtement ; je n'ai ni quémandé, ni emprunté, ni volé. Et je ne pense pas que tu me blâmeras, car je n'ai vendu que ce qui était mien. »

Tout en parlant, Jo retira son bonnet, et un cri général s'éleva, car son abondante chevelure avait été coupée court.

« Tes cheveux ! Tes beaux cheveux ! — Oh Jo, comment as-tu pu ? Ton unique beauté ! — Ma chère enfant, il n'y avait nul besoin de faire ceci. — Elle ne ressemble plus à ma Jo, mais je l'en aime encore davantage ! »

Comme tout le monde s'exclamait, et que Beth câlinait tendrement la tête tondue, Jo afficha un air indifférent, qui ne trompa absolument personne, et dit, tout en ébouriffant le chaume brun et en essayant de faire comme si ça lui plaisait, « Ça n'affecte en rien le destin de la nation, alors pas de lamentations, Beth. Ce sera bon pour ma vanité ; je commençais à être trop fière de ma tignasse. Ça fera du bien à mes méninges, d'être débarrassées de ce casque ; ma tête me semble très agréablement légère et fraîche, et le barbier a dit que j'aurai bientôt des boucles à la garçonne, seyantes et faciles à coiffer. Je suis satisfaite ; alors s'il te plaît, prends l'argent, et allons souper.

— Raconte-moi tout, Jo ;  _ je _ ne suis pas franchement satisfaite, mais je ne peux te blâmer, car je sais avec quelle bonne volonté tu as sacrifié ta vanité, comme tu l'appelles, à ton amour. Mais, ma chérie, ce n'était pas nécessaire, et j'ai peur que tu ne viennes à le regretter, un de ces jours, dit Mrs. March.

— Non, je ne le regretterai pas ! » rétorqua vaillamment Jo, bien soulagée que son coup d'éclat ne soit pas complètement condamné.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le faire ? » demanda Amy, qui aurait plutôt envisagé de se faire couper la tête que ses jolies boucles.

« Eh bien, je brûlais d'envie de faire quelque chose pour Père, » répondit Jo tandis qu'ils se rassemblaient tous autour de la table, car les jeunes gens en bonne santé peuvent manger même par les temps difficiles. « Je déteste emprunter, tout autant que Mère, et je savais que Tante March allait maugréer ; elle le fait toujours, quand vous lui demandez le moindre sou. Meg a donné tout son salaire du trimestre pour payer le loyer, et je n'ai fait qu'acheter des vêtements avec le mien, alors je me suis trouvée mauvaise, et déterminée à trouver de l'argent, même si je devais vendre mon nez.

— Tu n'avais pas à te sentir mauvaise, mon enfant, tu n'avais pas de vêtements d'hiver, et tu t'es acheté les plus simples qui soient, avec l'argent que tu as gagné en travaillant durement » dit Mrs. March, avec un air qui réchauffa le cœur de Jo.

« Je n'avais pas du tout l'idée de vendre mes cheveux, au début, mais tandis que je marchais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que je pouvais faire, j'avais comme l'envie de pouvoir puiser et me servir dans les richesses de notre terre. Dans la vitrine d'un barbier j'ai vu des queues de cheveux, avec les prix marqués ; et une queue brune, plus longue, mais pas aussi épaisse que mes cheveux, coûtait quarante dollars. Il m'est apparu tout à coup que j'avais quelque chose dont je pouvais tirer de l'argent, et, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je suis entrée et j'ai demandé s'il achetait des cheveux et ce qu'il donnerait pour les miens.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu as osé le faire, » dit Beth avec admiration.

« Oh, c'était un petit homme qui avait l'air de ne vivre que pour pommader ses cheveux. Il m'a juste fixée, au début, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des filles faire irruption dans son magasin pour lui demander d'acheter leurs cheveux. Il a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les miens, que la couleur n'était pas à la mode, et qu'il ne payait jamais grand chose de toute façon ; que c'était trop de travail pour ce que ça lui rapportait, et ainsi de suite. Il se faisait tard, et j'avais peur, si cela ne se faisait pas de suite, que cela ne se fasse pas du tout, et vous savez que quand je commence quelque chose je déteste abandonner ; alors je l'ai supplié de les prendre, et je lui ai expliqué pourquoi j'étais si pressée. C'était stupide, je dois dire, mais ça l'a fait changer d'avis, parce que je me suis excitée, et j'ai raconté l'histoire à ma façon sans queue ni tête, et sa femme a entendu, et a dit, très gentiment,

"Prends-les, Thomas, et rends service à la jeune fille ; j'en ferais autant pour notre Jimmy si j'avais une boucle qui vaille d'être vendue."

— Qui était Jimmy ? » demanda Amy, qui aimait qu'on explique les choses au fur et à mesure.

« Son fils, a-t-elle dit, qui est dans l'armée. Ce genre de choses fait des amis de gens inconnus, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a pas cessé de parler pendant que l'homme coupait, et m'a bien distraite.

— Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas sentie mal, au premier coup de ciseaux ? » demanda Meg en frissonnant.

« J'ai regardé mes cheveux une dernière fois pendant que l'homme rassemblait son matériel, et ça a été tout. Je ne pleurniche jamais sur des broutilles de ce genre ; mais je dois confesser que je me suis sentie bizarre quand j'ai vu mes chers cheveux étalés sur la table, et n'ai plus senti sur ma tête qu'une brosse courte et rude. J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir un bras ou une jambe en moins. La femme a vu mon regard, et a choisi une longue mèche que je puisse garder. Je vais te la donner, Marmee, en souvenir des gloires passées, car cette coupe est si confortable que je ne pense pas me laisser pousser à nouveau une telle crinière. »

Mrs. March plia la longue mèche ondulée de cheveux châtains, et la déposa dans son bureau, auprès d'une courte mèche grise. Elle dit seulement, « Merci, ma chérie, » mais quelque chose sur son visage fit changer de sujet les filles, et parler aussi gaiement qu'elles le pouvaient de la gentillesse de Mr. Brooke, de la perspective d'une belle journée le lendemain, et des joyeux moments qui les attendaient quand Père reviendrait à la maison pour sa convalescence.

Personne ne voulait aller au lit, quand, à dix heures, Mrs. March mit de côté son dernier ouvrage, et dit, « Allons, les filles. » Beth se mit au piano et joua l'hymne favori du père ; toutes l'entonnèrent bravement, mais fondirent en larmes l'une après l'autre jusqu'à ce que Beth soit seule à chanter, de tout son cœur, car la musique était toujours pour elle un grand réconfort.

« Allez vous coucher, et ne parlez pas, car nous devons nous lever tôt demain matin, et nous aurons besoin de tout le sommeil que nous pouvons avoir. Bonne nuit, mes chéries, » dit Mrs. March à la fin de l'hymne, comme personne ne se souciait d'en chanter un autre.

Elles l'embrassèrent calmement, et se mirent au lit aussi silencieusement que si le cher malade dormait dans la pièce à côté. Beth et Amy s'endormirent bientôt en dépit des soucis, mais Meg resta éveillée, en proie aux pensées les plus sérieuses qu'elle eut jamais connues de sa courte vie. Jo était étendue immobile, et sa sœur la croyait endormie, jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot étouffé la fasse s'exclamer, en touchant une joue humide,

« Jo, chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu pleures à cause de Père ?

— Non, pas maintenant.

— Pourquoi alors ?

— Mes - mes cheveux, » s'exclama la pauvre Jo, essayant vainement d'étouffer ses émotions dans son oreiller.

Cela ne sembla pas du tout comique à Meg, qui embrassa et caressa tendrement l'héroïne affligée. 

« Je ne le regrette pas, protesta Jo d'une voix étranglée. Je le referais demain, si je le pouvais. C'est seulement la partie vaine et égoïste de moi-même qui pleure de cette façon stupide. Ne le dis à personne, c'est fini maintenant. Je croyais que tu dormais, alors je me suis juste lamentée en privé sur ma seule beauté. Comment se fait-il que tu sois éveillée ?

— Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je suis si anxieuse, dit Meg.

— Pense à quelque chose de plaisant, et tu t'endormiras vite.

— J'ai essayé, mais je me sens plus éveillée que jamais.

— À quoi as-tu pensé ?

— À de beaux visages, à des yeux, surtout, » répondit Meg en se souriant à elle-même dans le noir.

« De quelle couleur les préfères-tu ?

— Bruns - enfin, parfois - les yeux bleus sont très beaux. »

Jo rit, et Meg lui ordonna vivement de se taire, puis lui offrit gentiment de boucler ses cheveux, et s'endormit pour rêver de son château en Espagne.

Les pendules sonnèrent minuit, et les chambres étaient tout à fait silencieuses, mais une silhouette se glissait doucement de lit en lit, lissant une couverture ici, arrangeant un oreiller là, et s'arrêtant pour contempler longuement et tendrement chaque visage inconscient, et pour les embrasser chacun, les bénissant en silence et priant avec cette ferveur que seules les mères connaissent. Comme elle soulevait le rideau pour regarder au dehors dans la terrible nuit, la lune apparut soudain de derrière les nuages, et brilla au dessus d'elle comme un visage bienveillant, qui semblait murmurer dans le silence, « Rassure-toi, chère âme ! Il y a toujours de la lumière derrière les nuages. »


	16. Lettres

Dans l'aube froide et grise les sœurs allumèrent leurs lampes, et lurent leur chapitre avec une ardeur comme elles n'en avaient encore jamais éprouvée, car maintenant l'ombre d'un vrai chagrin était arrivée qui leur avait montré combien leurs vies avaient été riches en soleil. Les petits livres furent pleins d'aide et de réconfort ; et, tandis qu'elles s'habillaient, elle se mirent d'accord pour faire leurs adieux avec gaieté et espoir, et pour faire en sorte que leur mère n'emporte pas avec elle le poids de leur chagrin ou de leurs plaintes. Tout semblait bien étrange quand elles descendirent ; si sombre et silencieux au dehors, plein de lumière et d'agitation à l'intérieur. Prendre le petit-déjeuner pris si tôt semblait bizarre, et même le visage familier d'Hannah avait l'air anormal tandis qu'elle s'affairait en cuisine avec son bonnet de nuit sur la tête. Le grand coffre était prêt dans le couloir, la cape de Mère et son bonnet étaient sur le sofa, et Mère elle-même était assise et essayait de manger, mais avec un visage si pâle et marqué par le manque de sommeil et l'anxiété que les filles trouvèrent très difficile de tenir leur résolution. Les yeux de Meg s'emplissaient de larmes malgré elle ; Jo dut se cacher le visage dans le torchon de la cuisine plus d'une fois, et les jeunes visages des petites filles arboraient une expression grave et troublée, comme si le chagrin leur était une expérience nouvelle.

Personne ne dit grand chose, mais, quand l'heure se rapprocha, et qu'elles s'assirent pour attendre la voiture, Mrs. March dit aux filles, toutes occupées autour d'elle - l'une à plier son châle, l'autre à lisser les cordons de son bonnet, une troisième à lui passer ses caoutchoucs et la quatrième à refermer son sac de voyage -

« Mes enfants, je vous laisse aux bons soins d'Hannah, et sous la protection de Mr. Laurence ; Hannah est la loyauté même, et notre bon voisin veillera sur vous comme si vous étiez siennes. Je n'ai nulle crainte pour vous, mais je m'inquiète de votre réaction face à l'adversité. Ne vous morfondez pas et ne vous tracassez pas quand je serai partie, ne pensez pas non plus trouver le réconfort en restant oisives et en essayant d'oublier. Poursuivez votre travail comme à l'accoutumée, car c'est un réconfort béni. Gardez espoir, et tenez-vous occupées, et quoiqu'il arrive, rappelez-vous que vous ne serez jamais sans père.

— Oui, Mère.

— Meg chérie, sois prudente, veille sur tes sœurs, prends conseil auprès d'Hannah, et, à la moindre interrogation, va voir Mr. Laurence. Jo, sois patiente, ne te laisse pas abattre et ne fais rien d'irréfléchi. Écris-moi souvent, et sois ma brave fille, prête à nous aider et à nous consoler tous. Beth, console-toi avec ta musique, et n'oublie pas tes petits devoirs quotidiens, et toi, Amy, aide autant que tu le pourras, sois obéissante, et reste gaie, en sûreté à la maison.

— C'est promis, Mère ! »

Le bruit d'une voiture sur le chemin les fit toutes tressaillir et écouter. C'était le moment difficile, mais les filles tinrent bon ; aucune ne pleura, bien qu'elles aient le cœur lourd en envoyant des messages aimants à leur père, se rappelant, tandis qu'elles parlaient, qu'ils arriveraient peut-être trop tard à destination. Elles embrassèrent leur mère calmement, l'étreignirent tendrement, et tentèrent d'agiter gaiement leurs mouchoirs quand la voiture se mit en route.

Laurie et son grand-père vinrent la voir partir, et Mr. Brooke avait l'air si fort, si sensé, et gentil, que les filles le baptisèrent aussitôt « Mr. Grand-Cœur ».

« Au revoir, mes chéries ! Dieu nous bénisse et nous protège tous, » murmura Mrs. March, en embrassant un visage chéri après l'autre, et en se pressant pour monter dans la voiture.

Comme elle s'éloignait, le soleil se leva, et en regardant en arrière, elle le vit briller sur le petit groupe au portail, comme un bon présage. Ils le virent aussi, et sourirent et agitèrent les mains ; et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, en tournant le coin, était les quatre visages rayonnants et derrière eux, comme montant la garde, le vieux Mr. Laurence, la fidèle Hannah et le dévoué Laurie.

« Comme tout le monde est gentil avec nous, » dit-elle en se tournant pour en trouver une autre preuve dans la compassion respectueuse sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient s'en empêcher, » rétorqua Mr. Brooke, avec un rire si contagieux que Mrs. March ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; et le long voyage commença sous l'augure du soleil, de sourires, et de mots d'encouragement.

« Je me sens comme s'il y avait eu un tremblement de terre, » dit Jo, quand leurs voisins partirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner, les laissant se reposer et se rafraîchir.

« On dirait que la moitié de la maison a disparu, » ajouta Meg, lugubre.

Beth ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne put que pointer du doigt la pile de bas soigneusement raccommodés sur la table de Mère, qui montrait que même dans la précipitation des derniers moments elle avait pensé à elles et œuvré pour elles. C'était une petite chose, mais qui leur alla droit au cœur ; et, en dépit de leurs braves résolutions, elles éclatèrent toutes en sanglots, et pleurèrent amèrement.

Avec sagesse, Hannah les laissa s'épancher, et quand l'averse fit mine de faiblir, elle vint à la rescousse, armée d'une cafetière.

« Maintenant, mes chères jeunes filles, rappelez-vous ce que votre 'man a dit, et ne vous faites pas de mouron, venez et prenez une tasse de café toutes ensemble, et puis nous nous mettrons au travail, et nous ferons honneur à la famille. »

Le café était une denrée rare, et Hannah faisait preuve d'un grand tact en en préparant ce matin là. Aucune ne put résister à ses hochements de tête persuasifs, ou à l'invitation odorante qui s'échappait du bec de la cafetière. Elles se mirent à table, échangèrent leurs mouchoirs pour des serviettes, et, en dix minutes, tout sembla revenu en ordre.

« "Gardez espoir et tenez-vous occupées", voilà notre devise ; voyons qui s'en souviendra le mieux. Je dois aller chez Tante March, comme d'habitude ; oh, comme elle va me faire la morale ! » dit Jo en sirotant, avec une énergie nouvelle.

« Je dois me rendre chez les King, quoique j'aimerais bien mieux rester à la maison et m'occuper de ce qu'il y a à faire ici, » dit Meg, qui regrettait de s'être tant rougi les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Beth et moi pouvons parfaitement tenir la maison, » intervint Amy avec un air important.

« Hannah nous dira ce qu'il nous faut faire ; et nous aurons tout bien rangé quand vous rentrerez à la maison, » ajouta Beth en sortant sans délai le bac de la vaisselle et la serpillière.

« Je trouve que l'anxiété est très intéressante, » observa Amy, qui mangeait du sucre, pensive.

Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de rire, et s'en trouvèrent bien mieux, bien que Meg secouât la tête devant la jeune fille qui trouvait réconfort dans un bol de sucre.

La vue des chaussons rendit son sérieux à Jo, et quand elle et Meg partirent pour accomplir leur devoir quotidien, elles regardèrent tristement en arrière vers la fenêtre où elles avaient l'habitude de voir la figure de leur mère. Elle n'était plus là, mais Beth s'était souvenue de la petite cérémonie, et se tenait à sa place, hochant la tête comme un mandarin aux joues roses.

« Voilà bien ma Beth ! » dit Jo en agitant son bonnet avec gratitude. « Au revoir, Meggy, j'espère que les King ne feront pas d'histoires aujourd'hui. Ne te tracasse pas pour Père, » ajouta-t-elle, comme elles se séparaient.

« Et j'espère que Tante March ne fera pas la morale. Tes cheveux te vont bien, ainsi, cela fait très garçon et c'est seyant, » répondit Meg en essayant de ne pas sourire devant la tête bouclée qui semblait comiquement rapetissée sur les épaules de sa sœur.

« C'est ma seule consolation, », et, en touchant son chapeau à la Laurie, Jo s'en fut, se sentant comme un mouton qu'on aurait tondu un jour d'hiver.

Recevoir des nouvelles de leur père réconfortait grandement les filles, car même s'il était dangereusement malade, la présence de la meilleure et de la plus tendre des infirmières lui avait déjà fait du bien. Mr. Brooke envoyait un bulletin tous les jours, et, comme chef de famille, Meg insistait pour lire les dépêches, qui se firent de plus en plus rassurantes au fil de la semaine. Au début, tout le monde était impatient d'écrire, et des enveloppes dodues furent soigneusement déposées dans la boîte aux lettres par l'une ou l'autre des sœurs, qui se sentaient vaguement importantes avec leur correspondance avec Washington. Comme l'un de ces paquets contenait des notes caractéristiques de l'ensemble des personnes concernées, nous allons dérober un courrier imaginaire, et les lire :

« MA TRÈS CHÈRE MÈRE,

« Il est impossible de te dire à quel point ta dernière lettre nous a rendues heureuses, car les nouvelles étaient si bonnes que nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de rire et de pleurer. Comme Mr. Brooke est gentil, et quelle chance que les affaires de Mr. Laurence le retiennent si longtemps auprès de vous, puisqu'il est vous est si utile, à toi et à Père. Les filles sont toutes sages comme des images. Jo m'aide avec la couture, et insiste pour faire toutes sortes de travaux pénibles. J'aurais peur qu'elle ne se surmène, si je ne savais pas que sa "crise morale" ne durera pas. Beth accomplit ses tâches avec autant de régularité qu'une horloge, et n'oublie jamais ce qu'on lui dit. Amy m'écoute bien, et je prends grand soin d'elle. Elle se coiffe elle-même, et je lui apprends à coudre des boutonnières, et à repriser ses bas. Elle fait de gros efforts, et je sais que tu seras satisfaite de ses progrès quand tu reviendras. Mr. Laurence veille sur nous comme une mère poule, comme le dit Jo, et Laurie est très gentil et serviable. Lui et Jo nous aident à rester joyeuses, car nous nous sentons plutôt tristes par moment, comme si nous étions orphelines, avec toi au loin. Hannah est une vraie sainte ; elle ne gronde pas du tout et m'appelle toujours "Miss Margaret", ce qui est très convenable, et me traite avec respect. Nous allons toutes bien et nous tenons occupées ; mais nous nous languissons, jour et nuit, de ton retour. Donne tout mon amour à Père, je reste bien à toi,

MEG. »

Cette note, écrite sur du papier parfumé, contrastait grandement avec la suivante, gribouillée sur une grande feuille d'un fin papier étranger, ornée de taches d'encre, et de toutes sortes de fioritures et de paraphes :

« MA PRÉCIEUSE MARMEE,

« Trois hourras pour cher vieux Père ! Brooke est un as de nous avoir télégraphié dès que Père s'est trouvé mieux. J'ai couru jusqu'au grenier quand la lettre est arrivée, et j'ai essayé de remercier Dieu d'être si bon avec nous ; mais je ne pouvais que pleurer et dire "Je suis heureuse ! Je suis heureuse !" Est-ce que cela n'aura pas été aussi bien qu'une vraie prière ? Car c'est ce que j'éprouvais dans mon cœur. Nous passons de bons moments, et maintenant je vais pouvoir en profiter, car tout le monde est si terriblement sage, c'est comme vivre dans un nid de colombes. Tu rirais de voir Meg présider la table, et essayer de se montrer maternelle. Elle est plus jolie de jour en jour, et parfois je suis en adoration devant elle. Les enfants sont de vrais archanges, et moi - eh bien, je suis Jo, et je ne serai jamais rien d'autre. Oh, je dois vous dire que j'ai été bien près de me fâcher avec Laurie. J'ai dit une bêtise sans trop réfléchir, et il s'en est offensé. J'avais raison, mais je n'ai pas parlé comme j'aurais dû, et il est rentré chez lui, en disant qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant que je lui aie demandé pardon. J'ai déclaré que je ne le ferais pas, et me suis fâchée. Ça a duré toute la journée, je me sentais bien mal, et j'avais très envie de te voir. Laurie et moi sommes si fiers, qu'il nous est difficile de demander pardon ; mais je pensais qu'il le ferait tout de même, car _j'avais_ raison. Il ne vint pas, et le soir je me suis souvenue de ce que tu avais dit quand Amy est tombée dans la rivière. J'ai lu mon petit livre, je me suis sentie mieux, et j'ai résolu de ne pas laisser le soleil se coucher sur _ma_ colère, et je me suis précipitée pour dire à Laurie que j'étais désolée. Je l'ai croisé au portail, qui venait pour la même chose. Nous avons ri, nous nous sommes demandé pardon, et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

« J'ai écrit un poème hier, quand j'aidais Hannah à faire la lessive, et, comme Père apprécie mes petites fantaisies, je l'ai mis dans la lettre pour l'amuser. Donne-lui l'étreinte la plus aimante qui soit de ma part, et une douzaine de baisers pour toi de ta

JO SENS DESSUS DESSOUS. »

LA CHANSON DU SAVON

_Reine de mon baquet, je chante avec gaieté, _

_Pendant que la mousse blanche s'élève bien haut,_

_Et avec vigueur je lave et rince et essore_

_Et mets les vêtements à sécher._

_Alors ils se balancent dans l'air frais,_

_Sous le ciel ensoleillé._

_J'aimerais qu'on puisse laver nos âmes et nos _ _cœurs_

_Des taches de la semaine passée,_

_Et laisser la magie de l'air et de l'eau,_

_Nous rendre aussi purs qu'eux_

_Alors il y aurait bien sur Terre_

_Un glorieux jour de lessive !_

_Au cours d'une vie fructueuse,_

_Les pensées tranquilles s'épanouissent._

_L'esprit actif n'a pas le temps_

_D'être chagrin, soucieux ou morose._

_Et l'anxiété peut être repoussée au loin,_

_En maniant le balai avec ardeur._

_Je suis heureuse que me soit donnée la tâche_

_De travailler dur, jour après jour,_

_Car cela m'apporte santé et force et espoir,_

_Et j'apprends à dire gaiement, -_

_« Tête, tu peux penser, Cœur, tu peux ressentir,_

_Mais, Main, tu dois travailler ! »_

« Chère Mère,

« Il y a tout juste la place pour moi de t'envoyer mon amour, et une pensée pressée du plant que je garde à l'abri dans la maison, pour la montrer à Père. Je lis tous les matins, j'essaie d'être sage toute la journée, et je chante la chanson de Père le soir pour m'endormir. Je ne peux plus chanter "Land of the Leal" maintenant, elle me fait pleurer. Tout le monde est très gentil, et nous sommes aussi heureuses que nous pouvons l'être sans toi. Amy veut le reste de la page, alors je dois m'arrêter. Je n'ai pas oublié de fermer le pot allume-feu, et je remonte l'horloge et aère les chambres tous les jours.

Embrasse cher Père sur la joue qu'il appelle la mienne. Oh, reviens vite vers ta

PETITE BETH, qui t'aime tant. »

« MA CHÈRE MAMMA :

« Nous allons toutes bien j'apprends toujours mes leçons et ne _correbore_ jamais les filles - Meg dit que je veux dire _contradis_ alors je mets les deux mots et vous pourrez prendre le plus mieux. Meg est un grand réconfort et me laisse avoir de la gelée tous les soirs à l'heure du thé Jo dit que c'est très bon pour moi parce que ça me rend aimable. Laurie n'est pas aussi respektueux qu'il devrait l'être maintenant que j'ai presque treize ans, il m'appelle Poulette et blesse mes sentiments en parlant Français très vite quand je dis _Merci _ou _Bon jour_ comme le fait Hattie King. Les manches de ma robe bleue étaient toutes usées et Meg en a cousu des nouvelles mais il y a eu un problème et elles sont plus bleues que le reste de la robe. J'étais bien fâchée mais je n'ai rien dit je supporte bien tous mes ennuis mais j'aimerais qu'Hannah empèse un peu plus mes tabliers et nous fasse des gâteaux tous les jours. Le pourrait-elle ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas bien réussi ce point d'interrigation. Meg dit que ma ponctuassion et mon ortographe sont honteux et je suis mortyfiée mais j'ai tant de choses à faire je ne peux pas m'arrêter. _Adieu_, j'envoie des tas d'amour à Papa.

« Ta fille affectueuse,

AMY CURTIS MARCH »

« CHÈRE MM MARCH :

« Juste une ligne pour dire que nous nous entendont très bien. Les filles sont intelligente et se débrouille très bien. Miss Meg fera une bonne métresse de maison ; elle aime bien ça et aprend très vite. Jo est toujour la première a se lancer, mais elle ne s'arête jamais pour rien calculer, et on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle va inventer. Lundi elle a lavé tout un bac de linge, mais elle l'a amidoné avant de le tordre, et a passé au bleu une robe de calico rose. J'ai cru morrir de rire. Beth est la mailleure des ptites filles, et une grande aide pour moi, elle es si prudente et on peut conter sur elle. Elle essaie de tout aprendre, et fait le marché comme une vrai petite femne ; elle tiens aussi les compte, avec mon aide, tout a fait bien. Nous avons étés très économes jusque la ; je ne donne pas de café au filles qu'une fois pr semaine, comme vous le voulié, et je leur donne des repas bons mais simple. Amy ne se tracasse pas trot, elle met ses mailleurs habits tout les jours et mange des sucreries. Mr. Laurie fais toujour autan de bétises et mets sous vent la maison sans dessus dessous mais il égaye les filles alors je le lesse faire. Le vieus monsieur envoie des tas de choses, et es asset fatigant mais il a de bonnes intention et ce nest pas a moi de rien dire. Mon pain a levé, alors je n'ai plus de tant. J'envoi mes respecs a Mr. March et j'espère que sa peneumonie est fini.

« Votre servante respectueuse,

HANNAH MULLET. »

« INFIRMIÈRE EN CHEF DE L'AILE II :

« Tout va bien sur la rivière Rappahannock, les troupes sont en bonne condition, l'économat est bien géré, la Garde Territoriale, sous les ordres du Colonel Teddy, est toujours en service, le Commandant-en-Chef Général Laurence passe les troupes en revue tous les jours, le Quartier-Maître Mullett garde le camp en ordre, et le Major Lion est de garde la nuit. Une salve de vingt-quatre coups de fusil a été tirée à la réception des bonnes nouvelles de Washington, et une parade a eu lieu au quartier général. Le Commandant-en-Chef envoie ses meilleurs vœux, joint de bon cœur par votre

COLONEL TEDDY. »

« CHÈRE MADAME :

« Les petites filles se portent toutes bien ; Beth et mon garçon me font un rapport quotidien ; Hannah est une servante modèle, elle garde la jolie Meg comme un dragon. Content que le beau temps se maintienne ; servez-vous de Brooke, je vous prie, et faites appel à moi si vos dépenses excèdent vos estimations. Que votre mari ne manque de rien. Dieu merci il se porte mieux.

« Votre sincère ami et serviteur,

JAMES LAURENCE. »


	17. Beth

L'espace d'une semaine , il y eut tant de vertu dans la maisonnée que l'on aurait pu en céder à tout le voisinage. C'était vraiment étonnant, tout le monde semblait dans une sorte de disposition céleste, et l'abnégation était la dernière mode. Soulagées de leur anxiété première quant à leur père, les filles relâchèrent insensiblement leurs louables efforts, et commencèrent à reprendre leurs anciennes habitudes. Elles n'oublièrent pas leur devise, mais garder espoir et se tenir occupées semblait plus facile, et, après tant de travail, elles estimèrent qu'Effort méritait des vacances, et elles lui en donnèrent plus qu'un peu.

Jo attrapa un mauvais rhume en négligeant de couvrir suffisamment sa tête tondue, et Tante March lui ordonna de rester à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, car elle n'aimait pas entendre lire des personnes enrhumées. Jo en fut fort aise, et après avoir retourné la maison de la cave au grenier, elle s'installa sur le sofa pour soigner son rhume avec de l'arsenicum et des livres. Amy se rendit compte que les travaux ménagers et l'art ne s'accordaient guère, et retourna à ses gâteaux de terre. Meg se rendait quotidiennement auprès de ses élèves et cousait à la maison, ou du moins pensait coudre, mais en vérité elle passait beaucoup de temps à écrire de longues lettres à sa mère ou à relire encore et encore les dépêches de Washington. Beth persévéra en ne s'abandonnant que quelques fois à l'inactivité ou au chagrin. Tous ses petits devoirs étaient accomplis chaque jour, ainsi que nombre de ceux de ses sœurs, car elles oubliaient facilement, et la maison lui semblait être une pendule dont le balancier aurait pris la poudre d'escampette. Quand son cœur se faisait lourd à force de languir pour sa mère, ou de craindre pour son père, elle s'en allait jusqu'à un certain placard, cachait son visage dans les plis d'une certaine chère vieille robe, et gémissait un peu, et priait tout doucement toute seule. Personne ne savait ce qui la réconfortait après un accès de tristesse, mais tout le monde sentait combien elle était douce et serviable, et prit l'habitude d'aller à elle pour chercher une consolation ou un avis. 

Toutes étaient inconscientes du fait que cette expérience était une mise à l'épreuve de leur caractère ; et, quand l'excitation première fut retombée, elles pensèrent s'en être bien tirées et mériter des éloges. C'était bien le cas ; mais leur erreur fut de cesser de bien faire, et elles apprirent cette leçon avec beaucoup d'anxiété et de regrets.

« Meg, j'aimerais que tu ailles voir les Hummel ; tu sais que Mère nous a dit de ne pas les oublier, » dit Beth, dix jours après le départ de Mrs. March.

« Je suis trop fatiguée pour y aller cet après-midi, répondit Meg, qui se balançait confortablement tout en cousant.

— Peux-tu y aller, Jo ? demanda Beth.

— Le temps est trop mauvais pour mon rhume.

— Je croyais qu'il était presque guéri.

— Je suis suffisamment bien pour sortir avec Laurie, mais pas assez pour aller chez les Hummel, » dit Jo en riant, mais un peu honteuse de son incohérence.

« Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi-même ? demanda Meg.

— J'y suis allée, tous les jours, mais le bébé est malade et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mrs. Hummel part travailler, et Lottchen s'en occupe, mais il est de plus en plus malade, et je pense qu'Hannah ou toi devriez y aller. »

Beth était très sérieuse, et Meg promit d'y aller le lendemain.

« Demande à Hannah de préparer un petit quelque chose, et porte-leur, Beth, l'air te fera du bien, dit Jo, en ajoutant en guise d'excuse : J'irais bien, mais je veux finir mon histoire.

— J'ai mal à la tête, et je suis fatiguée, alors je pensais que peut-être l'une de vous irait, dit Beth.

— Amy sera bientôt là, et elle ira pour nous, suggéra Meg.

— Eh bien alors je vais me reposer un peu, et l'attendre. »

Et Beth s'allongea sur le sofa, les autres reprirent leur tâche, et les Hummel furent oubliés. Une heure passa, et Amy ne vint pas ; Meg alla dans sa chambre essayer une nouvelle robe ; Jo était absorbée par son histoire, et Hannah s'était endormie devant la cheminée de la cuisine, quand Beth enfila son capuchon en silence, remplit son panier de bricoles pour les pauvres enfants, et sortit dans le froid avec la tête lourde et un regard triste dans ses yeux patients. Il était tard quand elle revint, et personne ne la vit se glisser à l'étage et s'enfermer dans la chambre de sa mère. Une demi-heure plus tard Jo vint chercher quelque chose dans « le placard de Mère » et y trouva Beth assise sur le coffre à pharmacie, l'air très grave et les yeux rouges, une bouteille de camphre dans les mains.

« Par Christophe Colomb ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'écria Jo, tandis que Beth levait les mains comme pour la repousser, et demandait rapidement, 

« Tu as eu la scarlatine, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il y a des années, quand Meg l'a attrapée. Pourquoi ?

— Alors je vais te dire - oh Jo, le bébé est mort !

— Quel bébé?

— Le bébé de Mrs. Hummel, il est mort sur mes genoux avant qu'elle ne rentre à la maison, dit Beth en sanglotant.

— Ma pauvre chérie, comme c'est horrible ! J'aurais dû y aller, » dit Jo en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de sa mère et en prenant sa sœur sur ses genoux, l'air pleine de remords.

«Ce n'était pas horrible, Jo, seulement très triste ! J'ai vu tout de suite qu'il était encore plus malade, mais Lottchen me dit que sa mère était allée chercher le docteur, alors j'ai pris le bébé et laissé Lottchen se reposer. Il avait l'air endormi, mais tout d'un coup il a poussé un petit cri, et il a tremblé, et puis il n'a plus bougé du tout. J'ai essayé de lui réchauffer les pieds, et Lotty de lui donner un peu de lait, mais il n'a pas remué, et j'ai su qu'il était mort.

— Ne pleure pas, ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Je suis juste restée assise et je l'ai tenu jusqu'à ce que Mrs. Hummel revienne avec le docteur. Il a dit qu'il était mort, et il a regardé Heinrich et Minna, qui ont mal à la gorge. "C'est la scarlatine, m'dame, vous auriez dû m'appeler plus tôt," il a dit, fâché. Mrs. Hummel lui a dit qu'elle était pauvre, et qu'elle avait essayé de soigner le bébé elle-même, mais maintenant il était trop tard et elle ne pouvait plus que lui demander d'aider les autres, et faire confiance à la charité pour le payer. Il a souri alors, et a été plus gentil, mais c'était très triste, et j'ai pleuré avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers moi tout d'un coup, et me dise de rentrer à la maison et de prendre de la belladone tout de suite, ou j'attraperais le mal.

— Oh que non ! » s'écria Jo, en la serrant dans ses bras, effrayée. « Oh Beth, si tu devais être malade je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

— N'aie pas peur, je pense que je ne peux pas l'avoir très forte ; j'ai regardé dans le livre de Mère, et j'ai vu que ça commence avec un mal de tête, de gorge, et des sentiments bizarres comme les miens, alors j'ai pris un peu de belladone, et je me sens mieux, » dit Beth, en posant sa main froide sur son front chaud et en essayant de paraître bien. 

« Si seulement Mère était à la maison ! » s'exclama Jo en s'emparant du livre, avec le sentiment que Washington était immensément loin. Elle lut une page, regarda Beth, toucha son front, jeta un œil à sa gorge, puis dit gravement, « Tu t'es occupée du bébé tous les jours pendant plus d'une semaine, et tu as été avec les autres qui vont l'avoir, alors j'ai peur que tu ne l'aies aussi, Beth. Je vais appeler Hannah, elle sait tout sur les maladies.

— Ne laisse pas venir Amy ; elle ne l'a jamais eue, et je ne voudrais pas la lui donner. Est-ce que Meg et toi ne risquez pas de la ravoir ? » demanda Beth avec inquiétude.

« Je suppose que non, ça m'est égal si oui ; ce sera bien fait pour moi, sale égoïste qui t'a laissée y aller et est restée ici à écrire des sottises ! » marmonna Jo en allant consulter Hannah.

La chère âme se réveilla dans la minute, et prit aussitôt la direction des opérations, assurant Jo qu'il n'y avait nul besoin de s'inquiéter ; tout le monde attrapait la scarlatine, et, si elle était traitée correctement, personne n'en mourait ; Jo la crut et se sentit bien soulagée tandis qu'elles montaient prévenir Meg.

« Maintenant je vais vous dire ce que nous allons faire, » dit Hannah quand elle eut examiné et interrogé Beth ; « Nous allons faire venir le Dr. Bangs, juste pour t'examiner, ma chérie, et pour s'assurer que nous faisons bien ; puis nous enverrons Amy chez Tante March quelque temps, pour l'empêcher d'attraper mal, et l'une de vous peut rester à la maison et amuser Beth pour un jour ou deux.

— Je resterai, bien sûr, je suis l'aînée, » commença Meg, l'air anxieuse et mécontente d'elle-même. 

«  _ Je _ resterai, parce que c'est de ma faute si elle est malade ; j'ai dit à Mère que je ferais ses commissions, et je ne l'ai pas fait, dit Jo avec détermination.

— Laquelle veux tu voir rester, Beth ? Il n'y a pas besoin d'elles deux, dit Hannah.

— Jo, s'il te plaît, » et Beth laissa reposer sa tête contre sa sœur avec un air satisfait, ce qui régla la question.

« Je vais aller le dire à Amy, » dit Meg, se sentant légèrement blessée, mais également assez soulagée, car elle n'aimait pas jouer les infirmières, contrairement à Jo.

Amy se rebella d'emblée, et déclara avec passion qu'elle préférait avoir la scarlatine qu'aller chez Tante March. Meg raisonna, supplia, et ordonna, en vain. Amy protestait qu'elle n'irait  _ pas  _ ; et Meg désespérée la laissa pour aller demander à Hannah ce qu'il fallait faire. Avant qu'elle ne revienne, Laurie entra dans le parloir et y trouva Amy en train de sangloter, la tête entre les coussins du sofa. Elle raconta son histoire, s'attendant à ce qu'il la console ; mais Laurie se contenta de fourrer les mains dans ses poches et d'arpenter la pièce, en sifflant doucement, les sourcils froncés, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle et dit, de sa voix la plus enjôleuse, « Sois une petite femme raisonnable, et fais ce qu'on te dit. Non, ne pleure pas, mais écoute un peu la belle idée que j'ai eue. Tu vas chez Tante March, et je viendrai et t'emmenerai en promenade tous les jours, en voiture ou à pied, et nous passerons des moments formidables. Est-ce que ça ne sera pas mieux que de broyer du noir ici ?

— Je ne veux pas qu'on me renvoie comme si je gênais, » commença Amy, vexée. 

— Pauvre petite ! C'est pour te préserver. Tu ne veux pas être malade, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, bien sûr que non ; mais je suis sûre que je vais l'être, je suis restée avec Beth tout le temps.

— C'est pour cette raison que tu devrais partir tout de suite, pour y échapper. Un changement d'air et quelques précautions te préserveront, j'en suis sûr ; ou, si tu es quand même atteinte, ce sera plus légèrement. Je te conseille de partir dès que tu le peux, car la scarlatine n'est pas une blague, miss.

— Mais on s'ennuie chez Tante March, et elle est si grognon, dit Amy, l'air effrayée. 

— Tu ne t'ennuieras pas si je viens tous les jours pour te dire comment va Beth, et pour t'emmener baguenauder. La vieille dame m'aime bien, et je vais lui être aussi aimable que possible, alors elle ne nous dira rien quoi que nous fassions.

— Tu m'emmèneras promener dans le chariot avec Puck ?

— Sur mon honneur de gentleman.

— Et tu viendras tous les jours ?

— Bien sûr, tu vas voir !

— Et tu me ramèneras à la minute où Beth ira mieux ?

— À la minute exacte.

— Et on ira au théâtre, vraiment ?

— Voir une douzaine de spectacles, si nous le pouvons.

— Eh bien - je suppose - je vais y aller, dit lentement Amy.

— Brave fille ! Appelle Meg, et dis-lui que tu cèdes, dit Laurie en lui donnant une tape approbatrice sur la tête, qui agaça Amy encore plus que l'idée de « céder ».

Meg et Jo descendirent en courant pour contempler le miracle qui s'était produit, et Amy, se sentant très précieuse et pleine d'abnégation, promit de partir si le docteur disait que Beth allait être malade.

« Comment va la petite chérie ? demanda Laurie ; car Beth était sa petite préférée, et il se sentait plus inquiet qu'il n'aimait à le montrer.

— Elle se repose sur le lit de Mère, et elle se sent mieux. La mort du bébé l'a troublée, mais je crois pouvoir dire qu'elle a juste attrapé froid. C'est ce que  _ dit _ Hannah, mais elle a  _ l'air _ inquiète, et cela me rend nerveuse, répondit Meg.

— Comme ce monde est impitoyable ! » dit Jo en hérissant ses cheveux, pleine d'agitation. « À peine se voit-on tiré d'affaire qu'un autre malheur arrive. Il semble qu'il n'y ait rien à quoi se raccrocher en l'absence de Mère, je me sens perdue.

— Eh bien, ne te donne pas l'air d'un hérisson, cela ne te va pas. Arrange ta perruque, Jo, et dis-moi si je dois télégraphier à votre mère, ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, » dit Laurie, qui ne s'était jamais accommodé de la perte de l'unique beauté de son amie.

« C'est ce qui me trouble, dit Meg. Je pense qu'on devrait le lui dire, si Beth est vraiment malade, mais Hannah dit qu'on ne le devrait pas, car Mère ne peut quitter Père et cela va seulement les inquiéter. Beth ne sera pas malade longtemps, et Hannah sait exactement quoi faire, et Mère a dit que nous devrions l'écouter, alors je suppose qu'on le doit, mais ça ne me semble pas très bien.

— Hum, eh bien, je ne sais que dire ; mais vous pourriez demander à Grand-père, après que le docteur sera passé.

— Nous le ferons. Jo, va tout de suite chercher le docteur Bangs, commanda Meg, nous ne pouvons décider de rien tant qu'il ne sera pas venu. 

— Reste où tu es, Jo, je suis le garçon de courses de cet établissement, dit Laurie en prenant son chapeau.

— J'ai peur que tu ne sois occupé, commença Meg.

— Non, j'ai terminé mes leçons pour la journée.

— Tu étudies pendant les vacances ? demanda Jo.

— Je suis le bon exemple que me donnent mes voisines, » vint la réponse de Laurie, tandis qu'il s'élançait hors de la pièce.

« J'ai de grandes espérances pour mon garçon, » observa Jo, en le regardant sauter la barrière avec un sourire approbateur.

« Il est très bien - pour un garçon, » répondit Meg, quelque peu dédaigneuse, car le sujet ne l'intéressait pas.

Le docteur Bangs vint, dit que Beth montrait des symptômes de la scarlatine, mais qu'il pensait qu'elle en aurait une forme bénigne, quoiqu'il eut l'air sombre quand il entendit l'histoire des Hummel. Amy fut sommée de partir sur le champ, et munie d'un charme pour écarter le danger ; elle partit en grande pompe, escortée par Jo et Laurie.

Tante March les reçut avec son hospitalité habituelle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? » demanda-t-elle en les regardant d'un œil vif par dessus ses lorgnons, tandis que le perroquet, sur le dossier de sa chaise, criait,

« Allez-vous-en, pas de garçons ici. »

Laurie se retira près de la fenêtre, et Jo raconta son histoire.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde, puisqu'on vous permet de vous mêler aux pauvres gens. Amy peut rester et se rendre utile si elle n'est pas malade, même si je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle le sera - ça m'en a tout l'air. Ne pleure pas, fillette, je déteste entendre les gens renifler. »

Amy _ était _ sur le point de pleurer, mais Laurie tira furtivement sur la queue du perroquet, et Polly poussa un croassement étonné avant de crier,

« Bénies soient mes bottes ! » d'une manière si drôle, qu'elle rit à la place.

« Quelles nouvelles de votre mère ? demanda la vieille dame d'un ton bougon.

— Père va beaucoup mieux, répondit Jo en essayant de rester grave.

— Oh, vraiment ? Bah, ça ne durera pas, j'en suis sûre ; March n'a aucune santé, » fut la joyeuse réponse.

« Ha, ha ! Ne jamais dire mourir, prenez une prise, au revoir, au revoir ! » scanda Polly en dansant sur son perchoir, et en griffant le bonnet de la vieille dame comme Laurie lui pinçait le derrière.

« Tiens ta langue, vieil oiseau irrespectueux ! Et Jo, tu ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite, il n'est pas convenable de flâner si tard avec un garçon écervelé comme -

— Tiens ta langue, vieil oiseau irrespectueux ! » s'écria Polly, sautant de la chaise et courant pour aller piquer les mollets du garçon « écervelé » qui tremblait de rire après la dernière tirade.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter, mais je vais essayer, » pensa Amy, restée seule avec Tante March.

« Va-t'en, vilaine ! » cria Polly, et à cette méchante pique Amy ne put contenir un sanglot.


	18. Des jours sombres

Beth avait bien la scarlatine, et fut bien plus malade que quiconque l'avait soupçonné, à part Hannah et le docteur. Les filles ne savait rien de la maladie, et Mr. Laurence n'était pas autorisé à la voir, aussi Hannah faisait tout comme elle l'entendait, et le Dr. Bangs, très occupé, faisait de son mieux, mais laissait beaucoup aux bons soins de l'infirmière. Meg resta à la maison pour ne pas risquer d'infecter les King, et s'occupa du ménage, se sentant très anxieuse et un peu coupable, quand elle écrivait des lettres où il n'était fait aucune mention de la maladie de Beth. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver juste de tromper leur mère, mais on lui avait commandé d'écouter Hannah, et Hannah ne voulait pas entendre parler de « le dire à Mrs. March, et de l'inquiéter pour une telle broutille. » Jo se consacra à Beth jour et nuit ; ce n'était pas une tâche difficile, car Beth était très patiente, et supporta son mal sans se plaindre aussi longtemps qu'elle put se contrôler. Mais il vint un temps où, durant les poussées de fièvre, elle commença à parler d'une voix rauque et cassée, à jouer sur le dessus de lit comme s'il s'agissait de son petit piano bien aimé, et à essayer de chanter avec une gorge si enflée, qu'il n'en sortait pas une note ; un temps où elle ne reconnut plus les visages familiers qui l'entouraient, les appelant par le mauvais nom, et où elle réclama sa mère, implorante. Alors Jo prit peur, Meg supplia qu'on l'autorise à écrire la vérité, et même Hannah dit qu'elle allait « y penser, même s'il n'y avait pas encore de danger. » Une lettre de Washington ajouta à leur trouble, car Mr. March avait fait une rechute, et ne pouvait songer à rentrer à la maison avant longtemps.

Comme les jours paraissaient sombres à présent, comme la maison était triste et solitaire, et comme les cœurs des sœurs étaient lourds tandis qu'elles travaillaient et attendaient, alors que l'ombre de la mort planait sur le foyer autrefois si heureux ! Ce fut alors que Margaret, assise seule, des larmes tombant régulièrement sur son ouvrage, comprit à quel point elle avait été riche de choses plus précieuses que tous les luxes que permet l'argent ; l'amour, la protection, la paix et la santé, les vraies bénédictions de la vie. Ce fut alors que Jo, qui passait ses journées dans la chambre sombre, en ayant toujours sous les yeux sa petite sœur souffrante, et dans les oreilles cette voix pathétique, apprit à voir la beauté et la douceur de la nature de Beth, à comprendre la profondeur de la place qu'elle tenait dans tous les cœurs, et à reconnaître le mérite de l'ambition altruiste de Beth, qui voulait vivre pour les autres, et apporter bonheur au foyer par l'exercice de ces simples vertus que tous peuvent posséder, et devraient aimer et estimer plus que talent, richesse et beauté. Et Amy, dans son exil, se languissait ardemment d'être à la maison, où elle pourrait travailler pour Beth. Elle sentait maintenant que nulle tâche ne serait difficile ou ennuyeuse, et se rappelait, avec force regrets, combien de devoirs négligés ces mains pleines de bonne volonté avaient accomplis pour elle. Laurie hantait la maison comme un spectre tourmenté, et Mr. Laurence verrouilla le grand piano, parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter qu'on lui rappelle la jeune voisine qui avait eu l'habitude d'égayer ses soirées. Beth manquait à tout le monde. Le laitier, le boulanger, l'épicier et le boucher demandaient de ses nouvelles ; la pauvre Mrs. Hummell vint implorer le pardon pour son inconséquence, et demander un linceul pour Minna ; les voisins envoyèrent toutes sortes de petits réconforts et de vœux de rétablissement, et même ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux furent surpris de voir combien d'amis avait la timide petite Beth.

Pendant ce temps elle gisait sur son lit avec la vieille Joanna à ses côtés, car même dans son éga rement elle n'oubliait pas sa triste protégée. Elle se languissait de ses chats, mais refusait qu'on les lui amène, de peur qu'ils n'attrapent la maladie ; et, dans ses heures les plus calmes, elle était pleine d'anxiété pour Jo. Elle envoyait des messages aimants à Amy, les priait de dire à sa mère qu'elle écrirait bientôt, et réclamait souvent du papier et un crayon pour tenter d'écrire quelque chose, afin que Père ne pense pas qu'elle le négligeait. Mais bientôt même ces moments de conscience prirent fin, et elle se débattait dans son lit, heure après heure, des mots incohérents aux lèvres, ou plongeait dans un profond sommeil qui ne lui apportait nul réconfort. Le Dr. Bangs venait deux fois par jour, Hannah restait éveillée la nuit, Meg conservait un télégramme prêt à envoyer à tout instant, et Jo ne s'éloignait jamais du chevet de Beth.

Le premier décembre fut bien un jour d'hiver pour eux tous, car un vent âpre soufflait, la neige tombait drue, et l'année semblait se préparer à mourir. Quand le Dr. Bangs vint ce matin, il examina Beth longuement, prit sa main chaude dans la sienne pour une minute, et la reposa gentiment, en disant gravement à Hannah -

« Si Mrs. March peut quitter son mari, vous feriez mieux de l'envoyer chercher. »

Hannah hocha la tête sans dire un mot, car ses lèvres tremblaient nerveusement ; Meg se laissa tomber sur une chaise, toute force ayant quitté ses membres à ces mots, et Jo, après être restée debout une minute, la figure pâle, courut au parloir, se saisit du télégramme, et, s'habillant en coup de vent, courut dans la tempête. Elle fut bientôt de retour, et était en train d'enlever sa cape en silence, quand Laurie entra avec une lettre disant que Mr. March était de nouveau en voie de se rétablir. Jo la lut avec gratitude, mais le poids sur son cœur ne sembla pas s'alléger pour autant, et son expression était si misérable que Laurie lui demanda vivement,

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Beth va plus mal ?

— J'ai envoyé chercher Mère, » dit Jo en tirant sur ses caoutchoucs, l'air tragique.

« Bonne idée, Jo ! C'est toi qui en a pris la responsabilité ? » demanda Laurie tout en l'asseyant sur la chaise du couloir pour lui retirer les bottes rebelles, voyant comme ses mains tremblaient. 

« Non, le docteur nous a dit de le faire.

— Oh, Jo, ça ne peut pas aller si mal ? » s'écria Laurie, secoué.

« Si, ça peut ; elle ne nous reconnaît pas, elle ne parle même plus des volées de colombes vertes, comme elle appelle les feuilles de vigne sur le mur ; elle ne ressemble plus à ma Beth, et il n'y a personne pour nous aider à supporter cette épreuve ; Mère et Père sont partis tous les deux, et Dieu me semble si lointain que je ne peux le trouver. »

Comme les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la pauvre Jo, elle tendit la main, impuissante, comme à la recherche de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher dans le noir, et Laurie la prit dans la sienne, en soufflant comme il le put, malgré le nœud dans sa gorge,

« Je suis là, tiens-toi à moi, Jo, ma chérie ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas parler, mais elle tint bon, et l'étreinte chaude d'une main amicale réconforta son cœur endolori, et sembla la porter plus près du bras Divin qui seul pouvait la soutenir dans son chagrin. Laurie aurait voulu dire quelque chose de tendre et de réconfortant, mais aucun mot ne lui venait, aussi il resta silencieux, en caressant gentiment la tête baissée, comme sa mère avait l'habitude de le faire. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu faire ; un geste bien plus apaisant que les mots les plus éloquents, car Jo ressentait sa sympathie muette, et, dans le silence, elle apprit la douce consolation que l'affection administre aux tourments. Bientôt elle sécha les larmes qui l'avaient soulagée, et leva un visage empreint de gratitude.

« Merci, Teddy ; je vais mieux maintenant. Je ne me sens plus si triste, et je vais essayer d'être forte s'il le faut. 

— Continue d'espérer pour le mieux, cela te sera d'une grande aide, Jo. Ta mère sera bientôt là, et alors tout ira bien.

— Je suis si heureuse que Père aille mieux, maintenant elle ne s'en voudra pas tant de le laisser. Oh, pauvre de moi ! Il semble que tous les malheurs viennent ensemble, et le plus lourd du fardeau tombe sur mes épaules, » soupira Jo, tout en étalant son mouchoir humide sur ses genoux pour le faire sécher.

« Est-ce que Meg ne fait pas sa part du travail ? demanda Laurie, indigné.

— Oh, si, elle fait de son mieux, mais elle n'aime pas Bethy comme je l'aime, et elle ne lui manquera pas comme à moi. Beth est ma conscience, et je ne peux  _ pas _ renoncer à elle, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! »

Et le visage de Jo descendit jusque sur le mouchoir humide, et elle pleura avec désespoir ; car elle avait bravement tenu bon jusque là, sans jamais verser une larme. Laurie porta une main à ses yeux, mais ne put parler avant d'avoir défait le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge et d'avoir raffermi ses lèvres. C'est peut-être peu viril, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et j'en suis heureuse. Enfin, comme les sanglots de Jo se calmaient, il dit avec espoir, « Je ne pense pas qu'elle va mourir. Elle est si bonne, et nous l'aimons tous tellement, je ne crois pas que Dieu va nous l'enlever maintenant.

— Les personnes bonnes et aimées meurent toujours, » grogna Jo, mais elle cessa de pleurer, car les mots de son ami l'avaient ragaillardie, en dépit de ses doutes et de ses peurs.

« Ma pauvre fille ! Tu es épuisée. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si abattue. Reste là un instant, je vais te remettre d'aplomb en un rien de temps. »

Laurie monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et Jo reposa sa tête lourde sur le petit capuchon brun de Beth, que personne n'avait songé à enlever de la table où elle l'avait posé. Il devait avoir possédé quelque magie, car l'esprit docile de sa gentille propriétaire sembla pénétrer Jo ; et, quand Laurie revint en courant avec un verre de vin, elle le prit avec un sourire, et dit bravement, « Je bois - à la santé de ma Beth ! Tu es un bon médecin, Teddy, et un ami si chaleureux, comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier ? » ajouta-t-elle, alors que le vin rafraîchissait son corps comme les mots avaient rafraîchi ses pensées troublées.

« Je t'enverrai ma note un de ces jours, et ce soir je vais te donner quelque chose qui te réchauffera le cœur mieux encore que des pintes de vin, » dit Laurie, rayonnant d'une satisfaction réprimée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'écria Jo, oubliant, dans son étonnement, ses peines pour un instant.

« J'ai télégraphié à ta mère hier, et Brooke a répondu qu'elle allait venir tout de suite, et elle sera là ce soir, et tout ira bien. Tu n'es pas contente que je l'aie fait ? »

Laurie parlait très vite et vira au rouge avec l'excitation, car il avait tenu son plan secret, par peur de décevoir les filles ou de causer du tort à Beth. Jo était devenue toute blanche, s'était levée d'un bond, et à l'instant où il cessa de parler elle lui causa un choc en se jetant à son cou, et en s'écriant avec joie, « Oh, Laurie ! Oh, Mère ! Je  _ suis _ si contente ! » Elle ne pleura pas cette fois, mais rit hystériquement, en tremblant et en s'agrippant à son ami, comme désorientée par la soudaine nouvelle. Laurie, bien que très surpris, se comporta avec une grande présence d'esprit ; il lui tapota le dos de manière apaisante, et, voyant qu'elle se reprenait, il lui donna un ou deux baisers timides, ce qui la remit tout à fait. Se tenant à la rampe, elle le repoussa gentiment, en disant, le souffle court, « Oh, ne fais pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas me comporter ainsi, c'était terrible de ma part ; mais tu as été si adorable d'agir malgré Hannah, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me jeter sur toi. Raconte-moi tout, et ne me donne plus de vin ; c'est ce qui me fait réagir de la sorte.

— Cela ne me dérange pas ! dit Laurie en riant et en ajustant sa cravate. « Eh bien, tu vois, je commençais à me sentir anxieux, et Grand-père aussi. Nous pensions qu'Hannah outrepassait son autorité, et que votre mère devrait être mise au courant. Elle ne nous pardonnerait jamais si Beth - enfin, si quelque chose arrivait, tu sais. Alors j'ai amené Grand-père à dire qu'il était grand temps que nous fassions quelque chose, et je suis parti au bureau de poste hier, parce que le docteur avait l'air grave, et qu'Hannah m'a presque arraché la tête quand j'ai proposé un télégramme. Je ne supporte pas d'être sermonné, alors ça m'a décidé, et je l'ai fait. Ta mère est en route, je le sais, et le train de nuit arrive à deux heures du matin. J'irai la chercher ; et tu n'as qu'à conserver ta joie et tenir Beth tranquille jusqu'à ce que cette bonne dame soit arrivée.

— Laurie, tu es un ange ! Comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier ?

— Pends-toi à mon cou une nouvelle fois ; cela me plaît assez, » dit Laurie, avec un air malicieux qu'on ne lui avait pas vu depuis deux semaines.

« Non, merci. Je le ferai par procuration, quand ton grand-père viendra. Ne me taquine pas, va plutôt à la maison et repose-toi, car tu seras debout une bonne partie de la nuit. Dieu te bénisse, Teddy, Dieu te bénisse ! »

Jo avait reculé dans un coin, et, quand elle finit sa tirade, elle disparut précipitamment dans la cuisine, où elle s'assit sur un buffet, et dit à l'assemblée des chats qu'elle était « heureuse, oh,  _ si _ heureuse ! » tandis que Laurie s'en allait avec le sentiment d'avoir bien réussi son coup.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se mêler de tout comme ce garçon ; mais je lui pardonne, et j'espère que Mrs. March est en chemin, » dit Hannah avec un air de soulagement quand Jo lui apprit la bonne nouvelle.

Meg eut un accès de ravissement silencieux, puis se plongea dans la lettre, tandis que Jo mit la chambre de la malade en ordre, et qu'Hannah se dépêchait de préparer quelques tartes « en cas de compagnie inattendue. » Une bouffée d'air frais semblait souffler dans la maison, et quelque chose de meilleur que le soleil illuminait les pièces silencieuses ; tout dans la maison semblait ressentir le changement plein d'espoir ; l'oiseau de Beth recommença à pépier, et une rose entrouverte fut découverte sur le rosier d'Amy à la fenêtre ; les feux semblaient brûler avec une gaieté inhabituelle, et chaque fois que les filles se croisaient leurs pâles visages 'éclairaient d'un sourire tandis qu'elles s'étreignaient en chuchotant, pour se donner du courage, « Mère arrive, ma chérie ! Mère arrive ! » Tout le monde se réjouissait, sauf Beth ; elle gisait, dans un état de profonde torpeur, insensible à l'espoir et à la joie comme au doute et à la peur. C'était un spectacle bien triste, la fraîche figure si changée et vide d'expression, les mains autrefois si actives maintenant faibles et inertes, les lèvres autrefois souriantes qui restaient muettes, et les cheveux qui avaient été si beaux et bien coiffés maintenant éparpillées et emmêlés sur l'oreiller. Tout le jour elle resta ainsi, s'agitant seulement de temps à autre pour marmonner, « De l'eau ! », les lèvres si sèches qu'elles pouvaient à peine former les mots ; tout le jour Jo et Meg restèrent auprès d'elle à surveiller, attendre, espérer, croire en Dieu et en leur mère ; et tout le jour la neige tomba, le vent glacial fit rage, et les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. Mais la nuit vint enfin ; et chaque fois que l'horloge sonnait, les sœurs, toujours assises de chaque côté du lit, se regardaient avec des yeux brillants, car à chaque heure les secours étaient plus proches. Le docteur était venu pour dire qu'il se produirait sûrement un changement, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, aux alentours de minuit, et qu'il reviendrait à ce moment.

Hannah, épuisée, s'allongea sur le sofa au pied du lit, et s'endormit ; Mr. Laurence faisait les cent pas dans le parloir, avec le sentiment qu'il préférerait affronter une batterie de rebelles plutôt que l'anxiété de Mrs. March à son arrivée. Laurie était étendu sur le tapis, prétendument en train de se reposer, mais fixant le feu de ce regard pensif qui donnait à ses yeux noirs une douce clarté.

Les filles n'oublièrent jamais cette nuit, car il ne fut pas question de sommeil pour elles tandis qu'elles montaient la garde, avec cet horrible sentiment d'impuissance qui vient à nous dans des heures telles que celles ci.

« Si Dieu épargne Beth je ne me plaindrai plus jamais, souffla Meg avec ferveur.

— Si Dieu épargne Beth j'essaierai de L'aimer et de Le servir toute ma vie, répondit Jo, tout aussi sincère.

— Je souhaiterai ne pas avoir de cœur, c'est si douloureux, soupira Meg après une pause.

— Si la vie doit souvent être si difficile, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrons la traverser, » ajouta sa sœur, l'air abattue.

Ici l'horloge sonna douze coups, et toutes les deux s'oublièrent dans la surveillance de Beth, car elles avaient l'impression qu'un changement était survenu sur son visage blême. La maison était tranquille comme la mort, et l'on n'entendait rien hormis les gémissements du vent. La pauvre Hannah continua de dormir, et personne, hormis les sœurs, ne vit l'ombre pâle qui sembla s'étendre sur le petit lit. Une heure passa, et rien ne se produisit, si ce n'est que Laurie partit en silence pour la gare. Une autre heure, et toujours personne ; et les pauvres filles étaient hantées par des craintes de retards dûs à la tempête, d'accidents sur la route, ou, pire encore, d'un grand malheur survenu à Washington.

Il était deux heures passées quand Jo, qui se tenait à la fenêtre en pensant à combien le monde semblait sinistre sous son suaire de neige, entendit un mouvement près du lit, et, se tournant vivement, vit Meg s'agenouiller près du fauteuil de leur mère, le visage caché. Une peur terrible l'envahit froidement, et elle pensa, « Beth est morte, et Meg a peur de me le dire. »

Elle fut de retour à son poste en un instant, et sous ses yeux excités un grand changement semblait s'être produit. La rougeur de la fièvre et l'expression de peine avaient disparu, et le petit visage chéri semblait si pâle et si paisible, dans le repos le plus complet, que Jo ne ressentit nul désir de pleurer ou de se lamenter. Se penchant au dessus de sa sœur la plus chère, elle embrassa le front humide en mettant tout son cœur dans son baiser, et murmura doucement, « Au revoir, ma Beth. Au revoir ! »

Comme éveillée par le mouvement, Hannah sortit de son sommeil, se précipita vers le lit, regarda Beth, lui toucha les mains, écouta à ses lèvres, et puis, remontant son tablier sur sa tête, s'assit en se balançant et en s'exclamant à part elle, « La fièvre est tombée, elle dort naturellement ; sa peau est moite, et elle respire sans peine. Dieu soit loué ! Oh, bonté divine ! »

Avant que les filles puissent croire à l'heureuse vérité, le docteur vint la confirmer. C'était un homme tout à fait ordinaire, mais son visage leur parut angélique quand il sourit et leur dit d'un air paternel, « Oui, mes enfants ; je pense que la petite fille va s'en sortir maintenant. Ne faites pas de bruit dans la maison, laissez-la dormir, et quand elle se réveillera, donnez-lui - »

Ce qu'elles devaient lui donner, aucunes des deux ne l'entendit, car elles se glissèrent dans le couloir sombre, et, assises sur les marches, s'étreignirent et se réjouirent, leurs cœurs trop pleins pour parler. Quand elles revinrent pour être embrassées et étreintes par la fidèle Hannah, elle trouvèrent Beth couchée comme elle avait eu l'habitude de le faire, une joue posée sur sa main, sa terrible pâleur envolée, et respirant calmement, comme si elle venait juste de s'endormir. 

« Si seulement Mère pouvait arriver maintenant ! dit Jo, tandis que la nuit d'hiver s'estompait.

— Vois, dit Meg en venant avec une rose blanche à demi éclose, je pensais qu'elle ne serait prête que demain, pour la mettre dans la main de Beth si elle - nous avait quittés. Mais elle a fleuri dans la nuit, et maintenant je vais la mettre ici dans mon vase, pour que quand la petite chérie s'éveille, les premières choses qu'elle voie soient la petite rose, et le visage de Mère. »

Jamais le lever de soleil n'avait été si beau, et jamais le monde n'avait paru si agréable qu'aux yeux lourds de Meg et de Jo, tandis qu'elles regardaient au dehors en ce petit matin, une fois terminée leur longue et triste veille.

« On dirait un monde enchanté, dit Meg en souriant pour elle-même, debout derrière le rideau pour regarder le paysage éclatant.

— Écoute ! » s'écria Jo en sautant sur ses pieds.

Oui, il y avait un son de cloche à l'entrée, suivi d'un cri d'Hannah, et puis la voix de Laurie qui disait, dans un joyeux murmure, « Les filles ! Elle est là ! Elle est là ! » 


	19. Le testament d'Amy

Pendant que tout ceci se déroulait à la maison, Amy passait des moments difficiles chez Tante March. Son exil l'affectait profondément, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était chérie et chouchoutée chez elle. Tante March ne chouchoutait jamais personne ; elle n'approuvait pas cette façon de faire ; mais elle voulait être gentille, car la petite fille si polie lui plaisait beaucoup, et Tante March avait une tendresse particulière pour les enfants de son neveu, bien qu'elle juge déplacé de l'avouer. Elle faisait vraiment de son mieux pour rendre Amy heureuse, mais, mon Dieu, quelles erreurs elle faisait ! Certaines vieilles personnes gardent un cœur jeune en dépit des rides et des cheveux gris, et peuvent sympathiser avec les petits soucis et les petites joies des enfants, les mettre à l'aise, et cacher de sages leçons derrière des jeux amusants, partageant avec eux une amitié de la façon la plus douce. Mais Tante March n'avait pas ce don, et elle ennuyait Amy à mourir avec ses règles et ses ordres, ses manières guindées, et ses longs discours pompeux. Comme elle trouvait la fillette plus docile et aimable que sa sœur, elle pensait qu'il était de son devoir d'essayer de contrer autant que possible les mauvais effets de l'indulgence et de trop de liberté. Aussi elle prit Amy en main, et se mit en œuvre de l'éduquer comme elle avait été éduquée soixante ans plus tôt ; une méthode qui affligeait l'âme d'Amy, et la faisait se sentir comme une mouche dans la toile d'une araignée très sévère. 

Elle devait laver les tasses tous les matins, et polir les cuillères anciennes, la grosse théière en argent, et les verres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent. Puis elle devait épousseter, et quelle tâche éprouvante c'était ! Pas un grain de poussière n'échappait au regard de Tante March, et tous les meubles avaient des pieds ornementés et de nombreuses sculptures, impossibles à essuyer complètement. Puis il fallait nourrir Polly, brosser le chien de manchon, et faire une douzaine de va-et-vient dans les escaliers, pour aller chercher des objets ou transmettre des ordres, car la vieille dame était bien impotente et ne quittait que rarement son grand fauteuil. Après toutes ces corvées fatigantes elle devait apprendre ses leçons, qui étaient une mise à l'épreuve quotidienne de toutes ses vertus. Puis il lui était accordé une heure pour faire de l'exercice ou jouer, et elle en profitait pleinement. Laurie venait tous les jours, et amadouait Tante March jusqu'à ce qu'Amy soit autorisée à sortir avec lui, pour se promener à pied ou en chariot, et ils passaient d'excellents moments. Après dîner, elle devait faire la lecture et rester assise pendant que la vieille dame dormait, ce qui durait généralement une heure, car elle s'endormait dès la première page. Puis du raccommodage ou des serviettes apparaissaient, et Amy cousait, avec une docilité apparente et une révolte intérieure, jusqu'au soir, où elle avait le droit de s'amuser comme bon lui semblait jusqu'à l'heure du thé. Les soirées étaient le pire moment de la journée, car Tante March était d'humeur à raconter de longues histoires de sa jeunesse, qui étaient si insupportablement ennuyeuses qu'à chaque fois Amy était prête à aller se coucher avec l'intention de pleurer sur son triste sort, mais s'endormait généralement avant d'avoir pu verser plus qu'une larme ou deux.

Amy pensait que sans Laurie et la vieille Esther, la femme de chambre, elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter ces jours sombres. Le perroquet à lui seul lui causait bien du souci, car il comprit bientôt qu'elle ne l'admirait pas, et se vengea en étant aussi méchant que possible. Il lui tirait les cheveux dès qu'elle l'approchait, renversait son pain et son lait quand elle venait de nettoyer sa cage pour la tourmenter, faisait aboyer Mop en lui donnant des coups de bec pendant que Madame sommeillait ; il l'insultait quand il y avait des visiteurs, et se comportait en tout point comme un vieil oiseau très désagréable. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus supporter le chien, gras et méchant, qui grognait et jappait quand elle lui faisait la toilette, et qui se couchait sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air et avec une expression tout à fait idiote, chaque fois qu'il voulait quelque chose à manger, c'est à dire une douzaine de fois par jour. La cuisinière avait mauvais caractère, le vieux cocher était sourd, et Esther était la seule qui prêtait jamais attention à la jeune demoiselle.

Esther était une Française, qui vivait avec « _Madame_,* » comme elle appelait sa maîtresse, depuis de nombreuses années, et qui avait tendance à tyranniser la vieille dame, qui ne pouvait se passer d'elle. Son vrai nom était Estelle, mais Tante March lui avait ordonné de le changer, et elle avait obéi, à la condition qu'elle ne lui demande jamais de changer sa religion. Elle se toqua de Mademoiselle, et l'amusait beaucoup, avec d'étranges histoires de sa vie en France, quand Amy s'asseyait auprès d'elle tandis qu'elle rangeait les dentelles de Madame. Elle lui permettait aussi d'explorer la grande maison, et d'examiner les jolies curiosités stockées dans les grandes penderies et les vieux coffres, car Tante March, comme une pie, accumulait toutes sortes de trésors. L'endroit préféré d'Amy était une armoire chinoise pleine de curieux tiroirs, de petits casiers et de recoins secrets dans lesquels étaient rangés toutes sortes d'ornements, certains précieux, d'autres simplement étranges, tous plus ou moins anciens. Examiner et ordonner ces objets était une grande source de satisfaction pour Amy, en particulier les écrins à bijoux, dans lesquels reposaient, sur des coussins de velours, des accessoires qui avaient paré une belle, quarante ans plus tôt. Il y avait la parure de grenats que Tante March portait quand elle avait fait son entrée en société, les perles que son père lui avait données à son mariage, les diamants de son bien-aimé, les bagues et les broches de deuil en jais, les étranges médaillons, qui contenaient les portraits d'amis défunts et des saules pleureurs faits de mèches de cheveux, les bracelets de bébé que son unique petite fille avait portés ; la grosse montre d'Oncle March, avec le cachet rouge que tant de mains enfantines avaient manipulé, et, dans une boîte à part, reposait l'alliance de Tante March, trop petite maintenant pour ses doigts épais, mais soigneusement mise de côté, comme le plus précieux de tous les joyaux.

« Que choisirait Mademoiselle si elle en avait le droit ? » demanda Esther, qui restait toujours à côté d'Amy pour surveiller et refermer les casiers à clé.

« Les diamants sont ce que je préfère, mais il n'y a pas de collier, et j'aime bien les colliers, c'est si seyant. Si je le pouvais, je choisirais ceci, » dit Amy, en regardant avec une grande admiration un fil de perles d'or et d'ébène, auquel pendait une lourde croix des mêmes matériaux.

« Je le convoite, moi aussi, mais pas comme un collier. Ah, non ! Pour moi, c'est un rosaire, et je l'utiliserais en tant que tel, comme une bonne catholique, dit Esther en observant pensivement l'objet.

— Est-ce qu'il est fait pour qu'on s'en serve de la même façon que vous vous servez des perles en bois qui sentent bon, accrochées au dessus de votre miroir ? demanda Amy.

— En vérité, oui, pour prier avec. Les saints seraient bien contents que quelqu'un se serve d'un aussi beau rosaire, au lieu de le porter comme un bijou inutile.

— Vous semblez trouver un grand réconfort dans vos prières, Esther, et vous avez toujours l'air tranquille et satisfaite, après. J'aimerais pouvoir faire comme vous.

— Si Mademoiselle était catholique, elle trouverait le vrai réconfort, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, il serait bon que vous vous isoliez tous les jours pour méditer, et prier, comme la bonne maîtresse que je servais avant Madame. Elle avait une petite chapelle, et y trouvait consolation de ses chagrins.

— Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de faire pareil ? » demanda Amy, qui, dans sa solitude, ressentait le besoin d'être aidée, et trouvait qu'elle avait tendance à oublier son petit livre, maintenant que Beth n'était pas là pour le lui rappeler.

« Ce serait excellent et charmant ; et c'est avec joie que j'arrangerai une petite chambre pour vous, si vous le souhaitez. Ne dites rien à Madame, mais quand elle dort, venez vous asseoir toute seule un moment pour penser à de bonnes choses, et demander au bon Dieu de préserver votre sœur. »

Esther était véritablement pieuse, et sincère dans ses conseils, car elle avait un cœur affectueux, et beaucoup de compassion pour les sœurs si anxieuses. Amy trouva l'idée bonne, et lui permit d'arranger le placard près de sa chambre, espérant que cela lui ferait du bien.

« J'aimerais bien savoir où vont aller toutes ces jolies choses quand Tante March mourra, » dit-elle, tout en remettant en place le rosaire et en refermant lentement les boîtes une à une.

« À vous et à vos sœurs. Je le sais, Madame se confie à moi. J'ai été témoin de son testament, et il en sera ainsi, souffla Esther avec un sourire.

— Quel bonheur ! Mais j'aimerais qu'elle nous laisse les avoir maintenant. Ce n'est pas agréable de pro-cras-ti-ner, remarqua Amy en jetant un dernier regard aux diamants.

— Il est encore trop tôt pour que vous portiez ces choses. La première à se fiancer recevra les perles - Madame l'a dit ; et j'ai comme dans l'idée que la petite bague de turquoise sera pour vous quand vous partirez, car Madame approuve votre bonne conduite et vos charmantes manières.

— Vous croyez ? Oh, je serai douce comme un agneau, si je peux seulement avoir cette jolie bague ! Elle est bien plus jolie que celle de Kitty Briant. J'aime bien Tante March, après tout, » et Amy essaya la bague bleue avec un air réjoui, et la ferme résolution de la mériter.

À partir de ce jour elle fut un modèle d'obéissance, et la vieille dame admira avec satisfaction le succès de son éducation. Esther aménagea le placard avec une petite table, devant laquelle elle plaça un escabeau, et au dessus un tableau pris dans une des chambres fermées. Elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas grande valeur, et l'avait emprunté, le trouvant approprié, et sachant bien que Madame ne serait jamais au courant, ou ne s'en soucierait pas. C'était, toutefois, une copie d'un tableau fameux, d'une valeur certaine, et Amy, si sensible à la beauté, ne se lassait jamais de contempler le doux visage de la madone, tandis que de tendres pensées de sa propre mère emplissaient son cœur. Sur la table elle posa son petit Testament et son livre d'hymnes, et garda un vase toujours plein des plus belles fleurs que Laurie lui portait, et elle vint tous les jours pour « s'asseoir seule, penser à de bonnes choses, et prier le bon Dieu qu'il préserve sa sœur. » Esther lui avait donné un rosaire de perles noires avec une croix d'argent, mais Amy, doutant qu'il convienne à des prières protestantes, préféra le suspendre.

La fillette était très sincère dans sa démarche ; seule hors de la sécurité de son foyer, elle ressentait le besoin d'une main à laquelle se tenir, aussi elle s'était tournée instinctivement vers l'Ami le plus cher et fort, qui enveloppe Ses enfants de son amour paternel. L'aide de sa mère lui manquait pour comprendre et se contrôler, mais ayant appris où regarder, elle faisait de son mieux pour trouver son chemin et l'arpenter avec assurance. Mais Amy était une jeune pèlerine, et son fardeau en ce moment lui paraissait très lourd. Elle faisait de son mieux pour s'oublier, rester gaie, et se satisfaire de faire ce qu'il fallait même si personne ne le voyait ou ne l'en félicitait. Dans son premier effort pour être très, très bonne, elle décida de faire son testament, comme l'avait fait tante March. Ainsi, si elle tombait malade et mourait, ses biens seraient répartis de manière généreuse et juste. Cela lui pinça le cœur de seulement penser à abandonner ses petits trésors, aussi précieux à ses yeux que les joyaux de la vieille dame.

Durant l'une de ses heures de loisir elle rédigea l'important document aussi bien qu'elle le put, avec quelque aide d'Esther pour les termes légaux ; et, quand la gentille Française eut signé de son nom, Amy se sentit soulagée et mit le papier de côté pour le montrer à Laurie, qu'elle souhaitait avoir pour second témoin. Comme c'était un jour pluvieux, elle monta à l'étage pour s'amuser dans l'une des plus grandes chambres, et prit Polly avec elle pour l'accompagner. Il y avait dans cette pièce une armoire pleine de costumes à l'ancienne mode, avec lesquels Esther l'autorisait à jouer, et c'était là son jeu favori que de se parer des brocarts fanés pour parader devant le grand miroir, faire des révérences majestueuses et exhiber sa traîne dans un froufrou qui la ravissait. Elle était si occupée, ce jour là, qu'elle n'entendit pas Laurie sonner, ni ne remarqua son visage dans l'encadrement de la porte tandis qu'elle se promenait gravement, agitant son éventail et hochant la tête, sur laquelle elle avait placé un grand turban rose qui contrastait étrangement avec sa robe de brocart bleu et son jupon jaune molletonné. Elle était obligé de marcher avec prudence, car elle portait des chaussures à talons hauts, et, comme Laurie le raconta par la suite à Jo, c'était un spectacle comique que de la voir minauder dans ses atours chamarrés, avec Polly qui marchait et se pavanait juste derrière elle en l'imitant de son mieux, et s'arrêtait occasionnellement pour rire ou s'exclamer, « Ne sommes-nous pas élégants ? Va-t'en, vilaine ! Tiens ta langue ! Embrasse-moi, trésor, ha ha ! »

Ayant contenu à grand peine une explosion de gaieté, de peur d'offenser sa majesté, Laurie toqua, et fut accueilli avec grâce.

« Prends un siège et repose-toi pendant que je range tout ça ; après quoi je veux ton avis sur un sujet très sérieux, » dit Amy, quand elle eut fait étalage de sa splendeur et conduit Polly dans un coin. « Cet oiseau me rend la vie insupportable, » poursuivit-elle en ôtant la montagne rose de sa tête, tandis que Laurie s'asseyait à cheval sur une chaise. « Hier, quand Tante s'est endormie, et que j'essayais d'être aussi discrète qu'une souris, Polly a commencé à crier et à s'agiter dans sa cage ; alors je suis allée le faire sortir, et j'y ai trouvé une grosse araignée. Je l'ai poussée pour la faire sortir, et elle s'est glissée sous la bibliothèque ; Polly est allé après elle et s'est baissé pour regarder sous le meuble, en louchant et en disant de sa drôle de voix, « Sortez vous promener, très chère. » Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire, ce qui a fait jurer Polly, et tante March s'est réveillée et nous a grondés tous les deux.

— Est-ce que l'araignée a accepté l'invitation du vieux bonhomme ? demanda Laurie en baillant. 

— Oui, elle est sortie, et Polly s'est enfui, mort de peur, et a grimpé sur le fauteuil de Tante March en criant, "Attrape-la ! Attrape-la ! Attrape-la !" pendant que je chassais l'araignée.

— C'est un mensonge ! Oh, Seigneur ! s'écria le perroquet, en piquant du bec les orteils de Laurie.

— Je te tordrais le cou si tu étais à moi, vieil oiseau de malheur, » s'exclama Laurie en agitant le poing dans la direction du volatile, qui pencha la tête sur le côté et croassa gravement, « Alleluia ! Bénis soient vos boutons, mon cher ! »

« Maintenant je suis prête, » dit Amy en fermant la penderie, et en tirant un papier de sa poche. « Je voudrais que tu lises ceci, s'il te plaît, et que tu me dises si c'est légal et comme il faut. J'ai pensé que je devais le faire, car la vie est incertaine, et je ne veux pas de ressentiment sur ma tombe. »

Laurie se mordit les lèvres, et se détournant un peu de la fillette pensive, lit le document suivant, avec une gravité digne d'éloges, étant donné l'orthographe :

« MES DERNIÈRES VOLONTÉS ET MON TESTAMANT

« Moi, Amy Curtis March, saine d'esprit, donne et laigue tous mes biens terrestres, c.-à-d., à savoir, 

« À mon père, mes plus beaux tableaux, dessins, cartes, et œuvres d'art, y compris les cadres. Aussi mes 100$, pour faire ce qui lui plaît.

« À ma mère, tous mes vêtements, sauf le tablier bleu avec des poches, et aussi mon portrait, et ma médaille, avec beaucoup d'amour.

« À ma chère sœur Margaret, je donne ma bague de turkoise (si je l'obtiens), et aussi ma boîte verte avec les colombes dessus, et aussi mon bout de vraie dentelle pour son cou, et mon dessin d'elle comme souvenir de sa "petite fille."

« À Jo je laigue ma broche, celle qui a été réparée avec de la cire à cacheter, et mon encrier en bronze - elle a perdu le couvercle - et mon lapin en plâtre le plus précieux parce que je suis désolée d'avoir brûlé son histoire.

« À Beth (si elle vit après moi) je donne mes poupées et le petit bureau, mon éventail, mes cols de lin et mes nouvelles pantoufles si elle n'est pas trop mince pour les porter quand elle ira mieux. Et ci-joint je lui laisse mon regret de m'être jamais moquée de la vieille Joanna.

« À mon ami et voisin Theodore Laurence je laigue mon portefeuille en papier macher, ma sculpture de cheval en argile même s'il a dit qu'il n'avait pas de cou. Et en retour de sa grande gentillesse dans ces temps d'affliction n'importe laquelle de mes œuvres lui plaira, Noter Dame est la meilleure. 

« À notre vénérable bienfaiteur Mr. Laurence je laisse ma boîte pourpre avec une loupe dans le couvercle qui ira bien pour ses plumes et lui rappellera la petite disparue qui le remercie pour ses faveurs envers sa famille, surtout pour Beth.

« Je souhaite que ma camarade préférée Kitty Bryant aie le tablier de soie bleue et ma bague en or avec une perle, avec un baiser.

« À Hannah je donne le carton à chapeau qu'elle voulait et tous les travaux de couture que je laisse en espérant qu'elle se souviendra de moi en les voyant.

« Ayant maintenant réparti tous mes biens de valeur j'espère que tous seront satisfaits et n'en voudront pas à la défunte. Je pardonne tout le monde, et espère que nous nous retrouverons tous quand les trompes sonneront. Amen.

« À ces volontés et testamant j'appose ma signature et mon seau en ce 20 Nov. Anni Domino 1861.

« AMY CURTIS MARCH

« Témoins : ESTELLE VALNOR

THÉODORE LAURENCE »

Le dernier nom était écrit au crayon, et Amy expliqua qu'il devait le réécrire à l'encre, et sceller le tout proprement pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a parlé de quand Beth a donné ses affaires ? » demanda gravement Laurie tandis qu'Amy déposait devant lui un encrier, un bout de ruban rouge, de la cire à cacheter et une chandelle.

Elle lui expliqua, puis demanda anxieusement, « Quelle est cette histoire avec Beth ?

— Je suis désolé d'en avoir parlé, mais puisque je l'ai fait, je vais te dire. Elle s'est sentie si mal un jour, qu'elle a dit à Jo qu'elle voulait donner son piano à Meg, à toi son oiseau, et la pauvre vieille poupée à Jo, qui l'aimerait en son nom. Elle était navrée d'avoir si peu à donner, et a laissé des mèches de cheveux au reste d'entre nous, et tout son amour à Grand-père. Elle n'a jamais pensé à un testament, elle. »

Laurie avait signé et était en train de sceller tout en parlant, les yeux baissés jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse larme tombe sur le papier. Amy avait l'air très troublée, mais elle dit seulement, « Est-ce que les gens ne mettent pas parfois des genres de post-scriptum à leur testament.

— Oui. On les appelle des "codicilles."

— Mets-en un dans le mien alors - que je souhaite qu'on coupe  _ toutes _ mes boucles, et qu'on les distribue à mes amis. J'ai oublié, mais je veux que ça soit fait, même si ça va m'enlaidir. »

Laurie l'ajouta, en souriant au dernier et au plus grand des sacrifices d'Amy. Puis il joua avec elle pendant une heure, et se montra très intéressé par ses épreuves. Mais quand vint le temps de partir, Amy le retint pour murmurer, les lèvres tremblantes, « Est-ce que Beth est vraiment en danger ?

— J'en ai bien peur ; mais nous devons espérer que tout ira bien, alors ne pleure pas, ma chérie. » Et Laurie passa un bras autour d'elle dans un geste fraternel, très réconfortant.

Quand il fut parti, elle se rendit dans sa petite chapelle, et, assise dans le crépuscule, elle pria pour Beth, le cœur gros et avec force larmes, avec le sentiment qu'un million de bagues de turquoise ne la consolerait pas de la perte de sa douce petite sœur.


	20. Confidences

Je ne pense pas avoir les mots pour raconter les retrouvailles de la mère et de ses filles. De tels moments sont magnifiques à vivre, mais très difficiles à décrire, aussi je vais les laisser à l'imagination de mes lecteurs et me contenter de dire que la maison était pleine d'une joie véritable, et que le doux espoir de Meg se réalisa ; car quand Beth se réveilla de ce long sommeil réparateur, les premières choses qu'elle vit furent la petite rose et le visage de sa mère. Trop faible pour se poser des questions, elle sourit seulement, et se blottit dans les bras aimants, enfin contente. Puis elle se rendormit, et les filles furent aux petits soins pour leur mère, car elle ne voulait pas se défaire de la main amaigrie qui serrait la sienne, même durant son sommeil. Hannah avait concocté un remarquable petit-déjeuner pour la voyageuse, ne trouvant pas d'autre moyen pour canaliser son excitation ; et Meg et Jo nourrirent leur mère comme de jeunes cigognes dévouées, tout en écoutant son récit chuchoté sur l'état de Père, la promesse de Brooke de rester et de s'occuper de lui, les retards que la tempête avait causés durant le voyage de retour à la maison, et l'indicible réconfort que lui avait offert le visage plein d'espoir de Laurie à son arrivée, épuisée par la fatigue, le froid et l'anxiété.

Quel jour étrange c'était, mais si plaisant ! Si éclatant et gai à l'extérieur, car tout le monde semblait être sorti pour accueillir la première neige ; si tranquille et reposant à l'intérieur, car tout le monde s'endormit, épuisé à force de veiller, et le calme d'un jour de Sabbat régnait dans la maison, tandis qu'Hannah dodelinait de la tête en montant la garde à la porte. Avec la sensation merveilleuse d'avoir été libérées de leurs fardeaux, Meg et Jo fermèrent leurs yeux fatigués et se couchèrent, comme des bateaux battus par la tempête arrivés sains et saufs dans un port calme. Mrs. March ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de Beth, mais elle se reposa dans le grand fauteuil, en se réveillant souvent pour regarder, toucher et couver son enfant, telle Harpagon veillant sur un trésor retrouvé.

Laurie, pendant ce temps, était parti réconforter Amy, et raconta si bien son histoire que Tante March fut prise à renifler, et ne dit pas une fois « Je l'avais bien dit. » Amy se montra si forte à cette occasion, que je pense que les bonnes pensées dans la petite chapelle commençaient vraiment à porter leurs fruits. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes, contint son impatience de voir sa mère, et ne pensa même pas à la bague de turquoise, quand la vieille dame appprouva chaudement Laurie, qui pensait qu'elle s'était conduite comme « une épatante petite bonne femme. » Même Polly semblait impressionné ; il l'appela « brave petite, » bénit ses boutons, et l'invita à venir se « promener, très chère, » de son ton le plus affable. Elle serait très volontiers sortie pour profiter du beau temps hivernal, mais, se rendant compte que Laurie tombait de sommeil, en dépit de ses efforts virils pour le dissimuler, elle le persuada de s'allonger sur un sofa tandis qu'elle écrivait une note à sa mère. Elle y passa un long moment, et quand elle eut fini, il était étendu de tout son long, les deux bras sous la tête, profondément endormi, tandis que Tante March avait tiré les rideaux, et était assise à ne rien faire, dans un rare accès de bienveillance.

Après un moment, elles commencèrent à penser qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller avant la nuit, et je ne sais pas si elles n'auraient pas eu raison, s'il n'avait pas été vivement tiré de son sommeil par le cri de joie que poussa Amy à la vue de sa mère. Il y avait probablement un grand nombre de petites filles heureuses dans la ville ce jour là, mais mon avis est qu'Amy était la plus heureuse de toutes, quand elle s'assit sur les genoux de sa mère pour lui raconter ses épreuves, et qu'elle reçut consolation et récompense sous la forme de sourires approbateurs et de tendres caresses. Elles étaient toutes les deux seules dans la chapelle, à laquelle sa mère ne fit aucune objection quand elle lui expliqua son dessein.

« Au contraire, je trouve ça très bien, ma chérie, » dit-elle, son regard allant du rosaire poussiéreux aux petits livres, en passant par le beau tableau avec sa guirlande de feuilles. « C'est un excellent plan que d'avoir un endroit où aller pour être au calme, quand les choses nous blessent ou nous attristent. La vie est pleine de moments difficiles, mais nous pouvons toujours les supporter si nous demandons de l'aide de la bonne façon. Je crois que ma petite fille est en train de l'apprendre ?

— Oui, Mère ; et quand je rentrerai à la maison j'ai l'intention d'arranger un coin du grand placard pour mettre mes livres, et la copie de ce tableau que j'ai essayé de faire. Le visage de la femme est raté, c'est bien trop beau pour que je le dessine, mais le bébé est mieux réussi, et je l'aime beaucoup. J'aime à penser qu'Il a été un petit enfant, car alors je me sens plus proche de Lui, et cela m'aide. »

Comme Amy pointait l'enfant Jésus sur le genou de sa mère, Mrs. March aperçut quelque chose sur la main levée qui la fit sourire. Elle ne dit rien, mais Amy comprit son expression, et, après une minute de réflexion, elle ajouta gravement,

« Je voulais t'en parler, mais j'ai oublié. Tante m'a donné la bague aujourd'hui ; elle m'a faite venir et m'a embrassée, et l'a mise à mon doigt, et elle a dit que je lui faisais honneur, et qu'elle aimerait me garder pour toujours. Elle m'a donné ce drôle d'anneau pour empêcher que la  _ torquoise _ ne tombe, comme elle est trop grande. J'aimerais pouvoir les porter, Mère, puis-je ?

— Elles sont très jolies, mais je pense que tu es encore trop jeune pour de tels bijoux, Amy, » dit Mrs. March en regardant la main potelée, avec l'anneau de pierres bleu azur à l'index, et l'étrange anneau de garde en or formé de deux petites mains jointes.

« J'essaierai de ne pas être vaine, dit Amy. Je ne pense pas l'aimer seulement parce qu'elle est si jolie, mais je veux la porter comme la fille de l'histoire portait son bracelet, pour me rappeler quelque chose.

— Tu veux dire Tante March ? demanda sa mère en riant.

— Non, pour me rappeler de ne pas être égoïste. » Amy avait l'air si sincère que sa mère cessa de rire, et écouta respectueusement son petit plan.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps à mon "fardeau de défauts", et mon égoïsme est le plus gros du lot ; alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'en guérir, si je le peux. Beth n'est pas égoïste, et c'est pour ça que tout le monde l'aime et se sent si triste à l'idée de la perdre. Personne ne se sentirait aussi triste si c'était moi qui était malade, et je ne le mériterais pas ; et j'aimerais être aimée et avoir beaucoup d'amis à qui je manquerais, alors je vais essayer d'être comme Beth. J'ai tendance à oublier mes résolutions, mais si j'avais quelque chose sur moi pour me la rappeler, je pense que j'y arriverais mieux. Est-ce que je peux essayer de cette façon ?

— Oui, mais je suis plus confiante envers ton idée d'aménager le coin du grand placard. Porte ta bague, ma chérie, et fais de ton mieux ; je pense que tu réussiras, car avoir le désir sincère d'être bonne, c'est avoir remporté la moitié de la bataille. maintenant je dois retourner auprès de Beth. Garde courage, ma petite fille, et tu seras bientôt à la maison. »

Ce soir là, pendant que Meg écrivait à son père pour lui raconter l'arrivée saine et sauve de la voyageuse, Jo se glissa à l'étage dans la chambre de Beth, et, trouvant sa mère à sa place habituelle, resta debout à se passer nerveusement les doigts dans les cheveux, l'air soucieuse et indécise. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? » demanda Mrs. March en lui tendant la main, avec une expression qui invitait à la confidence.

« Je veux te dire quelque chose, Mère.

— Au sujet de Meg ?

— Comme tu as deviné vite ! Oui, c'est d'elle qu'il s'agit, et même si c'est une broutille, cela me dérange.

— Beth dort ; parle à voix basse, et raconte-moi. J'espère que ce Moffat n'est pas venu ici ? demanda Mrs. March, assez sèchement.

— Non, je lui aurais fermé la porte au nez s'il s'était montré, dit Jo en s'installant sur le sol au pied de sa mère. L'été dernier, Meg a oublié une paire de gants chez les Laurence, et nous n'en avons récupéré qu'un seul. Nous l'avions totalement oublié, jusqu'à ce que Teddy me dise que c'est Mr. Brooke qui l'a. Il l'a gardé dans la poche de son gilet, et une fois il l'a fait tomber, et Teddy l'a taquiné, et Mr. Brooke a avoué que Meg lui plaît, mais qu'il n'ose pas le dire, parce qu'elle est si jeune et lui si pauvre. Est-ce que ce n'est pas une  _ horrible _ situation ? 

— Est-ce que tu crois que Meg s'intéresse à lui ? demanda Mrs. March, l'air inquiète.

— Pauvre de moi ! Je ne connais rien à l'amour et à toutes ces bêtises ! s'écria Jo, avec un drôle de mélange d'intérêt et de mépris. Dans les romans, les filles se trahissent en bégayant et en rougissant, en perdant l'appétit, et en agissant comme des idiotes. Mais Meg ne fait rien de la sorte. Elle mange et boit, et dort, comme un être raisonnable ; elle me regarde droit dans les yeux quand je parle de cet homme, et ne rougit qu'un peu quand Teddy plaisante sur les amoureux. Je lui ai interdit de le faire, mais il ne m'écoute pas autant qu'il le devrait.

— Alors tu es d'avis que Meg n'est  _ pas _ intéressée par John ?

— Qui ? s'exclama Jo, ébahie.

— Mr. Brooke. Je l'appelle "John", maintenant. Nous en avons pris l'habitude à l'hôpital, et cela lui fait plaisir.

— Oh, Seigneur ! Je savais que tu prendrais son parti ; il a été bon avec Père, et vous ne le repousserez pas, mais vous laisserez Meg l'épouser si elle le veut. Le misérable ! Aller cajoler Papa et faire tes quatre volontés, juste pour vous inciter à l'aimer ; » et Jo tira à nouveau sur ses cheveux dans un geste rageur.

« Ma chérie, ne te mets pas en colère pour ça, et je vais te dire comment c'est arrivé. John est venu avec moi à la demande de Mr. Laurence, et s'est montré si dévoué envers ton pauvre père, que nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de nous attacher à lui. Il s'est montré parfaitement ouvert et honorable en ce qui concerne Meg, et nous a dit qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'il voulait acquérir une maison confortable avant de lui demander de l'épouser. Il ne voulait que notre permission de l'aimer et de travailler pour elle, et le droit de se faire aimer d'elle s'il le pouvait. C'est vraiment un jeune homme bien, et nous ne pouvions pas refuser de l'écouter ; mais je ne permettrai pas que Meg se fiance aussi jeune.

— Bien sûr que non, ce serait stupide ! Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose, je l'ai senti, et maintenant c'est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'aimerais seulement pouvoir épouser Meg moi-même, et la garder en sécurité au sein de la famille. »

Cet étrange arrangement fit sourire Mrs. March ; mais elle dit gravement, « Jo, je me confie à toi, et je ne souhaite pas que tu en parles à Meg pour le moment. Quand John reviendra, et que je les verrai ensemble, je pourrai mieux juger de ses sentiments pour lui.

— Elle verra ses sentiments à lui dans les beaux yeux dont elle parle, et alors ce sera fini pour elle. Elle a le cœur si tendre, il va fondre comme beurre au soleil si quelqu'un la regarde de manière sentimentale. Elle relit les rapports qu'il envoie plus souvent que tes lettres, et elle m'a pincée quand je lui en ai parlé, et elle aime les yeux bruns, et elle ne trouve pas que John soit un vilain nom, et elle va tomber amoureuse, et ce sera la fin de la tranquillité et des moments amusants et intimes qu'on passe ensemble. Je vois ça d'ici ! Ils vont roucouler à travers toute la maison, et il faudra les éviter ; Meg sera captivée, et ne s'occupera plus de moi ; Brooke va amasser une fortune d'une manière ou d'une autre, il va nous l'enlever et laisser un trou béant dans la famille ; et j'aurai le cœur brisé, et tout sera abominablement gênant. Oh, pauvre de moi ! Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas tous des garçons ? Alors il n'y aurait pas le moindre souci ! »

Jo posa le menton sur ses genoux, l'air affligée, et brandit le poing à l'intention de ce John criminel. Mrs. March soupira, et Jo leva la tête, l'air soulagée.

« Tu n'approuves pas, Mère ? J'en suis fort aise ; renvoyons-le à ses affaires, et n'en disons pas un mot à Meg, mais restons joyeux tous ensemble comme nous l'avons toujours été.

— Je n'aurais pas dû soupirer, Jo. Il est naturel et légitime que vous deviez toutes partir vers des foyers qui seront vôtres, en temps voulu ; mais il est vrai que je voudrais garder mes filles aussi longtemps que possible ; et je suis désolée que tout cela soit arrivé si tôt, car Meg n'a que dix-sept ans, et il faudra quelques années avant que John puisse avoir une maison pour elle. Ton père et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour dire qu'elle ne devait s'engager en aucune façon, ni se marier, avant vingt ans. Si elle et John s'aiment, ils pourront attendre, et tester leur amour ce faisant. Elle est consciencieuse, et je ne crains pas qu'elle le traite durement. Ma jolie fille au cœur tendre ! J'espère que tout se déroulera sans encombre pour elle.

— Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas préféré qu'elle épouse un homme riche ? » demanda Jo, car la voix de sa mère avait tremblé sur ces derniers mots.

« L'argent est une chose bonne et utile, Jo ; et j'espère que mes filles n'en manqueront jamais trop cruellement, ni ne seront tentées par trop d'abondance. J'aimerais être sûre que John sera fermement établi dans une bonne affaire, qui lui donnerait un revenu suffisant pour le préserver de s'endetter et garantir l'aisance de Meg. Je ne vise pas pour mes filles une splendide fortune, une position enviable ou un grand nom. Si le rang et l'argent accompagnent l'amour et la vertu, alors je les accepterai avec gratitude, et je me réjouirai de votre bonne fortune, mais je sais d'expérience que l'on peut trouver un bonheur véritable dans une simple petite maison, où l'on gagne son pain quotidien, et où quelques privations ajoutent de la saveur aux plaisirs. Je suis contente de voir Meg débuter humblement, car, si je ne me trompe, elle sera riche du cœur d'un homme bon, et c'est bien mieux qu'une fortune.

— Je comprends, Mère, et je suis assez d'accord ; mais je suis déçue pour Meg, je prévoyais de la faire épouser Teddy un jour ou l'autre, pour qu'elle se prélasse dans le luxe le restant de ses jours. Ne serait-ce pas une bonne chose, demanda Jo en levant un visage animé.

— Il est plus jeune qu'elle, tu sais, commença Mrs. March, mais Jo l'interrompit,

— Oh, cela n'a pas d'importance, il est mûr pour son âge, et grand, et peut avoir des manières assez adultes, s'il le veut. Et puis il est riche, et généreux, et bon, et il nous aime toutes ; et  _ je _ suis d'avis qu'il est fort dommage que mon plan tombe à l'eau.

— J'ai bien peur que Laurie ne soit pas assez adulte pour Meg, et de toute façon bien trop girouette, pour le moment, pour que quiconque se repose sur lui. Ne fais pas de plans, Jo, mais laisse le temps et leurs propre cœurs assortir tes amis. On ne peut intervenir sans danger dans ce domaine, et il vaut mieux ne pas laisser de "sornettes romantiques", comme tu les appelles, nous monter à la tête, de peur de gâter nos amitiés.

— Eh bien, je ne ferai pas de plans ; mais je déteste voir les choses tourner à l'embrouillamini quand il suffirait de tirer un coup par ici, ou de couper là, pour tout redresser. Si seulement on pouvait s'empêcher de grandir en se posant un fer à repasser sur la tête. Mais les boutons deviendront des roses, et les chatons des chats. Quel dommage !

— Quelle est cette histoire de fer à repasser et de chats ? » demanda Meg en se glissant dans la chambre, sa lettre finie à la main.

« Juste un de mes stupides discours. Je vais au lit ; viens, Peggy, » dit Jo en se dépliant comme un casse-tête chinois doué de vie.

« C'est très bien, et joliment écrit. S'il te plaît, ajoute que j'envoie tout mon amour à John, » dit Mrs. March, tandis qu'elle jetait un œil sur la lettre et la rendait à sa fille.

« Tu l'appelles "John" ? » demanda Meg, souriante, le regard innocent posé sur sa mère.

« Oui. Il a été comme un fils pour nous, et nous l'apprécions énormément, » répondit Mrs. March avec un regard attentif.

« J'en suis heureuse ; il est si solitaire. Bonne nuit, Mère chérie. C'est si bon de t'avoir ici, je ne saurais dire à quel point, » fut la réponse tranquille de Meg.

Le baiser que lui donna sa mère était bien tendre ; et, comme elle s'en allait, Mrs. March dit, avec un mélange de satisfaction et de regret, « Elle n'aime pas encore John, mais elle apprendra bientôt à l'aimer. »


	21. Laurie fait des bêtises, et Jo rétablit la paix

Le visage de Jo le jour suivant offrait un spectacle fascinant, car le secret lui pesait, et elle trouvait difficile de ne pas prendre l'air mystérieuse et importante. Meg le remarqua, mais ne prit pas la peine de la questionner, car elle savait que la meilleure façon d'agir avec Jo était de se plier à la loi des contraires, aussi se sentait-elle sûre que sa sœur lui dirait tout si elle ne lui demandait rien. Elle fut donc plutôt surprise quand Jo ne rompit pas son silence mais prit un air condescendant qui l'agaça profondément. En retour elle affecta un air de réserve digne, et se consacra à sa mère. Jo se trouva donc livrée à elle-même ; car Mrs. March avait pris sa place de garde-malade, et lui avait enjoint de se reposer, de faire de l'exercice, et de s'amuser après son long confinement. Amy n'étant pas là, Laurie était son unique refuge ; et, pour autant qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appréhender un peu à ce moment, car il était un taquin incorrigible, et elle craignait qu'il ne lui soutire son secret.

Elle avait bien raison ; car le malicieux jeune homme n'eut pas plus tôt soupçonné un mystère qu'il se consacra à le découvrir, mettant Jo à rude épreuve. Il tenta de l'enjôler, de l'acheter ; il se moqua, menaça et gronda ; feignit l'indifférence pour la prendre par surprise ; déclara qu'il était au courant, puis qu'il s'en moquait ; et enfin, à force de persévérance, fut conforté dans l'idée que cela concernait Meg et Mr. Brooke. Indigné de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence par son tuteur, il se mit en œuvre d'imaginer des représailles adéquates à cette offense.

Pendant ce temps Meg avait apparemment oublié cette affaire, et était absorbée par les préparations pour le retour de son père ; mais tout à coup un changement sembla se faire en elle, et, durant un jour ou deux, elle ne fut plus elle-même. Elle tressaillait quand on s'adressait à elle, rougissait quand on la regardait, restait très silencieuse, et s'asseyait pour coudre avec une expression timide et troublée. Aux questions de sa mère elle répondit qu'elle allait très bien, et elle réduisit Jo au silence en la suppliant de la laisser tranquille.

« Elle le sent dans l'air - l'amour, je veux dire - et elle succombe très vite. Elle a la plupart des symptômes, elle est agitée et contrariée, elle ne mange pas, ne dort pas, et broie du noir dans son coin. Je l'ai surprise en train de chanter "le ruisseau à la voix argentine", et une fois elle a dit "John," comme tu le fais, et est devenue aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » dit Jo, l'air parée à toutes les extrémités, même les plus violentes.

« Rien, si ce n'est attendre. Laisse-la tranquille, sois gentille et patiente, et le retour de Père arrangera tout, » répondit sa mère.

« Voici une note pour toi, Meg, dans une enveloppe cachetée. Comme c'est bizarre ! Teddy ne cachette jamais les miennes, » dit Jo le lendemain, en distribuant le contenu du petit bureau de poste.

Mrs. March et Jo étaient absorbées par leurs propres affaires, quand un son venu de Meg les fit lever la tête pour la voir en train de fixer la note, l'air apeuré.

« Mon enfant, qu'y a-t-il ? » s'exclama sa mère en courant à elle, tandis que Jo tentait de lui prendre le papier qui avait causé cet éclat.

« Tout ça est un malentendu - il ne l'a pas envoyée - oh, Jo, comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » et Meg se cacha la figure entre ses mains, en pleurant comme si elle avait le cœur brisé.

« Moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! De quoi parle-t-elle ? » s'écria Jo, abasourdie.

Les doux yeux de Meg brûlaient de colère quand elle tira une note froissée de sa poche et la jeta à Jo en lui disant d'un ton de reproche, 

« Tu l'as écrite, et ce méchant garçon t'a aidée. Comment as-tu pu être si grossière, si méchante, et cruelle envers nous deux ? »

Jo ne l'entendit qu'à peine, car sa mère et elle lisaient la note, écrite d'une main reconnaissable.

« MA TRÈS CHÈRE MARGARET,

« Je ne peux contenir plus longtemps ma passion, et dois connaître mon sort avant mon retour. Je n'ose pas encore en parler à vos parents, mais je pense qu'il consentiraient s'ils savaient que nous nous adorons. Mr. Laurence m'aidera à m'établir comme il faut, et alors, ma douce, vous me rendrez heureux. Je vous implore de ne rien dire à votre famille pour le moment, mais d'envoyer un mot d'espoir aux bons soins de Laurie à

« Votre dévoué

« JOHN »

« Oh, le petit scélérat ! Voilà comment il entendait me faire payer pour avoir tenu la promesse que j'ai faite à Mère. Je vais lui passer un bon savon, et l'amener ici pour qu'il implore pardon, » s'écria Jo, brûlant d'envie d'exécuter une justice immédiate. Mais sa mère la retint, en disant, avec une expression qu'on lui voyait rarement,

« Stop, Jo, tu dois d'abord te disculper. Tu as joué tant de mauvais tours, que j'ai peur que tu n'aies participé à celui-ci.

— Je n'ai rien fait, Mère, parole d'honneur ! Je n'ai jamais vu cette note auparavant, et je ne sais rien à son sujet, je le jure ! » dit Jo, avec une telle ferveur qu'elles la crurent. «  _ Si _ j'y avais pris part j'aurais fait mieux que cela, et j'aurais écrit quelque chose de raisonnable. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais compris que Mr. Brooke n'écrirait pas quelque chose de ce genre.

— Ça ressemble à son écriture, » bafouilla Meg, en comparant la note avec celle qu'elle avait en main.

« Oh, Meg, tu n'as pas répondu ? s'exclama vivement Mrs. March.

— Si, je l'ai fait ! » et Meg se cacha à nouveau la figure, submergée par la honte. 

« Nous voilà dans le pétrin ! Laissez-moi amener ce vaurien ici pour s'expliquer et être sermonné. Je ne connaîtrai pas de répit avant de lui avoir mis la main dessus, » et Jo partit une nouvelle fois en direction de la porte.

« Chut ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, car la situation est pire que je ne le pensais. Margaret, raconte-moi toute l'histoire, » commanda Mrs. March, qui s'assit auprès de Meg tout en retenant Jo, de peur qu'elle ne s'éclipse.

« C'est Laurie qui m'a donné la première lettre. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, commença Meg sans lever la tête. Ça m'a inquiétée au début, et j'ai pensé te le dire ; puis je me suis rappelée combien tu appréciais Mr. Brooke, alors j'ai pensé que tu ne verrais pas de mal à ce que je garde mon petit secret pour quelques jours. Je suis si stupide que j'aimais à croire que personne ne savait ; et, pendant que je décidais de quoi dire, je me sentais comme les jeunes filles dans les romans. Pardonne-moi, Mère, je paie pour ma bêtise maintenant ; je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Mrs. March.

— J'ai seulement dit que j'étais encore trop jeune pour tout cela ; que je ne souhaitais pas avoir de secrets pour mes parents, et qu'il devait parler à Père. Que j'étais très reconnaissante de sa gentillesse, et que je serais son amie, mais rien de plus, pour un long moment. » 

Mrs. March sourit, l'air satisfaite, et Jo battit des mains en s'exclamant, rieuse,

« Tu es presque l'égale de Caroline Percy, qui était un modèle de prudence ! Continue, Meg. Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

— Il écrit d'une manière totalement différente ; il dit qu'il n'a jamais envoyé de lettre d'amour, et qu'il est navré que ma canaille de sœur, Jo, ait pris de telles libertés avec nos noms. Il est très gentil et respectueux, mais pense à quel point c'est horrible pour moi ! » 

Meg se laissa aller contre sa mère, l'image même du désespoir, et Jo fit les cent pas dans la pièce en traitant Laurie de tous les noms. Tout à coup elle s'arrêta, se saisit des deux notes, et, après les avoir examinées de près, dit fermement, « Je ne crois pas que Brooke a jamais vu aucune de ces lettres. Teddy a écrit les deux, et garde la tienne pour s'en vanter auprès de moi parce que je n'ai pas voulu lui dire mon secret.

— N'aie pas de secrets, Jo ; dis-le à Mère, et évite les ennuis, comme j'aurais dû le faire, l'avertit Meg.

— Oh, ma chérie ! C'est Mère qui m'a demandé de me taire.

— Ça ira, Jo. Je vais m'occuper de Meg pendant que tu vas chercher Laurie. J'irai au fond des choses, et mettrai fin pour de bon à de telles plaisanteries. »

Jo s'en fut, et Mrs. March annonça gentiment à Meg les vrais sentiments de Mr. Brooke. « Maintenant, ma chérie, quels sont  _ tes _ sentiments ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes suffisamment pour attendre qu'il ait une maison pour vous, ou penses-tu rester libre pour le moment ?

— J'ai eu si peur et j'ai été si inquiète, je ne veux pas entendre parler d'amour avant longtemps - peut-être plus jamais, répondit Meg avec irritation. Si John ne sait effectivement rien de cette folie, ne lui dis rien, et fais en sorte que Jo et Laurie tiennent leurs langues. Je ne veux pas avoir été trompée, tourmentée, et être moquée en plus de ça - c'est une honte ! »

Voyant que le caractère ordinairement doux de Meg s'était enflammé, et que sa fierté avait été blessée par ce méchant tour, Mrs. March l'apaisa en lui promettant le silence, et une grande discrétion à l'avenir. À l'instant où le pas de Laurie se fit entendre dans le couloir, Meg fila dans l'étude, et Mrs. March reçut seule le coupable. Jo ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi elle le demandait, de peur qu'il ne vienne pas ; mais il sut dès qu'il vit le visage de Mrs. March, et resta debout à tourner son chapeau entre ses mains avec un air coupable qui le condamna aussitôt. Jo fut congédiée, mais choisit de faire les cent pas dans le couloir comme une sentinelle, craignant vaguement que le prisonnier puisse s'échapper. Le son des voix dans le parloir enfla et décrut pendant une demi-heure ; mais les filles ne surent jamais ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'entretien.

Quand leur mère les appela, Laurie se tenait auprès d'elle avec un visage si repentant que Jo lui pardonna immédiatement, mais elle ne crut pas sage de trahir ce fait . Meg reçut ses humbles excuses, et fut bien réconfortée par l'assurance que Brooke ne savait rien de la plaisanterie.

« Je ne le lui dirai jamais, jusqu'au jour de ma mort ; des chevaux sauvages ne pourraient pas me l'arracher ; aussi pardonne-moi, Meg, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour te montrer à quel point je suis tout à fait désolé, » ajouta-t-il, l'air très honteux de lui-même.

« Je vais essayer ; mais c'était vraiment indigne d'un gentleman. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais te montrer si sournois et si malicieux, Laurie, » répondit Meg, qui essayait de dissimuler sa confusion sous un air grave plein de reproche.

« C'était absolument abominable, et je mérite que tu ne me parles plus pendant un mois ; mais tu le feras quand même, n'est-ce pas ? » et Laurie joignit les mains dans un geste si implorant, et leva les yeux d'une façon pleine d'un tel repentir, en parlant de son ton le plus persuasif, qu'il était impossible de le regarder d'un mauvais œil, en dépit de son comportement scandaleux. Meg lui pardonna, et le visage sévère de Mrs. March se détendit en dépit de ses efforts pour rester grave quand elle l'entendit déclarer qu'il expierait ses péchés par toutes sortes de pénitences, et ramperait comme un ver devant la demoiselle offensée.

Jo, pendant ce temps, resta à l'écart, essayant d'endurcir son cœur contre lui et ne réussissant qu'à arborer une expression de parfaite désapprobation. Laurie la regarda une ou deux fois, mais, comme elle ne montrait aucun signe d'adoucissement, il fut blessé, et lui tourna le dos jusqu'à ce que les autres en aient fini avec lui. Alors il lui fit un profond salut, et partit sans un mot. 

Sitôt qu'il fut sorti, elle souhaita avoir été plus clémente ; et, quand Meg et leur mère montèrent à l'étage, elle se sentit seule et se languit de Teddy. Après avoir résisté quelque temps, elle céda à son impulsion, et, armée d'un livre à rendre, s'en alla jusqu'à la grande maison.

« Est-ce que Mr. Laurence est ici ? demanda Jo à une femme de chambre qui descendait les escaliers.

— Oui, miss, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit visible maintenant.

— Pourquoi, est-il malade ?

— Oh, non, miss ! Mais il s'est disputé avec Mr. Laurie, qui est en colère pour une certaine raison, ce qui contrarie le vieux monsieur, alors je n'irais pas le voir.

— Où est Laurie ?

— Enfermé dans sa chambre, et il ne veut pas répondre, bien que j'aie toqué. Je ne sais pas ce que va devenir le dîner, qui est prêt, parce qu'il n'y a personne pour le manger.

— Je vais aller voir quel est le problème. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. »

Et Jo monta, et frappa vivement à la porte du petit bureau de Laurie.

« Arrêtez ça, ou j'ouvre la porte et je vous fais cesser ! » cria le jeune gentleman sur un ton menaçant.

Immédiatement, Jo cogna derechef ; la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et elle se précipita à l'intérieur avant que Laurie puisse se remettre de sa surprise. Voyant qu'il était  _ vraiment _ en colère, Jo, qui savait comment le prendre, afficha une expression contrite, et, se mettant à genoux avec art, dit, implorante, « S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi d'avoir été si dure. Je suis venue me raccommoder, et ne peux pas partir avant de l'avoir fait.

— Tout va bien ; lève-toi, ne fais pas l'idiote, Jo, » fut la cavalière réponse à sa prière.

« Merci, compte sur moi. Puis-je te demander ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de bonne humeur.

— On m'a secoué, et je ne l'accepterai pas ! gronda Laurie, indigné.

— Qui a fait ça ? demanda Jo.

— Grand-père. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais - » et le jeune homme blessé finit sa phrase d'un geste vif du bras droit.

« Ce n'est rien. Je te secoue souvent, et ça ne te dérange pas, dit Jo, apaisante.

— Bah ! Tu es une fille, et c'est amusant ; mais je ne permets à aucun homme de me secouer.

— Je ne pense pas que quiconque oserait s'y essayer, quand tu aurais l'air aussi orageux que maintenant. Pourquoi as-tu été traité ainsi ?

— Juste parce que je ne voulais pas dire ce que ta mère me voulait. J'ai promis de ne rien dire, et je n'allais pas revenir sur ma parole, évidemment.

— Ne pouvais-tu pas satisfaire ton grand-père d'une autre façon ?

— Non. Il voulait la vérité, toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité. Je lui aurais raconté ma part dans cette affaire, si je pouvais le faire sans parler de Meg. Comme je ne le pouvais pas, j'ai tenu ma langue, et j'ai supporté les réprimandes jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme m'attrape par le col. Alors je me suis mis en colère et j'ai filé, de peur que je ne m'oublie.

— Ce n'était pas gentil, mais il est désolé, je le sais ; alors descend et réconcilie-toi avec lui. Je t'aiderai.

— J'aime mieux être pendu ! Je ne vais pas me laisser sermonner et rouer de coups par tout le monde, juste pour m'être amusé un peu. J' _ étais _ désolé pour Meg, et j'ai demandé pardon comme un homme ; mais je ne vais pas le refaire, quand je n'étais pas en tort.

— Il ne le savait pas.

— Il devrait me faire confiance, et ne pas agir comme si j'étais un bébé. C'est inutile, Jo ; il doit apprendre que je suis capable de m'occuper de moi, et que je n'ai pas besoin de me tenir aux basques de quelqu'un.

— Comme vous êtes soupe au lait, tous les deux ! soupira Jo. Comment comptes-tu régler cette histoire ?

— Eh bien, il devra me demander pardon, et me croire quand je lui dis que je ne peux pas lui raconter la raison de cette agitation. 

— Mon pauvre ami ! Il n'en fera rien.

— Je ne descendrai pas avant qu'il ne l'ait fait.

— Allons, Teddy, sois raisonnable ; laisse courir, et j'expliquerai ce que je peux. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, alors quel intérêt à être mélodramatique ?

— Je ne compte pas rester ici longtemps, de toute façon. Je vais m'éclipser et partir en voyage quelque part, et quand je manquerai à Grand-père il se ravisera bien assez vite.

— Je suppose que oui ; mais tu ne devrais pas partir et lui causer du souci.

— Ne me fais pas la morale. J'irai voir Brooke à Washington ; on s'amuse là-bas, et je me distrairai après tous ces ennuis. 

— Quel plaisir ce serait ! J'aimerais pouvoir m'enfuir, moi aussi ! » dit Jo, oubliant son rôle de Mentor dans une vision vivace de la vie militaire à la capitale.

« Viens, alors ! Pourquoi pas ? Tu viens et tu fais la surprise à ton père, et je secoue un peu ce bon vieux Brooke. Ce serait une blague formidable ; faisons-le, Jo ! On laissera une lettre disant que nous allons bien, et on partira. J'ai suffisamment d'argent ; ça te fera du bien, et il n'y aura pas de mal, puisque tu iras voir ton père. »

Pendant un moment Jo eut l'air de vouloir accepter ; car, aussi fou qu'était ce plan, il lui convenait très bien. Elle était lasse de jouer les infirmières, et du confinement, elle avait envie de changement, et la pensée de son père ajoutait à la tentation en se mêlant au charme de la nouveauté des camps et des hôpitaux, de la liberté et de l'amusement. Ses yeux pétillaient comme elle les tournait songeusement vers la fenêtre, mais ils tombèrent sur la vieille maison d'en face, et elle secoua la tête avec une triste détermination.

« Si j'étais un garçon, nous nous enfuirions ensemble, et nous amuserions follement, mais comme je suis une pauvre fille, je dois être digne, et rester à la maison. Ne me tente pas, Teddy, ce plan est insensé.

— C'est justement ce qui est amusant, » commença Laurie, avec entêtement. Il mourait d'envie de se libérer de ses obligations, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Tais-toi ! s'exclama Jo en se bouchant les oreilles. Je suis condamnée à être convenable, et je ferais aussi bien de m'y résigner. Je suis venue te faire la morale, pas t'entendre parler de choses qui me donnent envie de bondir.

— Je savais que Meg voudrait me décourager, mais je te pensais plus volontaire, commença Laurie, manipulateur.

— Vilain garçon, tais-toi. Assieds-toi et réfléchis à tes péchés, ne va pas en ajouter aux miens. Si j'obtiens de ton grand-père qu'il s'excuse de t'avoir secoué, est-ce que tu abandonneras l'idée de fuir ?

— Oui, mais tu n'y arriveras pas, » répondit Laurie, qui souhaitait se « raccommoder, » mais dont la dignité outragée devait d'abord être apaisée.

« Si j'y arrive avec le jeune, je peux y arriver avec le vieux, » marmonna Jo en quittant la pièce, laissant Laurie penché sur une carte des chemins de fer, la tête entre les mains.

« Entrez ! » La voix rude de Mr. Laurence, comme Jo frappait à sa porte, semblait plus rude que jamais.

« Ce n'est que moi, sir, je suis venue rapporter un livre, » dit-elle platement en entrant.

« Vous en voulez d'autres ? » demanda le vieux monsieur, l'air sombre et fâché, mais tentant de ne pas le montrer.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, j'aime tellement ce vieux Sam, je pense que je vais essayer le second volume, » répondit Jo, espérant le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions en acceptant une seconde dose du « Johnson de Boswell, » comme il le lui avait recommandé.

Les sourcils broussailleux se redressèrent un peu, tandis qu'il faisait rouler l'escabeau en direction de l'étagère où se trouvait la littérature Johnsonnienne. Jo bondit dessus, et, assise sur la marche la plus haute, feignit de chercher son livre, alors qu'elle cherchait en fait à introduire le dangereux sujet de sa visite. Mr. Laurence semblait soupçonner qu'elle tramait quelque chose ; car, après quelques vifs allers-retours dans la pièce, il lui fit face et prit la parole, si brusquement que  _ Rasselas _ tomba face contre terre.

« Qu'est-ce que ce garçon a fait ? N'essayez pas de le protéger ! Je sais qu'il s'est attiré des ennuis, à la façon dont il agissait quand il est rentré à la maison. Je n'arrive pas à lui tirer un mot ; et quand j'ai menacé de le secouer pour obtenir la vérité, il a filé à l'étage, et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

— Il a bien fait une bêtise, mais nous lui avons pardonné, et nous avons toutes promis de n'en dire mot à personne, commença Jo à contrecœur.

— Ça ne suffit pas ; il ne peut pas s'abriter derrière une promesse faite par des filles aux cœurs tendres. S'il a fait quelque chose de mal, il doit se confesser, demander pardon, et être puni. Dites-moi tout, Jo ! Il n'est pas question que je reste dans l'ignorance. »

Mr. Laurence avait l'air si effrayant, et parlait si vivement, que Jo aurait volontiers pris la fuite, si elle l'avait pu, mais elle était perchée en haut de l'escabeau et il se tenait à son pied, tel un lion sur son passage, aussi devait-elle rester et l'affronter.

« Eh bien, sir, je ne peux rien dire, car Mère l'a interdit. Laurie s'est confessé, a demandé pardon, et a été bien assez puni. Nous ne gardons pas le silence pour le protéger, lui, mais pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre, et cela causera plus de problèmes si vous intervenez. N'en faites rien, s'il vous plaît ; c'était en partie ma faute, mais c'est arrangé maintenant, alors oublions tout ça et parlons du  _ Promeneur _ , ou de quelque chose de plaisant.

— La peste soit du  _ Promeneur _ ! Descendez et donnez-moi votre parole que cette tête brûlée n'a rien fait d'ingrat ou d'impertinent. Car si tel est le cas, après toutes vos gentillesses envers lui, je lui administrerai moi-même une bonne correction. »

La menace semblait terrible, mais elle n'inquiéta pas Jo, car elle savait que le vieil homme irascible ne lèverait jamais la main sur son petit-fils, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Elle descendit docilement, et adoucit l'histoire autant qu'elle le pouvait sans trahir Meg ou omettre la vérité.

« Hum ! Ha ! Bien, si le garçon a tenu sa langue parce qu'il l'a promis, et non pas par entêtement, je lui pardonne. C'est une tête de mule, difficile à manier, » dit Mr. Laurence en se passant la main dans les cheveux jusqu'à avoir l'air d'être sorti au milieu d'une tempête, et cessant de froncer les sourcils, avec un air de soulagement.

« Tout comme moi ; mais un mot aimable me fera obéir quand tous les chevaux du roi et tous ses hommes ne le feraient pas, » dit Jo, essayant de dire un mot en faveur de son ami, qui semblait ne s’être tiré d’un mauvais pas que pour tomber dans un autre.

« Vous pensez que je ne suis pas gentil avec lui, hein ? fut la vive réponse.

— Oh, Seigneur, non, sir ; vous êtes plutôt trop gentil parfois, et un peu trop brusque quand il éprouve votre patience. Ne le pensez-vous pas ? »

Jo était déterminée à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et essayait d'avoir l'air calme, même si elle tremblait un peu après son discours audacieux. À son grand soulagement et à sa surprise, le vieux gentleman se contenta de jeter ses lunettes sur la table, et de s'exclamer franchement, « Vous avez raison, jeune fille, c'est bien vrai ! J'aime le garçon, mais il éprouve ma patience plus que je ne peux le supporter, et je ne sais pas comment cela va finir, si nous continuons ainsi.

— Je vais vous le dire - il s'enfuira. » Jo regretta ses mots sitôt qu'elle les eut prononcés ; elle avait voulu l'avertir que Laurie ne supporterait pas plus de contraintes, dans l'espoir qu'il se montrerait plus patient avec le jeune homme.

Le visage rougeaud de Mr. Laurence changea soudain d'expression, et il s'assit en jetant un regard troublé au portrait d'un bel homme accroché au dessus de la table. C'était le père de Laurie, qui s'était effectivement enfui dans sa jeunesse, et s'était marié contre l'impérieuse volonté du vieil homme. Jo supposa qu'il se rappelait et regrettait le passé, et elle souhaita avoir tenu sa langue.

« Il ne le fera pas, à moins qu'il ne soit vraiment contrarié, et il ne menace de le faire que parfois, quand il en a assez d'étudier. Je pense souvent que j'aimerais venir aussi, surtout depuis qu'on m'a coupé les cheveux ; aussi si nous venons à manquer, faites rechercher deux garçons à bord des bateaux en partance pour les Indes. »

Elle riait tout en parlant, et Mr. Laurence eut l'air soulagé, prenant évidemment le tout comme une plaisanterie.

« Effrontée, comment osez-vous me parler de cette façon ? Où sont passés votre respect et votre bonne éducation ? Bénis soient les enfants, garçons et filles ! Quels tourments ils amènent, et pourtant nous ne sommes rien sans eux, » dit-il en lui pinçant aimablement les joues.

« Allez chercher ce garçon et ramenez-le pour son dîner, dites-lui que tout va bien, et conseillez-lui de ne plus prendre ces airs tragiques avec son grand-père ; je ne l'accepterai pas.

— Il ne viendra pas, sir, il est très mécontent parce que vous ne l'avez pas cru quand il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vous raconter toute l'histoire. Je pense que l'avoir secoué l'a vraiment blessé. »

Jo essayait de prendre un air pitoyable, mais devait avoir échoué, car Mr. Laurence commença à rire, et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné la partie.

« J'en suis désolé, et je devrais le remercier de ne pas m'avoir secoué, moi, je suppose. À quoi diable s'attend ce garçon ? » et le vieux monsieur avait l'air légèrement honteux de sa propre irritabilité. 

« Si j'étais vous, je lui écrirais une lettre d'excuses, sir. Il dit qu'il ne descendra pas tant qu'il n'en aura pas reçu ; et il parle de Washington, et raconte des absurdités. Des excuses formelles lui feront voir combien il est ridicule, et le rendront plus affable. Essayez, il aime s'amuser, et cette façon est bien meilleure qu'un discours. Je lui porterai votre message, et je lui montrerai son devoir. »

Mr. Laurence lui jeta un regard pénétrant, et mit ses lunettes, en disant lentement, « Vous êtes une petite rusée ! Mais ça ne me dérange pas de faire vos volontés ou celles de Beth. Bien, donnez-moi un bout de papier, et terminons-en avec ces bêtises. »

La note fut écrite dans les termes qu'emploierait un gentleman envers un autre qu'il aurait gravement insulté. Jo déposa un baiser sur le sommet chauve de la tête de Mr. Laurence, et courut glisser la lettre sous la porte de Laurie, en l'incitant, à travers le trou de serrure, à se montrer soumis, convenable, et quelques autres aimables impossibilités. La porte étant de nouveau verrouillée, elle laissa la lettre faire son œuvre, et s'en allait en silence, quand le jeune homme descendit l'escalier en glissant sur la rampe et l'attendit en bas, en disant avec son expression la plus vertueuse, « Quel bon camarade tu es, Jo ! Il ne t'a pas explosé à la figure ? ajouta-t-il.

— Non, il a été plutôt amical, dans l'ensemble.

— Ah ! Je me suis bien fait embobiner ! Même si tu m'as bien laissé tomber tout à l'heure, et que j'étais prêt à aller au diable, commença-t-il d'un ton d'excuse.

— Ne parle pas de cette façon, tourne la page et recommence, Teddy, fiston.

— Je n'arrête pas de tourner de nouvelles pages, et de les abîmer, comme j'abîmais mes cahiers ; et je recommence tant de fois qu'il n'y aura jamais de fin, dit-il avec tristesse.

— Va manger ton dîner, tu te sentiras mieux après. Les hommes grognent toujours quand ils ont faim, » et sur ces mots, Jo fila par la porte de devant.

« C'est une  _ calamine _ , répondit Laurie en citant Amy, comme il allait s'excuser humblement auprès de son grand-père, qui fit preuve de la modération d'un saint, et de manières extrêmement respectueuses, pour le reste de la journée.

Tout le monde crut l'affaire réglée, et le petit nuage dispersé, mais le mal était fait, car, bien que les autres aient oublié, Meg se souvenait. Elle ne faisait jamais allusion à une certaine personne, mais elle pensait beaucoup à lui, rêvait plus que jamais, et une fois, Jo, en cherchant des timbres dans le bureau de sa sœur, tomba sur un bout de papier où étaient griffonnés les mots « Mrs. John Brooke » ; ce à quoi elle poussa un grognement tragique, avant de jeter le papier dans le feu, avec l'impression que la blague de Laurie avait précipité le jour maudit.


	22. De plaisantes prairies

Les semaines suivantes, si paisibles, furent comme le retour du soleil après la tempête. Les malades guérissaient rapidement, et Mr. March commença à parler de rentrer au début de la nouvelle année. Beth fut bientôt capable de rester étendue sur le sofa de l'étude toute la journée, d'abord en s'amusant avec les chats bien-aimés, puis, avec le temps, en cousant pour ses poupées, tâche qui avait malheureusement pris bien du retard. Ses membres autrefois actifs étaient si raides et faibles que Jo la prenait dans ses bras forts pour un bol d'air quotidien autour de la maison. Meg noircissait et brûlait joyeusement ses blanches mains en cuisinant de délicats petits plats pour la « chérie » ; tandis qu'Amy, loyale esclave de la bague, célébrait son retour en donnant autant de ses trésors qu'elle put convaincre ses sœurs d'accepter.

Comme Noël approchait, les secrets habituels commencèrent à hanter la maison, et Jo faisait régulièrement se tordre de rire le reste de la famille en proposant des cérémonies complètement impossibles, ou magnifiquement absurdes, en l'honneur de ce Noël particulièrement joyeux. Laurie manquait tout autant de sens pratique, et aurait voulu des feux de joie, des fusées, et des arcs de triomphe, s'il avait pu n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Après de nombreux accrochages et rebuffades, on considéra l'ambitieux duo finalement refroidi, et ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations avec des mines sombres, que démentaient les explosions de rire qu'on entendait lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble.

Une succession de journées au temps inhabituellement doux fit place à une magnifique journée de Noël. Hannah « sentait dans ses os que la journée serait particulièrement bonne, » et elle prouva être une vraie prophétesse, car tout et tous semblaient voués à un grand succès. Cela commença par une lettre de Mr. March disant qu'il serait bientôt avec elles ; puis Beth se sentit exceptionnellement bien ce matin-là, et, enveloppée dans le cadeau de sa mère - un doux châle écarlate en laine de mérinos - elle fut portée en triomphe jusqu'à la fenêtre, pour recevoir les offrandes de Jo et Laurie. Les Inextinguibles avaient fait de leur mieux pour mériter leur nom, car, comme des lutins, ils avaient travaillé dans la nuit pour mettre en place une surprise des plus comiques. Dehors dans le jardin se tenait une imposante jeune fille de neige, couronnée de houx, portant un panier de fruits et de fleurs dans une main, un grand rouleau de nouvelles partitions dans l'autre, l'arc-en-ciel parfait d'un jeté crocheté autour de ses épaules frileuses, et un chant de Noël échappait de ses lèvres, sur une banderole de papier rose :

LA DAME DES NEIGES À BETH

« Dieu vous bénisse, bonne Reine Bess !

Et que rien ne vous afflige ;

Mais que santé, paix et bonheur

Soient vôtres, en ce jour de Noël.

« Voici des fruits pour notre petite abeille,

Des fleurs pour son nez ;

De la musique pour son piano,

Un jeté pour ses orteils.

« Un portrait de Joanna, voyez,

Peint par Raphaël No. 2,

Qui a travaillé d'arrache-pied,

Pour qu'il soit juste et beau.

« Je vous prie d'accepter un ruban rouge,

Pour la queue de Madame Ronron ;

Et de la crème glacée faite par la douce Peg,

Un vrai Mont Blanc dans un pot.

« Mes créateurs ont déposé leur amour le plus tendre

Au cœur de mon sein de neige,

Acceptez-le, et avec la fille des Alpes,

De la part de Laurie et Jo. »

Comme Beth rit quand elle la vit ! Comme Laurie courut dans tous les sens pour apporter les cadeaux, et quels discours ridicules fit Jo quand elle les présenta !

« Je suis emplie d'un tel bonheur, que, si seulement Père était ici, je ne pourrais en contenir une goutte de plus », dit Beth en soupirant de contentement tandis que Jo la portait dans l'étude pour se reposer après l'excitation, et pour se rafraîchir avec quelques-uns des délicieux raisins que la « Dame des Neiges » lui avait portés.

« Tout comme moi », dit Jo, en frappant de la main la poche contenant le si longtemps désiré  _ Ondine et Sitran. _

« Moi aussi, assurément », ajouta Amy, en train d'étudier la copie gravée de la Madone à l'Enfant, joliment encadrée, que sa mère lui avait donnée.

« Moi aussi, bien sûr ! » s'exclama Meg en lissant les plis argentés de sa première robe en soie, que Mr. Laurence avait insisté pour lui offrir.

« Comment pourrais-je dire autrement ! » dit Mrs. March avec gratitude, comme ses yeux allaient de la lettre de son mari au visage souriant de Beth, et comme sa main caressait la broche faite de mèches grises, dorées, châtains et brunes, que les filles venaient tout juste d'accrocher à son corsage.

De temps à autre, en ce monde ordinaire, les évènements se déroulent effectivement à la manière délicieuse d'un livre de contes, et c'est un vrai réconfort. Une demi-heure après qu'elles eurent toutes dit qu'elles étaient si heureuses qu'elles ne pourraient en contenir qu'une goutte de plus, la goutte apparut. Laurie ouvrit la porte du parloir, et passa la tête tout doucement. Il aurait aussi bien pu avoir fait un saut périlleux, et poussé un cri de guerre indien, car son visage était empreint d'une telle excitation réprimée, et sa voix trahissait une telle joie, que tout le monde bondit sur ses pieds, quoiqu'il eut seulement dit, d'une voix étrange, comme à bout de souffle, « Voici un autre cadeau de Noël pour la famille March. »

Avant qu'il eut seulement fini de prononcer ces mots, il fut comme escamoté, d'une certaine façon, et à sa place apparut un homme de grande taille, emmitouflé jusqu'aux yeux, qui s'appuyait sur le bras d'un autre homme, qui essayait de dire quelque chose mais en fut incapable. Bien sûr il y eut une ruée générale ; et pendant plusieurs minutes tout le monde sembla perdre la tête, car les choses les plus étranges se produisirent, et personne ne dit mot. Mr. March disparut entre les quatre paires de bras aimants ; Jo se fit honte en manquant de s'évanouir, et Laurie dut lui servir de docteur ; Mr. Brooke embrassa Meg, purement par erreur, comme il l'expliqua de manière quelque peu incohérente ; et Amy, toujours si digne, trébucha sur un tabouret, et, sans s'arrêter pour se relever, vint étreindre les bottes de son père tout en pleurant de la manière la plus touchante. Mrs. March fut la première à se reprendre, et leva les mains avec un avertissement, « Chut ! Pensez à Beth ! »

Mais il était trop tard ; la porte de l'étude s'ouvrit à la volée, le petit châle rouge apparut sur le seuil, la joie donna de la force aux membres affaiblis, et Beth courut tout droit dans les bras de son père. Peu importe ce qui arriva par la suite, les cœurs pleins débordèrent, effaçant l'amertume du passé, et ne laissant que la douceur du présent.

Ce n'était pas du tout romantique, mais un bel accès de rire remit tout le monde d'aplomb - car on découvrit Hannah derrière la porte, en train de pleurer au-dessus de la dinde, qu'elle avait oublié de poser avant de se précipiter hors de la cuisine. Comme les rires s'éteignaient, Mrs. March commença à remercier Mr. Brooke pour son attention dévouée à son mari, ce à quoi Mr. Brooke se souvint tout à coup que Mr. March avait besoin de repos, et, se saisissant de Laurie, il se retira précipitamment. Puis on ordonna aux deux malades de se reposer, ce qu'ils firent en s'asseyant tous les deux dans un grand fauteuil, et en discutant avec animation.

Mr. March raconta combien il avait eu envie de les surprendre, et comment, le beau temps venu, le docteur l'avait autorisé à en tirer parti ; combien Brooke avait été dévoué, et comme il était un jeune homme tout à fait droit et digne d'estime. Pourquoi Mr. March marqua une pause à ce moment, et, après un coup d'œil à Meg, qui tisonnait le feu avec ardeur, regarda sa femme avec un haussement de sourcils interrogateur, je vous le laisse deviner ; ainsi que pourquoi Mrs. March hocha gentiment la tête, avant de demander, assez brusquement, s'il ne voulait pas manger quelque chose. Jo vit tout cela et comprit, et elle s'éloigna, la mine sombre, pour aller chercher du vin et du bouillon, en marmonnant, alors qu'elle claquait la porte, « Je déteste les jeunes hommes dignes d'estime aux yeux bruns ! »

Il n'y avait jamais eu de dîner de Noël comme celui de ce jour. La dinde était exceptionnelle, farcie, dorée, et décorée. De même que le plum-pudding, qui fondait dans la bouche ; ainsi que les gelées, dont se régala Amy, telle une mouche dans un pot de miel. Tout avait bien tourné, ce qui était un soulagement, dit Hannah, « car mon esprit était si tourneboulé, mum, que c'est un miracle que je n'ai pas rôti le pudding et farci la dinde de raisins secs, ou pire, mise à bouillir dans un linge. »

Mr. Laurence et son petit-fils dînèrent avec eux, ainsi que Mr. Brooke - auquel Jo lançait des regards noirs, au grand amusement de Laurie. Deux fauteuils étaient placés côte à côte en tête de table, où étaient assis Beth et son père, festoyant modestement de poulet et d'un peu de fruits. On porta des toasts, raconta des histoires, chanta des chansons, on se « remémora », comme disent les anciens, et on passa un excellent moment. Une promenade en traîneau avait été prévue, mais les filles ne voulurent pas quitter leur père ; aussi les invités partirent tôt, et, comme le soleil se couchait, l'heureuse famille se réunit autour du feu.

« Il y a tout juste un an nous grommelions à l'idée du terrible Noël que nous allions avoir. Vous vous rappelez ? » demanda Jo, brisant un court silence qui avait suivi une longue conversation sur bien des sujets.

« L'année aura été plutôt bonne, dans l'ensemble ! » dit Meg, qui souriait au feu dans la cheminée, en se félicitant d'avoir traité Mr. Brooke avec dignité.

« Je pense qu'elle a été assez difficile », fit remarquer Amy en observant les jeux de la lumière sur sa bague, songeuse.

« Je suis contente qu'elle soit finie, car tu es de retour », souffla Beth, assise sur les genoux de son père.

« La route aura été difficile pour vous, mes petits pèlerins, surtout la dernière partie. Mais vous avez progressé avec vaillance, et je pense que vos fardeaux sont en bonne voie pour tomber très bientôt de vos épaules », dit Mr. March, en regardant, avec une satisfaction toute paternelle, les quatre jeunes visages autour de lui.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Mère te l'a dit ? demanda Jo.

— Pas vraiment, mais les brins de paille indiquent la direction du vent ; et j'ai fait plusieurs découvertes aujourd'hui.

— Oh, dis-nous lesquelles ! s'exclama Meg, assise à côté de lui.

— En voici une ! » et, lui prenant la main qu'elle avait posée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, il pointa l'index rugueux, une brûlure sur le dos, et deux ou trois cals dans la paume. « Je me rappelle un temps où cette main était blanche et lisse, et où ton premier souci était de la conserver ainsi. Elle était très jolie alors, mais je la trouve bien plus jolie maintenant - car dans ces défauts apparents je lis une petite histoire. La vanité a été brûlée en offrande ; cette paume durcie a gagné bien mieux que des ampoules, et je suis sûr que les coutures effectuées par ces doigts piqués dureront longtemps, car tant de bonne volonté est allée dans la confection de chaque point. Meg, ma chérie, j'estime les compétences féminines qui préservent le bonheur du foyer, plus que les mains blanches et les talents à la mode ; je suis fier de serrer cette bonne petite main industrieuse, et j'espère ne pas devoir trop tôt l'accorder à un autre. »

Si Meg avait souhaité une récompense pour ses heures de patient travail, elle l'aurait reçue dans la tendre pression de la main de son père, et dans le sourire approbateur qu'il lui offrit.

« Et pour Jo ? S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose de gentil, parce qu'elle a vraiment fait de son mieux, et elle a été tellement, tellement gentille avec moi, » dit Beth à l'oreille de son père.

Il rit, et regarda la grande fille assise en face de lui, qui avait une expression inhabituellement douce sur son visage brun.

« En dépit des boucles courtes, je ne vois pas le "fils Jo" que j'ai laissé il y a un an, dit Mr. March. Je vois une jeune dame qui met son col droit, lace ses chaussures comme il faut, et ne siffle pas, ne parle pas argot et ne se couche pas sur le tapis, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Aujourd'hui son visage est pâle et amaigri par les veilles et l'anxiété ; mais j'aime à le regarder, car il s'est adouci, et sa voix est plus basse ; elle ne bondit pas en tous sens, mais marche tranquillement, et prend un soin maternel d'une certaine petite personne, ce qui me ravit. Ma fille sauvage me manque, mais si j'obtiens à sa place une femme forte, dévouée, et tendre, je serai tout à fait satisfait. Je ne sais pas si la tonte a assagi notre mouton noir, mais je sais que dans tout Washington je n'ai rien pu trouver d'assez beau à acheter avec les vingt-cinq dollars que ma bonne fille m'a envoyés. »

Les yeux perçants de Jo se ternirent pendant une minute, et son visage mince rosit à la lumière du feu, tandis qu'elle recevait les louanges de son père, sachant qu'elle en méritait au moins une partie.

« À Beth, maintenant », dit Amy, impatiente d'avoir son tour, mais prête à attendre.

« Il reste si peu d'elle que j'ai peur de dire grand-chose, de crainte qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement, quoiqu'elle n'est pas aussi timide qu'elle l'était autrefois », commença joyeusement leur père ; puis, se rappelant qu'il l'avait bien presque perdue, il la serra contre lui, en disant tendrement, « Je t'ai retrouvée saine et sauve, ma Beth, et je te garderai ainsi, s'il plaît à Dieu. »

Après une minute de silence, il baissa les yeux vers Amy, assise sur le repose-pieds, et dit, en caressant les cheveux brillants,

« J'ai remarqué qu'Amy a pris un pilon au dîner, a fait des courses pour sa mère tout l'après-midi, a donné sa place à Meg ce soir, et a attendu après tout le monde avec patience et bonne humeur. Je constate également qu'elle ne fait pas d'histoires, ni ne se fait belle devant le miroir, et n'a même pas mentionné une très jolie bague qu'elle a au doigt ; aussi je conclus qu'elle a appris à penser plus aux autres, et moins à elle-même, et qu'elle a décidé d'essayer de façonner son caractère avec autant de soin que ses petites figures d'argile. J'en suis content, car même si je serais très fier d'une gracieuse statue réalisée par ses mains, je serai infiniment plus fier d'une fille aimable, avec un talent pour rendre la vie plus belle, pour elle et les autres. »

« À quoi penses-tu, Beth ? » demanda Jo, quand Amy eut remercié leur père, et lui eut raconté pour la bague.

« J'ai lu aujourd'hui dans  _ Le Voyage du Pèlerin _ , comment, après bien des ennuis, le Chrétien et l'Espérant arrivèrent à une agréable prairie verdoyante, où des lys fleurissaient toute l'année, et où ils se reposèrent avec bonheur, comme nous le faisons maintenant, avant de repartir vers la fin de leur voyage », répondit Beth ; ajoutant, comme elle glissait hors des bras de son père et se dirigeait lentement vers son instrument, « Il est l'heure de chanter maintenant, et je veux être à mon ancienne place. Je vais essayer de chanter la chanson du berger qu'a entendue le Pèlerin. J’ai écrit la musique pour Père, parce qu'il aime les paroles. »

Alors, assise à son cher petit piano, Beth effleura doucement les touches, et, de sa douce petite voix qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé entendre à nouveau, sur son propre accompagnement, chanta l'hymne suranné, qui lui correspondait étonnamment bien :

« Celui qui n'a rien ne craint pas l'infortune

Ni le modeste l'arrogance 

Et l'humble toujours aura 

Dieu à ses côtés pour le guider

Je suis content de ce que j'ai, 

Dans le dénuement ou l'abondance,

Mais je me languis de la satisfaction, 

Seigneur ! Du salut que tu promets 

Trop se charger est une erreur

Lorsqu'on part en Pèlerinage

D'un âge à l'autre, jusqu'après le bonheur 

Se contenter de peu est plus sage! »


	23. Tante March règle la question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On y est les enfants, la fin du premier livre !  
C'est ici que s'arrêtent la plupart des traductions que vous trouverez en librairie - mais pas celle ci ! Car j'entame dès à présent la traduction du second volume ^^ Les aventures de Meg, Jo, Beth et Amy sont encore loin de toucher à leur fin !

Comme des abeilles s'affairant auprès de leur reine, la mère et les filles restèrent auprès de Mr. March le jour suivant, négligeant tout le reste pour regarder, servir, et écouter le nouveau malade, qui était bien près d'étouffer sous le poids de tant de gentillesses. Comme il était assis dans le grand fauteuil près du sofa de Beth, avec les trois autres filles toutes proches, et Hannah passant la tête par la porte de temps en temps « pour jeter un œil au cher homme », il semblait que rien ne manquait à leur bonheur. Mais quelque chose manquait, et les aînées le ressentaient, bien qu'aucune ne le confesse. Mr. et Mrs. March se regardaient avec un air inquiet, en suivant Meg du regard. Jo avait des moments soudains de gravité, et fut surprise à secouer le poing en direction du parapluie de Mr. Brooke, qui l'avait laissé dans le couloir ; Meg était distraite, timide et silencieuse, sursautait au moindre coup de sonnette, et rougissait quand le nom de John était mentionné ; Amy dit que tout le monde semblait attendre quelque chose, et que personne ne pouvait se calmer, « ce qui était bizarre, parce que Père était en sécurité à la maison », et Beth demanda innocemment pourquoi leurs voisins ne leur rendaient pas visite comme d'habitude.

Laurie passa dans l'après-midi, et, en voyant Meg à la fenêtre, parut soudain possédé par un accès de mélodrame, car il mit un genou à terre dans la neige, se battit la poitrine, s'arracha les cheveux, et joignit les mains de manière implorante, comme pour mendier une faveur ; et quand Meg lui dit de se tenir correctement et de partir, il tira des larmes imaginaires de son mouchoir, et tituba hors de la vue comme en proie au désespoir.

« Qu'est-ce que cet idiot veut dire ? » dit Meg, en riant et en essayant de paraître insouciante.

« Il te montre comment ton John va bientôt agir. Touchant, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Jo, méprisante.

— Ne dis pas  _ mon _ John, ce n'est ni correct ni vrai », mais la voix de Meg s'attarda sur les mots comme si elle les trouvait plaisants. « S'il te plaît, ne me harcèle pas, Jo ; je t'ai dit que je ne me soucie  _ guère _ de lui, et qu'il n'y a rien à dire, mais nous devons tous nous montrer aimables, et agir comme avant.

— Nous ne pouvons pas, parce que  _ quelque chose _ a été dit, et le vilain tour de Laurie t'a malheureusement changée. Je le vois, et Mère aussi ; tu n'es plus du tout toi-même, et tu sembles plus loin de moi que jamais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te harceler, et je le supporterai comme un homme, mais je voudrais vraiment que tout soit réglé. Je déteste attendre, alors si tu comptes faire quelque chose, fais-le, et vite, qu'on en finisse, dit Jo, de méchante humeur.

—  _ Je _ ne peux rien dire ou faire tant qu'il ne parle pas, et il ne le fera pas, parce que Père a dit que j'étais trop jeune », commença Meg, en se penchant sur son ouvrage avec un étrange petit sourire, qui suggérait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec Père sur ce point.

« S'il parlait, tu ne saurais pas quoi dire, tu pleurerais ou tu rougirais, ou tu le laisserais faire ce qu'il veut, au lieu de lui donner un "Non" ferme et décidé.

— Je ne suis pas aussi stupide et faible que tu le crois. Je sais exactement ce que je dirais, car je l'ai prévu, pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu ; on ne peut pas savoir ce qui peut arriver, et je voulais être prête. »

Jo ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'air important qu'avait pris Meg sans s'en rendre compte, et qui lui seyait tout autant que la couleur qui lui était venue aux joues.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu lui dirais ? demanda Jo, plus respectueusement.

— Bien sûr ; tu as seize ans maintenant, tu es bien assez âgée pour être ma confidente, et mon expérience te sera utile un jour, peut-être, dans cette sorte d'affaires.

— Je ne compte pas en avoir ; c'est amusant de voir les autres batifoler, mais je me sentirais idiote en faisant la même chose », dit Jo, l'air effrayée par cette idée.

« Je suis sûre que non, si tu aimais beaucoup quelqu'un, et qu'il t'aimait en retour », dit Meg comme pour elle-même, en regardant l'allée au-dehors où elle avait souvent vu des couples d'amoureux se promener pendant les soirées d'été.

« Je croyais que tu allais me raconter le discours que tu ferais à cet homme, dit Jo, abrégeant la petite rêverie de sa sœur.

— Oh, je dirais simplement, calme et décidée, "Merci, Mr. Brooke, vous êtes très gentil, mais je suis d'accord avec Père, pour le moment je suis trop jeune pour m'engager en aucune façon ; ne dites rien de plus, s'il vous plaît, et restons amis comme nous l'étions."

— Hum ! C'est assez froid et sévère. Je ne crois pas que tu le diras jamais, et je sais qu'il ne sera pas satisfait si tu le fais. S'il agit comme les amoureux rejetés dans les livres, tu céderas plutôt que de le blesser.

— Non, je ne céderai pas ! Je lui dirai que j'ai pris ma décision, et je quitterai la pièce avec dignité. »

Meg s'était levée en parlant, et allait justement répéter sa sortie toute en dignité, quand des pas dans le couloir la firent se précipiter dans son fauteuil, et commencer à coudre comme si sa vie dépendait de la complétion de cette couture. Jo étouffa un rire au changement soudain, et, quand quelqu'un toqua doucement, elle ouvrit la porte avec un air lugubre qui était tout sauf accueillant.

« Bonjour, je suis venu chercher mon parapluie, je veux dire, voir comment va votre père aujourd'hui, » s'embrouilla Mr. Brooke, comme son regard allait d'un visage révélateur à l'autre.

« Votre parapluie va très bien, il est dans le porte-parapluies, je vais le chercher et lui dire que vous êtes ici, » et, ayant bien mélangé son père et le parapluie dans sa réponse, Jo s'éclipsa de la pièce pour donner une chance à Meg de faire son discours et d'exprimer sa dignité. Mais à l'instant où elle eut disparu, Meg commença à se diriger en crabe vers la porte, en murmurant,

« Mère sera contente de vous voir, asseyez-vous, je vous prie ; je vais l'appeler.

— Ne partez pas ; avez-vous peur de moi, Margaret ? » et Mr. Brooke avait l'air si peiné, que Meg pensa qu'elle devait avoir fait quelque chose de très impoli. Elle rougit, jusqu'aux petites boucles sur son front, car il ne l'avait jamais appelé Margaret auparavant, et elle était surprise de constater à quel point cela lui semblait naturel et agréable de l'entendre le dire. Soucieuse de paraître amicale et à son aise, elle tendit la main dans un geste confiant, et dit, avec gratitude,

« Comment pourrais-je avoir peur quand vous avez été si bon pour Père ? Je souhaiterais seulement pouvoir vous en remercier.

— Puis-je vous dire comment ? » demanda Mr. Brooke, enveloppant rapidement la petite main entre les siennes, et regardant Meg avec tant d'amour dans ses yeux bruns, que son cœur commença à battre la chamade, et elle avait à la fois envie de fuir et de rester pour l'écouter.

« Oh, non, s'il vous plaît ne - je ne préférerais pas », dit-elle, en essayant de retirer sa main, et l'air effrayée en dépit de son affirmation précédente.

« Je ne vous dérangerai pas, je veux seulement savoir si vous vous souciez un peu de moi, Meg. Je vous aime tant, ma chère », ajouta tendrement Mr. Brooke.

C'était le bon moment pour son discours calme et convenable, mais Meg ne le fit pas, elle en oublia chaque mot, laissa retomber sa tête, et répondit, « Je ne sais pas », si doucement, que John dut se baisser pour entendre l'imprudente petite réponse.

Il sembla penser que cela en valait la peine, car il sourit pour lui-même comme satisfait, pressa la main potelée avec gratitude et dit, de son ton le plus persuasif, « Voulez-vous essayer de le découvrir ? J'ai  _ tant _ envie de savoir, je n'ai plus le cœur à aller travailler en ne sachant pas si je serai ou non récompensé à la fin.

— Je suis trop jeune », balbutia Meg, en se demandant pourquoi elle était si troublée, mais de manière plaisante.

« J'attendrai ; et, pendant ce temps, vous pourriez apprendre à m'apprécier. Serait-ce une leçon trop difficile, très chère ?

— Pas si je choisis de l'apprendre, mais -

— S'il vous plaît, choisissez de l'apprendre, Meg. J'aime enseigner, et c'est bien plus facile que l'allemand », l'interrompit John en s'emparant de son autre main, l'empêchant ainsi de se cacher le visage tandis qu'il se penchait pour voir son expression.

Son ton était tout à fait implorant, mais, en lui jetant un regard timide, Meg vit que ses yeux brillaient de joie autant que de tendresse, et qu'il arborait le sourire satisfait de celui qui ne doute pas de son succès. Ceci l'agaça ; les ridicules leçons en coquetterie d'Annie Moffat lui vinrent à l'esprit, et l'amour du pouvoir, qui sommeille au sein des meilleures petites femmes, s'éveilla tout à coup et s'empara d'elle. Elle se sentit fiévreuse et étrange, et, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle suivit une impulsion capricieuse en retirant ses deux mains et en disant d'un ton acerbe, « Je ne choisis  _ pas _ , allez-vous en s'il vous plaît, et laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Le pauvre Mr. Brooke avait l'air de celui qui voit s'écrouler son château en Espagne, car il n'avait jamais vu Meg de cette humeur, et cela le déroutait fort.

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, en la suivant tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

— Oui, je le pense ; je ne veux pas être inquiétée pour de telles choses. Père dit que je n'en ai pas besoin ; c'est trop tôt, et je ne préfère pas.

— Puis-je espérer que vous changerez d'avis un de ces jours ? J'attendrai, et ne dirai rien jusqu'à ce que vous ayez eu plus de temps. Ne jouez pas avec moi, Meg. Je ne pensais pas que vous en étiez capable.

— Ne pensez pas à moi, c'est tout. J'aimerais mieux que vous cessiez », dit Meg, goûtant une vilaine satisfaction à éprouver la patience de son soupirant et son propre pouvoir.

Il était grave et pâle maintenant, et avait décidément l'air d'un de ces héros de romans qu'elle admirait ; mais il ne se frappait pas le front ni ne faisait les cent pas dans la pièce comme eux ; il restait juste à la regarder d'un air si songeur, si tendre, qu'elle sentait son cœur s'adoucir malgré elle. Ce qui aurait pu arriver par la suite, je ne saurais le dire, car c'est à ce moment intéressant que Tante March fit son entrée en clopinant.

La vieille dame n'avait pu résister à son envie de voir son neveu ; car elle avait croisé Laurie pendant sa promenade, et, l'entendant raconter l'arrivée de Mr. March, elle s'était fait conduire tout droit jusque chez lui. Toute la famille était occupée à l'arrière de la maison, et elle était entrée silencieusement, espérant les surprendre. Elle surprit bien deux d'entre eux, à tel point que Meg sursauta comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, et que Mr. Brooke disparut dans l'étude.

« Bonté divine ! Qu'est-ce que tout ceci ? » s'écria la vieille dame en frappant le sol de sa canne, comme elle regardait le jeune homme pâle et la jeune fille écarlate.

« C'est l'ami de Père. Je suis  _ si  _ surprise de vous voir ! » répondit Meg, qui sentait le sermon arriver.

« C'est évident, répliqua Tante March en s'asseyant. Mais qu'est en train de te dire l'ami de ton père, pour te donner l'air d'une pivoine ? Il se trame quelque chose, et j'exige de savoir de quoi il s'agit ! » dit-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un autre coup de canne.

« Nous étions juste en train de discuter. Mr. Brooke est venu chercher son parapluie », commença Meg, en souhaitant que Mr. Brooke et son parapluie soient saufs et hors de la maison.

« Brooke ? Le tuteur de ce garçon ? Ah ! Je comprends maintenant ! Je sais tout sur lui. Jo s'est trompée de message en lisant l'une des lettres de votre père, et je lui ai fait tout me raconter. Tu ne l'as pas accepté, mon enfant ? s'exclama Tante March, scandalisée.

— Chut ! Il va vous entendre ! Ne devrais-je pas appeler Mère ? dit Meg, très troublée.

— Pas encore. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, et je dois le dire tout de suite. Dis-moi, as-tu l'intention d'épouser ce Cook ? Si tu l'épouses, tu ne recevras pas un penny de mon argent, jamais. Souviens-t'en, et sois raisonnable », dit la vieille dame, très impressionnante.

Tante March maîtrisait à la perfection l'art d'éveiller l'esprit d'opposition chez les personnes les plus douces, et s'y complaisait. Les meilleurs d'entre nous ont une touche de perversité en eux, en particulier quand on est jeune, et amoureux. Si Tante March avait supplié Meg d'épouser John Brooke, elle aurait probablement déclaré qu'elle ne pouvait pas y songer ; mais, comme elle lui avait arbitrairement ordonné de ne  _ pas _ l'aimer, elle se résolut immédiatement au contraire. L'inclination autant que l'esprit de contradiction lui facilitèrent la décision, et, étant déjà bien agitée, Meg s'opposa à la vieille dame avec une flamme inhabituelle.

« J'épouserai qui me plaît, Tante March, et vous pouvez laisser votre argent à qui vous voulez », dit-elle avec un hochement de tête résolu.

« Insolente ! Est-ce là la façon dont tu accueilles mes conseils, miss ? Tu le regretteras, un jour ou l'autre, quand tu auras goûté à l'amour dans une chaumière, et découvert que c'est un échec.

— Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce à quoi goûtent certaines personnes dans leurs grandes maisons », répliqua Meg.

Tante March mit ses lunettes et examina la jeune fille - car elle ne la connaissait pas sous ce jour. Meg se reconnaissait à peine, elle se sentait si brave et indépendante, si heureuse de défendre John, et son droit de l'aimer s'il lui plaisait. Tante March vit qu'elle avait mal débuté, et, après une petite pause, reprit du début, aussi douce qu'elle pouvait l'être. 

« Allons, Meg, ma chérie, sois raisonnable et écoute mon conseil. Je le dis gentiment, et je ne veux pas que tu gâches ton entière existence en faisant une erreur à son début. Tu devrais bien te marier, et aider ta famille ; il est de ton devoir de trouver un bon parti, et il faut que tu le comprennes.

— Père et Mère ne pensent pas ainsi ; ils apprécient John, bien qu'il soit pauvre.

— Tes parents, ma chérie, n'ont pas plus de connaissance du monde que deux bébés.

— J'en suis heureuse », s'exclama vivement Meg.

Tante March n'y prêta pas attention, mais continua son sermon. « Ce Rook est pauvre, et n'a pas de proches fortunés, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, mais il a beaucoup d'amis chaleureux.

— On ne peut pas dépendre de ses amis ; essaye, et tu verras s'ils resteront si chaleureux. Il n'a pas de situation, si ?

— Pas encore. Mr. Laurence va l'aider.

— Ça ne durera pas. James Laurence est un vieux grincheux, on ne peut pas compter sur lui. Aussi tu entends épouser un homme sans argent, sans position sociale, sans situation, et vivre en travaillant encore plus dur que maintenant, quand tu pourrais être à l'aise toute ta vie en m'écoutant, et en trouvant un meilleur parti ? Je te croyais plus sensée, Meg.

— Je ne pourrais pas trouver mieux, même si j'attendais la moitié de ma vie ! John est bon et avisé ; il a plein de talents ; il est prêt à travailler dur, et il est certain de s'en sortir, il est si énergique et brave. Tout le monde l'apprécie et le respecte, et je suis fière de penser qu'il tient à moi, bien que je sois si pauvre, et jeune, et stupide, » dit Meg, plus jolie que jamais dans sa franchise.

« Il sait que  _ tu _ as de la famille riche, mon enfant, c'est là le secret de son inclination, je gage.

— Tante March, comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille ? John est au-dessus de pareille mesquinerie, et je ne vous écouterai pas une minute de plus si vous parlez ainsi, » s'écria Meg, indignée, oubliant tout hormis l'injustice des soupçons de la vieille dame. « Mon John ne m'épouserait pas pour de l'argent, pas plus que je ne le ferais. Nous sommes prêts à travailler, et nous comptons attendre. Je n'ai pas peur d'être pauvre, car j'ai été heureuse jusqu'à présent, et je sais que je le serai avec lui parce qu'il m'aime, et je - »

Meg stoppa à cet instant, se rappelant tout à coup qu'elle ne s'était pas encore décidée ; qu'elle avait dit à « son John » de partir, et qu'il risquait d'entendre ses remarques incohérentes.

Tante March était très en colère, car elle avait été décidée à ce que sa jolie nièce fasse un beau mariage, et quelque chose dans le jeune visage heureux rendait la vieille femme à la fois triste et amère.

« Eh bien, je me lave les mains de toute cette affaire ! Tu es une enfant entêtée, et cet accès de folie t'a coûté plus que tu ne l'imagines. Non, je n'arrêterai pas ; tu me déçois, et je ne suis pas d'humeur à voir ton père maintenant. N'attends rien de ma part une fois que tu seras mariée, les amis de ton Mr. Book prendront soin de vous. J'en ai fini avec toi, pour toujours. »

Et, claquant la porte à la figure de Meg, Tante March s'en fut, très en colère. Elle sembla emporter tout le courage de la jeune fille avec elle ; car, laissée seule, Meg resta un moment sans savoir si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Avant qu'elle puisse se décider, Mr. Brooke entra et la prit dans ses bras, et dit tout d'une traite, « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre, Meg. Merci de m'avoir défendu, et merci à Tante March d'avoir prouvé que vous tenez bien un peu à moi.

— Je ne savais pas à quel point, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous insulte, commença Meg.

— Et je n'ai pas besoin de partir, mais je peux rester et être heureux, puis-je, ma chérie ? »

C'était là une autre chance de faire ce discours dévastateur et cette sortie pleine de dignité, mais Meg ne pensa jamais à faire l'un ou l'autre, et se couvrit à jamais de honte aux yeux de Jo en murmurant faiblement, « Oui, John », et en se cachant le visage dans le gilet de Mr. Brooke.

Quinze minutes après le départ de Tante March, Jo descendit doucement les escaliers, s'arrêta un instant devant la porte du parloir, et, n'entendant rien, acquiesça et sourit, satisfaite, en se disant, « Elle l'a renvoyé comme nous l'avions prévu, et cette affaire est réglée. Je vais entrer et nous allons bien en rire. »

Mais la pauvre Jo n'eut jamais l'occasion d'en rire, car elle fut paralysée sur le seuil, la bouche ouverte presque aussi grande ouverte que ses yeux, par le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle. Entrée pour exulter sur la chute d'un ennemi, et pour louer une sœur déterminée après le bannissement d'un soupirant douteux, c'était certainement un choc que de trouver ledit ennemi tranquillement assis sur le sofa, et la sœur déterminée assise sur son genou, avec l'expression de soumission la plus abjecte. Jo hoqueta, comme si un seau d'eau glacée venait de lui tomber dessus, car ce retournement de situation inattendu lui avait coupé le souffle. Meg se leva d'un bond, l'air à la fois fière et intimidée ; mais « cet homme », comme l'appelait Jo, eut le toupet de rire, et dit calmement, en embrassant la nouvelle venue, « Jo, ma sœur, félicitez-nous ! »

C'était ajouter l'insulte à la blessure ! C'en était trop ! Et, gesticulant sans rien dire, Jo disparut. Elle se précipita à l'étage et fit sursauter les malades en faisant irruption et en s'exclamant d'un ton tragique, « Oh, que quelqu'un descende, vite ! John Brooke se conduit horriblement mal, et cela plaît à Meg ! »

Mr. et Mrs. March quittèrent la chambre en vitesse ; et, se jetant sur le lit, Jo tempêta et proféra des injures en racontant la terrible nouvelle à Beth et Amy. Cependant les petites filles considérèrent l'évènement tout à fait plaisant et intéressant, et Jo ne reçut que peu de réconfort de leur part ; aussi elle monta à son refuge dans le grenier, et confia ses ennuis aux rats.

Personne ne sut jamais ce qui se passa dans le parloir cet après-midi, mais il y eut beaucoup de discussions, et le silencieux Mr. Brooke étonna ses amis par son éloquence et l'esprit avec lequel il plaida sa cause, décrivit ses plans, et les persuada de tout arranger comme il le voulait.

La cloche du thé sonna avant qu'il n'ait fini de décrire le paradis qu'il comptait offrir à Meg, et il lui prit fièrement le bras pour aller souper, les deux ayant l'air si heureux, que Jo n'eut pas le cœur de se montrer jalouse ou triste. Amy était très impressionnée par la dévotion de John et la dignité de Meg. Beth rayonnait en les observant de loin, et Mr. et Mrs. March veillaient sur le couple avec une tendre satisfaction telle qu'il était parfaitement évident que Tante March avait raison en les disant aussi « détachés du monde que deux bébés ». Personne ne mangea beaucoup, mais tout le monde avait l'air très heureux, et le vieux salon semblait tout éclairé par la première romance de la famille.

« Tu ne peux plus dire "il n'arrive jamais rien de plaisant", n'est-ce pas, Meg ? dit Amy, qui essayait de décider comment elle placerait les amoureux dans le croquis qu'elle comptait en faire.

« Non, je ne peux certainement pas. Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis que j'ai dit ça ! Il semble que ça fait un an », répondit Meg, qui était dans un état de rêverie béate, bien au-dessus de choses aussi communes que le pain et le beurre.

« Les joies suivent les peines de près cette fois, et je pense que les changements ont commencé, dit Mrs. March. Dans la plupart des familles, il arrive de temps en temps qu'une année soit pleine de rebondissements ; celle-ci a été de ce genre, mais elle finit bien, après tout.

— J'espère que la prochaine finira mieux », marmonna Jo, qui trouvait très pénible de voir Meg absorbée par un étranger juste devant elle ; car Jo aimait les siens de toute son âme, et redoutait de perdre leur affection ou de la voir diminuer.

« J'espère que dans trois ans, l'année se terminera encore mieux ; je veux dire, ce devrait être le cas, si je vis pour réaliser mes plans », dit Mr. Brooke en souriant à Meg, comme si tout lui était possible à présent.

« Est-ce que ça ne semble pas très long à attendre ? demanda Amy, qui avait hâte d'assister au mariage.

— J'ai tant à apprendre avant d'être prête, que cela me semble bien court, à moi », répondit Meg, le visage empreint d'une douce gravité qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

« Vous n'avez qu'à attendre. C'est à moi de travailler », dit John, en joignant le geste à la parole et en ramassant la serviette de Meg, avec une expression telle que Jo secoua la tête, avant de se dire à elle-même, avec soulagement, comme on tapait à la porte, « Voici Laurie, maintenant nous pourrons avoir une conversation raisonnable. »

Mais Jo se trompait, car Laurie entra en se pavanant, débordant de joie, porteur d'un grand bouquet de mariée pour « Mrs. John Brooke », et de toute évidence persuadé que toute l'affaire avait été conclue grâce à son excellente direction.

« Je savais que Brooke arriverait à ses fins - il y réussit toujours ; car quand il se décide à accomplir quelque chose, il le fait, contre vents et marées », dit Laurie, après avoir offert son présent et ses félicitations.

« Je vous suis très reconnaissant du compliment. Je prends ça comme un bon présage pour l'avenir, et je vous invite sur-le-champ à mon mariage », répondit Mr. Brooke, qui se sentait en paix avec l'humanité, même avec son malicieux élève.

« Je viendrai même si je suis au bout du monde, ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête de Jo à cette occasion, qui vaudra bien un long voyage. Vous n'avez pas l'air à la fête, m'dame, quel est le problème ? » demanda Laurie en la suivant dans un coin du parloir, où tous s'étaient rendus pour accueillir Mr. Laurence.

« Je n'approuve pas cette union, mais je me suis résignée à le supporter, et je ne dirai pas un mot pour protester, dit solennellement Jo. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'est dur pour moi de renoncer à Meg », continua-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement. 

« Tu ne renonces pas à elle, tu vas juste la partager, dit Laurie pour la consoler.

— Ça ne pourra plus jamais être pareil. J'ai perdu mon amie la plus chère, soupira Jo.

— Tu m'as, moi, en tout cas. Je ne suis pas bon à grand-chose, je sais ; mais je resterai à tes côtés, tous les jours de ma vie ; je t'en donne ma parole !

— Je le sais, et je t'en remercie infiniment ; tu es toujours d'un grand réconfort pour moi, Teddy », répondit Jo en lui serrant la main avec reconnaissance.

« Allons, maintenant, ne sois pas si sombre, sois un bon camarade. Tout va bien, tu vois. Meg est heureuse, Brooke va faire des pieds et des mains et s'installer immédiatement ; Grand-père va s'occuper de lui, et ce sera très gai de voir Meg dans sa petite maison bien à elle. Nous passerons des moments formidables quand elle sera partie, parce que j'en aurais fini avec l'université avant longtemps, et alors nous irons en Europe, faire un voyage ou un autre. Est-ce que ça ne te consolerait pas ?

— J'aimerais penser que oui ; mais on ne peut pas savoir ce qui peut arriver en trois ans, dit Jo, pensive.

— C'est vrai ! N'aimerais-tu pas jeter un œil sur le futur, et voir où nous serons tous alors ? Moi oui, répondit Laurie.

— Je ne crois pas, car je risquerais de voir quelque chose de triste ; et tout le monde a l'air si heureux en ce moment, je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent l'être beaucoup plus, » et les yeux de Jo firent lentement le tour de la pièce, s'illuminant devant le plaisant spectacle.

Père et mère étaient assis ensemble et revivaient le premier chapitre d'une romance qui pour eux avait débuté vingt ans plus tôt. Amy dessinait les amoureux, qui étaient assis dans un monde magnifique bien à eux, dont la lumière effleurait leurs visages avec une grâce que l'artiste ne pouvait pas copier. Beth était étendue sur le sofa et discutait joyeusement avec son vieil ami, qui tenait sa petite main comme s'il percevait qu'elle possédait le pouvoir de le guider le long des chemins paisibles qu'elle arpentait. Jo était assise dans son fauteuil bas favori, avec l'expression calme et grave qui lui seyait si bien ; et Laurie, appuyé sur le dossier, le menton au niveau de ses cheveux bouclés, lui offrait son sourire le plus amical, et lui fit un signe de tête dans le grand miroir qui les reflétait tous les deux.

C'est ainsi que le rideau tombe sur Meg, Jo, Beth et Amy. Qu'il se relève un jour, cela dépendra de l'accueil fait au premier acte de cette pièce domestique, appelée « PETITES BONNES FEMMES. »


End file.
